


Wild West of Remnant

by SSup



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, French Kissing, Futanari, Genderbending, Hand Jobs, Incest, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rule 63, Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/F, Tit Jobs, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 100,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSup/pseuds/SSup
Summary: Remnant is a wild wild wasteland, filled with dangerous criminals, creatures of grimm, and hot cowgirls.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is a fic inspired buy some new images of the Senran Kagura girls wearing sexy cowgirl outfits, so I thought why not do a fic of the RWBY girls in sexy cowgirl outfits.
> 
> Please enjoy some sexy western fun!

In the western city of Vale, A busty red headed woman and some men she hired were strolling towards a little dustshop. The woman was none other than the infamous Romona torchwick, who opened the wooden doors, walking in like she owned the place. The woman was wearing her signature white coat and suit, the buttons undone to show off her G-cup cleavage and her midriff and stomach free for the public.

Before the shopkeep could say anything one of the men instantly held him at gun point. "Don't hurt me! please take my lien and leave!" He pleaded.

"Shoosh shoosh shooooosh, We're not here for your money... grab the dust." Her men and woman did as ordered, grabbing the whatever dust crystals, vials, and liquid they could. 

"Oh! Ah!" One of the men heard something in the back of the shop and went to investigate. 

"Hey put your hands in the air!" the gangster said, pulling out a revolver and pointing it at two girls who were faced towards some magazines. From the angle he was taken aback to see the two girls were wearing sexy cowgirl outfits. The one to his left was wearing a red cow girl hat, cape, boots and the bottom half of a bikini. while she did wear a lot of red, she did have an extremely short black mini skirt that did nothing to hide the bikini bottom or her ass, and her red leather bracers had black tassels on them and black see through thigh high stockings.. She also had a big round and soft ass that her bikini could barely contain. 

Where she was all red, the taller blonde girl next to her had the same outfit but with more traditional western colors. Also the blonde didn't have any visible socks ,skirt or a cape; but she did have a brown leather vest. Also much like the girl next to her , her ass was also big round and soft. The gangster also noticed that the girls were groping each other's asses, moaning as each hand slipped in the other's panties  and both holes got fingered. 

Despite the mans arousel he new his boss would rip him a new one if he took to long. "Hey I said put you hands in the air!" He grabbed the crimsonette's shoulder both girls turning towards him. His nose bled what he witnessed, both girls were masturbating ; stroking and rubbing their cocks against each other to magazines, the crimsonette a weapons catalog and the blonde a pornographic magazine featuring centaur faunas. 

He also got a better view of their front sides, none of them were wearing any bras or bikini tops. The blond's chest was bare,  only her vest that she had partially unbuttoned to show off her I-cup cleavage  and the crimsonette had many red tassels that were connected to a loose string around her neck.  The tassels covered her F-cup breast like drape that did nothing to hide her nipples.

"EEP!" the crimsonette squealed, the two girls still stroking their cocks despite the interruption. 

"Hey! were in the middle of some-THIIIIIIIIIIIMMMG!" The blonde girl moaned, both her and her lover climaxing on the gangster, covering him in hot spunk. 

"That's it! Hands in the air now!" He exclaimed aiming his gun at the futa.

"Are you... robbing us?" The crimsonette asked.

"YES!!!!"  
  


"aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh" They said in unison, as the man finally noticed that the blonde had a sheriffs star badge on her vest and the younger girl had a deputy badge on her hat.

* * *

 

"I must say for a little dust shop these are some high quality dust-" Romona was unable to finish her thought when one of her henchmen was suddenly drop kicked by a young girl out the window. 

"Hmmm?" Romona  and her henchmen looked on from the window, seeing a girl in sexual western attire pointing a sniper scythe directly at them. Romona looked at her henchmen impatiently. "Get her." Her men followed her orders, charging at the young girl. However this proved to be fruitless as the girl was swinging her scythe and mopping the floor with them, her assets jiggling with each swing, flip, dodge, and gunshot. The girls speed was insane, her cape, tassels, and assets surrendering to the wind , gunshot recoil and her speed/rosepetal burst semblance. 

"Of course I pay him good money and I still get men who are shit at their job." Romona sighed as she put the red dust crystal she was inspecting inside her cleavage.

"Sounds like an excuse from someone who can't fight." Romona turned to see a blond woman with shot gun gauntlets and hands on her hips sporting a cocky smile.

"Not everyone can fight their battles on their own kid." Romona said flashing a smile. " I can see I'm not the only one with help either." Romona pointed out as she slightly leaned to the side to avoid being hit buy one of her henchmen being flown towards her, The blonde back handing the man to the side crashing through the wall and her tits ricocheting around from the recoil.  "So blondie, mind introducing yourself and little red over there." 

"The name's Sheriff Yang Rose, and the cute girl kicking ass is my little sister Deputy Ruby Rose." The blonde introduced herself as she pulled out a rolled up piece of paper from her cleavage. Holding it with one hand she let gravity unroll the paper to reveal itself as a wanted poster for Romona Torchwick that seemed to have some blotches of a white sticky substance "And you are under arrest." She smiled.

"Sheriff you say, well as pleasing as you putting me in cuffs sound, I'm afraid my schedule is filled." Romona smirked as she quickly drew her cane and fired an explosive dust shot at Yang,  landing a direct hit. The small explosion filling the store in a puff of smoke and scorched wanted poster shreds. "Hm? well that was ea-" before Romona could finish Yang suddenly leapt from the smoke, her hair ablaze with red eyes, and punched Romona right in the face sending her right out the door and onto the hot desert ground. "Dammit! getting real sick and tired of all the interruptions."  Romona grunted as she got back up, whipping the dirt off her coat.

As Yang walked towards her, putting emphasis on her sexy hips, Romona readied herself to fight, until she noticed the lack of noise coming from her men getting their collective asses kicked. With a quick glance behind her she saw Ruby aiming crescent rose right at her. "You got nowhere left to run torchwick". Yang stated as he twirled a pair of cuffs with her pointer finger.

The girls simply stood their, with staring each other down as a tumbleweed passed buy. In a split second everyone drew and fired their weapons, breast recoiling. Romona had fired towards Ruby, their shot colliding, the air filling with smoke from Romona's explosive round.  Yang's shot was somehow blocked also causing smoke. The smoke quickly cleared to reveal a girl with neopolitan colored hair , an outfit similar to Romona's and round E-cup breast. 

"Sorry ladies, but I'm afraid I have a little ice-cream date that I must attend. Neo, if you will..." Neo simply smiled and nodded as she and Romona began to kiss, pressing their busty breast together. Yang and Ruby bother used their weapons to launched themselves at the wanted criminals only for said criminals to shatter like glass and the sisters to crash into each other tit first. 

"Huh!? Where did they go!?" Ruby asked, the criminals nowhere insight.  Soon her question was answered when a red dust crystal rolled up towards her, the girls looked up to see Romona and Neo making their escape by hot air balloon. 

"Woooohoohohooo!" Romona grinned as she fired one last shot, aiming for the red dust crystal. 

"RUBY!!!!!" Yang immediately dashed and tackled her younger sister, saving her from the blast. "Babe are you okay!" Yang asked, Ruby giving a muffled "yes" as her head was completely enveloped by the blondes bust. "Dam looks like there's know catching them." Yang stated as the criminals made their escape. 

After saying that Ruby quickly turned Yang over so she was on top and with a large exhale she freed herself from her sisters voluptuous breast. "Not if I have anything to say about it!" Ruby declared with a face filled with determination. Ruby quickly changed her position to face towards the hot air balloon, wrapping her arms around her sisters boobs, using them to steady Crescent Rose in rifle form. with a deep breath she aimed for the hot air balloon and fired.

"Oh!Ha!Ha!" Romona moaned as she was pounding Neo who was leaning over the balloon, her tits bouncing in the open air. Both girls currently had their outfits unbuttoned, exposing their bare bossoms to the skies. "Neo!Neo!" Romona called her lover, but went silent when she heard a subtle pop from the hot air balloon and her eyes widened.

"OH SHIIIIIIII-"

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Under Arrest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a quick note, Neo's outfit is basically her V5 outfit (minus the hat) and Romona has a rule 63 sexy version of Romans, as I feel their outfits could still fit great with the western environment. 
> 
> Also Yang's vest (just the vest) is based off of this https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/kagura/images/a/ad/Cow_Girl_Paradise_Yuyaki_%281%29.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20190514002734

"IIIIIIIIITTTT!.... Huh?" Romona opened her eyes to see that she was holding on tight to Neo, whom was safely gliding both  of them with her parasol. Neo smiled and gave a Romona a wink. "Oh Baby you are a life saver." Romona said as she kissed her partner crime on the cheek and groped her soft E-cups, but that was also interrupted when the sound of a bullet nearly missing them heard. 

"What the!?" Romona and Neo's widened once again as they saw Deputy Ruby in the distance firing at them, the pair panicking and flailing their arms as they tried to avoid the gun fire. 

"OH!OH!RUBY!!!" Yang moaned as the recoil of cresent rose hit against her soft mounds. "Don't stop firing!!" 

"I can't shoot them!!" Ruby exclaimed as her shots kept missing the panicking targets. It was then  that Ruby further unbuttoned Yang's vest, freeing her stiff nipples. Ruby bit and sucked on her sisters boobs, drinking her breast milk as a refreshment and way to clear her mind. with a deep inhale through her nose she aimed at the criminals and fired, Yang's breast recoiling against her mouth. The bullet traveled a great distance, it's destination being that of Neo's hand that was holding the parasol.

"Yes!" Ruby exclaimed in victory as the two landed splat on the ground, Romona's boobs however seemed to somewhat break Neo's fall. Neo hastily helped Romona up, but before the two could make a run for it, Ruby quickly switched Crescent Roses bullets with ice dust ammo and fired at the wanted criminals feet, pinning them in place.

"Dammit!" Romona and Neo struggled but in the end they couldn't escape before the deputy and sheriff closed in on them. 

"Looks like the only thing you will be getting away with is a pair of cuffs." Yang smiled as she twirled a pair of cuffs around her finger.

* * *

"OH!OH! ROMONA!" Yang moaned as she pounded the wanted criminal. After the sisters had captured the infamous criminals, they locked them up in jail. Romona was cuffed to the jail bars stripped of her clothes,and her breast pressed in-between the jail bars as well as her thick cock. Yang currently had her vest undone, showing her round soft massive I-cups bouncing from the force of her thrust. The blondes shaft was as long as her own body and the thickest one could imagine. 

"SO this is how it feels to fuck the infamous Romona Torchwick!" Ruby moaned as she was Romona's thick cock was piercing her pussy, the deputy holding on to the criminal's G-cups to stay balanced. Ruby's breast bounced up and down, along with the tassels that usually covered them. 

"I'm flattered Red!" Romona moaned, her expression a mix of ahegao and an attempt at her usual smirk. "I must admit, as much of an inconvience being captured is, you two know how to give a girl a nice time." 

"AH!AHHH!AAAAAHHHHHHH!" The girls climaxed, hot spunk filling up Romona's walls and landing on her stomach and underboobs. Ruby also had her own walls filled up by Romona's baby batter.

As the girls pulled out they heard some struggling of chains. Neo was currently cuffed to a jail poll next to the girls, being filled with possessive envy that the new sheriffs of Vale were hogging HER Romona.,and worse she seemed to be having the time of her life, and their dicks weren't even as big as her own!

"Awww, is someone jealous?" Yang mocked as she smacked Romona's ass, making her moan a bit more.

"Maybe she feels left out?" Ruby proposed, feeling bad if that's the case. They had been so excited about catching who was one of Vale's biggest bounties and infamous criminals that they completely forgot about her partner. 

"It's both." Romona confirmed, being able to tell just from her lovers cute little pout. 

"Well in that case..."  Yang turned Romona's head and began to make out with her.  Neo became more pissed, fucking Romona was one thing, but claiming her warm lips was crossing the line. "Mmmmm Romona you are a pretty good kisser, You should have a taste sis!" Yang cooed, said sister using her semblance to just pass through the bars. 

"Uuuummmm…" Romona was tempted, however seeing Neo having a face of pure silent fury made her consider otherwise. "I would love to, really; buuuut I  don't think my little ice-cream scoop wouldn't be to fond of that." Romona smirked, hoping to not dig a bigger hole for herself with Neo.

Yang saw that her sister was also quite hesitant, seeing Neo swipe her finger across her neck, as much as the crimsonette wanted to and despite being the one to capture them she felt as though kissing Romona was a death sentence. "Haha... yeah I'd say I'm pretty be-" Ruby couldn't finish her excuse when Yang grabbed her as cheeks, pulling her towards the blondes massive schlong and with a  powerful thrust launched her at Romona, their lips locking.  Despite not initially wanting to, the girls couldn't help but make out, their breast pressed together. They would have continued longer, but after images of them running for  their lives from an enraged Neo entered their heads they broke the kiss.  

 _"Oh that kiss felt great but I am so dead..."_ Romona thought to herself as she was sweating bullets.

"Now it's your turn..." Yang declared as she uncuffed Neo and presented her dick for her to suck. Neo simply pouted and turned her head to the side. "Aw c'mon, I though you were feeling left out?" Yang teased, after putting some thought to it Neo complied, but instead of simply sucking she grabbed onto Yang's dick tight and bit on it as hard as she could.

"OH!" Yang moaned in pleasure. Where Neo was hoping for some revenge buy giving Yang a painful BJ, turns out the blonde had  masochistic side that she was quite surprised to see. 

Ruby decided to make her move and got behind the naked girl, who turned out to be light enough for even the deputy to carry by her round and full ; yet petite and cute ass cheeks. Debating witch hole to penetrate, she settled for the asshole, humping as fast as she could with her natural speed. "AH!AH!" Ruby moaned as she fucked the ice-cream criminal, a slight bump in Neo's stomach from Ruby's massive cock.

Neo's eyes pointed upward from Ruby's massive schlong, which was as long as her own body and girthy. "OH! Despite being fun-sized  you bite hard!" Yang moned as she grabbed Neopolitan's head and deepthroated her. Wet smacks of hard fucking and sensual moans echoed as Neo was fucked from both ends, tits swinging and her feet not even touching the ground. 

"Ah!Ah! Neo! Your as is so tight!" Ruby moaned as she activated her semblance to increase her speed.

"I'm close! I'm! I'm!"

"Do it Ruby! Shoot your seed into this criminals asshole!" 

"NEO!NEO!NEEEEEEOOOOOOO!" The girls moaned their captures name as they climaxed filing up Neo's body with their essence, which collided as it traveled through.

Yang pulled out of Neo's mouth, which was filled with semen. She held Neo up leaning back on Ruby who got on her knees. Still on a high from having hard futa sex Neo and Ruby began to make out as Neo began to allow her cock to fully erect at 6ft.  Ruby grabbed a tight hold of Neo's round E-cup scoops.

"Wow... It's even bigger than mine!" Yang exclaimed, as far as she knew she and Raven had the biggest and thickest cocks in Vale. Curiosity peaking, the blonde stroked and licked the shaft, making the mute attempt to moan. Breaking their make out session Neo looked at Yang pleasing her cock, using her capabilities as a futa to temporarily lower her dick size to let Yang ride on it.

Yang moaned as she eased herself on Neo's thick member, soon she arrived all the way to the bottom. "OH! Neo your huge!" Yang moaned as she hugged her sister close, trapping Neo inbetween both girls soft and voluptuous bossoms. Yang began to bounce and gyrate, riding on Neo's member. Ruby returned the embrace, trying to move her hips aswell, the sisters making out passionately. Neo however wasn't just going to be sandwich fucked, she grabbed hold of Yang's boobs and bit hard on her nipples, drinking her warm breast milk, then her hands found their way to the blonde's asshole and gave her a nice fingering. The blonde couldn't help but moan loudly into her sister's mouth. 

After about 10 minutes, the girls soon reached their climax, jizzing into each other's holes. "AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"

* * *

 

"This is what they call a job well done?" A blonde haired woman said, wearing glasses, a purple cowgirl hat and purple leather lingerie that highlighted her voluptuous, thick assets. In front of her she saw a destroyed dust shop and  a recollection of a report about henchmen that had escaped the scene of the crime. 

With a deep breath and fix of her glasses Glynda Good witch cracked her cop so hard her voluptuous G-cups and visible ass cheeks recoiled. "Looks like I'll have to teach these rookies what a job well done really is..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Yang have made some rookie mistakes.

"MMmmmm… I love you so much Yang..." Ruby and Yang were currently in a bar named the crow bar, Yang was sat on a bar stool while Ruby was on her sisters lap in the cow girl position riding and making out with her. Their breast squeezed together and Yang's hands firmly grasp her sister's soft ass cheeks, moving in tune with her sisters hops on her thick cock. Their tongues danced in and out of their mouths anyone watching could see how Yang's tongue dominated Ruby's. 

Normally the girls would be too young to be present in a bar like this, however thanks to the owner having connections to their uncle Qrow, he was more than happy to make an exception, despite the attention the girls were drawing to themselves. There was a mix of confusion, disgust, and also lust and desire from the patrons of the bar. 

"Uuuummmm excuse me are you Yang and Ruby rose?" A girl asked as she approached the sisters, taken aback buy them fucking shamelessly in a bar. The girl was about Yang's height, with dark skin and straight long blonde hair

"Who's asking?" Yang asked as she broke the kiss, but still kept her momentum with her riding sister. The way Ruby turned her body and the sisters breathed as they fucked made the girl blush.

"Oh! ummm… Warden Goodwitch  has asked for your presence." She answered. 

"Warden goodwitch?"  Ruby asked. She was quite surprised that Warden Goodwitch would desire their presence, she was Ruby's predecessor as the Deputy of Vale or at least her half.  

"I guess she has a reward prepared for us since we took down Torchwick." Yang smiled. "Looks like we are  gonna have to speed this up sis." Yang smirked as she slipped a finger into Ruby's bikini bottom and stuck it deep into her ass, making Ruby moan. Yang stood up, keeping her fold hold on her sister and Ruby wrapping her legs around Yang. 

"Hey cutie, wanna join us, it will make this go a lot faster." Yang moaned , turning her head to the girl giving a wink.

"W-what!?" the girl blushed. 

"No need to be shy, I know you want to. How about you start with my rear." Yang said as she returned to kissing her sister. It was true that the blushing girl was turned on by the sister, and despite her better judgment, she couldn't help but be seduced buy the blonde's words.

"B-but I'm not a futa." The girl said.

"Don't need to be, you got a mouth right?" The girl blushed once again, but figured if this will speed things up she might as well get face to face with that big, soft, delicious ass.The girl got on her knees behind Yang and nervously pulled down her bikini bottoms, shoving her face in between the voluptuous cheeks and eating out Yang's ass. 

"MMmmm!" Yang moaned as the girl's tongue explored her asshole. After about 5 minutes of public naughtiness, Yang finally felt a tingling in her balls. "MMM!MMMMMMMMM!" Yang moaned as she filled her sister up with her seed. "Thanks for the help." Yang said as Ruby got off her cock. "Call me if you ever want more than a taste." Yang winked and gave an air smooch as she and her sister left the bar, leaving the girl to go to the bathroom and masturbate.

Once outside Yang and Ruby walked towards a crowd of people that were gathered around something. "Oh yeah, make sure you get my good side." What was catching peoples attention  was a futa centaur faunas waiting outside the bar. The human half had tanned skin with short light blonde hair with two very long bangs, the ends of her hair and some strands being black. Her chest was bear, with nipple piercings that were connected to black reins, she also had a black cheekpiece, brow band, bit, and the all the head pieces a horse would have when being ridden.Her horse half was a gold color with her tail and hoofs being black. Also on her human half she had a pair of thick cock and balls that were covered buy leather panties, she also had a massive pair of human shaped cock and balls within her horse half, however that pair she always left uncovered. 

"Okay move it people I've got places to be." Yang said as she walked to the centaur. 

"Oh, that was pretty quick Mistress."  The centaur said as she took her bit out of her mouth. 

"I know Bumblebee, seems like Goodwitch is summoning us." Ruby explained.

"Mistress? Excuse me you don't illegally own this faunas do you?" A man said with a western camera.

"Of course not, my mistresses would never do such a thing!" Bumblebee exclaimed in defense, though the fact that she was using the term mistress still left the man puzzled.

"It's a kink thing." Yang clarified, which also explained the unnecessary head pieces a normal horse would have. The sisters got up on Bumblebee's saddle, Ruby wrapping her arms around Yang's waist, her breast squeezing against her back. "Kya!" Yang exclaimed as she whipped the reins, striking Bumblbee's breast, making her moan and bite down on her bit, riding off to her destination.  

* * *

 

Bumblebee moaned as she stopped  at  the police department, where Glynda asked to meet. Yang and Ruby gave Bumblebee pecks on her cheeks before entering the building.  The sisters knocked on the door of Glynda's office. 

"Come in." The sisters entered, seeing Glynda in her signature sexy leather attire. "Oh girls, I have been expecting you."

"Yep! Why did you summon us Warden Goodwitch?" Ruby asked. 

"Oh you see I wanted to talk about your most recent arrest." Glynda said as she fixed her glasses and rose up from her seat.

"It was amazing! I mean we're only rookies and we took down Romona Torchwick and Neo!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I'd even say it might be cause for an award?" Yang said as she unbuttoned her vest. Although they had already cashed in Romona and Neo's massive bounties worth over a million Lien, Yang had a different kind of reward in mind.

"Aw yes you did quite a fine job, however!" Glynda then grabbed her crop and wacked both girls breast hard with a single strike, recoiling everyone's assets. 

"OW!" The girls moaned. "What was that for!" Ruby asked.

"While you may have taken Romona and Neo into custody you also left Dusk till Dawn in ruins which isn't cheap, and you also left all of his henchmen get away!" She scolded them, striking both of them again. 

"But Romona was the one who blew up the shop!" Yang retorted. Glynda then pinched her nipple and pulled it as hard as she could. "Owowowowow…"

"I'm afraid Miss Rose that I have been informed that your punch actually caused more damage than Romona's weapon." Glyda corrected. 

"W-w-what are you gonna do?" Ruby asked, fearing the worst.  "Please don't fire us!" She begged.

"Oh I won't fire you, I have a much better idea." Glynda said as she stroked her crop and licked her lips.

* * *

 

"AH!AH!AH!" Ruby moaned as she lied back on Glynda's desk, the woman thrusting into the crimsonette's pussy as she struck her breast with each thrust. 

"Oh C'mon! What's with the chains!" Yang complained as her hands were chained to the wall, her struggling doing her no good. Both girls were completely stripped of their clothing.

"I'm well aware of your masochistic kinks, you enjoying this wouldn't be a good example of discipline now would it?" Glynda reasoned. "OH!OH!OH!" Glynda came, her seed mixing with Yang's from earlier inside the crimsonette's womb. 

Ruby breathed as things seemed to finally be over. "Oh don't relax yet, you still have much more punishment to endure." Glynda stated as Ruby whined like a child.

Glynda moved Ruby near her sister, Glynda sat down on the floor, ordering Ruby to bend down and give her a blowjob. Ruby took all of Glynda's thick cock that was slightly bigger than the deputy's into her mouth, bobbing up and down. As she did so Yang desperately tried to thrust her member into her sister's rear, but she only barely grazed it. 

"Faster!" Glynda ordered, striking Ruby's ass. Ruby did as ordered, sucking faster.

"Goodwitch, more like Goodbitch!" Yang exclaimed as a string of precum landed on Ruby's ass. 

Glynda once again struck Ruby's ass. "Ow! She said it not me!" Ruby said momentarily taking her supriors cock out of her mouth, only to be struck again and return to sucking.

"Use your breast!" Lynda ordered with another strike, Ruby was now using wrapping her tits to add to Glynda's pleasure. "OH!RUBY!RUBY!" Glynda moaned, striking Ruby's cheeks as she approached climax. "RUBY! MAKE SURE YOU SWALLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWW!" Glynda came inside Ruby's mouth, the deputy making sure she swallowed every last drop. 

 

* * *

** HOURS LATER **

"Now, I believe you girls have learned you lessons." Glynda smiled, opening the door to the police department for the sisters, everyone around them giggling at the sister's predicament.

"Yes mam..." The girls replied, Ruby rubbing her marked breast and ass cheeks while Yang's cock stood out fully erect, the blonde not wanting to touch it in front of Glynda incase their was some sort of catch.

The girls exited the building, a sigh of relief leaving them as the door to the department closed. "Fiiiinallyyyyy it's over!" Yang said.

"Man we messed up huh?" Ruby thought, despite catching Romona Torchwick the girls made a lot of rookie mistakes, pardon the pun.

"Yep..." Yang said, trying to think of how she was going to calm her massive schlong the size of her own body.

"Well I guess we gotta fix it!" Ruby said, her face now filled with determination and wanting to fix her mistake.

"Don't bother, the detectives are locating Jr's men." Yang said, remembering that Glynda had informed them of that when their punishment was done.

"Oh yeah- Wait! You know who those guys work for!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yeah, I remember seeing them allover Jr's bar, but don't worry, I have a feeling the detectives already figured that out. In the mean time I think we need to take care of this." Yang said pointing to her erection. "Now where's Bumblebee?"

* * *

 

"Are you sure that was necessary?" A woman said behind Glynda, she was wearing a nice western tuxedo that showed her massive J-cup cleavage, she also carried with her a cane and a mug. "They are only rookies after all." She said taking a sip. "And they took down the most wanted criminals in all of Vale."

"I'm not denying their accomplishments Mayor,  however they should own up to their mistakes regardless." Glynda reasoned.

"Fair enough, Any word on the Maiden's whereabouts?" Ozpin asked once the two were out of earshot of the other employees in the building.

"Witch one?" 

"Both."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Detectives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so quick note, I don't know how to exactly describe the type of dress ore clothing but you know thos dresses that dancers would wear when performing a show in a saloon? with all the frills on the gown? that is what the Malachite twins are wearing. 
> 
> Oh and also while all the weapons function th esame as in the show, they have a more steam punk/ western appearance.

"So? You think this where they went?" A blue haired girl asked, wearing orange tinted goggles on her forehead. She wore a red jacket that was unbuttoned showing braless G-cup breast that were somehow covered buy the open jacket even when in battle. She also had blue bikini bottoms and black cowgirl boots.

"Well considering the bouncers and literally everyone that works here have the same description as the Romona's henchmen, I think this is the place." A monkey faunas confirmed. Her F-cup breast were wrapped in bandages, showing her top and bottom cleavage, she also wore really tight leather daisy dukes that sunk in her plump ass as well as cowgirl boots, on each side of her hips were holstered gun-chucks.

"You know for a shady business they really aren't that descreet." The blue haired girl pointed out.

"True, but it does make our job easier." The monkey faunas smirked as the two waited in line to enter the club. 

"Hey, we're gonna need some ID." A guard asked. 

"Sun Wukong V-" Sun reached for her back pocket to  give her ID but was stopped buy the blue haired girl who grabbed her hand, unintentionally squeezing her ass as well. "Neptune what are you doing?" Sun asked quietly.

"Follow my lead."  Neptune said as she and Sun bent forward in a provocative manner, like one would see in the cover of a lewd newpaper article. "I'm sorry sir, I happen to have forgotten my identification, but I'm sure you handsome hunks could tell we're legal." Neptune winked as she drew attention to her large breast.

"Uummm I don't know... kids these days are real growers." The guards gulped.

Neptune approached the guard that spoke, bending towards him and rubbing his growing bulge. "That may be true, but if you let me and my galpal in, We could show you just how mature we are." Neptune said as she twirled the bouncer's tie around her finger.

"You may enter!" The men complied as blood dripped from their nostrils.

The two woman entered the club taking in the crowded scenery. "Ooooh I see, if we showed them that we were detectives, they could have alerted their boss." Sun deduced as she pulled Neptune closer and gave her a kiss.

"Actually I though they wouldn't let us in because of our age." Neptune admitted.

"Of course you did..." Sun said, keeping her smile. "Man this place is crowded..." Sun mentioned as she scanned the area, as  much as she enjoyed social gatherings she was never fond of tight spaces. As the detectives looked around they tried to look for Jr, the man in charge.

"Hey Neptune,  you see him anywhere?... Neptune?" Neptune seemed to have disappeared, but the monkey faunas quickly found her partner getting a front row seat to the malachite twins strip dancing on the same pole.

Neptune whistled at the site of the sexy twins. "Well she might be able to get some info when she's done flirting... maybe." Sun said as she roamed the club for Jr. While it took a bit of navigation through some dancing crowds, she finally found the man sitting on a large couch all by himself.

"Hey there, you look pretty lonely." Sun said as she sat herself next to him, the man surprised by the sudden visit. 

"Not really, just tired." He said.

 _"Tired huh, seems like he's been busy. Perhaps with having to scold some men that failed a client?"_ Sun deduced. "Now what's got you feeling like that?"

"None of your business." Jr spat, she was beginning to be suspicious of this stranger, a hot sexy stranger, but a stranger nonetheless.

"Sorry man, I'm just trying to strike up a conversation." Sun said as she assumed a more provocative position and leaned towards Jr. _"Looks like he isn't in the mood for a friendly talk, guess I should take a page from Yang and Neptune."_

"Perhaps I should have introduced my self, My name's Sun Wukong, and if you want I could help you feel less tired." the monkey faunas said.

"The name's Jr, and I think I could use some company." Jr said as he and Sun began to make out, his masculine hands grasping her ass tight. 

"Hey, do you mind if I ask some questions after we have our fun?" Sun asked.

"I'm afraid I do mind... Detective" Jr said as he held Sun's wallet, flipping it to reveal her detective's badge. 

"What!?" Sun spun around, seeing that her wallet was not in her back pocket.

"You really think your the first blonde to seduce me for information?" Jr said before headbutting the detective, the monkey fauna's breast jiggling as she fell on her back. 

* * *

**A FEW MINUTES EARLIER**

"Hey there ladies, you made quite the performance." Neptune began to flirt with the twins, leaning against the bar table. "I know we just met, but would you girls mind giving me a more "private" dance?" Neptune said giving a wink.

Melanie malachite was sitting on a stool, her back facing the bar, while her sister Miltia sat on her lap, arms around her neck, their C-cups pressed together. The girls looked unamused about Neptune's advances, they both flashed the back of their hands to the blue haired girl, showing her precious engagement rings witch were fittingly had fine cuts of malachite. "Sorry, but we are pretty... exclusive." The twins partially lied, while they were up for threesomes with the right person, they ultimately just weren't interested in Neptune. 

 _"There engaged? Huh, guess Jr and his men plan on giving them an illegal wedding."_ Neptune deduced.

"Oh.. I see, well if you ever change your m-" Neptune was about to give them her address, just incase; but it seemed that some commotion happening nearby interrupted the sexy futas.

"AAAHHHH!!" One of Junior's men were flown towards the girls, the girls ducked as the goon crashed against some wine bottles and knocked out on the floor. The girls looked towards where the customers and club gowers were running from, seeing Sun fighting against various henchmen with RyuJynguBang in it's staff form.  

"Who is she?" Miltia asked.

"I don't know Miltia, but we should teach her les-ZGGZGZGGZHZHGZ" Before the twins could enter combat Neptune pulled out her weapon in it's gun form, electrocuting the couple before they could activate their aura.

Neptune quickly dashed to her partner, turning her weapon into it's trident form before spinning and striking a goon before they could hit Sun, her boobs wobbling from the movement. "Thanks for the save!" Sun said before wacking more goons with her staff, her boobs surrendering to the momentum of her flipping around and jumping over goons. Soon both Sun and Neptune found themselves on a cat walk with a stripper poll at the end of the lane. Sun planted her staff on the ground and began to pole dance on it, kicking the goons as they approached her from all angles, Neptune quickly did the same thing with her own weapon.

"Hope you boys enjoyed the show!" Sun said as she stopped pole dancing and whacked one last henchmen that charged at her. 

"Nice, now where's- ACK!?" Neptune was suddenly kicked and thrusted onto Sun, the girls breast squeezing together as they landed on the floor. They quickly got up to see it was Melanie that kicked Neptune, her twin at her side.

"First you bother us and then electrocute us!?" Melanie exclaimed.

"We are gonna teach you a lesson."  Miltia said before the two charged at the detectives, Neptune dueling Melanie as Sun fought Miltia. As the combatants exchanged strikes, their breast went wild. Neptune was doing a decent job holding Melanie back with her trident, but every once in a while the kicker would jump in and hit Neptune with a barrage of kicks  before having to widen the distance.Miltia also closed the distance with Sun, hitting the monkey faunas with her claws, however after a hard strike against Suns face, she recovered with one of her gunchucks against Miltia's cheeks, barraging her with swipes and gun shots, both girl's boobs recoiling from the force.  Neptune soon got used to Melanie's moves, soon the detectives sent the twins flying against the stripper pole with a synchronized strike, taking out their auras.

"Looks like you girls should give up, don't worry we won't be tight with the cuffs." Neptune said as she began to cuff the twins.

"Wait!" Melanie pleaded. "If your going to put cuffs on us, please cuff us together." Miltia blushed. Neptune figured she shouldn't do criminals any favors, but simply shrugged and did as requested and cuffed the twins hands with the other, the two Miltia on top of Melanie. "Thank you." Miltia smiled.

"Hey I thought you said these would be loose!" Melanie wined, apparently Neptune tightened them on accident.

"Well we maybe arrested with tight cuffs around our wrist, but at least we are still close." Miltia said , cheering up her twin. The twins gazed into each others eyes, starting to make out passionately as they intertwined their fingers.

"Soooo, where's Jr?" Neptune asked. 

"Probably got away, I'll see if my semblance can find him." Sun said, Jr was most likely long gone by now but he thought he might as well try using via sun. Sun puts her hands together and summons her bright clones to scatter about and locate Jr. 

As Sun does this Neptune decides to masturbate to the Malachite twins. "Dammit, nothing." Sun said as her aura gave out. Once Neptune finished her load on the twins she gets an Idea. "Hey, ladies, you girls think you could give us some information?" 

"And why would we do that? you gonna let us go?" Melanie asked with a bitchy tone.

"I'm afraid we can't do that, but we can perhaps pull some strings and make sure you two end up in the same cell." Neptune offered. The malachite twins stared at eachother, seeming to have a silent conversation.

"What do you want to know?" Miltia asked.

"Can you tell us exactly who exactly were the henchmen that Jr lent to Romona?" Sun asked, the malachite twins looked at each other with worried expressions. "And there possible locations." Neptune added.

"Ummm, Sorry but... they never came back." Miltia answered.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Roses and Dragons

"Hmhmhmmmm…" A woman was whistling as Cookies were baking in the oven. She had F-cup breast, a round soft ass, brown hair, and gorgeous silver eyes. She was currently in the nude with the exception of a cooking apron. "Strange, it's getting late they should be here by now." The woman asked herself.

 ***KNOCKKNOCK***  

"Oh! That must be them!" The woman said as she opened the door, revealing Sherriff Yang with her hard erection free in the air and Deputy Ruby with red marks on her voluptuous assets. 

"Mommy!" Ruby exclaimed as she hugged Summer Rose, mother and daughter making out passionately, making Yang's erect cock leak pre-cum.

"So how was my little rose's and sunny little dragon's first day?"  Summer asked, cupping Yang's face to pull her in for a passionate make out as well. 

"It was amazing! You won't believe who we busted!" Ruby jumped excitedly, her boobs bouncing along with her. 

"Though we did kinda screw up as well." Yang said with a nervous grin as she rubbed the back of her head.

Summer noticed how Yang had her erect cock out and how Ruby's assets were marked red. "I see..  ***sigh*** Glynda could be very rough; but I'm sure you girls did great!" Summer said as she caressed the bottom of Ruby's breast. 

"You had to face Glynda's punishments too?"  Yang asked as she sat down on the living room couch, her hard erection cutting some of the view of the TV.  

"Oh yeah, I remember when Raven and I had our first mission, we took down every single member of a group of crooks that were robbing a bank, but the leader got away and Glynda got really tore us a new one for that." Summer explained. Summer wondered why Yang suddenly had a saddened expression, but then when she remembered she had mentioned Raven, she too felt a little down at the thought of the woman. 

Noticing the awkward silence, Ruby decided to chime in. "Hey that's kinda the opposite with what happened to us! Tell her Yang!" Ruby said hopped on the couch, leaving space for Summer to sit in between the sisters.

Yang's face lit up as she recalled what she and her sister had accomplished on their first day.  Once Summer sat down Yang and Ruby talked about in great detail what had happened and how they encountered and captured both the infamous Romona Torchwick and Neopolitan. 

"Romona and Neo!" Summer gasped. "By the gods that's amazing! I knew you girls would be the best Sheriff and Deputy in all of Vale, but to think that's happening so soon!" Summer began to shed tears of joy, it was only her daughter's first day and they have accomplished so much.  Summer wiped away her tears and gave both her daughters long passionate smooches. The family began to have a three-way make out session, their tongues dancing with each other as their hands moved as they pleased. They would have ended up fucking right their, but the smell of something burnt quickly caught their attention. 

"Huh?... OH NO!!! THE COOKIES!!!!" 

* * *

"Aw man! Such a waste of tasty dough." Summer sighed as she threw away the charcoal black stones that were supposed to be delicious soft chocolate chip cookies. Summer however quickly forgot the tragedy of the burnt treats and gave a motherly smile at her two daughters and lovers making out with each other, Yang's vest and Ruby's cape/tassels along with their bikini bottoms were discarded. Ruby notably seemed to flinch in pain when Yang touched her breast.

"Oh girls, I should really take care of this." Summer said as she took off her apron, bent forward towards Ruby and gave her marked breast pecks and kisses. "I'm sure my kisses will make you feel better."

"Mommy..." Ruby moaned from her mother's sweet kisses. 

"Oh, and I shouldn't forget to take care of my sunny little dragon of course." Summer said as she wiggled her ass, telling yang to use her holes to take care of the blonde's intense erection. Yang smiled and grasped Summer's thighs tightly, easing her cock into her pussy. "Oh! Yang!" Summer gasped as the sheriff's hard and massive cock entered her womanhood.  "So strong!"

Yang began to thrust, increasingly picking up her force and speed. The lover's breast bounced like pendulums, Summer keeping the crimsonette's tits steady to properly kiss them. "MOM! BABE! I'M CLOSE!" Yang told her mother, coming close to climax.

"DO IT! OH YOU POOR THING! HAVING TO HOLD IT IN ALL DAY!" Summer moaned as she finished kissing Ruby's breast and began to suck on her daughter's tits, drinking her strawberry milk. 

"OH!OH!OOOOOOHHHHHHH!" Yang climaxed, filling her mother's womb with her hot spunk, so much that Summer looked pregnant. Ruby moaned as her mother's own climaxed called her to bite down on her nipple.

"Oh! sorry sweety!" Summer moaned as Yang pulled out, Summer then began to smooch Ruby's left nipple. Summer's pussy was oozing out all the extra semen as her stomach flattened. 

"Mom... My boobs weren't the only things that hurt..." Ruby blushed as she turned around, showing her mother her ass filled with a pink hue. 

"I see... let Mommy take care of that for you."  Summer sweetly spoke as she got on her knees and gave motherly pecks on the deputy's ass cheeks. 

Ruby moaned as she allowed her dick to erect, Yang getting on her knees in front of her sister to take care of it. The blonde wrapped her massive tits around Ruby's cock, grinding it in between her mounds as she gave her own pecks to her to the silver eyed girl's dripping tip. "Oh! Sis....Mom!!!" Ruby moaned as Yang began to give her a blowjob, tasting Ruby's precum and Summer began to dig her face in her daughter's buns, probing her tongue in her anal hole. Ruby caressed her lovers' hair, arriving close to her limit. "OH! YOU ARE THE BEST GIRLFRIENDS I COULD EVER ASK FOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRR!!!!" Ruby moaned as she blew her load into Yang's mouth, her asshole tightening around Summer's tongue. 

Yang rose up, kissing Ruby and allowing her to taste her own spunk. "We feel the same way my little rose." Summer said as she embraced her daughters. 

* * *

Soon the incestuous lovers moved their passionate love-making to the bedroom, once they were tired out Summer and Ruby spooned Yang, sleeping soundly as their heads rested against her breast. Yang however was awake, holding a photo of her and her girlfriends in a family photo, the blonde's thumb rested over a fourth woman who looked almost exactly like Yang but with black hair and permanently red eyes. "One day... one day I'll find you."  She declared, with a determined look on her face.

"Hmm?" Yang quickly put the photo back on bedside table as Ruby slowly opened her eyes. "Yang? Why are you up? we got work tomorrow..." Ruby said with a tired tone.

"Sorry Rubes, I'll rest in a moment." Yang said. "Sorry for waking you up.

"It's okay..." Ruby said as she leaned up and gave her sister a kiss. "I love you." Ruby said as she drifted back to sleep.

"Love you too..." Yang smiled as she did the same.


	6. Doing Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romona and Neo are doing time, but they sure as hell are making the most of it.

"Mmmmmm." Romona and Neo were making out on the bed of their cell, the two of them wearing black and white striped prison uniforms that showed their stomachs and midriffs. Their tongues danced and intertwined, Neo's tongue was especially hungry and needy. The kiss was so intense that the two were beginning to lose breath, Romona breaking the kiss releasing deep breaths. "Oh Neo... don't you think your compensating a bit much?" Romona asked as she caught her breath and a string of saliva formed to connect the two. Neo responded with an angry pout and turned her head to the side. Ever since the criminals were fucked by the sheriff and deputy the day before, Neo had been angry with Romona, and now she was trying to get their "taste" out of Romona's mouth by replacing it with her own.

"Look it's not like I had much of a choice! Heck it wasn't even that good; total amateurs." Romona said, Neo looked back at Romona and raised an eyebrow with an unamused expression. "... Okay they were amazing BUT! They don't hold a single scoop to you." The redhead said as she caressed the ice-cream girl's cheek. Neo softly smiled and rolled her eyes, she knew could tell when Romona was using her silver tongue to get on her good side, but she couldn't deny it was working regardless. 

Neo decided to test Romona's words and lowered her striped pants, freeing her cock. Romona lowered her own pants as well, freeing her cock and presenting her wet pussy. Neo smirked as she teased Romona's entrance with her  flaccid yet still thick cock, while blondie and red might be older and slightly more experienced, Neo was the one with the larger cock."Oh! Neo!" Romona moaned as Neo shoved her cock in her pussy, letting all 6ft erect in the criminal's tight walls. Neo began to move her hips, thrusting into Romona as their boobs bounced. Romona wrapped her legs around the smaller girl's waste, pushing her cock further inside. As Neo silently moaned she shoved her face down into Romona's uniform clad G-cups, thrusting her hips faster. The petite girl grasped on the round soft tits and massaged them around her head, Romona soon lifting up her shirt so Neo could feel her bare skin. 

"OH! FUCK!" Romona moaned, the other inmates capable of hearing the commotion. Neo started to motorboat in between the two voluptuous G-cups, her head and hands digging into Romona's tit flesh. "NEO! FASTER!" Romona cried, Neo going as fast as her small body could, the couple was even breaking sweat, giving a sexy shine to their assets.. "NEO!NEO!NEEEEEOOOOOOO!" Romona moaned as Neo popped her head out of her big pair of bossoms to reveal her O-face and came inside of the criminal's walls, filling her with delicious cream that overflowed and stained the mattress.  

"Just like I said Neo, those girls don't hold a single scoop." Romona said as the two girls were still catching their breaths. After Neo pulled out, strings of cum connecting her cock to Romona's pussy. Romona sat upright as Neo did the same, the mastermind scooped up some of Neo's creamy spunk with her hand and licked it like one would ice-cream, quickly finishing it. "Not. A. Single. Scoop..." Romona said as the two began to make out once again, breast pressing together and tongues transferring cum between their mouths. Neo separated lips from Romona, a love struck smile forming as she lifted her prison top and used both hands to cup her right tit, presenting the bouncy E-cup to her lover. "Thank, I was feeling quite parched." Romona said before licking Neo's hardened nipple, teasing her as she drew circles around the nipple with her tongue. Neo silently moaned and bit her lip at the teasing as Romona began to suck on her tit. Romona's thirst was being satisfied as the flavors of vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry touched her taste buds.  Neo let go of her boob and hugged Romona's head, feeling her wavy red hair ass she pushed Romona deeper in her tit. 

Romona's cock erected and brushed Neo's wet pussy, the petite girl made to drop herself on to the hardening member but was stopped when Romona's hands caught her soft ass cheeks, preventing her from going balls deep. Romona continued to tease Neo by drawing circles around her folds, making Neo wish she could whine and beg for Romona to shove her massive schlong inside her tight cunt and smaller body. However the mute girl didn't need to as Romona let go and thrusted her hip, making Romona bite hard on Neo's nipple, the mute girl's mouth widening from the pleasure. One of the many great things about being a futa, was that no matter how long or thick, the cock always fits and the pussy is always tight. Neo rode on Romona's thick member, keep her hold around her head to keep her breast at sucking level. As minutes passed by Neo gradually increased her bouncing speed, the tightness of her walls making Romona already reach her limit.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Neo silently cried as she and Romona climaxed, now she was the one to have her womb filled with spunk and her stomach form a bump as she overflowed with semen, staining the matress.

After they caught their breaths Romona was grabbed Neo's waist to pull her out of her cock, but her partner in crime had different plans as she cupped Romona's face and kissed her, desiring for her cock to remain in her pussy. However as they were kissing, they were interrupted when they heard the jail cell on the other side of theirs open up. Turning their heads they saw the malachite twins escorted behind the bas by warden Glynda and the detective's Sun and Neptune. The three of them turned around, Glynda walking forth against the bars. 

"I'm afraid you two will have to postpone your fun, Romona; you will be taken in for... Investigation." Glynda stated as she cracked her crop, making her  breast jiggle.

 _"Ah shit here we go again."_ Romona thought as Neo gave a fearsome expression as she hugged Ramona close.

* * *

"AAAAHHHH!" Romona moaned as she came once again from another whack from Glynda's crop. The infamous criminal was chained standing up, subject to Glynda's punishment. With another whack against her breast Romona climaxed, though only her pussy climaxed as her cock was being squeezed by rings that were so tight she couldn't cum. 

"What happened to the henchmen you hired!" Sun exclaimed. 

"Don't know, maybe they had a change of heart when little red and blondie took care of them." Romona smirked before being smacked in the ass by Gylnda's crop, her ass jiggling around the buttplug inserted in her. 

"Someone obviously happened to them, perhaps a friend of yours?" Neptune said.

"Why I have no clue what your talking about." Romona said before being smacked again. The interrogation continued for a whole hour, but no matter how much Romona moaned and was in need of release, she didn't seem to crack. 

"Who are you working with! Or should I say who are you working for!" Glynda exclaimed. 

"Who I'm working for? I'm afraid I'm the top dog here." In frustration Glynda whacked Romona's cock, breaking the rings and allowing Romona to finally climax, spraying creamy jizz all over the Warden, who stomped out of the interrogation room. "Dammit! I've used every dominating trick possible!" Glynda exclaimed.

"Clearly she's prepared for a situation like this? To be expected of one of the most infamous criminals in Vale." Neptune deduced as she stroked her chin.

 _"Dammit, she must be involved with the enemy! But I can't get any information out of her!"_ Glynda exclaimed in her mind. 

"Boss? You feeling okay? Sun asked.

"No... I think I require a break. In the mean time you ay be dismissed, I will continue investigation tomorrow while the both of you find more leads." Glynda ordered.

"Yes mam!" The detectives said before heading home and saying their farewells.

 ***SIGH*** Glynda sighed, heading into her office to rest and think of what should be the next course of action should be. 

* * *

 

Glynda sat down in her office within the prison as a handcuffed  Neopolitan was forced to deepthroat her cock, a form of punishment for her retaliation when Romona was brought in for interrogation. Specifically  how Neo kicked her Neptune in the balls and biting Sun's tail. "Faster!" Glynda exclaimed as she whipped Neo's ass with a rolled up newspaper.

As Glynda was given this much needed stress relieving BJ, she unrolled the new paper, her attention quickly caught by the headline:

**SCHNEE DUST COMPANY CARGO TRAIN RAIDED BY THE WHITE FANG!**

** CEO IS FURIOUS! **

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on Wild West Remnant We see what's making the newspaper headlines!


	7. Train Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A train filled with precious dust and cargo is traveling from the cold lands Atlas and through the Forever Fall Forest, and a certain group of Faunas have their eyes set on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning their is some minor Non-con in this chapter.

Within the crimson flora and trees of the Forever Fall Forest lies a campsite that the White Fang have set up, waiting for a big shipment of Dust and other products owned by the Schnee Dust Company.

"OH! EVE!" As the faunas-run organization waited for any sign of the shipment, two of it's members decided to pass the time.

"OH! BLAKE! YOUR ASS IS TIGHT AS ALWAYS!" In one of the tents two faunas woman were fucking hard. One of them was a cat faunas named Blake who had  voluptuous DD's, thick thighs, cute cat ears and a cat tail. However the most amazing part about her was her ass, it was the most voluptuous and soft and round an ass can be, If an ass can be considered the perfect ass or the best ass in all of Remnant it would be the cat fauna's ass, which any who have crossed paths with have dubbed it the bellabooty.

The other woman was a bull faunas by the name of Eve, unlike Blake Eve was born with only one faunas trait being her bull horns. Eve was naked with the exception of her grimm mask that she always kept on, she had huge bouncy H-cups and a thick cock that was currently pounding the bellabooty. Blake was on all fours on the bed both faunas shared, Eve was on her knees ramming her thick cock balls deep in her anus, her balls slapping against the cat fauna's ass and thighs making them jiggle. "AH!AH!AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" The girls moaned, Eve finishing in Blake's ass for the 4th time that day, Eve came so hard that cum shot out of the cat girl's mouth.

The girl's were catching their breaths, sweating from the intense fucking. "*HA*HA* Hey Eve, do you think we could take a bre-AH!" Blake was beginning to get tired, but Eve seemed to be unable to hear her, like a bull goes blind when seeing red Eve couldn't help but be addicted to the magnificent bellabooty. With each hard and fast thrust the bellabooty and juicy thighs recoiled like ripples in a pond. Blake's tongue hung out as she was pushed downward, her breast pressed against the bed and her ass pointed further up as she took the ironic doggy style position. Blake's hands grasped the sheets tightly as Eve took a much firmer hold on Blake's ass cheeks. 

"Mam we ha-"  The white fang lieutenant entered, shocked to see his superiors fucking hard. The lieutenant was wearing a white leather western vest with a black shirt, he also had a black cow boy hat, black leather pants and grim mask that covered his entire fact.

"AH!AH!AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" the girl's moaned, climaxing again in Blake's ass and Blake's own dick creaming on the bed. "...huh? what were you saying?" Eve asked her lieutenant, waking from her blind lust. 

"Uumm…  ***Ahem*** I have received word that the train will be arriving in about 30 minutes." The lieutenant spoke as he turned around.

"I see, Blake and I will move into position, you will stay here and guard the camp." Eve said as she pulled out of Blake's ass, gallons of seed flowing out of her anus. The cat faunas limped on the bed, taking such an intense fucking she needed to rest.

"Are you sure you don't want to bring more men?" The lieutenant asked.

"No, there won't be enough space to coordinate our soldiers and there are too many outside defenses for our men to handle on horse back or centaurs." Eve explained. "Don't worry, the 3 of us will be enough to handle the mission, your dismissed."

"I understand." The lieutenant replied as he returned to his post.

"Time to teach those humans a lesson..." Eve declared, Blake simply gazed at her with a worried expression as she got ready.

* * *

Blake currently sat on a small rock awaiting for Eve and the Lieutenant.  The cat faunas currently wore some black  lingerie, the part that covered her breast had a large boob window in the shape of a cat's face and also had cleavage on the outer sides and bottom, lingerie straps were connecting the top to the bottoms, the bottom was very thin and small, so much in fact that her bellabooty mad it impossible to see from behind. Her legs adorned thigh high fishnet stockings that accentuated her juicy thighs and her feet bore tabi shoes. Her arms were equipped with above elbow length fishnet gloves with arm guards and around her neck was a black scarf that was blown by the wind just like her bow.

"You ready?" Blake looked behind her to see Eve and Lieutenant walking up. Eve was wearing a western black suit jacket that only had one button properly closed, allowing for a large amount of her cleavage both top and bottom to show, though despite that it held her tits tightly to make fighting easier. She also wore black pants that hugged her ass with black cowboy boots. 

"Yeah..." Blake said, with worried eyes. "Wait, Eve." Blake called as she softly took Eve's hand.

"Yes?"

"Please promise me... promise me that no one is going to die." Blake pleaded. 

"Don't worry Blake,  their with how big the supply o dust is the Schnees would never trust a faunas to operate on the train." The Lieutenant chimed in.

"Including the humans..." Blake added, massaging her left arm. 

"You want us to spare the humans, the same humans who showed no mercy to us!?" The Lieutenant countered. 

"And does stooping to their level make us any better!?' Blake exclaimed.

  
"Enough! Both of you!" As much as Eve didn't want to agree to it, she new this wasn't the time for arguments. "'I'll try my best my best to not kill any humans." Eve answered with a long sigh. "But if I have to choose between my life or a human's, I'll  take the human's." Eve added before her Lieutenant could argue. "Let's head out, we've wasted enough time as it is."

The trio headed to their destination. At the top of a hill they waited for the SDC train to pass through, once it did they slid down the hill , boobs blowing from the G-force, and leaped on to one of the cars, using their weapons to steady their landings. "Lieutenant! Separate the  cars  behind us!" Eve ordered as the Lieutenant dropped to the back of the car to sever the chains. "Blake, you and I will check this car." Eve said as she cut the locks to the entrance, the naked eye unable to see the sword exit the sheath. Both woman entered the car, only to be greeted with red lights and Atlas defense robots exiting the walls. "Looks like we're surrounded." Eve said.

"Don't be so dramatic."

"Intruder detected, Identify your self." One of the Dustpunk Robots said, only to be answered by Eve shooting her blade against the robot's forehead, the bull faunas dashing to catch it and slice the bot with her blade, her boobs jiggled when she sheathed the blade and the bot fell apart. The two woman began to fight the robots, boobs jiggling as the dodged and parried various attacks in flashy fashion. Blake ran at one of the robots who turned their bladed arms into gattling guns, Blake's breast recoiled wildly as she blocked the bullets with Gamble Shroud and used her semblance to quickly dash and slice it's head off.

After slicing up some more robots one of them charged at the cat faunas, Blake ducked as Eve spun and swung her sword, the two fighters switched sides each slicing a bot as they did so. Eve began to become a bit overwhelmed as more bots on her side began to attack her at one, after being struck back by one of the bots and her boobs recoiling, she clutched her sheathed blade as she used her moonslice semblance to create 4 clones of her self, each clone dissipating after slicing one bot each. 

Blake on her side continued to dodge and counter with her semblance, however in the middle of dodging a robot and slicing it's chest open she was struck by one another robot's blade. The cat faunas was sent flying to Eve's direction, in instinct the bull faunas partially unsheathed her blade and set it in front of her blade in a defensive stance.  Blake's bellabooty landed against the blunt side of Wilt, the force strong enough for Eve's semblance to absorb the force and charge her moonsilce. For a moment Blake's juicy ass rippled as wilt sunk into the voluptuous ass cheeks, Eve then pushed back, sending Blake flying back to the bot that struck her. Blake's ass and thighs collided with the robot's head, decapitating it as she sent flying to the end of the train car carrying 3 more dustpunk robots with them. Soon they collided with the back door before sliding down, Blake was upside down with one of the robots slouched over, it's severely dented head tucked between her thighs and one of it's hands firmly groping her right tit and the other on her left ass cheek in an attempt to apprehend her. Despite focusing on the mission, she couldn't help but give a slight purr and moan from the machine's groping power, if their combat prowess wasn't enough the strength of it's cold metal hands fondling Blake showed the quality of Atlas tech. The robot twitched and looked  up to Blake's face, identifying the threat it turned it's arm into a gun, before it could fire the cat faunas' face Blake tightened her thighs and rolled back, the tight grip on the robot's head ripping it from it's body and was left to be completely flattened by Blake's ass as she completed her roll. 

The two other robots got up, the front one slightly twitching due to it's face being caved in. Blake was ready to shoot them with gambol shroud as the robots turned their arms into giant knives, but suddenly their chests were pierced by a chainsaw that slowly elevated, despite being emotionless robots they somehow looked like they were in agonizing pain before being torn in half from the chest up. As the bots fell to the ground the back exit was torn open revealing the Lieutenant who through the door aside to the railings where previous train cars used to be. "Are you okay?" The Lieutenant asked, seeing Eve in the distance fighting off the robots. 

"We're holding up." Blake answered as she swiped off some dust residue from the robots off her ass cheeks.

"I would have arrived sooner, but the cables had no means of detaching and it took a while to cut with my chainsaw." The Lieutenant explained. 

Eve cut through 2 more bots before shooting the last one in the dome with blush. "It's alright..." Eve stated as she sheathed her blade, the bull faunas felt her scroll vibrating from her back pocket. 

"Mam! We have secured the train car you detached!" A white fang member announce through the call.

"Good job. Don't let any of our men enter the cars, some of them might contain security robots, wait until we arrive to inspect them." Eve ordered.

"Yes Mam!" The white fang member said before ending the call.

"Let's move." Eve ordered as the trio opened the door and headed to the next cars, the rushing air making the girl's breast swing like balloons. However instead of full cars they were greeted with platforms filled with various boxes, containers, and currently filling up with more security robots.  

"Well well, looks like the Schnee's have more fancy toys." the Lieutenant spat. "I wonder how many of our kind were sacrificed to build them." Since he didn't do much in the previous skirmish the Lieutenant decided to be the first to charge in, revving up his chainsaw he effortlessly cut open multiple bots and tanking any gun fire from the ones at range. Blake and Eve quickly ran through blocking bullets and quickly cutting up bots, the two fighters aiming for the ranged bots that were firing at the lieutenant. Eve quickly upper cut a bot with Blush, the bot was then struck by Blake who lunged bellabooty first against the bot sending it flying off the train. The two of them made quick work of the ranged bots, Eve parrying and countering the bullets as Blake used her semblance dodge through and dismantle the bots.

"HRARGH!" The faunas woman turned to see that the Lieutenant was becoming a bit overwhelmed as more bots saw the massive man as a priority target. Blake and Even ran to him, the Lieutenant used his strength to throw pairs of robots towards the fauna's direction, both of them slicing the bots in midair. Eve and Blake fired at the bots, taking them down with multiple head shots. Eve quickly dashed through 3 of the bots with multiple slashes, the bots seemed unharmed until she sheathed wilt, ass he did this the Lieutenant picked up one of the bots by the head, as Blake ran towards him, she quickly turned around and stuck up her bellabooty as the Lieutenant slammed the robots head against the cat fauna's voluptuous ass, his massive hand unknowingly clutching her ass along with the robot's head. 

 _"What the!? Why do I keep using my ass as a weapon!?"_ Blake blushed, the Lieutenant seemed to busy enjoying the destruction of Schnee property to realize he groped her ass and made her purr and moan.  _"I might be approaching heat soon..."_  

"Alright, we seem to be all clear." Eve stated as all the robots were dismantled and destroyed. "Okay just a few more cars and we should head to the pil-" Eve didn't finish her sentence when when a sudden rumble was felt on the train. "What the!?" All three of the fighter's turned to see that a giant spider shaped robot had appeared before them. The faunas tried to fight it, blocking it's gun fire, but the machine was to sturdy to put a dent in and simply kicked the faunas back. 

"Your gonna have to by me time!" Eve ordered as she clutched her sheath. 

"Are you sure!?" Blake asked.

"JUST DO IT!!!" Both Blake and the Lieutenant charged at the spider tank, distracting and provoking it. It was a tough task, the spider tank even proving powerful enough to whither down the fauna's aura to depletion. Soon the spider tank activated it's massive canon, the two faunas got out of the way as it fired a laser beam.

Eve unsheathed her blade and absorbed the energy from the tank, the blast making her boobs fly wildly. A devilish chuckle came out of her when the spider tank lunged at her and she obliterated it with her moonslice, the spider tank completely disintegrating.

"Amazing." The Lieutenant said, amazed by his superior. However before any celebration from defeating the top security of the train, the Lieutenant felt a sudden pain of a his back leg getting kicked and a gun being pushed against his head. 

"Don't Move or I will open fire!" A man said, his uniform identifying him as the conductor of the train, leaving the train to autopilot. Blake was about to draw her gun, due to being at an angle that she could disarm the man in a non-lethal manner, but then she felt a rifle pressed against her head. 

"The same goes for you." A woman said, wearing an atlas military uniform and having huge breast. 

"Now, put your weapons down or el-" The conductor was interrupted when Eve shot her blade out of the sheath and hit the man in the head, lucky that he didn't accidently pull the trigger and shoot the Lieutenant. Blake then flipped the busty woman over her self and disarmed her weapon. 

"Now I think it's you who will be putting down the weapons." Eve smirked as the Atlesians dropped their weapons and surrendered.

"You dam animals! The Schnees won't let you get away with this!" The conductor exclaimed .

"Dad!" The military woman exclaimed, not wanting the conductor to say anything that would et them both killed.

"Let them come, we'll show them how superior the faunas are." Eve stated with a devilish smile, deep down she hoped the human would come after them, just so they could walk right into their deaths.

"Superior! Don't make me laugh! Once the military get's involved, you'll either die by the might of Atlas, or with the rest of your kind in the dust mines." The conductor said before spitting on Eve's face.

Eve took a deep breath, painful memories flowing through her mind, her spite and rage growing deep within her. Blake noticed that Eve was unsheathing Wilt, her eyes widening as she new what the bull faunas was going to do. "EVE DON'T!" But it was to late, the conductor currently had wilt through his stomach, the fire dust making his insides burn with tremendous pain. Eve smiled at the human's pain, twisting the blade to make the pain even more severe, if the man wasn't so out of breath he would be screaming at the top of his lungs. Disgust and shock covered everyone's faces, even the Lieutenant was taken aback, a quick death was one thing but the slow and painful torture that was given to the conductor felt like a tad much for the Lieutenant. Once satisfied Eve kicked the man out off to be run over by the rest of the train. 

"Eve! What the hell did you do!" Blake exclaimed. "You promised!" 

"Did you not here what that human just said, he had it coming, and he almost killed one of us." Eve reasoned as she nonchalantly cleaned the blood from her blade.

"You just killed him over meaningless words! And we had him disarmed!" 

"F-father!" The woman exclaimed, catching the attention of the faunas. "He was right... I never believed him but... he was right. You are all monsters! Good for nothing monsters!" The woman exclaimed.

"You see Eve, the stuff that we do! All the killing! It's causing more hatred for the faunas!" Blake exclaimed as she drew attention to the mourning woman. "My mother was right! This isn't the-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK OF THAT TRAITOR!!!!" Eve exclaimed as she strongly grabbed Blake's arm, the cat faunas flinching.

"Boss!" The Lieutenant exclaimed. Turned with an expression of anger, fear began to over flow the Lieutenant. "Uuum… We should stop the train and secure the remaining cars...." The lieutenant suggested, making sure to not say the wrong words. 

Eve visibly calmed down, letting go of Blake's arm. "Right..... We've made enough delay." She said before hastily heading to the front of the train to hit the brakes, returning once the train fully stopped. 

"Okay, we have this train secured, I want the both of you to head back to camp and heal your wounds, I'll stay and keep guard incase anyone else arrives." Eve ordered, the two faunas did as told and left to meet with the rest of the fang half way. Blake gave a worried look behind her as she and the Lieutenant left.

"So.. How do you feel?" Blake asked the lieutenant as they walked.

"About what?"

"You know what I mean." Blake said as she shivered.

"Just another bigoted human thrown in the pile." The Lieutenant partially lied. He didn't quite care for the fact that the human died, in fact he had killed humans before, but something about that encounter made him feel a tad uneasy. He decided to tell himself that it was all necessary, and that it was simply what humans deserved.

"Do you really think that, That man was a father, and to kill him slowly like that..." Blake shivered again, the Lieutenant simply stayed silent, deciding not to further the conversation. 

* * *

"He was right, you are all nothing but murderers!" The woman sobbed, Eve was becoming increasingly annoyed by the humans grieving.

"And what of you humans, who leave my kind to die in the dust mines and treat us like animals." Eve countered. "What of the pain you caused me." The bull faunas asked as she took off her mask, revealing something that truly made the human woman uneasy. 

"But I had nothing to do with that! My father had nothing to do with that!" She exclaimed. 

"Well your kind most certainly did, and I will make humanity pay for everything they have done." Eve said before undoing her pants. "Everything...." Eve said with a sinister smile, however unknown to her, their were three spectators hidden in the trees.

 

* * *

 

 "Ha!Ha!" Blake was breathing heavily and moaning as she was in heat, with no desire to wait for Eve or have sex with any of her fellow faunas, she decided to masturbate with her own hands. Currently she was masturbating to a photo, a special photo of her and her mother Kali Belladona in sexy lingerie. "HA!HA! HAAAA!" Blake moaned as she climaxed, jizzing allover her scroll. Blake fell back on her bed staring at the photo, contemplating whether or not she chose the right path. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time we see who's spying on Eve and we get to see a certain ice queen.
> 
> Edit: I have decided to change up Blake's outfit. Here is a reference https://i.redd.it/qf9acwglxxn31.jpg
> 
> https://i.redd.it/vesek19yk0o31.jpg
> 
> https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/kagura/images/1/15/小鈴%EF%BC%88絶対に屈しない%EF%BC%81%EF%BC%89.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20190920133404


	8. Mirror Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve get's a visit from unlikely strangers and Jacque Schnee is feeling angry.

"MMMM!MMM!" Eve was currently having her way with the military woman outside the train, forcing her mouth to take her cock. "HAAAAA!" Eve climaxed down the woman's throat. Eve would have wanted to do more with the human but she new that a group of white fang members would soon arrive, and Eve didn't feel like having another confrontation like the one she had with Blake.

"My!My!My! You've really out done yourself!" Eve spun around when the sound of slow clapping reached her ears to see three woman approach her. "You successfully stole the "big bad Schnees'" heavily armed train, and took yourself a little fuck toy in the process." The woman speaking had C-cup breast and was wearing a bright red western styled cinderella dress with flaming orange accents,looking like she should be in a royal ball than in the middle of a forest.  To her left was a dark skinned green haired girl hugging her arm, she had E-cups and had a green Victorian styled dress that wasn't as shining as the other woman's. Lastly to the woman's right was a silver haired girl with G-cups, she had a grey western vest and skinny pants that molded around her ass. 

"You three again?" Eve spat as she dropped the military woman to the side and tightened her grip on the hilt of wilt. 

"Now now, is that anyway to talk to someone who is giving you a generous second chance at an offer beneficial for the both of us?" The woman smirked.

"And the answer is still no Cinder." Eve stated with an annoyed glare. "Or else you will face the might of the faunas." Eve said, right on cue the sound of horses could be heard in the distance, everyone looked to the side to see white fang members approaching on horse back and centaurs. 

Cinder chuckled as her eyes lit a blaze, as the white fang got closer she fired a massive flame from the palm of her hand scorching the weak goons and their horses. "AH! WHAT THE HELL!" A rabbit faunas screamed. Black veins formed on Cinder's body, before any of the survivors could escape grimm hands sprouted from dark portals on the ground, pinning the faunas in place to be burned alive.

"What faunas?" Cinder smirked, even though she was wearing a mask Cinder could tell that the bull fauna's eyes were wide in shock. When Eve looked back at Cinder, she noticed her two subordinates kneeling down and opening the brief cases that they were holding, revealing high quality dust crystals and a generous sum of Lien. Eve eased her grip on her weapon, not bothering to put up a fight. "Your gonna yield just like that? Not going to attempt to avenge your kind?" Cinder mocked, for all the bravado the bull faunas gave she most seemed not so eager to die for her fellow faunas. "As I said before, this offer can be beneficial for both of us... or one of us." 

"I'm listening..."

* * *

 

"Dammit!Dammit! Dam those fucking animals!" Jacque Schnee exclaimed he slammed the dinner table, making his family flinch as he threw his plate and glass across the room. "Go clean that up!" He shouted at his butler Klein who did as ordered. 

"Jacque is this really necessary! We are having breakfast and your scaring the kids!"  Willow protested as she stormed over to her husband, only to be roughly pulled her by the boob, hand digging deep into her night gown.

"A massive shipment of dust was just raided by the White Fang!! Do you have any idea how much lien this cost!? I can yell whenever I dam well please!" Jacque exclaimed at the now cowering Willow.

"Father stop it!" Weiss begged as she ran to her mother's aid, only for said mother to be thrown at her, both of them falling on the floor. "Now if you'll excuse me I'll be in my office to fix this fucking mess." Jacque said as he turned to his son Whitley who had an expressionless face, the only emotion coming from the boy was his fist crushing his napkin, however Jacque didn't notice. "Follow me son, this will be a good learning experience on how to handle your finances when strays and filth interfere."

"Yes father..." Whitely said, the two boys leaving the dinner room, Whitely taking a quick, sorrowful glance back at his mother and sister before fully exiting.

"Are you okay mother?" Weiss asked her mother, cupping Willow's cheek. Willow looked at her daughter with a sad smile. 

"I'm quite alright, don't worry." Willow said as Weiss and her helped each other up. Despite what Willow said, Weiss could tell that she wasn't alright seeing how her mother was massaging her left breast. "How about we head to your room?" Willow suggested as the Schnees looked to the side, seeing Klein cleaning up the mess her husband made. "Oh Klein! let me help you with that!"

"Oh no need mistress Weiss!" Klein urged. "You and Mistress Willow deserve some rest! This mess is trivial." Klein smiled. Weiss ultimately surrendered, silently thanking Klein before both Schnee's headed for Weiss' room. 

Once inside Willow fell on the massive bed and began to tear up. "I'm so useless..." Willow cried. 

"Mom..." Weiss sat next to Willow on the bed, pulling her up to reveal tearful eyes. 

"I can't do anything... He just used me to get ownership of my father's company and threw me to the side..." Willow said as her daughter cupped her cheek, wiping away a tear with her thumb. 

"You're not useless." Weiss said with a soft smile. 

"But I am, ever since Jacque took control of the company he cast me aside, and ever since I gave birth to Whitley I wasn't even worth having sex with." Willow said, soon her eyes widened when Weiss suddenly kissed her, very quickly the motherly Schnee closed her eyes and melted into the kiss, caressing her daughter's currently untied hair. 

"Why should you care what father thinks?" Weiss  asked with a determined face. The two Schnee's continued to makeout, their shoulders slowly being exposed as their nightgowns slid down. "You want to know what I think?" The former heiress asked as she pulled her mother's night gown down and freed her mother's breast. Weiss grasped Willow's left breast her hands like a baby would a bottle, leaning forward and lightly touching the nipple with her tongue.

"Oh Weiss..." Willow moaned as her daughter traced circles around her areola , already making the pain from Jacque's hand disappear. 

"You're beautiful..." Weiss declared as she started sucking on Willow's breast, drinking her mothers ice cold milk. 

"Mmm Weiss!" Willow moaned as Weiss sucked harder on her nipple, soon letting one of her hands massage her right tit, Willow herself resting her hand atop Weiss', both woman groping as one. Weiss couldn't help but smile at her mother moaning her name. Weiss let go of the hardened nipple with a tit jiggling pop, holding a mouthful of breast milk without swallowing. She locked lips with her mother, exchanging the milk between mouths. G-cups massaged and squeezed with the two lovers hands atop one another, Willow basking in the taste of both her daughter's lips and her own milk. Out of need for air Weiss broke the kiss, saliva connecting both lips together. 

"Your milk taste exquisite." Weiss whispered into her mother's ear as her right hand found it's way to Willow's growing bulge, freeing her mother's erection when taking off her panties. Willow moaned as her daughter gave a magnificent hand job with skillful strokes, the young Schnee leaned forward to nibble on Willow's ear, making her moan even more. "Your cock is so thick and strong, it feels splendid in my hand." Weiss whispered again as she began to massage the tip of the large member.

Willow giggled before responding. "It's not as big as yours." She moaned.

"Perhaps, but it doesn't make you member any less enjoyable." Weiss whispered as she gave faster strokes.  After giving slightly harder bite on Willow, Weiss began to whisper a variety of sweet nothings into her ears. Weiss began to feel precum on her hand as she stroked her mother's thick cock, she then backed away from Willow, drawing herself face to face with the pre-cum leaking tip. 

"Oh dear!" Willow moaned as Weiss licked her cock's tip, tasting her precum. "My cock!" Willow yelped when Weiss teased her mother's cockslit, slightly probing the tip of her tongue inside. Weiss began to stroke the giant cock with both her hands, her right hand stroking the top half and her left the bottom half. The princess pulled herself closer to the cock, the member laying against her flat chest. Weiss blushed, thinking about how if she had bigger breast she could pleasure her mother's cock even more, for a moment she pulled her tongue out of the cock slit, letting a string up precum keep a connection.

"HA!HA!HA!" Willow was feeling so much  pleasure and love from her daughter that she forgot that she and Weiss weren't the only ones with functioning ears.

"Dammit! Can't believe I left those documents in my room!" Jacque said to himself as he stormed the halls of his home to obtain important paper work related to the lost train. "Those dammed animals have thrown my concentration off!" Jacque marched through the halls until he heard something coming from Weiss' room. "Huh what's that noise, it sounds like the useless broad." Jacque noted. Willow being in his daughter's sleeping quarters was nothing unusual to the man, ever since he had finally given birth to a proper son with the thanks of genetic researchers finding a way to manipulate his next of kin to not be a futa, which he hated just as much as faunas. Due to finally giving birth to a child the business man could mold into a proper heir of the company, he had no more use for Willow's womb, which also meant that he could finally stop having sex with someone he considered a freak who's only purpose was to give him the golden ticket to the SDC.  After some further arguments and desire to not reside in the same bed, Willow began to sleep in Weiss' room.

Jacque put ear next to the door, hearing unsavory sounds who's voice belonged to his wife. "HA!HA!OH!HA!" Willow moaned, her voice softly going through the door as Weiss continued to gather precum from her mother's member.  _"I knew it! I knew that bitch was having an affair!"_ Jacque though as his face was filled with anger, even though he himself had many frequent affairs with various women long before he and Willow were married, but to the selfish man this was different. Jacque banged on the door, before realizing it was unlocked and quickly barging in the room.

"Ha! I knew you were-" the man paused before seeing that Willow seemed to be fully covered up by the bed sheets, murmuring to her self as her head rolled against the pillows. "Having... a dream?" Jacque said, not sure whether his wife was having an erotic dream or a nightmare. "Dammit, it may have been a fluke this time, but I know something his up." Jacque said, many years he had been having a feeling that his wife was cheating on him, and for some reason the answer felt so close. The business man decided to leave the subject alone for now, closing the door and heading back to his room to obtain the documents.

"HA! WEISS!" Willow moaned once Jacque was out of ear shot, removing the sheets to show Weiss having taken her mother's entire thick twitching cock down her throat, the young Schnee's eyes wide  from the intense pleasure. As soon as they heard banging against the door Willow grabbed the sheets while Weiss, trying to find a way to hide her mother's erection decided to simply swallow the whole thing down to the base. Now filled with ecstasy Weiss began to bob her head up and down, deepthroating Willow's cock while using her smooth and skillful hands to massage her big balls. "OH!HA! WEISS!WEISS!" Willow moaned her daughter's name as she was coming close to climax, her mouth wide open and her tongue sticking out. "WEEEEEIIIIISSSSSSSS!" Willow moaned as her eyes rolled up and she looked to the ceiling with an ahegao look on her face. Willow's member climaxed down Weiss' throat, the daughter tried her best to swallow every bit of delicious seed, but she simply didn't have the power to withstand the climax as the spunk forced her mouth to free her member. The heiress' face was sprayed by her mother's cold spunk, as the thick member gradually calmed down her flat chest and stomach were also painted in cum until Willow's cock went completely flaccid.

Willow's was catching her breath, he voluptuous breast moving along with her breaths. Despite not being able to contain her cock, Weiss kept as much of her mother's semen in her mouth as she could as she crawled over her mother. Weiss began to make out with Willow, letting her mother consume her own seed.

"Your seed is just as delicious as your milk." Weiss smiled as she continued to kiss her mother. "But do you want to know what the best thing about you is?" Weiss asked in between kisses.

"What would that be my little  snowflake?" Willow smiled, her daughter always there to brighten up her day.

"You are a fantastic lover and a perfect mother."  Weiss declared as she gazed into Willow's eyes. Despite hearing it so many times, those words never faltered in melting Willow's cold heart.

"I hope Winter is included in that statement." Willow giggled.

"Of course she is! Oh what I would do to have all three of us together!" Weiss giggled, both proud of her other girlfriend and sister Winter Schnee yet also deeply missing her. Winer Schnee was a very high ranking member of the Atlas military, Ironwood's most trusted ally, but sadly that also meant that the three way couple couldn't always be together.

"Well she might not be here now, but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy each other while we wait." Willow suggested as the incestuous lovers returned to their passionate kissing.

* * *

**YESTERDAY**

"OH! OH! GENERAL!" Winter moaned, her uniform undone to expose her voluptuous G-cups as her pants were dropped to her ankles, the Schnee was bent over general Ironwood's desk, her boobs pressed against hard metal as her pussy was pounded.

"Hope this serves as a satisfying sendoff before your break Ms. Schnee!" Ironwoo exclaimed, her uniform still on but her cock pulled out so she could pound her subordinate. 

"Vey much MAAAAAAAAM!" Winter moaned as her superior climaxed, filling her up with spunk. 

"If you weren't my subordinate and already taken, I would probably make you my wife." Ironwood complemented as Winter stood up and made out with her.  

"I'm flattered sir, and once again thank you for allowing me to spend some time with my family." Winter thanked her superior. Despite how much Winter loved her job she couldn't help but yearn for the touch of the loves of her life.

"With how much you served your kingdom it is the least I could do." Ironwood said as both woman fixed up their uniforms. 

_"Finally, Weiss. Mother. I'll finally see you face to face again."_

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to how I imagine 63 Iron wood. https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/001/387/868/9ac.jpg_large


	9. Suprise Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Schnee returns home with both cold and warm welcomes.

"Ah, it is nice to be back home." Winter said as she exited her carriage, the Atlas snow flakes currently falling on her military uniform. 

"Thank you for your service." The carriage driver said as he tipped his hat in respect, his polar bear ears becoming slightly visible under his hat. 

"And thank you for the ride sir."  Winter said as she stepped towards the man to give him a very generous tip, despite being fully covered the man couldn't help but be momentarily distracted by Winter's bust before bidding farewell.

Winter strolled over to the massive double doors of the Schnee manor. Before she had any chance to the doors opened before the soldier, revealing her angry father and younger brother. "Oh! Hello fa-" Winter didn't finish her greeting when Jacque simply continued walking and bumped shoulders with her, boobs jiggling from the force. "Or perhaps not." Winter said, disappointed that her father didn't take the time to greet her and not to sure whether he was displeased by her return or simply disregarded her. 

"Sister!" Whitley said as he hugged his sibling, said sibling returning the gestor. "I didn't know you were visiting." 

"I felt like making it a surprise." Winter smiled. 

"Whitley hurry up! We don't have all day!" Jacque exclaimed as another carriage parked before him. However unlike the one Winter chose to ride, which simply pulled by a horse and it's rider, this one had a mean looking horse rider atop a centaur faunas.

Suddenly Whitley looked at Winter with annoyance and snatched his own hand away. "Apologies father, I'm afraid my sister here is wasting my time." Whitley spat as he walked to the carriage. Before entering the carriage Whitley turned back to see his sister, both siblings gave each other  sly smiles and cheeky winks.

Winter entered her home with a feeling of nostalgia as she roamed the halls. Winter had gone through many hardships in her life, much of it caused by her sorry excuse for a father. While Jacque was admittedly a smart man when it came to business and manipulation, he definitely wasn't well versed in even the basics of biology and at times common sense. When Willow was first pregnant Jacque was hoping for a proper heir to his company to mold after his own image, during Willow's pregnancy he would even portray the act of impregnating a "vile" futa as some sort of noble sacrifice, but when Winter was born Jacque was disgusted to see that his first child ended up being a futanari. Due to not meeting many Futa in the kingdom of Atlas, he had assumed that it was always rare for someone to be born a futa, but he learned the hard way that a pregnant futanari will always give birth to a futanari no matter what.  It was because of that the man always treated both Winter and Weiss poorly as they grew up, neglecting them and leaving Willow and Klein to raise them.  

In her efforts to not find herself in her fathers clutches and forever bound to the company as some employee, she decided to follow her own dream of becoming part of the Atlas military. While being raised in such an unstable environment Winter was no stranger to the evil that plagued much of Atlas, but despite that her grandfather while he was alive had shown her the many virtues that Atlas had to offer. The innovtions the kingdom made in Dust production and usage, technological breakthroughs and progress it had given the world. It was this that inspired Winter to join the military, to both protect the many virtues that both Atlas and even Mantle had while purging evils that threatened it, whether it be the terrifying grimm or the many evils within her own kingdom.

Winter looked to her side to see a giant statue of a two headed King Taijutsu, the soldier remembered the days that her younger siblings would climb atop it in the rare moments they had time to play together when Whitley wasn't being trained by Jacque to inherit the company. Winter would scold them to get down before her father caught the, only to be convinced by them to join in, unfortunately they did get caught one day which resulted in a hard strike to only the sister's delivered by their father, but despite the pain and cruelty the sisters felt no remorse for making their own choices for once.

"Ah! Mistress Winter!" Winter was brought back to remnant when she was greeted by the sight of her butler and father figure Klein. "What a pleasant surprise!" Klein exclaimed as he gave a fatherly embrace, Winter returning it in kind. "You should have informed me you were coming, I would have prepared a grand feast!" Klein smiled.

"True, but if I had that would've spoiled the surprise." Winter grinned as she broke the embrace.

"Perhaps that's true, either way I'm glad that you have returned." Klein said. "Well I'm afraid I have dishes and silverware to polish, and before you ask, Mistress Willow and Mistress Weiss aaare *ahem*...in their sleeping quarters." Klein blushed.

"I see, I'll go greet them now." Winter said with a seductive smile. Before making her way to her lovers she turned to Klein to say one last thing. "Don't worry Klein, I won't be making a bigger mess you'll have to clean up." Winter said, only making Klein blush even more.

"...T-thank you..." Klein said with a long sigh of relief.

* * *

"Mmmhmmhm" Weiss and Willow were kissing passionately in bed, their tongues performing a small dance. Willows big breast were so big, or more so Weiss was so flat and thin that Willow's tits wrapped around and half hugged  Weiss. However due to their deep intimacy and position, they didn't have enough time to react to the door opening. "Ah!" The Schnee's gasped and blushed when someone entered their room without knocking, but their shock was quickly replaced by happiness and surprise when they saw that their visitor was none other than Winter Schnee.

"Well now, I see my sister and mother have kept themselves busy." Winter smirked as Weiss jumped off the bed and threw herself at her older sister and gave her a tight hug. 

"Winter! You're hear!" Weiss smiled before the sisters smiled at each other and kissed. 

"What pleasant surprise, Weiss and I were just talking about how much we missed you." Willow smiled as she embraced her daughter and kissed her.

"Wait mo-hmphmhp!" Unfortunately for the youngest of the couple, Willow didn't give Weiss enough time to move out of the way, leaving her daughter to have her head sandwiched in between her girlfriend's soft voluptuous  G-cups. Weiss flailed her arms as Willow and Winter were lost in their passionate kiss.

"Winter you look quite stunning in uniform." Willow said as she broke the kiss. "But I'd rather you take them off. " Willow said, wanting to make love with the daughter she hadn't seen for a long time.

Winter giggled, desiring the same thing. "I would love to, but I'm afraid I can't make love with you two at the moment." Winter said. "Speaking of which where is Weiss?" 

"MMMHMPHPHPMMPMH!!!!" The voluptuous women glanced down to see that Weiss was trapped in their breast. 

"Oh my!" Willow exclaimed as she and Winter separated to let Weiss free. "I'm sorry Weiss I didn't notice!" Willow apologize, Weiss only responded with a blush that made her look like an angry and aroused tomato and trying to resist and angry pout.

"Don't worry mother... It's fiiiiiine." Weiss said, trying to keep her envy in check and also calm her arousel in consideration of whatever reason that Winter couldn't make love at the moment.

"Glad to see you haven't changed Weiss." Winter giggled "Though I hope the same goes for your studies." Winter said, now putting on a more serious glare similar to that she would give to misbehaving rookies in the military.

"Indeed I have, I have beaten my record time against the training robots and have become well acquainted with various dust types besides ice, however I am still having trouble with time dilation and summoning. " Weiss said in a professional and proper manner.

"I see, well I can help improve upon your weaknesses during my stay." Winter smiled as she caressed her sister's cheek. "But for now I want to treat you two to a date, I have made reservations to a new establishment that opened up recently." Winter said.

"Well I guess we should get dressed then." Willow said as she and Weiss prepared for the occasion.

 

* * *

"I must say Mistresses! You all look absolutely stunning!" A centaur said, with a white haired horse half and white tail. Her human half was light skinned with white hair tied in a pony tail and green eyes, she also wore a maid outfit on her human half with H-cup cleavage.  

"The same to you  Stardust." Winter said to the centaur. Stardust was hired as a personal carriage rider and maid for the Schnee family, unlike most of Atlas' taxis and carriage riders that have human riders on top to give commands and the centaurs being forced to wear uncomfortable equipment, the fair Schnee's allowed stardust to simply pull the carriage as normal much to Jacque's dismay, though the man rarely used Stardust.

"Oh your too kind." Stardust said as she blushed.  The Schnee woman were currently wearing high quality and stunning high class wester era gowns, with the exception of Winter who stayed with her military uniform. Both Wiess and Willow's outfit's had pretty un-modest boob windows, however the alluring affect wasn't showing much in Weiss' case.

"After you." Winter said as she opened the door to the carriage. 

"How kind of you dear." Willow said as she and Weiss entered the carriage first, Winter soon following as she closed the carriage door. Stardust started to gallop, pulling the carriage from the secluded Manor to the streets of highclass Atlas. 

"So Winter, how has your time been in the military since you last visited." Weiss asked her older sister as she fixed her pony tail, looking outside to see various other snow covered carriages either owned by the highclass or were taxis. 

"It's been great, I've gotten along with my fellow soldiers and am in great standing with my superiors." Winter smiled.

"That's great to hear dear, what is it like to work so closely with the general?" Willow asked as she adjusted her gown, her boobs jiggling slightly.

"Ironwood has been a splendid person to work with, I'd say Atlas is in safe hands with her at the helm." Winter smiled, proud to have fought and work alongside the general before she had been promoted to the position. 

Willow giggled before putting on a small devilish smile. "So how is her body?" 

"Mother!?" Winter exclaimed, wide eyed and blushing from the thought of her mother asking such a thing about her superior. "I don't think I should talk about such things about one of the councilmen of our kingdom!" Weiss was also blushing at the idea of what was under the general's uniform, doing her best to keep herself from growing an erection.

"My apologies winter, but I can't help but think that perhaps your eyes may have slipped in the bathing room, or perhaps while training her sweat stained shirt could have provided a nice window?" Willow suggested with a wiggle of her eyebrows. 

Winter blushed as various memories of accidental peaks and love making she had with the general. "W-Well yes her body is quite pleasant, she has a wonderful figure , well endowed breast, battle scars that seem to only add to her beauty and I must say she has just as much experience in bed as she does the battlefield." Winter answered, becoming more comfortable with the conversation the more it continued. 

"You slept with the general!" Weiss gasped and blushed in surprise as she put one as to her mouth, Willow also seemed quite surprised by this. 

"Indeed I have." Winter responded, a small bulge forming as she recalled more lewd memories. "She dominates her lover like she dominates an enemy of Atlas in battle, her cock is as hard as steel and-"

"The general is a futa?" Willow asked, surprised to hear that about one of the most important figures of their kingdom.

"Yes, and as far as I know I'm the only one who knows." Winter said, before realizing her statement wasn't entirely true anymore. "Oh... I guess you two know now as well." Winter smiled, putting a finger against her lip. "Let's make sure to keep this between us." The soldier asked, her lovers nodding yes in response. In order to get into such a high position, general Ironwood kept it a secret that she was futa. Futanari, especially in Atlas had stigmas of only being capable of sexual activities, and while it was true to an extent with futanari having intense sex drives it didn't mean they couldn't keep it from getting in the way of important task... most of the time.

The Schnees continued to gossip about Winter's sexual escapades, the act of repressing their erections becoming more difficult. "My my, you even fucked before you visited?" Willow asked as Winter finished telling her about how Ironwood fucked her in the general's office.  "I must say this Ironwood has taken quite a liking to you, I hope you aren't being unfaithful." Willow joked as she hugged Weiss from behind against her breast.

This simply made Winter giggle before putting on a smug look. "Your one to talk about "being faithful"."  Weiss' eyes widened at the bold statement.

"True, but in my defense Jacque cheated on me ages before I started cheating on him." Willow shrugged, disapprovingly pouting at the memory of when she first caught her husband cheating, and on top of that finding out that he had been cheating on her with various woman since the very first day they dated. "Then again... Is it really cheating if the man refuses to comply to a divorce." Willow said, now with a saddened face as she softly rubbed her own cheek, remembering the stinging consequences when defying Jacque Schnee.

Winter's face was instantly filled with remorse. "I'm sorry mother... I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories..." Winter apologized.

"Oh don't be sorry Winter." Willow urged as she caressed her daughter's cheek. "You were simply jesting, If anything I shouldn't have ruined the mood." Willow said, enjoying the banter. She pulled Winter in for another makeout, Weiss being caught in between her lovers' breast again, to late to escape the G-cup bossoms vibrating from the rumbling of the carriage. "Oh Snowflake!" Willow exclaimed as she and Winter freed Weiss from her breast. "I'm so sorry!"

Weiss simply pouted with annoyance, giving her mother and sister the silent treatment.

"Oh come now, I'm sure being caught up in our voluptuous embrace can't be that bad." Winter teased as she groped her own breast. 

"Embrace!? These things are more like a voluptuous prison!" Weiss blushed as she grabbed a firm hold on both of her sister's melons.

"Now is that any way you should be talking about your elder sister and your mother's body?" Winter said with her more authoritarian tone.

"Sorry sister." Weiss said, taking the her sisters demanding tone more seriously than she should have.

"Weiss I'm only joking." Winter nervously smiled as she cupped her little sister's cheeks.  _"Am I really that strict?"_ Winter wondered, knowing that she was commonly on her sister much like strict but well meaning parent.  "In fact how about I make it up to you?" Winter asked, not giving Weiss anytime to answer as she pulled her sister into a kiss just like with her mother.  Willow softly smiled as she witnessed her daughters locking lips, though that smile soon turned to worry as it became impossible to contain her erection.  

"Winter? How close are we to our destination?" The motherly Schnee asked, the sister's broke their kiss as Winter peaked through the window. 

"I think we are a little over half way there." Winter answered, looking back she noticed her mother's worried face staring at her bulge within her gown. 

"It may be problematic if we arrive at a restaurant with such noticeable erections." Willow said as she couldn't help but massage her gown clad dick, said dick looking as if it was wearing a wedding vail.

"MM! I seem to have the same problem as well." Winter said as she undid her uniform pants, making sure to free her erection before they pierced through the uniform. As the experienced Schnee's freed their cocks the two woman took notice that Weiss wasn't having any problems with hers. "I see your member is well behaved." Winter smiled as she cupped her little sister's groin to make sure.

"I've been practicing just as you instructed." Weiss said proudly, just like combat training and etiquette Winter had also taught Weiss how to keep her lust in check, something that Winter had now realized she has been slacking on herself.

"Well seeing as you are available to do so, do you mind helping us with our erections?" Winter asked as she and Willow began to masturbate.

"I would love to." Weiss said as she got off her seat and on her knees as she turned to face her lovers, asking them to scoot to the middle. Her lovers did so, their thick cocks stood tall in front of the former heiress.  The Schnee's moaned as Weiss wrapped her smooth elegant hands around the bothered throbbing members and gave them satisfying strokes. "Oh sister! I see you have been perfecting your technique! Ah!" Winter moaned as Weiss hugged both cocks, pressing them against her flat chest and giving the shafts long calculated licks.  The Schnee's moaned to the feeling of Weiss' touch and their dicks grinding together. Winter and Willow gazed eye to eye with Weiss as she took care of their schlongs, the younger Schnee soon pulled the massive member's down bringing the precumming  tips to face level. Weiss licked the precum off the tips like ice-cream and savored the taste of her lovers, every once and a while giving each tip a peck. Strings of precum connected the space between Weiss' perfect lips.

"Oh! Weiss!" Winter moaned loudly as Weiss stuck her tongue in her urethra. Winter moaned in pleasure, shocked by her sister's boldness. Winter squirmed as her younger sister's tongue explored the inside of her cock, taking all the pre cum it could."Ah!" Winter moaned wide eyed when Weiss took out her tongue, Winter looked down to see her sister's tongue lying out over her tip, precum connected to her cock slit and blobs of precum on Weiss' tongue.  Weiss finally closed her mouth and swallowed her sister's precum, her face showing much satisfaction. "Oh sister, your essence is so delectable." Weiss said, with hunger in her eyes she inserted her tongue into Willow's cock now, making the woman moan loud. 

After repeating the same process, Weiss pulled down her gown enough to show her flat chested nipples and rubbed the precum shined cocks against her chest, painting her flat board with precum. Weiss directed the two cock's slits over her hard nipples, Weiss moaned as the tips came in contact with her nipples and inserted them into the urethras. "OH!"  the Schnee's moaned, Weiss continuing to stroke as Winter and Willow began to make out with each other. "My she is creative!" Willow moaned into Winter's mouth. As the hardened nipples explored the inside of the Schnee's hard cocks, little squirt of milk extracted from Weiss due to the tightness.

"I'm so proud of her." Winter responded, despite lacking any cups, Weiss seemed to compensate it with her perfect lips, signature Schnee legs, and her technique and creativity. Winter deepened her kiss with Willow as she pulled down her mother's boob window and massaged her freed up breast. Weiss had the perfect view of Winter and WIllow's dancing tongues, they were performing a beautiful dance with Winter's tongue acting as the guide. However the dance soon lost it's elegance as the moaning lovers arrived closer to climax.

"OH!OH! WEISS!WEISS! WEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSS!" The Schnee's moaned as they painted Weiss' bare chest with their thick white essence, Weiss held tight making sure the massive cocks don't go wild like a fire hose and spray allover the carriage. After letting out most of their spunk, Willow and Winter's cocks gave a few final squirts onto Weiss' face. 

"We  have arrived Mistress'!" Stardust announced as the carriage stopped. 

"Looks like we should clean up." Winter suggested seeing Weiss covered in spunk, it would be wise to make sure the gown doesn't get stained. 

"True... but first." Willow bent down to quickly get a  big camera and took a picture of Weiss who hadn't moved an inch due to basking in the feeling of her lover's cum on her body. After a bright flash that brought Weiss back to Remnant, a picture exited out of the camera. With some shakes Willow and Winter's hearts melted as they stared at both the photo and their younger lover. Within the blotches of seed could be seen a formation that could be interpreted as three woman embracing with long strokes at the bottom that could be wedding dresses, and within the squirts of cum on Weiss' face could be seen a heart on her forehead.

 


	10. A Splendid Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Schnee's have a wonderful date.

"Ah!" Winter moaned as Winter and Willow were kissing her flat chest, lapping up the seed that they sprayed on her. Despite her flat chest the Weiss' dear lovers gave her chest much attention with lick and smooches, once the woman were finished they bit and sucked on her nipples. "Ah! Mother! Sister! I love this but we should really get ready before they cancel our reservation." Weiss moaned out.

"Sorry, I just miss my little sister so much I can't help but have my fun." Winter smiled, making out with Weiss while she and Willow fixed her gown.

"I hope you have a splendid time on your date mistresses." Stardust said as the Schnee's exited the carriage. "I'll park in the carriage lot beside the establishment."

"Thank you Stardust." Weiss said. Weiss looked around her, feeling the snow fall on her already cold skin. Despite being born to what was possibly the richest family in not just Atlas, but perhaps all of Remnant, she never got much opportunity to explore the outside world, the rare exceptions being whenever her older sister Winter visited. Jacque always kept Weiss and Willow isolated within the Schnee manor, but Jacque was smart enough to know not to be too much at odds with a neglected first daughter whom was trained in the military. Despite Atlas being her home it was always a jarring feeling seeing the view of buildings that seemed as tiny as plastic toys, to then being on the ground floor to see those same buildings towering over her. 

"Weiss? Are you coming?" Winter asked, snapping Weiss out of her trance. Weiss turned to see her sister and mother's arms locked.

"Yes, my apologies." Weiss said, smiling as she locked arms with her older sister. The Schnee's walked into the restaurant, a host guiding them to their reserved seating. The restaurant was filled with elegant decorations, expensive artwork all across the walls and various expensive vases and artifacts. soothing Jazz music was playing, Weiss looked towards the performers and took notice of a busty dark skinned musician playing the trumpet.The Schnee's were led to a table near three statues, all of them of naked well endowed woman, the one in the middle was lying down on her side while by her feet and head her woman on their knees cupping their breast with one hand and the other on their thigh; the couple tried their best to not get hard from the provocative sculptures.

Winter pulled her lover's seats, Weiss and Willow on one side while Winter was on the other. Unfortunately for Weiss she was sat right next to the middle statue's massive melons, filled with envy while also turned on. Willow and Winter couldn't help but giggle at Weiss's quick blushing pout before turning her head away from the statue at an attempt to ignore it's presence. "Hmph, while I'm quite fond of sculptures of the human form this is absolutely ridiculous." 

"Oh don't pout like that Weiss, you always love resting that head of yours against my breast, what makes the statue so different?" Willow teased, subtly using her upper arms to push out her round G-cups.

"T-T-That's different!" Weiss blushed as she tried to cover her bothered face behind the menu.

"Hhhmmm, these all look delicious." Willow said as she scanned the menu. "I'm not to sure what to choose."

"I would recommend the shrimp, I hear it is to die for." Winter suggested.

"Please, everyone says the same thing when another one of these fancy restaurants open up." Willow commented. "But I must admit those little critters do look scrumptious." Willow admitted as she saw the picture of the tasty sea creatures on the menu. 

"Welcome to  La Glacier, what would you like to drink?" The Schnee's looked up from their menus to see a rather busty waitress with a welcoming smile, once again Weiss couldn't help but blush.

"I'll have a water." Willow answered, Winter's eyes conveyed surprise by that decision. 

"Okay then, how about you ladies." The happy waitress said, bringing the soldier back to remnant. 

"I'll have a water as well."

"Me too." Weiss smiled. Once the waitress left to get water Winter gazed at her mother.

"Your not having wine tonight?" Winter asked.

"Nope, since last month I've decided to cut back on the alcohol." Willow smiled. "In fact I think I might be quitting altogether." Willow said as Weiss took her hand. 

"Mother... That's wonderful news." Winter smiled as she reached across the table and took her mother's hand. It was no secret in the Schnee household that Willow had an alcohol problem, the cause being Jacque's mistreatment of her, but as the incestuous lovers grew closer Willow has felt less of a need to drink her problems away.

Soon the waitress returned with 3 glasses of ice cold water, the Schnee's had already decided on their meals and gave their orders. As the Schnee's waited for their food they decided to converse, the topic of conversation was once again about  Winter's time in the military.

"So Winter, have you had any other scandalous encounters in the military? I'm sure someone with such grace as you have caught the eyes of many." Winter said, having much pride for her older sister.

"Indeed I have had many." Winter smirked as she prepared to tell some scandalous tales.

* * *

**A FEW MONTHS AGO**

Winter was making her way to Professor Geppetto's lab, marching with an air of authority. The lab was currently off limits as it was pass curfew, and while Geppetto would normally be working non-stop she had been strictly ordered to get some healthy rest. However despite that Geppetto couldn't help but be paranoid about her work, so Winter was ordered to do a final security search of the lab before heading back to bed. Winter entered the lab, seeing various contraptions and tools scattered about,  she especially took note of what looked like an the prototype of the next series of security bots on a work bench. Despite the sheer fire power of the old models, they have been quickly dismantled in White fang attacks. 

Everything seemed normal, but Winter instantly entered a combative stance when she began to hear strange noises, she held close to her sheathed saber as she followed the noise which seemed to be leading her to the more restricted parts of the lab. Winter soon came found herself in front of a secured door that led into Geppetto's personal work room, a place where some of the most top secret projects are developed.

"Penny...Penny..." Winter's eyes widened when she heard the name Penny was spoken, knowing the sheer importance of that name Winter burst through the door. 

"Put your hands up now!" When Winter bursted through the door and drew her weapon, she saw a woman in front of a pod.

"EEEEKKK!!!" The girl squealed, turning around Winter saw that this wasn't a female but a futa,  whom was climaxing. Upon closer inspection, seeing her dark skin, black hair, and golden marking on her forehead Winter recognized whom the intruder was. 

"Ciel Soleil! What are you doing here! You know this area is restricted!" Winter scolded the girl. Ciel was currently wearing her combative uniform, except her buttondown shirt was undone showing her breast and her combat skirt did nothing to cover her cock.

"Lieutenant Schnee!" Ciel exclaimed in fear and embarrassment. "I-I can explain!" She said, excuses forming in her mind. The dark haired girl tried to cover her F-cups with her arm and tried to calm down her thick cock that was long enough to reach her mouth. 

Winter leaned to the side to get a good look of what was in the pod, an orange haired girl within named Penny Polendina. Ciel Soleil is the personal bodyguard of Penny and even has access to the lab, but at this time during curfew this area was restricted even for Ciel, however it didn't take long for Winter to put the pieces together on what Ciel was doing their.

"You know it isn't considered professional to have such feelings towards the one you are meant to guard." Winter said, making Ciel blush and glance at the floor.

"I-I'm sorry, I can't stop thinking about her, and then my member started acting up and well..." 

"I see, while I should have you punished and demoted for trespassing and misconduct, I cannot deny that I know your pain." Winter said, making Ciel confused.

"Know my pain? What do you mean by that mam?" Ciel asked, her eyes widening as her superior undid her pants and revealed her half hardening cock. "Your a futa too!?" Ciel gasped.

"Surprised?" Winter smirked, knowing that someone of her status and rank being a futa was quite uncommon. Ciel simply nodded her head yes in response, Winter closed the distance between them. "You know, for most futa masturbation isn't always effective for relief when trying to calm you member, even with toys." Winter said as she cupped on of Ciel's breast from the bottom side of her boob. "And seeing as I was ordered to check if the lab was secure in a timely manner I say it would be best to expedite this process, and that's an order." Winter said, knowing she had her responsibilities.

"Yes mam!"   Ciel said, blushing as she made a salute. Winter couldn't help but giggle at how Ciel tried her best to show respect despite the awkward predicament she was in. Winter grabbed Ciel and turned her around, bending her over as her breast pressed against the pod.

"Are you ready?" Winter asked as she pulled up Ciel's skirt groped her soft ass and rubbed her hardening cock against her anal entrance. 

Ciel blushed and had a scared face from the feeling of her ass being teased."Ummm mam sorry if I'm speaking out of turn but maybe you shouldn't put it -THEEEEEEERE!" CIel's eyes widened as her superior penetrated her anal entrance and fucked her tight ass. The futas moaned as they had sex in the laboratory, with each thrust Ciel's breast were pushed further against the glass of the pod. Ciel had a perfect view of Penny, as she became consumed by ecstasy she started making out with the glass in a futile attempt to kiss the girl she had a crush on. Cinder fantasized about kissing Penny's cold metallic lips, and her dick that was grinding against the glass was instead pounding her pussy.  "Penny!Penny!" Ciel moaned.  
  


Winter sped up her thrust, making both Ciel and herself moan louder. All the sounds they made, moaning, breathing, the wet smacks of Winter's balls slapping Ciel's ass and her cock fucking her anus echoed in the empty lab. Ciel's erect dick grinded against the glass, the tip jabbing itself in her underboob, as Winter picked up her pace and began pounding Ciel the tan member found it's way between her cleavage, adding even more pleasure. Once Ciel felt the tip of her cock tapping against her chin, she raised her head up to allow her cock to further rise, instead of kissing the glass the bodyguard was now making out with her own dick tip, tasting her own pre-cum.

"Ciel! I'm get ready!" Winter moaned as she was getting ready to blow her load.

"Yes mam!" Ciel said with strings of precum in between her lips as she spoke. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" The futa's finally climaxed, Winter's semen filling Ciel's anal walls, and Ciel's own climax spraying against the glass. The tanned girl's pussy also climaxed, staining Winter's pants as well as her breast spraying milk on the glass pod..

Winter pulled Ciel up, her back resting against the Schnee's voluptuous G-cups. "T-thankyou mam..." Ciel breathed as Winter massaged her boobs. 

"I'm simply doing my job." Winter said. "Although, if you ever feel the need to relieve yourself, I'd prefer you come to my room from now on." Winter said, preparing to cleanup the blotches of seed on the pod.

* * *

"Wow, if you aren't careful I think I might lose control of my erection again." Willow teased, the Schnee's were very turned on by the story that Winter told, though the soldier left out the details the sexual act being done in a top secret laboratory and any mention of Penny or Geppetto.

Before the conversation could continue the waitress returned with their food. "Here you go!" She said as she gave Willow lobster and shrimp, Weiss a salad, and Winter steak.

"Thank you very much." Weiss said before the waitress left the couple to themselves. Just as one would expect from such a fancy restaurant the food was absolutely delicious, so tasty that the Schnees moaned from the taste.

"Oh this is simply scrumptious." Willow said after swallowing a shrimp. "Would you like to try one Weiss?" Willow asked her daughter.

"I would love to mother." Weiss answered, however when Willow grabbed another piece of shrimp she accidently dropped it, the sea creature disappearing in her soft G-cup cleavage. 

"Oops!" Willow said as she saw her food sink in her tits. Willow smiled as an idea came to mind. "So, aren't you going to try it?" Willow smirked as she pushed her breast together, making her daughter blush like a tomato.

"What!?" Weiss said. "We can't do that with so many people around!" 

Willow looked around the restaurant, while yes their were many people no one seemed to pay them any attention. "No need to worry, no ones looking." Willow reasoned as she enticed Weiss by massaging her own voluptuous breast.

Weiss hesitated at first, but in the end she slowly inched her head closer and closer to her mothers melons, to find her self dipping her tongue in Willow's cleavage. However seeing that trying to cheat her way out of this wasn't going to work, Weiss pressed her head deep into her mother's chest, fishing for the sea creature.

Winter smiled, thinking of a way to tease her little sister. Winter slipped her feet off her shoes, stretching her legs or to caress Weiss' perfect legs with her feet. Weiss instantly shot her head up and glared at Winter with an intense blush. Seeing as Winter didn't plan on stopping Weiss reluctantly returned to fishing for shrimp. After much searching Weiss finally grabbed the tail of the shrimp and pulled her head out, consuming her prize. "Mmmm… it taste so good." Weiss moaned.

As Winter had fun teasing her little sister, she noticed that as she rose her feet higher that she felt something wet along Weiss' inner thigh. Curious Winter lifted her leg higher, her feet playing with Weiss' crotch, noticing that Weiss was turned on all the way. "Hmm looks like we may have gone a bit too far." Winter said, seeing that her sister was now erect, the need for pleasure written on the former heiress' face. After finishing her steak and seeing that her lovers were also done with their food, Winter analyzed her surroundings and noticed no one was paying her any attention, with a lustful glare towards her sister Winter began to descend and disappear within the table cloth.

"Winter; what are you doing!?" Weiss blushed as she felt her sister's hands slipping under her gown and caressing her legs.

"Helping you relieve yourself before we leave." Winter explained as she tucked herself under her sister's gown and began to kiss her sister's legs, making Weiss even more wet. If their was one thing that Schnee woman had, it was breathtaking legs that most can't help but be drawn to. Winter's kisses ascended further up, eventually she found herself tasting Weiss' wet love juices. 

"Winter this isn't really necessary, it's not like people will even notice." Weiss said with a mix of a saddened and further blushing expression as Winter pulled down her panties, revealing what many people would consider an embarrassingly small penis, barely reaching an inch.

"That may be so, but regardless of whether or not people can see a bulge doesn't make having to hold in your desire any less painful now does it?" Winter asked, even if a futa  had a small enough dick that no one would notice, the desire of relief was no less hard to keep in. 

"Winter!" Weiss moaned, her sister licking her small cock like a lollipop while massaging her upper legs. Weiss had to cover her mouth in order to muffle the sound of her moans as to not draw any attention. Winter lowered her tongue to the bottom of her wet folds, the soldier dragged her tongue all the way up brushing against Weiss' clit, small balls, and all the way up from her shaft to her tip and continued to repeat that process.  Weiss was experiencing so much pleasure that it was becoming difficult for her hands alone to muffle the noise, looking to her mother Weiss saw Willow pushing up her breast and drawing attention to her cleavage.  Weiss took the invitation and dove her head smack dab in the middle of her mother's voluptuous mounds, her loud moans muffled by busty tit flesh.

Now it was Willow's turn to hold back her moans as Weiss massaged her breast, using her thumb to play with her hard cloth-covered nipples. Winter decided to pick up the pace as she began to properly suck her sister's cock, making Weiss squeeze even harder on Willow's G-cups. Weiss freed her left hand from Willow's boob to caress Winter's gown covered  head, the youngest Schnee grinding against her sister. Weiss soon reached her limit as she climaxed into her sister's mouth, her cries of pleasure silenced by large melons.

"T-thank you Winter." Weiss blushed as she freed herself from her mother's tits. 

"What are sister's for?" Winter said as she sat back on her seat, just in time for the waitress to return.

"Are you ladies finished with your meal?" She asked, seeing that their plates were almost empty.

"Indeed, we would like a check please."

* * *

 

 


	11. Vandalism and A Lovely Night

"C'mon! My girlfriend is performing tonight you gotta let me in!" A cat faunas urged as she tried to get past the security of Le Glacier.  The cat faunas had red-orange hair with pink cat ears that get lighter towards the tip and a cat tail that was also lighter towards the tip. Her attire consisted of a really  short pink skirt and a light blue sleeveless top that showed a lot of her E-cup cleavage from all sides, the outfit's style was that of a skimpy cheap version of the Atlas highclass' fancy gowns, with the exception of her red roller blades. 

"And for the last time faunas are not allowed in this establishment." The security guard said As the faunas tried to force her way through, only to further aggravate the guards as they literally through her out, her tits swinging in the air before landing on her round soft toosh. In the end the cat faunas waited outside in the cold night.

"Neon?" the cat faunas turned to see a dark skinned woman with long wavy black hair, wearing a black fedora , square sunglasses and a fancy black vest that she would usually wear with nothing under but her busty F-cups, however due to a certain occasion she opted to wear a proper undershirt. 

"Flynt!" Neon grinned and hugged her girlfriend, their breast pressing against each other, various Atlesians giving them dirty looks as they made out.

"Let me guess, they didn't let you in." Flynt deduced as she parted lips. "I knew I shouldn't have taken this gig."

"Don't sweat it babe, this was a big gig for you, and you could always play for me back home." Neon said as she loosened up Flynt's tie.

"I swear babe, once we save up enough money we'll be out of here in no time." Flynt declared. 

"Well I can't wait." Neon smiled as she made out with Flynt more, Neon's tongue raving wildly while Flynt's had a smooth rhythm. As their kissing become more passionate, Neon began to unbutton Flynt's vest, exposing the musician's under shirt which Neon promptly tried to tear it off, however Flynt grabbed her hands and stopped her from doing so. 

"Hey, how about we take this somewhere more private?" Flynt smirked.

"'C'mooon babe, don't you wanna just have fun and fuck me right here?" Neon said as she grabbed hold of her girlfriends breast, putting most of her grip against the shirt. "And I know that hot bod of yours is suffocating under this thing." Neon and Flynt were very familiar with fucking in public, mostly as a form of rebellion and to provoke and bother the high class, however after having a performance and being somewhat exhausted by the night Flynt wasn't in the mood to be chased by the authorities.

"Sorry babe, maybe another time?" Flynt said with a sorry smile. 

"Fine, as long as I can finally get this shirt off of you, it's driving me nuts!" Neon grinned as the two futa walked off to find a private spot to have sex. They were walking through the heavily carriage occupied parking lot, Neon knowing a short cut to some secluded places they could fuck. However in as they walked further in Flynt noticed something to her right, A white carriage with the Schnee emblem parked in a secluded corner of the parking lot with a centaur stood near it.

"Neon wait a second? does that carriage belong to who I think it does?" Flynt said as she pointed to the direction of the carriage. Neon's eyes widened when she noticed the emblem.

"The Schnee's are here!?" 

"Looks like they are." Flynt stated as her face filled with anger. Flynt was far from fond of the Schnee family, on top of their mistreatment of the faunas and their shady business practices, it was because of them that they ran her father's dust shop out of business. 

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Neon said as she began to tear apart Flynt's white under shirt, her dark breast being freed into the open air. 

Flynt gave off a vengeful smirk. "Hell yes." 

"Oh my! Right in the middle of a mission!" ." Stardust gasped as she was reading the famous pornographic novel "Ninjas of Love", she was currently reading a scene where the main character and her partner have to infiltrate a heavily guarded fortress, but after hiding in a closet to avoid detection, the two were in a provocative position resulting in the main character getting aroused and have sex with her.

"Hey there hot stuff." Stardust turned around to whom was calling her, immediately aroused by the two woman who's hands were around the other's hip, their closest breast pressed together as they gave the centaur a seductive look, Flynt being free of her undershirt and her breast only being covered by her vest. "You wanna go for a ride?" Neon said, Stardust was blushing like a tomato, surprised to have someone flirt with her in such a manner.

"O-Oh! Ladies I am beyond flattered but I'm afraid I must decline while I'm in the middle of work." 

"I have a feeling that the Ninjas of Love think otherwise." Flynt retorted, Stardust blushed even more. 

"How about instead of reading some boring book the two of us show you the real deal?" Neon said as she snatched the book from Stardust's hand and threw it behind her, teasing the Centaurs breast with her tail.

"It will only take a minute." Flynt added seductively, her smooth voice tempting the centaur more and more.

"Well, I'm sure a little relief wouldn't hurt." Stardust said timidly.

* * *

"Oh! your cocks feel splendid against my walls!" Stardust moaned, her horse half was currently lying on it's side while her human half was pressed against the carriage, her boobs squishing against the Schnee emblem.

"This pussy is so warm!" Flynt moaned as she fucked the centaur's horse pussy with a slow, jazzy rhythm. 

"And so is her ass!" Neon moaned, unlike Flynt, the cat faunas was going as fast as she could as she pounded Stardust's horse ass. Neon and Flynt began to make out as they were soon reaching climax, Neon unbuttoning Flynt's vest to free her F-cup melons, their breast pressed against each other.

"OH!OOOOOOHHHHHH!" Stardust moaned as the two futas came inside her. The two futa pulled out of their respective holes, strings of cum connecting their cocks to said holes. 

"So, think we can take this further?' Flynt asked as she and Neon stood up. Neon took a good look at Stardust's face, seeing that she had an ahegao expression.

"Yep! Looks like we gave her an experience like no other." Neon said.

"Then let's give the Schnee's a present that money can't buy." Flynt said as the two futa adorned mischievous smiles, Flynt using her semblance the killer quartet to summon 3 copies of herself. All the girls turned Stardust on her back, pulling her a little bit farther from the carriage. Neon and the Flynt's crawled on Stardust's human half, groping and crawling on her massive breast,showering her with kisses and biting her neck. "You okay if we have a little more fun?" Neon asked, earning a nod of approval from the aroused Stardust.

"Great!" Neon exclaimed as all the futa pulled down on her maid outfit to free her breast. One of the Flynt clones freed the maid's thick human cock and pushed it into her ass, sitting down, then Neon excitedly dropped her asshole on the Flynt clone's thick member. "OOOOOHHHHHH!" They moaned from the force of penetration. Neon then grabbed hard on Stardust's soft voluptuous H-cups and sandwitched her own cock in between them, Star dust grabbing her own melons, giving the party girl a tit job. The two other clones stood up next to either side of the cat faunas, Neon grabbed both of their hard cocks and stroked them hard, the two clones moaned as they held hands and made out, leaning against each other the clones  grabbed each other's asses and groped tight, as they  massaged their soft voluptuous buns they began to finger their assholes. Their inner most breast lumped against each other as they made out passionately, their free hands used to hold hands, fingers intertwining. 

"Oh baby!" the remaining Flynt's moaned, a side effect of her semblance being that the sexual pleasure of one clone is felt by the others, making any added pleasure by the rest of the clones add on more pleasure. The Flynt that Neon was sitting on began to grope the cat fauna's E-cup breast, making the cat faunas moan. Neon returned the favor by having her tail squeeze in between the Flynt clone's boobs and rub against her face, the Flynt clone licking the sensitive tail to make Neon moan even louder. "AH!AH!" Neon began to grind her hips, to add pleasure to her tit job and the big throbbing shaft inside her asshole.

The real Flynt slowly and shakily walked to Stardust's horse crotch, noticing the their was a weird leather covering that was pulsating. "How sad, I bet you don't get used much do you?" Flynt moaned from the pleasure of her clones. Flynt undid the straps to free the maid's massive human shaped cock of her horse half, Flynt sat herself in front of the member, placing her own throbbing cock against it. Flynt hugged both cocks in between her tits, both cocks grinding against each other while simultaneously being giving them  tit jobs. 

"Ah! Flynt!" Neon moaned as the Flynt clone groping her breast freed said melons and pinched her nipples. "This is amazing!" Neon's mouth was open and her tongue out, smiling as her eyes were looking up at the night sky. 

"It is, but I think we're gonna have to wrap this up quick!" The clone who's cock was inside the cat fauna's ass moaned, giving Neon more pleasure by biting her neck.  The two Flynt clones making out used their hands that were intertwined to instead massage the other's breast. 

"Everyone get ready!" The real Flynt ordered, everyone aiming their cocks towards the carriage. 

"AH!AH!AH!AH!" Everyone moaned, getting closer and closer to climax. 

"LET'S GIVE THIS BABY A NEW PAINT JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOB!" Neon cried, everyone moaned loudly, everyone's cocks spraying out semen and vandalizing the Schnee's carriage. Neon also felt huge waves of cum from the cock in her ass blast through and fly out of her mouth and onto the carriage., the same thing going for Stardust's human half cock inside of the Flynt clone's ass. Also the futa let their orgasm spread to their breast, spraying milk from their nipples. Neon, Flynt, and even Stardust's thick seed and delicious milk covered the whole carriage. 

"Hey, what's you name." Neon moaned as she stood up and out of the Flynt clone's cock. 

"S-Stardust." 

"If you ever have the time, we are sooo going to party together."

 

* * *

"What in Remnant!" Weiss exclaimed as the Schnee woman found their carriage. What they saw before them was their carriage covered in semen and milk as well as  Stardust leaning against the carriage covered in the same substance with hickies allover her chest and neck. 

"Stardust!" Willow exclaimed as the incestuous lovers ran towards her.

"Are you okay!? Are you hurt!?" Winter asked, checking for any injuries.

"Oh I'm more than fine mistress!" Stardust answered still smiling from the pleasure she received. 

"More than fine? what do you mean?" Winter asked, Stardust's face become full on red with embarrassment as she realized she had to explain to her boss what happened. 

"Oh! U-umm... Funny story...." Stardust explained to her mistress' about her little orgy with Flynt and Neon. 

"I'm so sorry mistress! I shouldn't have been seduced so easily; I just felt like I was reading a lewd graphic novel and-"

"No need to apologize, if anything it's our fault for not making sure your sexual needs were met." Willow said, relieving the maid of the fear of being fired. "Let's just be glad you weren't in danger." 

"Woah!" Someone said, the Schnee's turned around to see a group of people forming around them, camera's creating flashes and obtaining pictures of the scene.

"Oh no...." The futa said in unison.

* * *

"Well I must say, aside from our carriage being vandalized and having our maid pull our milk and seed veiled carriage covered in the most vibrant hickies; I'd say our date was most splendid." Willow told Weiss, the two lovers undressing themselves in their bedroom. 

"Indeed it was, by I still can't believe some hooligans had the audacity to vandalize our carriage in such a manner!" Weiss complained as she exposed her shoulders. 

"Well if anyone is to blame, it's my husband." Willow declared, having a bit of trouble with freeing her chest. 

"Do you need assistance mother?" Weiss asked as she was now completely nude. 

"Yes dear, I have no idea how your sister freed these without tearing the fabric." Willow said as Weiss began to assist her mother with undressing.

"What do you mean by father being to blame?" Weiss asked as she helped free her mother from the gown bit by bit.

"From how Stardust described her seducers they were most likely from mantle; even if they weren't I'm sure this company had effected them somehow. This was no stunt, but an act of rebellion against the Schnee Dust Company." Willow frowned, seeing how much her family's name has been slandered by Jacque.

"Mother." Weiss said as Willow was now successfully free of her gown, fully nude. Weiss took her mothers hand and placed it close to her perfect lips. "One day the honor of the Schnee name will be restored; I swear." Weiss declared as she kissed the top of her mother's hand. 

"Oh Weiss." Willow wiped away a tear from her eye before allowing her daughter to reach up and kiss her, the two of them having a passionate kiss. The kiss ended once they felt a camera flash, the lovers broke their kiss to see an already naked Winter having taken a photo of them.  

"Now dear sister, I feel we have had enough paparazzi for one night." Weiss said, recalling the amount of photo's taken as their cum covered carriage was pulled through the Atlas streets. 

"I know, but the scene was so breathtaking I just had to take a photo." Winter smiled as she set the camera on the dresser and walked to her lovers. "Well then, before we head off to bed, I'd say we end the nigh off on a passionate note." Winter said as she cupped her sister's cheek, the two beginning to passionately make out. 

"Actually before we do that, I think I could go for a scrumptious sandwich." Willow said, leaving Weiss confused. 

"A sandwich? Why would yo- EEP!" Weiss was suddenly carried up high by  her legs.Willow, whom lined up her thick throbbing shaft to her asshole and dropped Weiss down her member. "MOTHER!" Weiss moaned as Willow held her tight by her perfect legs, spreading the limbs wide. 

"So tight!" Willow moaned.

"Sorry dear sister, but mother and I have been dying to use this position." Winter said as she shoved her massive thick cock inside of Weiss' tight pussy, making the younger sister make an ahegao expression. Weiss was once again sandwiched between her lover's breast as they double penetrated her, their massive soft voluptuous G-cup bossoms trapping Weiss.  "Oh! She's somehow tighter than last time!" Winter moaned.

"Indeed it feels so." Willow agreed. 

"Oh how long has it been since all three of us made proper love like this!" Winter asked her mother, both Schnee's mouths open with their tongues lying out like someone preparing to lick a lollipop.

"Too long!" Willow answered as the lovers began French kissing. Both woman reached behind the other and massaged each other's soft meaty buns, pulling each other closer both in the kiss and in Weiss' holes. Winter deepened the kiss and moaned inside her mother's mouth when she felt Weiss kissing the middle of her cleavage. The constant rubbing of breast against Weiss' head eventually undid her pony tail, causing her hair to drape across her mother's boobs.  Weiss cried deep in the canyon of melons as her lover's thrusted into her holes with perfect synchronization. 

"MMMM!MMM!MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" The Schnees moaned as they climaxed inside of Weiss, filing her holes with their semen.

Once they pulled out, large blotches of cum fell on the floor and strings connecting their cocks to Weiss. "Oh Winter, that was amazing!" Willow breathed out. After they had caught their breast Willow was suddenly push onto the bed, Weiss giving her a disapproving glare as she placed one of her legs on her shoulder and teased her clitoris with her tiny cock. 

"Oh Weiss!" Willow moaned as Weiss teased her clit and kissed her legs. "Sorry mother, but I believe I have had enough sandwiches." Weiss said as she stuck her dick inside her mother's pussy. Despite her cocks insanely small size, Willow still squirmed in pleasure  from her daughter's sheer technique and skill as well as the love she gave her smooth legs.

"Well now sister, splendid work of playing the dominate role." Winter complimented her sister as she joined her girlfriend's in bed, getting into a 69 position with her mother. Willow and Winter took each other's cocks all the way down, Winter deepthroating her mother as well as pounding her mouth. 

"Thank you Winter." Weiss thanked as she used on hand to caress Winter's head and undo her hair as well. "You hair is so soft sister." Weiss moaned in between kissing Willow's leg, giving the limb long passionate licks.

Willow grabbed tight onto Winter's ass cheeks, providing more force into deepthroating her thick cock. "OH!OH!" Weiss moaned as she grinded her mother. "I'm getting close!" Weiss exclaimed as she rested her head against her mother's leg. "I!I!I LOOOOOVE YOOOOOOOU!" Weiss moaned as she planted her seed inside of her mother, Winter and Willow also swallowing the other's semen."AAAAAHHHHH!"

* * *

After a long night of passionate love making, Weiss was fast asleep in the middle of her bed, her lovers laying on their sides on either side of her, caressing her face and hair. 

"Do you think we should tell her?" Winter said as she moved some of her untied hair out of her eyes. 

"I don't know if she is ready yet, especially with the tensions rising by the day." Willow said with a frown. "I'm not sure she could handle it." Willow added as Weiss shifted her head against Winter's chest.

"Well to be honest I think we should tell her before my visit is over." Winter suggested. "So I could help her adjust." 

"I'm still not to sure, perhaps we should continue this discussion in the morning." Willow replied.

"We have had a long night haven't we." Winter said, giving a small smirk. "Well goodnight, I hope you will think about it." Winter said before drifting off too sleep.

"Hmmm..." Willow rubbed her stomach, before drifting off to sleep as well. "Goodnight my little snowflakes."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time we return to our deputy and sheriff!


	12. Oversleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been about a month since they made their debut, and now the Sheriff and Deputy wake up for another day of work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter try something pretty different, hope everyone enjoys!

"Hhhmmm.. hmmm." Summer Rose opened her eyes from another goodnight's rest, awoken from the tiny wooden nevermore popping in and out of the bedside clock, her head pressed into her daughter's right breast like a pillow. The Rose Family always slept the same way, Yang on her back in the middle of the bed while Ruby and Summer used either breast as a pillow, the exception being if all three of them were tuckered out while fucking in certain sex positions.

Summer sat up and gave a sexy back arching stretch, her round F-cup breast surrendering to the momentum of both her rising chest and gravity. Summer reached over to the alarm clock and turned it off, the wooden nevermore staying within the clock. The brunette MILF checked the time and looked over to her snoring bedside lovers, noticing that her daughter's would need to get ready for work soon. It was common for the Sheriff and Deputy to oversleep from a hard day's work, just like when they were in training and even being mentored from Qrow.

"Ruby, Yang, it's time for you to go to work." Summer softly nudged them, trying to wake them up. Unfortunately the girl's had adopted a trait from their other mother of being heavy sleepers, but Summer was shocked that even Ruby wasn't waking up from her harder shoves. "You girl's must have had a long day yesterday." Summer said, happy that her daughter's were such hard workers. Despite being heavy sleepers, the family had come up with a rather pleasurable solution to the problem.

Summer pulled out the blankets to reveal her daughter's massive morning woods, the site of their glorious cocks reminding her of her own morning wood that would need to be taken care of. Summer decided to start waking up Ruby first, the younger sister being the easiest to wake up. The brunette turned Ruby's body  over, her daughter's breast swayed and her rock hard cock stuck straight up. "My My! So big and healthy!" Summer said in a motherly tone as she reached behind her daughters to grab a body sized pillow for a body sized erection. Due to the size of most Futa's erections and in an effort to not dirty the sheets Summer will regularly use body pillows to contain her daughters' hard erections.

Summer slipped Ruby's cock within the bodypillow's sheets and then turned Ruby over once again so she was on her stomach, the crimsonette's pillow covered cock in between her breast and her head resting against it. The morning's always gave Summer an opportunity to take the more dominate role, it wasn't that she didn't like being submissive, but she sometimes desired the dominate role and was always to nice/shy to ask her daughter's to switch. Summer massaged Ruby's soft ass while also inserting her cock into her pussy. Ruby moaned asleep as she felt her mother's cock enter her, altering whatever dreams she was having into a lewd one. Taking time into consideration Summer decided to thrust as fast as she could so her little girl's wouldn't be late for work.

Summer held on to Ruby's left ass cheek tight while she groped her own swaying breast with the other, moaning as loud as she could in hopes it would make waking her daughter's up a faster process. Ruby moaned as each thrust made her give herself a tit job, her pussy getting wetter and wetter. "Oh Ruby!" Summer moaned as she bent over, her F-cup breast pressing against Ruby's back, her hands snaking around and massaging her daughter's pair of F-cup melons. Summer thrusted harder and faster, the wet sound of her cock hitting Ruby's pussy filling the room."RUBY!RUBY!RUUUUUUUUBBYYYYYY!" Summer and Ruby climaxed, Ruby's seed being contained withing the body pillow while Summer's filled up Ruby's womanhood.

"Hmmphmmphph…" Ruby's eyes slowly opened as she awoke, both her and Summer sitting up as the crimsonette performed her own morning stretch with her arms more spread out to the side.  After a second Ruby looked at her surroundings, moaning once she began to feel her recently pleasure cock and her mother's member inside her womb. "Oh! Good morning!" Ruby moaned as she noticed her predicament. "We overslept again didn't we." The Deputy said as she had a sorry look on her face. "Sorry mommy." She apologized as her mother massaged her breast.

"It's quite alright dear, we still have plenty of time before you have to get ready for work." Summer eased as she and Ruby made out. Ruby moaned into her mother's mouth as she pulled her self out of her cock, Summer cupped Ruby's  vagina and caught any leaking semen from her filled up walls. "That was a close one." Summer said as she brought her hand up, both her and Ruby began licking the semen off her hand, their tongues brushing against each other as they consumed the handful of thick baby batter.  "You taste amazing Ruby." Summer said as they finished swallowing.

"Thanks mom.." Ruby blushed and continued to kiss Summer. "But I don't  taste as great as your cookies." 

"Well we can all have some delicious cookies once we wake your sister." Summer said as she and Ruby looked towards Yang's naked sleeping body, somehow the girls haven't noticed her heavy snoring. The silver eyed woman moved over to Yang's massive rock hard cock. "Well now, let's wake up our sunny little dragon." Summer said as she and Ruby licked Yang's massive schlong, Summer's tits wrapped around the member as she grinded against it. 

This caused Yang to snore even louder, mixing with her moans, her voluptuous I-cups  jiggled as she arched her back up. Ruby stopped licking her sister's cock, pouting from annoyance of the snoring sound. Keeping her adorable pout Ruby shimmied over and plugged her sister's mouth with her vagina. At first Ruby had a victorious smile before moaning loudly as Yang's muffled snores rumbled against Ruby's wet folds, the blonde girl subconsciously eating her sister out. "Aaahh!" Ruby moaned as her hardening cock was trapped between her sister's melons.

"Oh dear..." Summer was in an interesting predicament, she was hoping that Ruby could ride on Yang's cock while she fucked the blonde's pussy and put them in a position where they wouldn't have to worry about staining the bed sheets she had just washed, but looked like she was going to need to improvise.  Summer knew she couldn't use the body pillow because it had already filled up and would break with Yang climaxing inside of it.

"Y-Yang! M-My p-pussy!!" Ruby moaned from her sister's snoring, beginning to gyrate her hips, holding Yang's bouncing I-cups against her cock, her hands sinking deep into her tit flesh.

Summer decided to first take care of Yang's dick, It was difficult but she had to partially climb and then jump high in order to get to the tip, with Yang's cock inside Summer crashed back down somehow not waking up the blonde. "OOOOOOHHHHHHH!" Summer moaned from the sudden fall, the blonde's massive schlong causing a buldge on her mother's stomach. The brunette began to bounce up and down, pleasuring the still asleep Yang so much it made her mouth please her little sister even more. Summer's tits bounced with her.

"Ah!" Ruby moaned, her tit's bouncing up and down as she thrusted through Yang's tit canyon. 

"Ah! M-my little rose!" Summer moaned as she and Ruby touched tips, their thick throbbing cocks grinded and touched as they began to dock each other.

Summer realized something however, at the rate they were going Summer and Rose's cocks were sure going to dirty up the whole room, and Summer could bend down and give Ruby a blow job, but it wouldn't solve the problem of her own cock bursting.

"Oh! M-m-mommy! Our cocks! Our cocks are kissing!" Ruby moaned as the precum from their tips strung together. This gave Summer a bold idea, something that her previous lover had done with her in the past. This idea was something summer had considered one day, but she originally tried out doing with her daughter's one day and it seemed like that day was today.

"Oh Ruby! This feels great doesn't it!" Summer asked as she bent down and grabbed her tip, teasing her daughter's tip. "Our cocks making such passionate love."

"Yes! I love it when our cocks kiss!" Ruby moaned  louder as Summer played with her tip. "It's so romantic!"

"Well Ruby, would like to try something that would make our cock's kisses more intimate." Summer moaned.

"More intimate?" Ruby questioned, but then her eyes widened as she saw something she hadn't though possible for a cock.

"Let me show you." Summer  grabbed Ruby's dick tip firmly, poking both of her pointer fingers around the cock slit, and then Ruby moaned loudly and squirmed as she spread it out, she opened her cock slit so much that Summer's cock entered. "It's called urethral insertion."  Summer and Ruby moaned loudly as more of the brunette's massive schlong entered her daughter's cock, making Ruby squirm and spasm, her boobs jiggling with every centimeter. "It's a lot like when fucking a pussy, but instead of your woman hood you fuck someone's urethra." Summer said as she thrusted  into her daughter's cock. "Now if you can't handle it? let me know okay my little rose." Summer wasn't sure if Ruby could handle something so bold, but the silver eyed mother couldn't help but relish in her more dominant role and youthful euphoria.

"AAAHH!" Ruby moaned louder as she sped up her thrust, getting fucked by her mother's cock. 

"Oh! I haven't done something so bold in ages!" Summer moaned, feeling like she did back in her sheriff days.

"MOMMY!" Ruby moaned, feeling a new form pleasure that was eye opening for her, literally her eyes widening and mouth open with her tongue sticking out.

"RUBY!RUBY!" Summer moaned as she reached her hands and grabbed her daughter's bouncing tits, pulling her closer and began kissing her, switching between open mouthed French and close mouthed. Summer let go of Ruby's tits, letting both pairs of F-cups press together. Ruby lost the feeling of pleasure as her vagina was pulled away from Yang's mouth, but then and even more powerful surge of ecstasy struck as Yang began to eat her ass. Figuring out the course of event's from the change in moans, Summer rubbed down Ruby's underboob to her smooth stomach and finally her right hand made it's way to her daughter's  clit, Summer began to finger her daughter with her middle and pointer finger as her thumb pleased Ruby's clitoris. Summer's left hand did the same, at first she was going to cup Ruby's balls but realized that Ruby's testicles were being pleasured by Yang's tits, stuck in between the mounds canyon.  With two hands pleasing her pussy, Ruby moaned louder as her hands descend down her mother's back. Ruby grabbed onto Summer's ass cheeks tightly, trying to keep mind on remnant.

Ruby was feeling so much pleasure in every single hole, even her cock slit that she never knew could be fucked in such a way. Trying to ground herself, Ruby shifted her hands near Summer's asshole, beginning to finger it with both her pointers. This made Summer moan even more and speed up her gyrations, mother and daughter thrusting into one another. Ruby soon activated her semblance, rubbing Summer's cock within her urethral walls even faster, rose petals began to spread around them, adding more to the atmosphere while the petals slowly descended.  _"I'm close! Ruby! I'm going to plant my seed right in your member!"_ Summer moaned in her head and in her daughter's mouth.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!"  Everyone climaxed squirming and shivering, Ruby's pussy juices spread onto her sister's tits, and Yang's thick cock filled up Summer's walls and womb. Summer and Ruby's cocks climaxed, due to being inside Summer's semen over powered Ruby's as their semen clashed, all of the semen flowing straight to Ruby's testicles. Saliva connected their mouths as Ruby leaned back, semen connected their cocks as Summer pulled her cock out of her daughter's cock. 

"Oh My!" Summer said as Ruby leaned back against the wall, Summer could see that the size of the crimsonette's testicles increase. "My I forgot that happens when so much semen goes in." Summer said as she pulled herself out, catching any leaking excess cum and eating it. 

"So much! So heavy!" Ruby moaned as she held up her bloated cock and balls.

"Oh come here sweetie." Summer beckoned, Ruby crawled over and lied against her mother, head leaning on her shoulder as she massaged her cock. "Does it hurt?" Summer asked as she caressed the tip, the cock slit closing itself shut. 

Ruby nodded her head. "Yeah, but it was also fun and made me feel so hot." Ruby smiled. "Thank you mommy."

Summer smiled. "Well we should do that again, next time you could fuck MY cock." Summer said, before her attention was once again caught by a loud snoring noise.

"Yang is still asleep?" Sumemr questioned, surprised she would still be in slumber through all of the sex they had. 

"Yeah, we had a lot of work yesterday, we fought a bunch of bandits and then grimm showed up!" Ruby explained. 

"I see, well it looks like we should wake you sister quickly, we will need to leave soon." Summer said, looking at the clock it was almost time for them to start getting ready. "How about we use this?" Summer said as she held up Ruby's cum filled cock and lined it up with Yang's pussy. Both Summer and Ruby inserted the massive cock into the blonde's walls, the still asleep Yang moaning ,squirming, and back arching with every bit of the cock entering. Ruby moaned as she fit her entire cock inside, the usual bulge of a futa cock visible on Yang's stomach.

"Are you ready Ruby? We should make this quick so you aren't late for work." Summer asked and reminded, hugging Ruby from behind and cupping her bigger balls. 

Ruby nodded and began to thrust in and out of Yang's pussy, the blonde's legs wrapped around her two lovers. "You're doing great my little rose." Summer said softly as she began to nibble on her daughter's ear. "Mommy!" Ruby moaned as she increased the speed of her thrust. Ruby grabbed her own breast, massaging her voluptuous F-cups as her hands sank in and grasped the entire mounds like a stress ball.

"Ruby! Kiss me Ruby!" Summer moaned and whispered in her daughter's ear, Ruby turned her head, staring into her mother's eyes. 

"I love you mom." Ruby began to make out with her mother once again, saliva crossing their tongue bridge. 

"Oh Ruby!, you balls are so big now, they feel so soft in by hands!" Summer moaned as she broke the kiss, and then lowered her self to begin biting Ruby's neck, where their were already some hickeys. 

"OH!OH! MOMMY!MOMMMYYYY!!!" Ruby climaxed, the mix of her and Summer's semen filling up Yang's walls. "AAAAAAHHHH!!" Ruby moaned as her semen spilled out and her balls shrank back to their usual but still big size, Summer making sure to catch any overflowing seed.

"Hmmmphphhhmmm…" Yang's eyes began to open, moaning as Ruby pulled out. "What happened?" Yang said as she stood up from having a lewd dream about having an orgy with multiple copies of her family. Yang looked towards her lovers, realizing what they did. "Oh... overslept again huh?" Yang asked as she rubbed her heavy eyes.

"Indeed." Summer smiled.

"So? How fun did you have with my body?" Yang smirked, thinking how bad that could be taken out of context.

"Lots!" Ruby exclaimed, still catching her breath. "I even learned a few new tricks!"

"Really? Care toshow me?" Yang asked, curious what her sister could have learned that she didn't already no about.

"We would love to but we should really leave this room and get breakfast ready."

"Crap! We gotta get going!" Yang said as she saw the time. The girls headed out, but suddenly Summer grabbed Yang's shoulder. "Huh? Mom is there a problem?" 

"Well there is something I've wanted to ask of you, but have been a bit too shy about."  Summer said, beginning to blushed holding her elder daughter's hand. "Do you think I could go "top" one day, when you are awake?" Summer asked.

"Well why didn't you ask earlier! Of course I'm willing to switch!" Yang smiled widely, Summer giving a small smile.

"T-thank you." She said as Yang leaned near her ear.

"You can fuck me silly today if you want." Yang whispered, Summer blushing like a tomato now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time we meet some familiar faces!


	13. Alpha

After having a healthy breakfast The Rose family all rode on Bumblebee heading to a place called the Bounty house, a place wear bounty hunters and Sheriff's take on various jobs whether it be hunting down grimm, criminals, or missing persons.  

"Ah!Ah! Man it is hot out!" Yang moaned as she rode on a special saddle with a dildo attached to the seat, her vest unbuttoned making her sweaty cleavage more visible, the vest somehow miraculously covering up her nipples.

"You said it mistress!" Bumblebee moaned as she galloped. "How about you Mistress Summer?" Bumblebee asked Summer, whom was riding on her human cock, the centaur holding her by her soft round ass and Summer's arms wrapped around her neck,  her sides hugged by the centaur's H-cups.

"Very much so! especially with all this pleasure! How about you my little rose!?" Summer moaned and asked Ruby.

"AH!AH!AH!AH!" Ruby moaned like crazy as she was strapped to the bottom of the centaur with shackles connected to her limbs and the saddle. Her pussy was being pounded by Bumblebee's massive schlong on her horse side, Ruby's voluptuous F-cups were pressed against Bumblebee's horse stomach. All the girl's were sweating from the hot day, more so due to the combination of fucking while riding, the sweat made their assets shine and glisten.

Soon Bumblebee skidded to a halt in front of the Bounty house, The building looking akin to a typical saloon, but bigger. "AAAAHHH!" In the middle of coming to a stop everyone moaned and climaxed, Ruby and Summer's walls being filled and overflowing with Bumblebee's seed while Yang composed herself and only came from her pussy, Bumblebee also sprayed some of her pussy come onto the hot desert floor. 

"We're here." Yang said as she pulled out of the saddle and fixed her bikini bottoms. Summer and Bumblebee made out while Yang undid her sister's shackles, thick centaur jizz still overflowing and creating a massive puddle on the floor. Once freed Ruby slid from the centaur's horse cock, right before hitting the ground Ruby uses her semblance to burst into rose petals and avoid falling, leaning next to her sister.

"Oh sis, you feeling thirsty?" Yang said as she exposed one of her nipples to her hard breathing sister, whom immediately bit on it  and drank Yang's milk while Bumblebee's cum kept oozing and fizing out of her vagina and onto her thighs or the floor. "Hey are you two going to finish soon? We've got a long day ahead of us." Yang said to Bumblebee and Summer whom was also overflowing with horse seed.

"Oh yes, sorry Yang." Summer said as she pulled herself out of bumblebee and fixed her attire. Summer was currently wearing a white and black checkered button down shirt with white bikini bottoms, cowgirl boots, and a really short black skirt.  When the girls entered the place was mostly empty, save for a couple of bounty hunters. The building had two floors, most of the space was occupied by benches and booth seats, occupied by people awaiting for some food they ordered, their partners, or simply loitering.

 "So this is the Bounty house?" Yang said as she looked around, it was actually her first time entering the building, having mostly taken missions directly from the department or responding to an ongoing crime.  "A lot of missions out today."  Yang said as she looked at the wall next to her riddled with wanted posters of bandit's and grimm. 

"Hey girls, what mission will it be for today." A girl with short blonde hair asked, she seemed to be wearing a black shirt with a cartoon rabbit design that completely covered her round  D-cup tits , she also wore a cowboy hat and skinny jeans that tightly molded around her ass and dick.

"Hey Joan!" Ruby said as she happily skipped over to the counter to greet her friend. "Actually we're waiting for Nora and Rin, there's a mission that they wanted our help with." Ruby explained.

"I see, so since you have time to chat how have you and your sister been?" Joan asked as she leaned against her desk. 

"Hard work as usual, actually my sister is here right now! Let me introduce you!" Ruby exclaimed as she turned to the blonde. "Hey Yang! Come over here!" Yang did as told.

"Yang this is my friend Joan! Joan this is my sister Yang!" Ruby introduced.

"So your the lovely lady that works here? Nice to meat you Joan." Yang smiled as she shook Joan's hand. 

"And your Ruby's sister! It's a pleasure to meet you!"  Joan shook Yang's hand, the sheriff surprised that Joan's blue eyes kept eye contact. "Ruby told me so much about how you guys caught Torchwick and Neo, I never expected to give out such a huge bounty!" Joan said as Yang slightly shook her breast , Joan still not noticing the impossible I-cups.

"Yeah, We've been the talk of the town since our debut." Yang said as she leaned forward on one arm against the desk, her cleavage surrendering to gravity  and slightly pressed against the desk. "You know if you want we could give you an autograph." Yang said as she leaned on her elbow and her breast were much further into the desk. 

"No thanks, I being friends with you girls is already better than any autograph can give." Joan said, still not noticing Yang's breast. 

 _"Weird? Has she not noticed my boobs or is she more of an ass person? Even Glynda couldn't help but stare at these babies."_ Yang said, finding it curious and almost bothering that Joan hadn't seemed to be all that shocked by her breasts' sheer mass.

As Yang conversated with Joan Summer was and Ruby were sat on a nearby bench, Ruby letting her mother replenish by drinking her breastmilk. "Oh mommy..." Ruby moaned as Summer tasted her strawberry liquid, the texture of her breast covering tassel's pressed against Summer's lips as well. The two woman didn't pay mind to those whom were staring, either out of awkwardness or were actually being turned on by them.

"Thank you Ruby, I should drink your milk more often." Summer said as she let go of her daughter's F-cups. The Rose family turned to the entrance when they heard it open, seeing a woman enter. Her clothing was not like the many western folk in the room. She had short black hair with a few pink strands, she wore a green Qipao dress with beautifully intricate flower designs, the dress exposed her entire legs, thighs, and a generous amount of her ass cheeks. Her dress also showed a nice amount of her perfectly round E-cup cleavage, she limbs also adorned soft black elbow length gloves and thigh high socks. Two green bladed SMG'S were holstered on her thighs, resting against some of her big round ass. The most notable thing however were the two adorable babies she held in each arm as well as a wedding ring on her right ring finger.

"Rin!" Ruby exclaimed as she sped towards her friend. 

"Hello Ruby." Rin greeted. "Sorry for our late arrival, it took a while for Nora and I to settle them down." Rin said as she looked towards the babies in her arms, one of them looked like Rin herself but had orange hair  and pink eyes, while her the other baby looked like Nora but with black hair and blue eyes.

"It's no problem Rin, oh they are such adorable rays of sunshine." Summer said as Rin gave Summer her children. 

"Hey, don't forget that I'm the sunny dragon around here." Yang said, pretending to be jealous as she squeezed her mother's ass. Yang couldn't help but admire how adorable Rin's babies were, making silly faces to make them laugh. 

"Thank you very much Ms. Rose for taking care of my kids while Nora and I are away." Rin bowed, her breast swinging like a pendulum. 

"Oh it's my pleasure Rin, and please call me Mommy." Summer said with a wink.

"So where's Nora? Isn't she coming?" Yang asked , wondering where the hyperactive girl was.

"Oh she's here, but she got... distracted." Rin said as she took one of the papers from the bounty board and gave them to Joan to claim the job.

"Greetings Joan, how has training been?" Rin asked as she gave her a paper showing a picture of Beowulfs in the forever fall forest.

"Well I'm still nowhere close to your level, but Pyrrha say I'm making great progress." Joan answered with a hopeful smile.

"That's great to hear, make sure to tell her I say hello." Rin said as Joan gave her a paper to sign confirming that she and three other's have accepted the job.

"Sure thing." Joan said as Rin returned to the girls.  "Let's go."

 "GIDDY UP HORSEY!" A loud noise could be heard as Yang, Ruby, and Rin exited the bounty house.

"RIDE ME NORA!RIDEMEEEEE!" Bumblebee screamed at the top of her lungs as an orange haired woman pounded and came in her horse pussy. Said woman was wearing a pink shirt with a big heart shaped boob window that showed plenty of her voluptuous H-cup cleavage, a short pink skirt, pink cowboy boots, and a pink cowboy hat. She also wore white thigh high lingerie stalkings that accentuated her thunder thighs. Puddles of jizz was oozing out of the Nora's cock and Bumblebee's horse pussy, the centaur's human half hugging a wooden column with her face opened wide and strings of saliva were visible, her breast were pressed against the wooden column, her angle facing towards the girls.

"Oh! Hey guys!" Nora waved as she pulled out of the centaur and calmed her ahegao expression, her hand scooping up jizz from the horse pussy and ate it as she skipped over to the girls, tasting the mix of horse cum and her own seed. Her wet pussy juices were visible on what people call her 'thunder thighs'. "Who's ready for some action!!!" Nora said as she pumped up her fist, perfectly timed for Bumblebee to blast out more jizz from her horse pussy. 

* * *

 A group of grimm were roaming around the Forever Fall Forest, having sensed strong negative emotions along the train tracks they have claimed a series of abandoned train cars as their territory. Beowulfs prowled the area and  Nevermore surveyed the skies.  A loud bang was heard, two Ursai looked up to see dissipating remains of the avian grimm, then two more shots finished off two more. Three Beowulfs ran to the sound of the gun shots, the terrifying grimm surveyed the nearby bushes.

"YEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAWWW!" Suddenly Nora flew from the tree line, having used her Hammer as a way to launch herself over the trio of Beowulfs to then hit a car sized nevermore that was perched on one of the train cars, it's beak was caved into it's , the force making Nora's boobs jiggle furiously. As this happened The 3 Beowulfs tried to make chase, but the middle grimm was suddenly crushed by the weight of a running centaur while the left one had it's head chopped off by a scythe and the one on the right was shot by a shotgun gauntlet.

"Rin! Deathstalker!" Ruby said as she noticed a death stalker the size of the car it was next two. Rin got off of Bumblebee, the centaur turned around as Rin did a boob swinging backflip, her feet landing against Bumblebee's hoofs, the centaur bucking Rin whom was launched towards the death stalker. Rin spun like a top and sliced off the death stalkers tail, the golden stinger landing on it's head. "Thank's for the tip Joan." Ruby said having gotten the idea from Joan. Rin landed on the side of the train car, flipping over and onto the dazed scorpion.

While still suspended by her hammer Nora pulled the trigger to blow up the top side of the evil bird, as she flipped in the air the orange haired bounty huntress shot upward, using the recoil to land her voluptuous ass cheeks on the death stalkers stinger fully piercing and killing the beat as Rin was sent upward from the see-saw effect.  Rin spun as she slice and shot flocks of small nevermore charging at her, some of the flock actually dying from being struck by her E-cups and ass."So majestic..." Nora thirstily smiled as she saw everything in slow motion, unknowingly her bikini bottom wasn't on properly and her cock began to quickly erect. A Beowulf licked it's lips and growled as it began charging at the distracted Nora, It's jaw's preparing to rip her to shreds with it's sharp teeth. As Rin fell she couldn't see Nora's cock due to the spinning and flipping, and when she expected to  land on hard ground she instead landed her pussy on hard cock. "OOHHHHH!" Rin and Nora exclaimed as the black haired girl landed on Nora's massive schlong with a bulge appearing on her stomach, back pressed against Nora's voluptuous H-cups, her pussy and inner thighs as well as Nora's hard member crushed the Beowulf's mouth. Nora's cock pierced through the grimm's mouth and the grip between it and Rin's pantie covered pussy tore it completely off, vanishing into dark mist. The Beowulf held it's claws against it's ripped off mouth in agony as Nora and Rin moaned, the lovers mouths open and saliva visible as Nora fucked Rin through her now broken panties. The Beowulf now enraged charged at the lovers, only for the thrusting Nora to swing her hammer at it's head, killing the beast and continuing to charge at the rest of the grimm while her movement's caused her cock to grind against Rin's walls. 

"This is amaaaaazzzziiiiinnnngggg!" Nora exclaimed with rolled up eyes and an open mouth with her tongue open an drooling as she swung her hammer against Beowulfs with one hand and held Rin steady by having her arm tucked under Rin's soft breast, each swing of her hammer making the girls' assets react to the force. Rin's eyes maintained some composure but her mouth was open as well.

"Nora!" Rin moaned as Nora straightened up and thrusted into her wife. Rin identified a line of creeps charging at them, Rin raised Storm Flower and opened automatic fire, the recoil making both girl's voluptuous soft mounds ripple in sync with Storm Flower's fire rate. The week grimm were obliterated, quickly breaking into chunks before dissipating. A stray creep tried to attack from the side only for Nora to pierce it with the pole end of Magnhild, the orange haired girl fixing her weapon into the ground so she could tightly grasp Rin's breast with both hands, her hands sank into Rin's tit flesh, the recoil from Storm Flower making it so her breast vibrated against Nora's hand and pulsated through the gaps in between her fingers even further than they already were.

Creeps however weren't the only grim type rushing in, 3 Beowulfs charged in as the last creep dissipated, Rin lit up one of the Beowulfs head as it charged, the grimm tanking the bullets before it's head was inevitably halfway into mush, however once she aimed for another Beowulf not enough damage was being dealt in time. once the beast closed in Rin concentrated as best as her pleasured face could and high kicked it's jaw, using an aura technique to make it's head pulsate and explode. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" Nora and Rin moaned as they both came in sync with the Grimm's head exploding, Rin's pussy being overflowed with her wife's semen as her stomach bloated and flattened as  excess cum poured down on the ground. Rin then used a lighter kick against the last Beowulf and turned it's head to the side before trapping it between her inner thighs. "Ha!Ha!" Rin moaned as Nora kept thrusting, her thighs wet from her dripping woman hood.  The Beowulf felt the spasms on Rin's body and wet texture of Rin's wet thighs stained with pussy juices and Nora's unstoppable climax, the raging beast growled and struggle, it's head rubbing again Rin's cock, balls, and pussy, the beast even gargled on Nora's seed. The beast tried to swing it's claws, but only managed a failed attempt to scratch and claw Nora's voluptuous ass and thunder thighs , every once and a while one of it's clawed gingers would poke inside Nora's asshole, which only made her moan louder in pleasure. The Beowulf attempted to chomp at it's targets, only making the force fed seed squirt and spray on Rin's breast and both her and Nora's faces, and whenever it's tounge would laze out in it's struggle it would lick on Rin's wet panties and her inner thighs.

More grimm charged at the lovers, Nora grabbed her hammer and batted away the approaching Beowulfs and Creeps, The Beowulf stuck between Rin's legs dragged and pulled along for the ride. Despite their sexual position Nora managed to stay mobile by using the force of her hammer swings bashing grimm heads to jump around, Rin used the blades of her guns to slice and grimm closing the distance and the Beowulfs body to smack it's own kind, the girls began to sweat, drops shines and curved on their assets. "AAAAHHHH!!!... huh?" Rin moaned as she fired at more Creeps, however she used up her magazine "Nora! Ammo!" Rin moaned.

"Coming up!" Nora moaned as she clicked a button o her hammer and threw it at a Beowulf, in mid air Magnhild turned into it's grenade launcher mode and hit the grimm right in the face and was subsequently launched high in the air back towards Nora. While this happened Nora grabbed Rin's thigh and pulled out two SMG Magazine's which she threw forward, in sequence Rin also threw Storm Flower which in mid air the magazine's loaded into the guns, Magnhild flew back in between the spinning pair of guns, Noras Magnhild and their assets suffered extreme recoil as Nora blew up a Boarbutusk that was rolling at high speed into  shattered armor and pink smoke while Storm Flower decapitated the Beowulf hit by Magnhild and continued to fly around decapitating and maiming various grimm forming a circle around the Bounty Huntress'.

Rin and Nora moaned as crowds of grimm were destroyed by the powerful grenade launcher, their breast experiencing extreme recoil with every shot, so much they were bouncing from one side to the other like a bobble head figure and Rin's line of sight would be covered by her E-cups and hit in the face for just a second while Nora's H-cups were steadied by Rin's back but sill rippled. The Beowulf felt the jiggles and recoil of Rin's juicy thighs, Still trying to escape captivity by clawing at Nora's big ass. Rin used her right hand  to pet the Beowulfs head, noticing the sharp texture of it's wild hair, Rin then switched to scratching under the beast's snapping jaw with her left hand while massaging her right recoiling breast with her right hand, Nora roughly groping her left breast. The Beowulf semmed to react with pleasure akin to a dog and thumping it's leg as Rin scratched it, however it did not interfere with it's malicious desires.Both lovers caressed the side cleavage, every once and a while being aggressively pushed against their hands from the recoil. Rin and Nora teased the side boob before slipping their hands inside the Quipao far enough for their hands to be seen through the dress' boob window. As they massaged the pair of E-cup mounds their hands inched closer and closer, their ring adorned fingers  intertwining as the soft tits her squeezed and rippled against their wrist and forearms. 

"HEEEE!!HA!HA!HAAA!" Nora moaned and cackled as she blasted away the grimm into pink ash, the force of her weapon increasing the impact of her thrusts inside her lover. Rin's head leaned back against her lover, staring at Nora's crazed expression with her tongue out, both girls drooling saliva. The girls soon locked eyes, captivated the two began to French kiss, as Nora continued to fire her weapon. Their eyes stayed open, gazing into each other's beauty. However the makeout was short lived when the loud caws of Nevermore were hear. Nora and Rin looked to the distance and saw 3 fair sized Nevermore flying towards them. 

"Nora! Don't stop firing the grimm around us!" Rin ordered as she let go of Nora's hand and freed It from the confines of her dress, not wanting the surrounding grimm to close the distance if Nora were to stop firing. As the 3 Nevermore flew closer and closer, the wings of the two Nevermore on either side of the middle one were clipped by the still airborne Storm Flower. The maimed avian grimm performed a kamikaze maneuver and dove towards Rin, the huntress spread her legs as wide as possible kicking the grimm away as the died on the ground. This however freed the Beowulf whom had it's jaws bite on the ends of Rin's panties, before the Beowulf could chew on Rin karate shopped it's snout, forcing the Beowulf to pull back, taking Rin's wet cum stained panties with it  and freeing her long, erecting schlong. The grimm quickly recovered and attempted to tear the pink eyed girl with it's claws, but Rin parried each and every swipe with her kicks. While parrying Rin broke one of it's arm with a scissor kick, the beast was forced on it's knees  as Rin crossed her legs and held the Beowulf by the neck with the bottom half of her cross legs, like a scissor preparing to cut a piece of paper. Rin then returned her focus to the Nevermore which was now preparing to fire it's sharp feathers. Rin widened her arms as Storm Flower flee behind Nora decapitating two Beowulfs that almost struck her, Rin crossed her arms after catching her weapons, then she aimed them sideways and on top of each other at the Nevermore, the blades curved around her dick and sandwiched between the barrels. Rin moaned as the Nevermore and her opened fire, Sharp feathers ricocheting and clashing against bullets. Stray feathers and Bullets scattered about from the clash, bullets grazing the Nevermore and feathers grazing Nora and striking down Creeps. Rin's cock helped keep Storm Flower just steady enough from Magnhild's recoil and her tits breaking her line of sight every once and a while to stay on target. "Aaaaaahhhhhh!"  Rin moaned in pleasure as her weapon vibrated against her cock and her balls swinging from the extreme recoil of the grenade launcher and SMG's, both girl's pair of voluptuous meaty tits rippling like rain on puddles from the SMG and swinging wildly from the grenade launcher. The Nevermore couldn't fire forever while staying airborne, the avian grimm was torn apart when it stopped firing and tried to flap it's wings. 

"Ah!Ah!Oh!Ah!Ah!" Rin freed her cock from her weapons, spinning them in her hand before assisting Nora with gunning down the surrounding grimm. "Okay Nora, I think that's all of them." Rin assumed, the rest of the grim focusing on Ruby, Yang and Bumblebee.

"Well we still got this little guy." Nora lewdly smiled as the girls looked down at the Beowulf that was still chewing on Rin's panties. "Can we keep it!" Nora exclaimed, "I want to name him Jeff!"

Rin sighed and moaned as Nora still fucked her womb. "Nora it's too dangerous, and it will die days after being detained anyways." Before Nora could plead and try to convince Rin to keep it for a little while, A loud roar was hear, a big heavily armored Ursa appeared before them a good distance away, somehow they must have not noticed due to their conversation and pleasured minds. 

"Can we keep him too?" Nora asked as Rin opened fire at the charging grimm, the bullets unfortunately not making a single scratch. Nora fired her grenade launcher, but the Ursa simply backhanded the explosives out of it's way. 

"AH!AH!AH!AH!" The girl's moaned louder and louder, Rin raised her hand's and wrapped them around her neck. "NORA!NORA! LET IT ALL OUT!" Rin exclaimed as the Ursai closed the distance.  As it got closer Rin un crossed her legs, decapitating the pantie chewing Beowulf. 

"Jeff! No!" Nora whined as the Ursai charged at them, as the Beowulf disintegrated the panties were freed, only for the Ursa to catch it in it's own mouth.

"AH!AH!AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The girls climaxed, Rin used her strength and the force of Nora's climax to kick the Ursa into the air, Rin herself using the momentum to pull herself out of Nora's cock , semen from both her pussy as well as her and Nora's cocks flying into the air and landing on the Ursa, Nora, and herself and flipped behind the orange haired woman. As the Ursai did a back flip as well it was about to land on it's stomach, it's head was about to collide with Nora's H-cups. Rinn while maintaining her momentum channeled her aura into her cock and gave a hard thrust in Nora's ass, the thrust was so hard that Nora's breast pulsated and swung upwards just when the Ursa's head made contact. The massive bossoms hit the Ursa's jaw so hard it's head ripped off, it's head spun in the air before landing in Nora's cleavage. " Awww, we broke it..." Nora wined and moaned again as the Ursa dissipated, however the beasts dissipation freed Rin's panties into Nora's melons. Nora gave the pair of under garment a strong sniff, instantly the smell of both her and Rin's sexual essenses made her feel euphoric. Nora felt the texture of the undergarments in her fingers, she then began to taste the cum stains on it, but before she could really go to town she was brought back to remnant at the sound of a thud on the ground.

"RIN!!" Nora exclaimed as she saw that her wife had fallen on the floor.

"I'm fine Nora, just need to rest." Rin had used a lot of aura from her techniques and using the boomerang technique on her weapons for so long.

"To be honest I'm feeling kinda feeling woozy too." Nora said, having to take the brunt of Rin's thrust and having a Jeff scratch her ass in an attempt to tear her in two. 

"We need to gain our strength before we continue fighting." Rin said, knowing that it was too dangerous for them to continue. 

"We just need a place to lay low..." Nora looked around, a wide grin appearing when she looked at the train. "There!" Nora exclaimed as she carried Rin, both of them sliding under the train cars. Nora was on her back, her ass firmly pressed against the metal bars of the tracks while Rin was on top, her ass firmly pressed against the bottom of the train car, the lovers breast were firmly pressed together, Nora's so big that she felt a little bit of the bottom of the train car. With the little aura she had left Rin used her semblance to mask both her and Nora's emotions and presence from the grimm long enough to not spot them under the train. 

"Ah!" Rin collapsed her head on Nora's  when her aura gave out. 

"You okay Rin?" Nora asked as she cupped her cheek. 

"Yeah, better than okay." Rin smiled before kissing the love of her life.

"You know, while we wait for our auras to refill..." Nora reached deep within her cleavage and pulled out a pair of torn panties stained with both her and Rin's climatic essence. "How about we take a bite?" Nora said as she bit one end of the pair of panties, Rin softly smiled before biting the other. The two chewed on the panties, tasting the mix of the soft material, girlcum, and seed like too lovers sucking the same noodle in their spaghetti. Nora groped Rin's soft ass while Rin massaged the sides of Nora's tits.

* * *

 

**At the start of the fight**

 

Bumblebee had just bucked Rin towards the deathstalker, the girls tried to keep their erections in check as they witness their friends take care of the death stalker. "Rin and Nora have this side of the train taken care of, let's kill the grimm  on the other side before they get overwhelmed."

"Sure thing Mistress!" Bumblebee exclaimed as she began galloping, the girls' boobs bouncing wildly.  Bumblebee towards an Ursa, seeing the trio it began to run towards them on all fours.  Bumblebee galloped as fast as she could, and as soon as she reached the Ursa she trampled allover it, using it as a spring board to jump off of as Yang and Ruby shot behind them to give Bumblebee extra liftoff while killing the ursa.  Bumblebee flew over the train, tits flying up to face level in midair, Bumblebee landed on two Beowulfs and two Creeps, one for each hoof and used them to turn and skid to a halt. When the centaur came to a hault all the girls' tits swung with the momentum, keeping with said momentum Ruby hopped off of Bumblebee as her H-cups came swinging back, Ruby grabbed the left tit by the areola and sliced three Beowulfs apart while swinging from the tit like a jungle vine making the centaur moan. At the highest peak of the swing Ruby let go and fired Crescent Rose to send herself flying into the air, the crimsonette pointed the barrel up and fired as soon as she descended, forcing her tassel covered F-cup bossoms against her face from the G-force as she sliced an Ursa vertically in half. As soon as Ruby had flew off of Bumblebee's bossom Yang immediately grabbed on and did the same thing with her gauntlets, but instead of slicing an Ursa in half she held her hands together and hammered it's head in so hard it's head broke through it's own taint. 

"I'll help lighten the load!" Bumblebee said as she ran off in the distance, multiple grimm chasing her. 

"Be careful!" Ruby said as Bumblebee trampled over multiple grimm, getting some of their attention away from Ruby and Yang as she ran off. As Ruby sliced apart grimm she took a few potshots at the grimm chasing Bumblebee to help lighten her load.  Both Ruby and Yang were fighting grimm on their own for a bit, Boobs swinging and jiggling from the momentum and recoil.

Ruby leaned forward and spun her scythe on her back, cutting apart grimm that were too close for comfort, after that she continued the momentum and started making more precise vertical swipes against a row of Beowulfs before trapping the one's neck within the curve of her scythe, Ruby pulled the trigger to decapitate the beast while also killing a faraway Nevermore. Another Beowulf lunged at her from the front, Ruby uppercut it with the blunt side of Crescent Rose with the same swing turned around and cut into an  Ursa's shoulder. Ruby pulled the trigger to fully cut into the bear, at the end of the arc the previously airborne Beowulf landing back first onto the tip of the scythe's blade, dissipating as it's chest was pierced. Ruby looked in the distance to her sister and saw her punching away grimm after grimm, deciding to help out Ruby pierced a Beowulf behind her with the pointed bottom of her weapon and aimed down the sites to pick off grimm close to her sister, her boobs recoiling with each shot. 

Yang was handling things well on her own, but it was nice for her sister to help out with the larger load. Yang punched a Beowulf in front of her as Ruby sniped another one behind her, the blonde then uppercut another one's head off while ascending into the air and slamming her fist back down on a Creep.  An Ursa stood above her, only for Yang to bring it down to her size with a shotgun punch to the groin, Yang taunted it by leaning forward and presenting her breast while Ruby sniped any grimm trying to approach her. "Sorry about your dick, but it probably wasn't going to be of much use any way." Yang said, the Ursa tried to take a bite, only for Yang to bump her tits above it's head and slam the Ursa's head into the ground with her massive voluptuous melons. The Ursa growled in pain, slowly lifting up it's head before being further planted under Yang's boot, the blond twisting her foot as the grimm dissipated into dust. The blonde turned around, her tits hitting a Beowulf so hard it's head snapped and gave her sister a thumbs up, said sister sniping another grim that lunged itself at the blonde.

 

 Ruby  jumped on a the stabbed Beowulfs stomach as Yang did the same on her side after trapping a Beowulf's head between her mounds, the two shot their weapons launching themselves towards the other, Yang decapitating the Beowulf and taking it's head with her. A poor Beowulf was the target, it's stomach sliced in half by Ruby as it was simultaneously closed lined by Yang's head carrying I-cups. After the too skidded on the ground Yang ran on  Beowulf and backflipped from it's head as Ruby sliced it's torso, another one came to slice Ruby but was quickly shotgun-punched in the face by Yang whom after killing it continued to fire shots at multiple Creeps, voluptuous breast recoiling from each shot.

Yang spun and uppercut a Beowulf in the air as Ruby spun and sliced a grimm using the momentum to aim at the Beowulf that was airborne and shoot it's head apart. Yang then two more Beowulfs with punches to the face, a third one she spun and whacked with her massive melons before grabbing it's leg midair and swinging it towards Ruby whom spun and sliced it in half, Yang throwing the now bottom half of the grimm at a small Nevermore and killing it. 

"This is too easy Rubes, we got this in the ba-" Yang was interrupted when something fast and hard suddenly hit her, a Boarbatusk had barreled against her stomach and sent her flying against the train.

"Yang!" Ruby exclaimed as she swung to kill the Boarbatusk that struck her, but Ruby herself was smacked out far away by a big Ursa smart enough to let the Boarbatusk do it's thing.

The Boarbatusk spun again and rolled towards Yang, ramming right between her breast as it grinded against her body, undoing her vest by consequence. Yang moaned in pain and pleasure as her massive breast rippled against the rolling beast. Yang braced the pain and pushed her tits together  hard, her breast molding even more around the grimm. The Boarbatusk kept spinning and spinning trying to grind out all of Yang's aura, but the Sheriff's strength was too much and she pushed her breast together hard enough for the grimms armor to break apart from the massive mounds. Yang however had to momentarily let go of her breast every few moments to kill off approaching Beowulfs and Creeps trying to take advantage of her vulnerability. A Beowulf and Creep had gotten close enough to attempt at tearing her to bits, but Yang simply smacked them against the train car behind her and grabbed their heads, pushing them against her boobs to add weight to crush the Boarbatusk in her tits. Soon all of it's armor was gone and chunks of it's body scraped away, only dying once Yang completely crushed it between her boobs, killing the two other grimm with her crush.

As the grimm dissipated, Crescent Rose came flying towards Yang and imbedded itself in the train car nearly missing her head. Yang stared at the weapon and back to where it was thrown from, eyes widening at what she saw transpiring. Ruby was currently pinned face and boob first into the ground by an old experienced and heavily armored Ursa. The Deputy had tried to take it on, but wasn't able to go through it's armor and the experienced grimm even predicted her movements and was able to smack her aside. Ruby's eyes widened as the Ursa caressed her thigh and held her ass tight, this was no ordinary grimm. Yang was filled with rage as the grimm began to form a massive cock, lining it up with one of Ruby's holes.

"RUUUUBYYYYY!!!" Yang yelled as she stomped the ground hard and her hair became ablaze, Yang grabbed Cresent Rose and chucked it at the Ursa using a sniper shot to add power to the throw, Crescent Rose spun and hit the Ursa so hard it grinded into it like a buzz saw. The Ursa howled in pain, allowing Ruby to break free. Once Crescent Rose stopped spinning, Ruby pulled the trigger, slicing it's stomach open.

"YANG NOW!!!" Ruby ordered, Yang ran like hell at the grimm, using Ember Celica to launch herself through the Ursa's stomach with a powerful punch, amor shattering from the inside out as Yang left a human sized hole in it's chest.

"Ruby!" Yang hugged her sister as the grimm dissipated. "Are you okay!" Yang hugged Ruby against her tits caressing her head.

"I'm great sis!" Ruby said with a massive grinn. "We killed an Alpha! I saw you chuck Crescent Rose into the Alpha, and then I sliced it's stomach open, and the-" Ruby was interrupted when Yang locked lips with her, Ruby melting into the flaming headed girl's kiss. 

"Never change Ruby." Yang moaned as she and Ruby made out passionately. 

"Hey as hot as it is to see you two love birds fucking each other silly, I'm afraid we gotta job to do!" Nora said making the sisters jump.

"Ah! Nora where did you come from!" Ruby exclaimed as she hugged her sister in a lewd position.

"Nora and I took refuge under the train tracks to rest after finishing off the grimm." Rin explained as Nora stuffed a ripped pair of panties down her H-cup cleavage. "I must say you two were impressive, taking down an Alpha in such a vulnerable state."

"Yeah it was a close one, but one thing bothers me..." Yang said as the gang turned towards the train. "If an Alpha was hanging around here, than who is inside that train..."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little reference for Joan's look and hair. https://i.redd.it/cyddlq694j131.png
> 
> Reference for Rin's dress https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiUh7P1rqbjAhVjqlkKHUBEBrQQjhx6BAgBEAM&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.reddit.com%2Fr%2FRWBY%2Fcomments%2F8sdun1%2Fnoras_qipao_mojojoj%2F&psig=AOvVaw3BA0IHdo1XVIqs4sNcCPnd&ust=1562710531923498
> 
>  
> 
> Reference for R63 Rin https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjLy5PxqqbjAhVRo1kKHZkoDQYQjhx6BAgBEAM&url=https%3A%2F%2Ffunnyjunk.com%2Fchannel%2Frwby%2FCute%2Brwby%2Bcomp%2B188%2Br63%2FbYDnLoL%2F&psig=AOvVaw0vx6rDjnKa8mubBsROp_h6&ust=1562709979042928


	14. Searching the Train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note I made a minor addition to Nora's appearance in the previous chapter, specifically she has white thigh high lingerie stockings that accentuate her thunder thighs. I also made a minor addition to her fucking Bumblebee, instead of just skipping over to the girls she scoops up some cum and taste Bumblebee's horse pussy cum and her own in her mouth.

"Ha!Ha! Almost there!" Bumblebee breathed as she galloped, she had finished off the small group of grimm that she led on a  wild goose chase, however it would seem that she had traveled farther away from the train than expected. However she would soon get her chance to take a breather when she noticed Rin, Nora, and her Mistresses in the distance.

"Mistress!" Bumblebee exclaimed as she skidded to a halt next to her friends.

"Oh Bumblebee, you okay?" Yang asked, her hair now back to it's normal blonde.

"A-Okay, I took care of all the grimm that ran after me, it looks like all the grimm have been killed here too?"

"Yep! We took down an Alpha!" Ruby exclaimed, bouncing in Yang's embrace.

"Amazing Mistress!" Bumblebee exclaimed, her boobs jiggling from her movements.

"Oh it was nothing." Ruby blushed and scratched the back of her neck. "It was a team effort, especially from our weapons." Ruby said as she looked at Crescent Rose suggestively, walking her fingers on it before giving it a smooch.

"Since the train is secure do you want me to head back to town and contact the client?"  Bumblebee asked, getting ready to sprint back to town.

"Hold your horses, you look tired and we still need to check the cars." Yang smirked, Ruby, Rin and Nora groaned from the pun while Bumblebee actually found it funny.

"Oh Mistress! Your too funny!" Bumblebee said as her boobs jiggled from her laughter. The gang began to search the train cars, Ruby used her semblance to quickly traverse under and over the various cars for hostiles while Yang and Rin entered the series of cars from the one furthest of the tank engine. Nora stayed outside as lookout since if anything were to happen in the cars Nora would probably damage the supplies and tech they were sent to salvage.  

"You ready?" Yang asked as she cocked Ember Celica. Rin spun Storm flower and gave a nod, Yang slowly opened the back door, the two woman pointing their weapons forward incase of any hostiles. The room they were in was dimly lit by red lights on the ceiling, illuminating the broken, sliced, and destroyed parts of Atlas security bots.

"Grimm didn't do this..." Rin stated as she noticed how cleanly cut and filled with bullet holes most of the bots were. 

"Yeah, though some of them do look salvageable." Yang said as she crouched in front of a robot that was cleanly cut in half by the torso. "Dam, Ruby would be freaking out over this stuff, probably should have traded places with her?" Yang wondered.

"You could have, but then she would spend too much time admiring Atlas tech." Rin stated as she picked of a severed leg.

"True, also Ruby would also try to program an orgy." Yang smirked as she  gave the robot a close inspection, until suddenly it's face glowed crimson.

"Intruder!" The bot said before it uppercut the blonde, it's arms quickly turned into gattling guns and opened fire, a non-stop barrage of bullets shooting her massive aura protected I-cups, her vest still undone.

"AAAHHH!" Yang cried in pain and even pleasure, her back pushed against the wall as her voluptuous soft tits rippled from the gun fire.

"Yang!" Rin exclaimed, however before she could neutralize the robot with Storm Flower It's head awas already beginning  to blow apart, the gattling gun bullets that struck Yang's mounds were ricocheting after it sunk into her tit flesh, some of the shots finding it's way to the robot and all around. Somehow the blonde's nipples stayed barely concealed by the open vest as it rippled and recoiled.

Rin suddenly felt a hand grab onto her ass, a robot missing both legs and it's arms unable to turn into  weapons tried it's best to apprehend Rin. Rin moaned from it's tight grasp, the metal  hands sinking into her ass cheeks before it's fingers on it's right hand began to touch the edge of her anal entrance. Rin moaned louder as the robot's finger dug into her asshole, the woman rubbing Storm Flower against her E-cup boobs. The robot's arm further eased itself into her anus, making Rin moan even louder as cold metal fisted her anal walls. Rin quickly came to her senses and quickly spun sending the machine flying against the wall, and deactivating it. It's arm was ripped off and stayed in her asshole, Rin moaned  as she walked towards Yang with a robot arm in her ass

"OOOOHHH!" Yang moaned as the gattling bullets fully destroyed and neutralized the robot, bullet shells falling down her cleavage and popping out of sunken holes in her soft tit flesh.

"Are you okay!" Rin asked as she helped Yang up by her tits, some of the bullet shells falling in the palm of her hand.

"I'm okay, aside from a huge hard on." Yang smirked, a giant bulge showing through her bikini bottoms. 

"If you're sure you're okay then we should check the other cars, we'll take care of the erection later." Rin moaned, the two girls traveling from car to car, one of them keeping the metal arm in their ass.

* * *

 

"Oh! Bumblebee!" Nora moaned as she sat on the metal floor of a flat car which was right next to the train engine. The orange haired girl was currently receiving the pleasurable combination of the Centaur's tit job and blow job, the centaur sitting on the ground to be more leveled with the bounty huntress. Nora dug into her heart shaped cleavage and pulled out Rin's essence stained panties, bringing it too her nose to smell the sweet girl cum and seed from the two wives. Nora ruffled Bumblebee's hair as she began to chew on the ripped up undergarments, closing her eyes so her other senses could heighten. 

"Nora! Do you see anything?" Ruby asked from the top of a train car as she surveyed the forest through her scope.

"Nope! All clear!" Nora moaned through her panties with hearts in her eyes, Ruby barely made out Nora's answer. The crimsonette turned around to see that the coast was indeed clear. 

"MMM!MMMM!MMMMMM!!!!"Nora moaned as she blew her load inside of the centaur fauna's mouth, jizz began to fizzle out of Bumblebee's mouth as she swallowed the overflowing amounts of seed. Nora chewed harder on the panties, tasting the mix of both her and Rin's love. Bumblebee kept swallowing the flowing climax, seed trickled down her chin and Nora's own thick member. Nora soon finished climaxing, Bumblebee raised her head off of Nora's cock. Nora opened her eyes to see Bumblebee with her mouth open, showing the thick seed that filled her mouth, strings connecting the roof of her mouth to her bottom lips. Nora took the panties off her mouth and stuffed it into Bumblebee's mouth, the garments soaking up Nora's seed. The centaur moaned as she chewed on Nora and Rin's essence, she raised her upper body up, her tits cleaning up Nora's cock.  Nora licked her lips as she held the centaur's soft H-cups and pressed them together, pushing up the tit flesh that bore her own seed. Nora licked her lips before diving her head straight into the pair of voluptuous mounds, making Bumbebee moan into the panties as Nora devoured her own seed and motor boated. Bumblebee's hands explored Nora's back, getting lower and lower until she was caressing her thunder thighs. 

"Oh! It's not as good as Rin's, but I still taste great!" Nora said as she finished up cleaning Bumblebee's tits, her voice muffled by the large mounds. "So hungry!" 

"Mmmm!" Bumblebee moaned louder as she lifted Nora up, Nora had a brief squeak of shock before being firmly planted onto the centaur's human cock, the centaur faunas standing up.

"Ooooohhh!" Nora moaned as she felt the thick cock fill her walls, both the centaur's and her soft voluptuous H-cups perfectly pressed together. Nora wrapped her arms around the equine faunas as she lifted  her by the ass, bouncing her on her cock. Nora's open mouth leaked saliva, the substance dripping down and dropping onto the two pairs of pressed H-cups left to be dragged in between the mounds. Nora leaned forward and licked off the cum that was on the edge of Bumblebee's lips and cheeks, making her moan more from the wet touch of her hungry tongue. Wet strings of saliva stuck from tip of her tongue to Bumblebee's lips and cheeks, with each lick Nora consumed more of her own flavor. Once Nora finished cleaning Bumblebee's face, bit the edge of Rin's panties and slowly pulled it out of the centaur's mouth. Saliva and cum strings stuck to the centaur's lips and tongue, the undergarments hanged down by Nora's teeth before the blue eyes girl decided to drop it between the girls' H-cups, the panties were rubbing and twisting from the friction of such soft mounds. Nora and Bumblebee licked eachother's tongues, Nora could still taste hints of her own cum as their tongues swirled in the open air. 

"Mistress Nora! Nora! Nora! I'm cumming! I'M CUMMMIING!" Bumblebee moaned as her human cock climaxed and overflowed Nora's walls, cum fizzing out of her snatch and dripping down the bounty huntress' already wet thunder thighs. 

"AAAHHH!!" Nora moaned as she hugged Bumblebee tighter, their hardened nipples sprayed milk against eachother, the clashing geysers spraying milk on their faces, Nora especially caught as many as she could into her mouth. Nora tilted her head back as cum kept leaking out, her mouth catching stray drops of her and Bumblebee's milk. As Nora stared at the sky, her eyes turned to her right to see something on to of the train car next to her. 

"Ah!Ah!" Ruby moaned at the edge of the second train car as she stroked her thick member with one hand and massaged her E-cup breast with the other, despite trying to pick up Nora's slack on being lookout she couldn't help but be captivated by her and Bumblebee's sexual escapade. The crimsonette's head spun and snapped to the right and left, trying to do the job she had appointed herself to do while still satisfying her pleasure. Nora's mouth widened as her eyes begged for Ruby to finish in her mouth, hungry for sexual essence to enter her stomach. Ruby freed her breast as she placed her now free hand on her big balls, massaging them to get her closer to climax. Ruby cocked her head and closed on eye, aiming for her target as she readied for climax, though it was difficult as Bumblebee kept thrusting inside of Nora's creampie. As her precum dripping tip was aimed  towards Nora's mouth Ruby held her ball tight and cocked her shaft like she would Crescent Rose and fired a single bullet fast squirt of cum down Nora's gaping mouth, the shot of cum struck the ack of her throat hard, so hard her eyes went crazy ahegao and her breast recoiled as her head was forced back. Nora tried to lean upward, but Ruby's cum shots into mouth kept knocking her back down, soon Nora surrendered and her back slammed against the flatcar floor, her  H-cups jiggling from the impact. The ripped pair of panties fell next to Nora. Bumblebee moaned as her cock forcefully sprung out of Nora's cunt, jizz spraying on  the orange haired girl's body.

As Nora kept getting sniped by Ruby's high caliber seed, Bumblebee stared at Nora's creampie on full display by spread legs. Bumblebee grabbed Nora's legs which spasmed every time she was shot in the mouth by Ruby's cum, and bent down in between her legs. Bumblebee leaned forward, her soft breast pressing against the metal floor of the flatcar as Nora's right leg lazed over her shoulder. Bumblebee licked Nora's right inner thunder thigh, tasting the wet stains of Nora's girl cum and the centaur's own thick seed. Nora moaned loudly as Bumblebee tasted her thighs, getting closer and closer to her folds. The orange haired woman held her breast as they recoiled from Ruby's shots, the gluttonous girl squeezed them so hard that milk sprayed out from her hardened nipple, like a fountain they streamed into the air and landed perfectly into Nora's gaping mouth. Ruby kept firing cum shot after cum shot, her seed colliding against Nora's milk like a speeding bullet hitting a waterfall. Despite how tightly she held her own breast Nora couldn't completely stop the recoil of her massive mounds, so some of the milk would end up on her stomach, cheeks, forehead, and even the pair of honkers themselves.

"More!More! Shoot more into my mouth Ruby!" Nora begged as Bumblebee finished lapping the love juices on her thighs and began to eat out her creampie. 

"I taste pretty good." Bumblebee stated as she tasted Nora's creampie. Nora let go of her left tit and lowered her hand to her snatch, scooping up some of her creampie as Bumblebee's tongue dragged around her hand. 

"Mmmhmmhmhhhhmmm…" Nora moaned as she sucked on her hand, tasting Bumblebee's human cum and giving Ruby a chance to rest her cock. Nora sucked on her hand hard, licking each finger clean. "Bumblebee! If your cum taste this great, I can't wait to taste you horse cum!" Nora moaned as she wrapped her thighs tightly around Bumblebee's head, pressing the centaur's face deeper against Nora's creampied woman hood, eating deeper within her soaking walls. Nora opened her mouth wide awaiting more fierce cum shots from Ruby's cock, but her mouth was left empty as she saw that the crimsonette was no longer on top of the train car, only rose petals floating where she once stood. 

"We got grimm ahead..." Nora felt someone take off her pink cowboy hat, the moaning woman looked to her left to see Ruby standing next to her left, getting a perfect underskirt view of the Deputy, her bikini bottoms below her knees and her dripping wet pussy  in full view.

"Ah!Ah!OOOUUUAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!" Nora moaned loudly as her pussy reached it's climax, Bumblebee was sprayed with her essence as the centaur finished her creampie. Nora's breast surrendered to gravity as she arched her back enough for her to see the small groups of grimm that Ruby mentioned running towards them.

Nora's stomach grumbled. "Aww darn it, I'm still hungry..." Nora moaned, but before Nora could leaned up her face was suddenly engulfed by Ruby's snatch as the Deputy sat on Nora's face and forced her head back against the flatcar.

"Ah! Don't worry Nora, you could eat all you like, I should be able to handle these guys on my own." Ruby moaned as Nora's gluttonous mouth already began to eat her pussy out, her tongue probing deep into her tight vaginal walls. Nora explored Ruby's folds, when she felt a bump against her lips the bounty huntress bit down on Ruby's  clitoris, making the crimsonette moan from the pain and pleasure. Ruby began to grind her woman hood against Nora's  face, aiming down the sights of her Crescent Rose in rifle form as she picked off a small flock of Nevermore flying forward, Ruby's breast and hard cock swung in sync with her grinding. "Ah!" Ruby moaned as she shot the avian grimm out off the sky, her assets jiggling wildly from the recoil and her pussy giving an aggressive grind against Nora's mouth with each shot. Nora held Ruby's hips and rubbed her stomach, holding her tight as she ate out her vagina, the Deputy moaning more and more as her dripping pussy was devoured. Ruby made quick work of all the Nevermore, the last one disintegrating in the air, but now she had all the grounded grim to take care off.  Luckily for the Deputy all the grimm were mainly Beowulfs and Creeps, but unfortunately there were one to many for Crescent Rose to deal with alone. However Crescent Rose wasn't the only weapon Ruby had available to her. The Deputy took off her red cowboy hat and replaced it with Nora's pink one, after doing so she picked up the bounty huntress' Magnhild in it's grenade launcher form, her eyes sparkled as she quickly admired the craftsmanship of the heavy duty weapon. It was heavier than Crescent Rose, but Ruby was able to heft it up, her boobs swaying from the weight as she aimed it at the grimm and opened fire obliterating every grimm within it's radius.  Everyone's breast recoiled extremely from the pink explosion, Ruby's eyes sparkled even more as she was left excitedly cooing at the explosion.

"Nora, you don't mind me borrowing your stunning Magnhild would you?"Ruby moaned, carressing the weapon in a suggestive manner.grim after grim blown to ashes. Ruby moaned as her tassels whipped wildly and pleasure coursed through her tits and pussy, her cock smacking her mounds as it was blown back from Magnhild's blast, Ruby was lucky she was able to maintain her erection to be below her face or else she would be missing her shots. "AH! NORA! YOUR WEAPON!" Ruby moaned with an ahegao expression as a final few grimm close in on her, Beowulf lunging close distance. "IS AMAAAAAZZIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG" Ruby climaxed from her pussy, nipples, and even her cock as she fired one last shot from Magnhild and obliterated the last group, breast recoiling in it's most extreme form the close distance of the beautiful pink explosion. The explosion sent the flying strawberry milk and thick seed right back at Ruby, covering her body in milk and spunk. Nora sprayed her now creampie free girl cum against Bumblebee's mouth, the centaur tasting so much of Nora's essence as Nora spasmed and arched her back.

"Oh... Magnhild…" Ruby moaned as she caressed the weapon and began to make out with it like it was a person, satisfying a unique fetish of hers. Ruby shifted herself as she made her kiss more intimated against the ammo wheel, hugging the weapon as Nora's face was dragged from Ruby's pussy, taint, and finally her asshole. Ruby moaned in great pleasure as Nora's gluttonous mouth began to eat her ass.  Ruby stuffed the weapon between her soft E-cup breast, giving it a mock tit job as she licked the barrel, after teasing it she began to suck on the barrel. "Eep!" Ruby moaned and pressed her tits hard against Maghild as Nora further devoured her strawberry ass, squeezing tight on her thighs and ass cheeks. Ruby looked to her side and saw Crescent Rose lying on the ground next to her.

"Oh don't worry my little baby, I didn't forget about you." Ruby said as she through Magnhild high in the air, transforming into it's hammer form. Ruby switched back to her normal hat and grabbed Crescent Rose. Ruby sat up, Nora's saliva connecting her tongue to Ruby's anus. Before Nora could beg for more Ruby bent the top half of her body all the way forward, showing her surprising flexibility as the pole end of Magnhild descended and penetrated her pussy, all the way down to the hammerhead.  Ruby used the powerfull asset jiggling force of the hammer to force her cock down Nora's throat, the crimsonette lying down on her stomach with Crescent Rose tucked in between her voluptuous soft F-cups."AAAAHHH!" Ruby moaned with her tongue sticking out and her back and head arching up from the spike of pleasure. Ruby slowly lifted her hips up, being weighed down by Magnhild's mass, once she could go as high as she could manage she would surrender to the heaviness of the weapon and slam her cock deeper into Nora's hungry mouth.

"Oh! Fuck me Magnhild! Fuck me!" Ruby moaned with a crazed ahegao expression, pressing her tits on the floor with Crescnet Rose tucked between them. She aimed down the scope to see stray Beowulfs who somehow survived the grenade blast from Magnhild, limbs and bodily chunks missing as they dragged themselves like zombies, some of them even died before walking a couple of feet. Ruby picked off the strays with her sniper rifle,  everyone's boobs suffering big recoil from the powerful shots.  As Ruby's cock was coated in Nora's saliva, the orange haired woman was massaging her own tits, aiming the nipples towards the crimsonette's shaft. Whenever Ruby pulled out enough Nora squeezed her bossoms and hosed down Ruby's cock with her milk, adding even more flavor to the deepthroat.  "AH! Crescent Rose! You've done a great job!" Ruby moaned after blowing up the final Beowulf's head. Ruby began to make out with Crescent Rose passionately, stroking the rifle like a cock. 

"MMMM!MMMMMMM!!!" Nora moaned and arched her back as her pussy climaxed again into Bumblebee's mouth, the centaur savoring the pussy juices.

"mmm... I want to eat more, but I think I'm full for the day." Bumblebee said as she stood up and licked her lips of excess girl cum. "Thank you so much Mistress Nora for the food." Bumblebee thanked however instead of getting a reply she heard the sound of wet sex and a familiar voice moaning. Bumblebee looked forward and noticed Ruby fucking Nora's mouth. "Mistress Ruby! Didn't realize you joined the fun!" Bumblebee said, seeing Ruby going to town was beginning to make both of her cocks hard. The centaur hopped onto the flat car and strolled over the two girls, her equine bottom half making it hard for Ruby to thrust into Nora. Ruby looked behind her too see what the cause was, she was surprised to see most of her vision taken up by golden horse fur.

"Bumblebee?"

"Mistress, you know how to make a horse hard." the centaur suggestively stated as she rubbed her hardening horse rocket and teased Ruby's asshole, before shoving all of her massive horse cock right into Ruby's tight anal walls.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Ruby moaned with a crazed ahegao face, her back arching again as Bumblebee shoved her horse member into her anus. Bumblebee began to pound Ruby's ass, the crimsonette now licking Crescent Rose, unable to close her mouth from the double penetration and Nora's hungry mouth. 

"Oh Mistress! Your ass is so tight around my horsey cock!" Bumblebee moaned as she thrusted into Ruby, groping her own breast and raising one of the high enough so she could drink her own milk. 

"OH! I'M CUMMING! NORA!MAGNHILD!AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Ruby moaned as she came into Nora's mouth, the orange haired woman's back arched as she consumed as much of the overflowing seed as she could, but seed still fizzed out her mouth and flowed down her cheeks. Ruby kept climaxing and climaxing, so much that the thick baby batter was oozing out of Nora's asshole and nose. Strawberry milk was spraying onto Crscent Rose and Ruby kept getting pounded by Bumblebee, the force of the centaur's thrust making her and Nora's boobs swing. Ruby soon regained some control and returned to kissing her lovely weapon again, tasting her own strawberry milk on it. 

"Mmmm!Mmmm!"Nora moaned as her stomach bloated from all the seed in her stomach and she began to finger her semen leaking asshole, plugging it with one hand and rubbing her growing belly with the other. 

"OH! MISTRESS! I'M GOING TO CUM! MISTRESS!MIIIIISSSTRREEEEEESSSSSS!!!!!" Bumblebee's milk sprayed into the air and her horse cock climaxed into Ruby's asshole, cum fizzed out of her vagina and blasted out of her mouth, however due to her stomach being against the floor and Crescent Rose instead of bloating more semen oozed out of her pussy. 

"BUMBLEBEEEEEE!" Ruby moaned as cum blasted out of her mouth and onto her weapon, once done Ruby rested her head onto the cum covered Crescent Rose. Bumblebee pulled out of her ass, cum strings connected both of Ruby's butt cheeks and Bumblebee's cum covered horse cock.

* * *

"Rin! Dam!" Yang moaned as her friend sucked her cock off while the blonde was sitting on a SDC dust crate, Rin keeping her promise of taking care of the blonde's throbbing erection. Rin coated Yang's cock in saliva with a skilled blowjob, her right hand also stroked her cock while her left was pumping a severed robot arm in and out of her tight asshole. "Oh! My cock! My cock!" Yang was currently pinching her nipples as hard as she could, pulling them in pleasurable pain. Rin's blow job was slow and methodical, keeping a smooth rhythm as Yang moaned louder and louder. Once the time was right Rin picked up the pace, bobbing her head faster to make Yang cum as quickly as possible. The blonde groped her massive soft I-cup boobs tightly, her hands sinking deep into her tit flesh, said flesh pulsing in between her fingers. "RIN!RIN!RRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN!" Yang moaned as she blasted her seed into Rin's mouth, overflowing batter dripping down Rin's lips and chin as the robotic arm in her ass was launched out of her as thick semen hosed out, staining her qipao dress. Cum strings hung between her soft voluptuous cheeks and her dress.

"Dam Nora is lucky to have a mouth like yours!" Yang moaned as her cock went flaccid and out of Rin's mouth, both girls standing up.

"Thank you, though I'm not usually the one that does the sucking." Rin stated as the blond licked the large amounts of excess cum flowing down her lips and chin, her hands squeezing her ass so tight that semen squirted out the black haired girl's anus. "I do still find it strange, if people raided this place, why leave all the dust and Atlas tech?" Rin asked as she and Yang began to make out, the blonde tasting her own seed as the girls' tits pressed together.

"Well we still have the train engine to search, maybe we will find answers there?" Yang guessed, having a feeling that was where they needed to check.

 

 

 

 


	15. Tech Bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that I have described Bumblebee's horse cock as human shaped, yet I have also made some descriptions in sex scenes that would make her cock seem like an actual horse cock.
> 
> At first I made Bumblebee's horse cock human shaped to make it seem less odd but at the sametime in retrospect I don't know whether or not that actually down plays the animal aspect of ehr being a futa. Since I'm not to sure what all of you would prefer, from now on you could interpret her cock in whichever way you like best depending on your preference. Just wanted to clarify in case anyone was confused.

"So Rin, do you think you and Nora have time for an orgy later? You know for the occasion of completing our first Atlas employed mission?" Yang asked as she stood next to the button that opened the door exit to the car they were currently in.  It was pretty big deal that a mission for Atlas was being outsourced to bounty hunters, it was rare since the military or the companies would take care of their own assets, but if Atlas were giving out a job it usually meant high pay. "I was thinking Pyrrha and Joan could join the fun too."

"I'm afraid it depends on when, Nora and I were planning on doing something special tonight. Maybe if we have one at the Bounty House I think we might have time." Rin answered.

"Perfect!" Yang smiled as she leaned towards the wall more, her breast hitting the panel that opened the door. Once the door open a loud gunshot was heard, Rin stared directly at the source of the shot. The bounty huntress immediately bent backwards, just enough to nearly miss the traveling sniper bullet. The sniper bullet cut through Rin's qipao dress, nearly missing her skin as it traveled in between her voluptuous E-cup bossoms as their nipples pointed towards the ceiling.  Rin saw the bullet travel over her face, so close it was hard to make out it's shape. As Rin fell back she skillfully placed her hands flat on the ground to avoid falling back, her boobs jiggling from the sudden stop. Fortunately Rin saw that the bullet simply struck the door at the end of the train car and not any of the highly combustible crates and cylinder canisters of dust, Unfortunately as she rose back to her feet she realized that  from her stomach to her boobs her outfit had been torn in half from both the bullet and the swinging from her breast. 

Rin hugged her breast with one arm before the fabric could hang to the sides and reveal her bare bossoms while she aimed one of her guns towards the direction of the sniper fire.

Yang also cocked Ember Celica and aimed the same way Rin was, but where the two had thought they were being attacked by an enemy was instead something very.... different. 

"Oh! Mistress Nora! I didn't think you would like the taste of my horse pussy so much!" Bumblebee moaned as Nora ate out her equine woman hood.

"Why wouldn't I! You taste great!" Nora moaned before returning to her meal. As Nora was eating out Bumblebee Ruby was fucking her from behind, bent over and groping her H-cup mounds. Ruby still had Magnhild in her pussy, but she also had Crescent Rose shoved up her ass, which Yang and Rin quickly figured was the source of the sniper round.

"Oh Crescent Rose! Magnhild! I love the way you fuck me in my holes!" Ruby moaned as she hugged herself closer to Nora, her F-cup bossoms pressing further against Nora's back. 

Yang looked to her right and was surprised to see Rin blushing as she hugged her breast. "You okay?" Yang asked, Rin simply nodded yes as she slowly let go of her breast, quickly hugging them with her arms again when the torn parts weren't concealing them like Yang's open vest did.

"Yang, how in the world does your vest still conceal your endowment?" Rin blushed, seeming pretty unfazed by almost being shot through the chest.

"Oh that... Well I had Coco make special roped loops that held onto my nipples from the inside." Yang explained as she opened her vest up more and turned slightly to the left, showing a lasso of string holding on to her breast by the nipples.

"I see..."

"Actually she could definitely fix up your dress, it'll be on me." Yang smiled willing to help her friend out.

"Oh that isn't necessary, it was an accident and I should be able to afford the expenses." Rin said, appreciative of Yang's offer.

"Magnhild!Magnhild!" Ruby moaned as she activated her semblance, thrusting into Nora at a much faster speed as rose petals began to sprout from her body. Nora suck her tongue as far she could into Bumblebee's horse pussy, the centaur moaning louder and louder as she massaged her own breast and gave herself a tit job.

Yang enjoyed the sight and wanted to join in, but she also new that they didn't have all day and their was still the train engine to search. "Okay Ruby, I hate to interrupt the fun but-" Yang didn't have a chance to finish her sentence as Crescent Rose was fired again, the blond moaned as the bullet struck and sunk into her  left I-cup tit. Unlike Rin, Yang had her aura up and wasn't wounded by the shot, but instead thanks to her bouncy bossoms the bullet reflected back and hit Crescent Rose.

"AAAAHHHHH!!" Ruby climaxed as Crescent Rose was further shoved in her hole thanks to the bullet, her grasp on her friend's H-cups tightened as her thick semen filled up Nora's wet climaxing walls. Bumblebee also climaxed as her breast sprayed milk and her horse pussy sprayed it's sex juices into Nora's hungry mouth. "CRESCENT ROOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSEEEEE!!!!"

* * *

 

"Ohmygoshohmygosh!!! I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!" After Ruby, Nora, and Bumblebee had their three way love making session Nora cleaned up any sexual essence with her mouth as everyone reported on what happened while they were split up. "I had no idea Crescent Rose was facing the door! I'm so irresponsible!" Ruby exclaimed was hugging Rin tightly and rubbing her face against her cleavage, making it harder for Rin to keep her breast concealed.

"It's... quite alright Ruby." Rin smiled while also blushing from her ripped clothing.

"Just make sure to be more careful next time." Yang said with a nervous smile as she massaged her left tit, having put up her aura in the nick of time. "Anyways we should probably get to checking the train engine."

All the girls stood before the entrance to the train engine, drawing their weapons before Rin opened the door. When the door opened they were both shocked at what they saw before them. Eyes widened when they saw an unconcious woman in a torn up Atlas military uniform. Her assets were exposed, claw marks were visible on her big breast, ass cheeks, and her asshole was filled with a black substance that was oozing out of her asshole, mouth and creating a puddle that covered the entire floor. 

"Holy crap!" Nora exclaimed as the girls got her out of the grimm puddle, Yang lied her down and checked her wounds. 

"This explains the Alpha." Ruby stated as Rin quickly checked the train engine, nothing else of value remaining within except for a damaged console and destroyed equipment. "Did she get impregnated?"

"No, lucky for her the grimm was either only interested in anal or was experienced enough to deem her as an insufficient host." Yang said as she grabbed the woman's rear and analyzed her gaping hole. 

"I think she's waking up!" Bumblebee exclaimed, noticing the woman's body shifting. The woman opened her eyes, her eyes widening when she was introduced to some unfamiliar faces.

"Who are you!?" The woman exclaimed as she leaned up, trying to give her self a little space.

"It's alright mam, your safe. My name is Deputy Ruby Rose, these are bounty huntresses Nora Valkyrie and Lie Rin, and this is my older sister Yang Rose." Ruby said as she held the woman's hand. The woman let out a sigh of relief, hope filled her eyes. "The SDC had given out a mission to eliminate the grimm occupying this train, their will be SDC representative who will bring you back home." Ruby smiled, thankful that they had found this woman in time.

"Thank you so much!" The woman said as she hugged Ruby, her head pressing against her tassled covered chest. "For so long the grimm had their way with me, I thought I would be their slave forever."

Ruby blushed, not used to being the one to comfort those in such vulnerable states. After a couple minutes of comfort, the girl's helped the Atlesian woman up on her feat. 

"Bumblebee, think you could ride her to the emergency room back in Vale?" Yang asked as she finally decided to button up her vest, being courteous to the Atlesian woman.

"Sure thing Mistress!" Bumblebee exclaimed as she trotted over to the woman in need. "Hello! I'm Bumblebee! I'll make sure to get you to Vale safe and sound!"  Bumblebee cheered, hoping to make the woman feel at ease. However the woman didn't feel anymore calm, in fact her face showed sheer fear and disgust when processing the Centaur's horse half.

"No! NoNoNoNo!" The woman exclaimed as she backed away from Bumblebee. "I refuse to ride on a faunas!" Everyone's eyes widened in shock from the woman's outburst. "I'm not going to let you hurt me again!" 

"B-but I've never done anything wrong." Bumblebee said, shocked and confused.

"Look, mam. You may have certain... opinions, but Bumblebee would never lay a finger on you, and she is currently our only form of transportation." Ruby said as she put a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"You don't understand, it was her kind that raided this train." The woman said, as she kept her eyes on Bumblebee. "The White Fang... they destroyed all the Atlesian Knights, there were only three of them yet they still destroyed so much." The woman explained, failing to hold back her tears. The woman told them everything that had happened, how they disconnected most of the train cars and how she and her father were quickly taken out despite having two of the raiders held at gun point. "And then Eve Taurus, she stabbed my father through the stomach. Slowly killing him before throwing him under the train tracks."   The woman finished, the girls couldn't help but feel sorrow for what the woman had gone through. The woman felt another hand on her shoulder, looking up to see Rin having approached her now. 

"You know I've never had any altercations with faunas the same way you have, but I know what it's like to lose a loved in front of your very eyes." Rin said as she softly took her hands into her own. Rin had a sorrowful  expression, dark memories from her previous home resurfacing. Despite not getting into details, the woman could see the pain in Rin's eyes, which was more than enough for her to make a connection with her. "And as someone who has witnessed the worst, I can assure you that Bumblebee poses no threat to you."

"She's right! The White Fang don't represent me or my kind!" Bumblebee said with determination, but the woman was still unsure.

"B-But what if my father was right, what if..." 

"How about you let Rin go with you?" Ruby suggested. "Since your experiencing a lot of negative emotions Rin's semblance can mask them from the grimm, and she's an awesome fighter too! No one will be able to even get close to you without going through her first." Ruby said with a confidant smile.

The woman gave it some thought, despite her doubts she felt much more comfortable with being escorted by a bounty huntress. She nervously nodded her head yes before letting Rin escort her to Bumblebee. "Good, we'll need to get you medical attention as soon as possible." Rin said as she helped the woman sit up on Bumblebee's saddle. The woman shook nervously as she sat on the centaur's saddle, holding her arms tight around Rin's waist once she sat in front of her.

Bumblebee turned around to look at the woman, giving her a joyful smile. "Don't worry, this will be a fast and safe ride!" Bumblebee said before galloping through the crimson treeline.

"Dam, having to be an Alpha's sex toy after going through all of that." Nora said, the somber mood ruining her appetite.

"And to think that the White Fang are still making the faunas' lives harder." Yang said, remembering having to deal with prejudiced individuals talking about the terrorist organization when harassing Bumblebee.

"It is true that a lot has happened recently, but look at the bright side!" Ruby smiled, gaining the attention of Nora and Yang. "We saved that woman from the Alpha nest, destroyed the grimm, and secured some of the dust still in the train!" Ruby said, brightening up the mood.

"Your right Ruby, who knows how worse things could have been if we weren't here today." Yang smiled, thankful that her sister new just what to say.

"Yeah, and we only have more hero work ahead of us!" Nora grinned, her appetite making a triumphed return as her boobs jiggled from her movements.

"Speaking of work, I think we should do another search of the area." Ruby suggested, her boobs jiggling as she gave a hard turn towards the two girls. "You two look out for any grimm incase the negativity earlier could have attracted them, though since she was unconscious and left pretty fast with Rin I imagine only one or two strays may find their way here." Ruby deduced, having a lot of knowledge about the grimm.

"Perfect! I was just in the mood for some warm milk." Nora wrapped her arms around Yang from behind and began to massage the large mounds on the other side while licking her lips.

"While you two do that I'll make sure everything is still in order within the train cars!" Ruby grinned as she turned around and marched towards next car. However before she could get even a full foot away from the girls Yang pulled her by her cap and held her up by said cape, her feet hanging above the ground.

"Woah Ruby! Don't think I don't see what you're trying to do." Yang smirked, having seen the contents within the traincars. 

"Hey let go! It's just a routine check!" Ruby swore as she swung legs and arms frantically in the air. Yang cocked one eyebrow as she held her sister high. "Okay maaaaaaaybe I might take a tiny little looksie at the Atlesian Knights, but It's to make sure they don't reactivate again when the  employer gets hear." Ruby explained, now earning a smirk and a sexy eye wiggle from her older sister, whom was still having her breast groped by Nora. "Okay fine I want to get fucked by them!" Ruby admitted, crossing her arms in defeat, said arms pushing up her soft bossoms.

Yang couldn't help but giggle at her little sister's pout. "Ruby I understand how much you want to get gang banged by Atlas tech, but we can't have our employer see a bunch of cum covered and further broken bots when they arrive. That is unless you want the damages to come out of our paycheck." Yang said as Nora undid the buttons on her vest, the orange haired girl trying to act discreet despite Yang being fully aware of the pressure on her boobs. 

RWBY looked down in defeat, knowing full well that her sister was right. "Yeah, your right I guess." Ruby said, knowing how much money was on the line.  Yang gave a moan as Nora finished unbuttoning her vest and began to suck on her hardened nipples, drinking the blondes warm milk. Yang let go of her sister as Nora sucked her on her left tit, bobbing in and out of her voluptuous I-cups as if a blowjob was being given as the Valkyrie's free hand groped and squeezed tightly on the Sheriff's right tit. 

"Oh Nora! You couldn't wait until patrol?" Yang asked as Nora sucked on her hard, tasting her warm delicious milk. Yang massaged Nora's tit through her clothing, which were hanging due to the Valkyrie bending down while giving her tits full attention. Nora squeezed so hard that even the blonde's right tit was leaking milk, the nipple being squeezed between one of the gaps between Nora's fingers. Yang looked at Ruby, who was still staring at the train cars. "You know you shouldn't fuck the robots, but there is a severed robot arm just waiting to be used." Yang smirked as her sister's eyes sparkled with joy before the Deputy sped into the train cars, hoping to 'investigate' it's contents.

* * *

"OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOOOOOOOOSSSSHHHHH!!!!!" Ruby moaned, when she entered the cars and bore witness all the Atlesian knights she climaxed on the spot, painting the ceiling and showering herself with her own spunk. The crimsonette dashed from Atlesian Knight to Atlesian Knight with her semblance, trying to not cream herself when admiring the robot's design. As she dash around she quickly found the severed arm Yang mentioned, quickly scrutinizing it as it's wires sparked.

"Amazing!" Ruby said as gave it an intimate stare, soon the arm found itself held between Ruby's voluptuous F-cups, Ruby gave held her breast tight as she began to suck on it's fingers. the metallic fingers were coated with the Deputy's saliva, strings connecting to her open tongue whenever she let go and switched to the next finger. After giving each finger her undivided attention, licking them sensually with her tongue, making swirls around the metallic appendages, she placed the palm of it's hand against her face. "Even as just an arm this is so much better than I could ever had imagined." Ruby said as she rubbed her cheeks against the hand. After making out with the hand some more she rubbed the metallic palm over her left tit, every once and a while the arm would spark and the hand would tightly grope Ruby's boob for just a second. After that the crimsonette brought the arm behind her and rubbed it again her horse cum stained ass.

"Oh! You feel so much better inside me!" Ruby moaned as she shoved the arm into her ass, feeling every centimeter ease inside her anal walls, horse cum either being pushed further inside her body or being forced out of her asshole, trickling down her thighs. "Ah!" Ruby squealed as she managed to shove in the entire piece of Atlas tech into her tight asshole, legs shaking in pleasure as she surveyed the other robots. Despite having an entire robot arm shoved up her ass Ruby quickly sped across the train car, analyzing each and every piece of tech she could find while moaning from her makeshift dildo.

"These are amazing! I mean sure most of them are destroyed and inoperable, and will soon be obsolete if the rumors about the updated models are true, but this is still top of the line Atlas tech!" Ruby said as she drooled close to one of the robot's faces, her tongue barely touching it's cold metal dome. The robot was currently sitting with it's back against the wall, it's hips completely severed only leaving the upper body behind. 

"I know Yang said I couldn't have sex with you, but a quick make-out session couldn't hurt, right?" Ruby pondered as she began to give the robot slow passionate kissing session. However crimson visors soon glowed to life once Ruby's lips made full contact. Ruby's eyes widened from the robot's sudden functional ability as it lunged onto her, pinning her back on the cold metal floor. 

"Intruder detected... initializing elimination protocal." The Atlesian Knight stated it rose it's head out of Ruby's cleavage and turned it's arms into gatling guns. Ruby thought fast and trapped the guns between her breast, pointing the barrels toward the wall on the other side of the car.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" Ruby squealed as the guns fired, her cleavage rippled as the two trapped guns rotated and fired, sinking into the soft tit flesh of her E-cups. "Theeeeeesseee guuuuunnnnsssss feeeeeelllll soooooo goooooooodddd!!!" Ruby moaned, talking as if she was being given a back massage from bullet fire. Ruby moaned and moaned as her breast milk sprayed and her tassels swung from the force of her hands pushing against the revolving arm guns of the Atlesian Knight.

Soon the robot had run out of ammo, it attempted to turn it's hands into massive knives, but due to malfunctions the Atlesian Knight was only capable of turning it's arms back into a normal hand. The robot began to grope the Deputy, attempting to pin her down and detain her. "Oh! Grab me harder!" Ruby moaned as she placed her palms over the robot's frim hands, both of the sinking deep into her tit flesh. The robot groped ruby with as much force it could muster, thinking it was actually detaining a criminal. Ruby wrapped her arms around it's body and pulled the robot closer, giving it a fast paced open mouth make out against it's visors.  

As Ruby was disobeying her sister's warnings another robot sprung to life, it stood up with no arms to use against any intruders. Regardless of it's lack of weaponry the robot clumsily approached the crimsonette, sparks flying off from the many cut up parts of it's body.  Once the robot made it to the Deputy, instead of doing anything to incapacitate her, it instead tripped over Ruby's legs and massive hard shaft.The Robot fell in a way where Ruby's thick cock got trapped between it's cold metallic legs, forcing Ruby onto her side as the robot fell down.

"Oh!" Ruby moaned as she was forced on her side and continued to make out with her new friend, the robot on the floor still attempted to walk while sideways, it's legs stroking Ruby's cock as it did so. "Such a firm walk cycle! It's squeezing my cock so hard!" Ruby moaned as she groped her own milk leaking boobs alongside the robot groping them. 

Ruby moaned louder as she felt a firm cold grasp on her voluptuous ass cheeks and cold metal fingers penetrating her woman hood. Glancing behind her Ruby saw that two more half sliced Atlesian Knights had reactivated and tried to detain her. One of them was a one armed robot, sqeezing Ruby's cum stained ass cheek closest to the floor while shoving it's head against her asshole, seeming to attempt the retrieval of it's missing arm inside her anal wall. The robot's head sunk into the tit flesh of her soft ass cleavage, molding around it's metallic dome as it's head constantly turned from side to side. The second one was groping the remaining cum stained ass check while proceeding to fist her vagina, attempting to punch her into submission, however it's visors were malfunctioning and it mistook the Deputy's woman hood for a certain bull faunas' face. "Even without weapons these babies pack a punch!"

"AH!AHAH!" Ruby moaned and eyes widened as she felt the cold metal fist punch inside of her walls with robotic rhythm, her drool touching the ground before hugging the tit-squeezing robot tight like a teddy bear. Ruby found herself surprised to feel a third robot crawling over, grabbing her top leg and lifting it up, giving the fisting robot more room to plunge it's arm deeper into her woman hood. 

"AAAHHHH!!" Ruby moaned as she felt the new robot cup her balls, squeezing it with intense tightness. As Ruby was getting gang-banged by Atlas tech, she began to lick the robot's face like Ice-cream, her eyes wide in both pain and pleasure. 

"AH!AH!AH! I DON'T CARE WHAT THE EMPLOYER SAYS!!! THIS IS TECHNOLOGY BLIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSS!!!!" Ruby moaned as she climaxed her milk spraying huge amounts of strawberry milk and her pussy soaking the Atlesian Knight's arm, making the sparking appendage shock her pussy more. Her cock sprayed huge amounts of baby batter, but sometime the robot's legs would clog the climaxed every once and a while. Ruby's mouth was open, her tongue lazed out with much saliva and her eyes were half open as she still made bedroom eyes with her robotic fuck toy. As the robots kept fucking her Ruby tried her best to rest, as soon as she recharged she returned to licking the robot with bedroom eyes and without a care in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Sorry for the late update, I was busy with some stuff but I hope you all still enjoy the new chapter!


	16. Fun In The Woods

"Gotcha!!" Yang exclaimed as she pinned a Beowulf against the ground. The raging beast was forced flat on it's stomach, it's head trapped between a pair of I-cups and a hard place. "Ready Nora?" Yang moaned as she grinded her hips against the grimm's armored back, feeling pleasure from the struggle in her cleavage. Nora was standing behind Yang, aiming the end of Magnhild against the Blonde's ass hole, the redhead getting ready to drop her hammer like one of those carnival games.

"READY!!!" Nora exclaimed with manic excitement as she wound up Magnhild and with all her strength struck right in between Yang's voluptuous cakes and firmly impacted her asshole. The for strong enough to make the blonde's ass ripple, said ripple flowing through the Sheriff's body and into her breast, the mound's recoil striking the Beowulf and crushing it further within the tit prison, Nora making sure not to hit too hard and killing the new plaything. Yang moaned loudly from the pain, her masochistic desired being fulfilled as Nora struck each ass cheek like a game of wack-a-mole, the redhead's breast and ass swinging along with the momentum of each swing.. The pleasure was increased further by the Beowulf beginning to chew on Yang's left tit like a chew toy, it's teeth sinking deep into soft tit flesh as milk leaked from the massive mound and created puddles on the floor.

"Oh! You are a bad boy aren't you!? Bite harder! Harder!" Yang moaned as the beast gnawed her soft tit, it's entire snout caving into the large mounds. "Hit me harder Nora! Hit me like the slutty bitch I am!" Yang moaned as she felt her bulge grinding against the grimm's hide. After much time had passed Nora's arms grew tired, after one last swing against the blonde's ass Nora put aside her weapon and wiped some sweat off her forehead. 

"Man I'm beat! All this swinging sure is making me hungry." Nora said as she stared at her friends ass, licking her lips as she knelt down and moved aside Yang's bikini bottoms. Once Nora caught site of the Sheriff's asshole, she spread those cheeks and dug her head into Yang's ass cleavage and chowed down on Yang's warm ass. 

"Oh! Nora!!!" Yang moaned as her friends tongue intruded into her anal walls, ravaging her anus with an endless hunger. 

"Oh Yang your ass taste so good." Nora said, her voice muffled by the ass cleavage. Hands groped firmly on soft supple ass cheeks, massaging them around her own head, her grip as tight as possible to satisfy Yang's need for painful pleasure. As Nora probed her tongue inside and rubbed her head against Yang's ass cheeks she gave her friend a couple of hard ass slaps, eliciting loud moans from her friend. With a string of saliva connecting her tongue to her friend's delicious ass, Nora soon satisfied her craving for ass and now began to satisfy her craving for wet pussy.

Nora noticed that her friend had already gotten wet, her pre-sexual juices dripping down her thighs. Nora gave long licks against the streaks of sexual liquid, lapping up Yang's thighs clean without leaving a single drop left unconsumed. Nora gave a long vertical lick along Yang's woman hood, after completing the motion saliva was stuck to the blonde's clit and Nora's tongue.

"Oh!Ah!Oh!" Yang moaned as her pussy was being devoured, Nora's thirst not coming close to satisfied. Nora's tongue wreaked as much havoc inside Yang's pussy as much as she did her anus, moaning like someone would when having a delicious meal.

"Ohhhhaaaa!!!" Yang moaned as the Beowulf trapped in her tit prison began to bite on her other boob, milk spraying against the ground and splashed against both the grimm and Yang due to how pressed her nipples were against the crimson grassed ground.  "Nora your mouth is amazing!"  Yang moaned as Nora bit into her vagina. "EAT ME UP NORA! DEVOUR MEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Yang moaned as her pussy and tits climaxed, Nora's mouth was sprayed with her friend's essence, savoring it's delicious taste. Despite the climax Nora didn't take any breaks from devouring the Sheriff's womanhood, the redhead even grabbed onto Yang's thighs , spreading them before she and her up. once high enough Nora hugged Yang tight as she probed her tongue further inside Yang's warm walls.  The Sheriff also wrapped her own legs and thighs around Nora's head, allowing the hungry girl further entry within her woman hood, Nora feeling the softness of the blonde's thighs as she devoured her wet pussy. As Nora ate her friend out, her chin brushed against Yang's big balls, the blonde's dick erecting and finding it's way between Nora's round and  large H-cups. The bounty huntress grinded against the Beowulf's hide and hard armor as she hugged Yang tighter, tight enough to cause both pleasurable pain and further exploration for a gluttonous tongue, massive H-cup mounds pressing against the blonde's stomach with a thick hard member stuck in between. Yang's erect member brushed against Nora's own, the two members stimulating each other. 

Yang's half-shut eyes rolled up as her 'o' face allowed her tongue  to lie out of her mouth, as her tongue was laid out Yang felt it brush against something with a familiar taste. Looking down Yang noticed that Nora's own thick shaft had found it's way between her soft voluptuous I-cups and was now the tip was being stimulated by the blonde's tongue. Nora moaned into Yang's cunt as she thrusted into Yang's tit's, the blonde's tongue still stimulating it and the Beowulf's head having a third sexual organ crushing it further against the ground. Yang met Nora's thrust with her own long strokes using her tongue, making Nora thrust harder, hard enough to break apart pieces of the Beowulf's armor and flesh, said bone armor dug into Nora's big supple ass cheeks. With each thrust milk would leak and squirt out of both girls' tits, soaking the crimson grass with breast milk. Still hugging tightly Nora groped Yang's voluptuous supple ass cheeks tight with her crossed arms, pulling and squeezing them chaotically. 

"NORA!NORA!NOOOORRRAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Yang moaned as her breast and pussy once again climaxed, filling up Nora's mouth with her essence. Yang's cock also erupted it's own hot spunk, coating both Nora's thick cock and the Beowulf's back in gallons of thick baby batter.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!" Nora also climaxed, her loud moans contained within her friend's pussy. Nora's cock blasted it's thick seed, coating both Yang's boobs and the crimson ground in white spunk, as well as the Beowulf in the middle of it all being plastered in so much seed that it almost blinded the beast. Yang lapped up as much of Nora's seed that coated the blonde's breast and the redhead's member, so much seed that strings of the sexual substance connected between the breast, shaft, and the beast.

Nora lapped up Yang's folds, making sure to consume any of her climactic juices that sprayed to the sides. Once she was done Nora pushed Yang's legs up, the blonde's cock being pulled out of Nora's bossoms and coating the mounds with cum as the thick member slipped through, as well as Yang's head now being smothered by her own breast. Thick strings of baby batter broke as Yang cock was pulled out of Nora's boobs, the bounty huntress seeing in front of her half hard cock with it's tip coated in delicious seed. As Nora was mesmerized by the thick cock, she pulled from one of her pockets a thick yellow dust crystal and shoved it up her ass. 

Nora licked Yang's dick tip, obeying her grumbling stomach the bounty huntress took her friend's entire cock down to the base, tasting the cum that coated the massive cock. Yang's massive cock began to fully erect down Nora's throat, the bounty huntress savoring the warm flavor of the massive member. As Nora downed the large shaft, pink lightning began to spark around her body as she thrusted hard through Yang's cum coated breast and into the blonde's mouth. The powerful thrust mixed with the use of the lightning dust crystal had caused pink electricity to shock both the girls and the Beowulf, giving more masochistic pleasure to the blonde. 

"MMMMMMMM!" Yang moaned in shocking ecstasy as she was subject to an upside down deepthroat. Yang wrapped her arms around Nora and grabbed tight on her voluptuous ass cheeks, groping hard on the supple buns and receiving even more of the dust crystal's shock from said buns.

The Beowulf subject to the weight of both the futa's love making was now being further crushed by Nora's cock grinding off it's neck and Yang's head. As the girls were near their limit Nora reached one hand behind  her and fingered her own asshole, hugging Yang tighter to compensate for the lack of an arm. "MMMMMMMMMMM!" With another powerful shock the futanari moaned as they both climaxed into each other's mouths, so much ejaculation that their mouths were overflowing with baby batter, but despite that Nora kept thrusting and deepthroating Yang without any sign of stopping. Nora's ass began to overflow with Yang's ejaculate, especially with her tight hug with the blonde stopped her stomach from bloating and pushed more semen out through her asshole, however thanks to her fingers Nora was able to keep the dust crystal inside her anus. 

Nora kept at it, pink lightning shocking the girls and the beast as futa cock climaxed again and again, so much that both girls noses began to leak seed. Thick semen was flowing down Nora's chin and dropping onto her H-cups like lava after a volcanic eruption, the same going for Nora's ejaculate covering Yang's tits and the beast. Milk was also spraying from their massive jugs, the pressure from being pushed against each other's bodies  making the milk spray frantically.  

"MMMMMMMM!MMMMMMM!MMMMMMMMMM!!!" With one final blow, their bodies were electrified once again, but this time a massive stream of cum erupted from Yang's asshole, covering the girls under white rain. Nora let the lightning dust crystal shoot out of her asshole as massive loads of semen was forced out of her anus. Once the long minutes of climaxing was done, Nora pulled out of Yang, large strings of cum connecting their bodies, letting the now cum covered blonde drop back on top of the barely alive Beowulf. Streams of cum were still fizzing and oozing out of Nora and Yang's mouths as well as their assholes. Nora looked down at her friend, with all the thick seed covering her like a blanket Nora couldn't help but lick her lips at the all you can eat buffet. Yang still moaned as the Beowulf was still biting her tits, Nora's endless hunger told her to just eat Yang up and consume all that cum just waiting to be put in her belly, but she also saw that the Beowulf was restricting access to the rest of the Blonde's body.

 

Nora stood next to Yang, getting a better view of her ahegao expression and her cum covered tits, aimed the end of Magnhild near the Beowulf's head. With a powerful golf swing, the hammer also impacted against Yang's massive pair of soft melons. The swing was so powerful Yang's boobs rippled and all the surrounding crimson trees recoiled from the strike, also a lot of the semen on the girls and the floor splattered against the surrounding trees. the Beowulf's head caved into it's own body and blasted out of it's rear end. Nora gave an impressed whistle as the spinning grimm head shrunk into a twinkle in the sky. 

"That felt amazing." Yang said as she pointed her ass up and rubbed her boobs against the ground, turning on from the pain received from Magnhild. "Nora where do you come up with this stuff?" Yang asked, wishing there were more grimm to fool around with.

"No Idea, I just tend to make up stuff as I go along." Nora said as she was turned on by Yang, despite the shockwave from her hammer swing both girls were still covered in massive amounts of semen. Nora wrapped her arms around Yang's neck, making out with the blonde to taste whatever semen was left in her mouth.  Both tits pressed together, pushing up and shifting the thick layers of semen and sweat.

"Nora, we should really be heading back to the train soon." Yang moaned in between kisses. 

"But I'm so hungry Yang." Nora whined as she licked off the semen on Yang's cheeks. Yang squeezed Nora's semen covered ass feeling the thick baby batter allover her supple behind. 

"Nora!" Yang moaned as her friend began to lick and bite her neck, leaving hickies as she consumed more semen. Yang slid her hands down to Nora's thunder thighs, giving the meaty flesh hard gropes before pulling one leg up. Still making out with Nora, Yang pulled up the other leg holding Nora up by her thunder thighs.

"Yang!" Nora moaned as Yang shoved her hardened cock up Nora's womanhood. The girl's soft mounds bounced as Yang thrusted, Nora's attention being completely taken by Yang's hardened cum coated milk leaking nipples. The redhead grabbed a tight hold on Yang's melons, forcing out more milk like one does to frosting. Nora bit on Yang's left nipple, savoring the taste of milk and seed before truly sucking on the massive breast, Yang's right boob being subjected to hard groping that made her spray out milk like a water gun.

"Nora! Harder Nora!" Yang moaned as she fucked Nora's pussy, wanting Nora to bite and squeeze harder. Thanks to the collision of their breast, Nora's soft H-cup mounds bounce and pushed against Yang's and ended up close to her face. Seizing the opportunity Yang bit Nora's right nipple and sucked on her cum covered nipple. Nora moaned, biting harder on Yang's breast and squeezing more milk into her mouth. "Nora! I'm getting close!" Yang said, letting go of Nora's delicious melons as she came close to climax. "OH!OH!OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!!!!" Yang moaned loudly as she rammed Nora down her cock by the thighs with her last few strokes before ejaculating into her friend's vaginal walls. 

Nora's pussy overflowed with Yang's warm semen, a waterfall of the white substance oozing down to the ground.  As the girls were recharging from the fuck session, Nora began to subconsciously lean back. "Woah-ah!" Nora's hands soon slipped off of Yang's tits due to the slipperiness of the cum covered mounds, and as Nora frantically tried to save herself from a hard fall she was able to pull Yang's I-cups close enough for her mouth to just barely bite onto both of Yang's hard nipples at once.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!!!" Yang moaned loudly from the pain of her breast being pulled so far from Nora's weight and teeth's grip on the pair of nipples. Going with the flow Yang thrusted into Nora's walls, the bounty huntress' own cock hardening and erecting in between Yang's stretched melons and was thrusting through them due to the force of the blonde's thrust. "Oh you love my milk don't you!? My massive tits!" Yang moaned as she grabbed on Nora's thighs and thrusted harder. "Dam your thighs feel so good!! They don't call them thunder thighs for nothing!" 

"Mmmm!Mmmm!" Nora moaned as she held onto Yang's nipples by the teeth, finding it difficult to pull up with her hands. Nora made sure to keep her grip tight, her teeth being the main contributor to not falling flat on the ground. The hard action lasted for minutes on end, the entire forest being subject to loud moans and sounds of pounding flesh.

"MY-MY-MY TIIIIIIIIIIIITSSS!!!!" Yang moaned as she climaxed into Nora again, filling her walls up with thick seed and the blonde's breast ejaculating milk down Nora's throat. Nora's own cock erupted and once again covered both her and Yang in white rain, also painting the crimson leaves above them white.

Once everything had calmed down Yang final pulled Nora out of her large cocks, magma like semen pouring out of Nora's snatch and onto the ground, the redhead standing on a massive puddle of baby batter. Both girls were panting heavily, exhausted from all the hard fucking they had been doing for about over an hour. Both girls stumbled towards each other, leaning forward and keeping each other up by bending down and pressing their breast together. As they reclaimed their footing, they embraced each other, rubbing their arms against cum coated backs as they made out again, desiring the taste of semen. 

"I could do this all day, but we really sho-" Yang's rational was interrupted as very this golden strand floated between the two girls and sinking into their cum plastered cleavage.

"Is that hair?" Nora asked, reaching for the golden strand only to realize that she unknowingly had a handful of blond hair on her hand. Suddenly Nora  sensed danger when she looked up to see Yang's eyes turn from lilac to as crimson as the forest they were in.

"Actually, are you still hungry?" Yang asked as she grabbed Nora's ass extremely tight and her blonde hair began to glow brighter.

* * *

 

 "Strange? Shouldn't the employer be here? Ah!" Rin moaned as she fucked Bumblebee's horse pussy, pressing her E-cups against the centaur's flank in order to cover her wardrobe malfunction, despite the counter intuitiveness of fucking a centaur faunas in the middle of an unoccupied area of the emerald desert. Both her and Bumblebee's assets were sweating, giving shine to their thighs and breast.

"Yeah, what the hell is taking them so long? AH! THERE HEEEEEEEERRREEEE!!!!" Bumblebee and Rin climaxed, just in time for a bullhead to fly towards their destination and proceed to land. As Rin pulled out of Bumblebee's pussy, the girl's breast began to jiggle wildly from the force of the Bullhead's fans.  Rin frantically tried to cover her breast as the fabric stopped covering her boobs, luckily she was able to cover herself up once the Bullhead landed.

Once it landed the ramp in the back opened up and revealed what looked to be a woman with C-cups in an Atlesian soldier uniform. She seemed like any average atlesian soldier, her armor and helmet covering any identifiable features to set her apart from the rest of the northern kingdom's army. 

"Are you girls the huntresses that took the train job?" The woman asked, despite being a military soldier she seemed relatively casual in her demeanor. 

"Indeed, we have secured the train and all of the Schnee Dust companies cargo." Rin said as held her dress against her breast with one arm, the woman before her taking notice as a bulge formed in her uniform.

"I see the grimm were some trouble." The woman said  as she looked at Rin's broken dress. Rin blushed instead of correcting the woman on her assumption, not wanting to draw any more attention to her wardrobe malfunction. 

"Yes they were, in fact the train had become a recent Alpha nest. Their was a woman who survived the train heist and was claimed by and Alpha Ursa, we recently got her to the infirmary."

"I see, well I'll be sure to pick her up before I leave." The woman said as Bumblebee approached her, bending down with an annoyed expression.

"Also what the hell took you so long? We were waiting here for like, and hour." Bumblebee pouted, her breast making the soldier more turned.

"Oh, wellllll let's just say I was busy with some... side business." The soldier gave a nervous smirk as she took off her breast armor and unzipped her uniform to pull out some business cards and present them to the girls.

"High quality dust? The latest in Atlesian tech? Call Pilot girl for all your high quality needs at a low cost!" Bumblebee read the business card, Rin seeming very unimpressed.

"Thanks for the offer, I'm afraid we don't partake in illegal dealings." Rin said as she realized the irony of what Pilot girl was doing. Rin instinctively slipped the card between her breast, only for it to fall to the ground due to her current clothing situation.

"Well if you ever change your mind, you know who to call." Pilot girl said as she returned to her ship, placing her finger to her lip as a sign of asking Rin to keep silent about her side business as the bullhead began to close and lift off, Rin prepared this time for the force of the fans as she hugged her own breast tight.

* * *

"This! Is! What! You! Get! When! You! Ruin! My! Hair!" Yang said as she skull fucked Nora, with both the blonde's cock and the redhead's own tits shoved into her mouth. The Valkyrie was currently sitting with her back forced against a tree and her eyes rolled up, her body limp as she her mouth was aggressively pounded by Yang, gallons and gallons of cum fizzing out of her mouth and covering her entire body. Yang's I cup breast were completely hugging the tree she pressed herself against to force her cock further down Nora's throat, on the other side a Beowulf that happened to be passing by was groping, scratching, and biting on Yang's breast from the other side of the tree too young and dumb enough to realize two other girls were on the other side. Yang's eyes were a deep crimson and her hair was ablaze asshe fucked Nora with semblance powered speed and strength, it was a miracle that the tree withstood the force of her thrust. There were many ways to make Yang angry, putting her loved ones in mortal danger, making Ruby cry, and in this case... pulling out even a strand of her hair.

Despite this being a punishment, Nora was always happy for over an hour's worth of eating up enough cum and milk to make her look nine months pregnant even with all the overflowing semen exiting her asshole and forming a massive puddle of baby batter that was high enough to cover her upper thighs... unfortunately she probably wasn't conscious to enjoy such a divine meal.With each thrust the surrounding trees, leaves, and even the grimm latching a tight grip onto Yang's breast would blow back from the recoil. 

"Get ready Nora! I'm going to blast another load into that hungry stomach!" Yang moaned as her angry thrust struck harder and faster. Yang's cock rammed into Nora, the massive cock grinding through the pair of H-cups that made for a tight entry."AH!AH!AH!AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Yang blasted another massive load down Nora's throat, cum blasting out from her mouth, nose, and asshole. Yang arched her back up, causing her breast to rip off the Beowulf's arms, causing it to fall on it's back as the tree Yang was ramming Nora against finally tipped over and killed the beast.

Nora's body also climaxed, creaming in the air away from the two and her tits spraying extra streams of milk down her gullet.

Despite the intense climax Yang wasn't done with Nora. Before the bounty huntress could be propelled off of Yang's dick from the force of the stream of jizz Yang held Nora's head against the base of her cock  to make sure all the cum went in. As the Sheriff did so she continued to skull fuck Nora, bending over her as she thrusted into her mouth with all her anger and strength.

"HA!HA!HA!HA!HAAAAAAA!!!!" Yang climaxed once again into Nora's mouth, finally her seemingly endless rage began to calm down as her eyes returned to lilac and her hair was now it's normal blonde.  Letting go of Nora's head, the bounty huntress fell back onto the ground, thick semen connecting her body to Yang's cock and massive streams of jizz exiting her mouth like a water hose. 

Yang was bathed and hosed down in the thick baby batter, the blonde freeing her shoulders from her vest as she embraced in the calming shower of cum. Yang used the delicious seed as a form of shampoo for her hair, her mouth open to taste her own delicious seed. Out of nowhere Yang heard a cough, the blonde turned her head to see what looked to be an Atlesian soldier with a massive bulge and blushed cheeks.

"Ummm… are you the Bounty huntresses that took care of the train job?"

"HMMMHMMM!!!" A gargled hum that could only be assumed as a 'yes' came from Nora's limp body as more cum gushed from her holes.

 


	17. Hot Day

"Ah!Ah!Ah!Ah!" Ruby moaned as she was gang banged by the Atlesian Knights, all of her assets were given pleasure by the robots trying to apprehend her. Both Ruby and all of the robots were covered in hours worth of thick futa seed, some of the robots were covered in so much cum that they malfunctioned as if they were drowned in water. "AH!AH!AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Ruby climaxed again, painting the ceiling white and bathing herself and the robots in more seed.

As Ruby prepared herself for another round of getting fucked by robots, all the Atlesian Knights began to power down. "What the!? Oh no did I break them!?" Ruby asked herself, wondering why the robots were suddenly powering down.

"T-That would be me..." Ruby looked behind her to see her sexy sister covered in cum and Pilot girl who's uniform was struggling to contain her hardon. "Ah man my bosses are not gonna be happy about this..." Pilot girl said, trying to think of how she was going to explain the mess to her boss or how she was even going to clean everything up.

"Ruby... what did I say about getting gangbanged by the robots?" Yang asked with the face of a disappointed mother. 

"I can explain!" Ruby exclaimed as she stood up, unknowingly carrying the robot's who's metal arms were shoved up her holes with her.

"Was the arm seriously not enough?" Yang asked as she walked up to her sister who was dragging four robots by her holes, the wait providing some difficulty due to weight and pleasure. Yang reached for the robot arms and pulled them out one by one, being careful to not rip them apart. 

"Ah! It did, but then I wanted to get closer to the Atlesian Knights, and then one of them reactivated and tried to kill me so I kept it's guns between my boobs and  it began groping them, and then another activated, and another and another and ano-Ah!" Ruby moaned as Yang finished pulling out the robot arms.

"And you couldn't push them away or use your semblance?" Yang wondered, knowing Ruby was more than capable of fighting off the bots. 

"I could have... but I was so turned on by then that I just couldn't resist." Ruby excused as she kept on moaning. Yang could tell from the way Ruby was shifting her legs that something was still giving her pleasure in the ass. Ruby moaned loudly as Yang spread her ass cheeks and  reached up her asshole to retrieve whatever was giving her pleasure. "Oh! Ember Celica!" Ruby moaned as she felt the metallic shape of Yang's shotgun gauntlets in her anal walls. The crimsonette groped her own cum coated breast as she felt Yang search threw her asshole like how she would search for a loose bullet cartridge that would sometimes fall under the bed. The Deputy's back was arched, accentuating her assets as she and the Sheriff presented a steamy scene for Pilot girl.

"You really need to learn how to control your sexual impulses Rubes." Yang said as she finally grasped the metallic object that she was searching for. Ruby moaned even louder as a robot arm was pulled out of her asshole, Ruby cumming as it did so. "When we head back, I think I might need to think of a suitable punishment for you." Yang said as she smacked her sister's ass with the metal arm.

"No fair! You were having fun with Nora!" Ruby said, feeling it unfair for Yang to fuck Nora in the woods while Ruby get's punished for being fucked by robots.

"True, but It was okay to have sex with Nora because I knew it wouldn't jeopardize the mission, you however ended up damaging some of the Atlesian Knights." Yang said, whispering the last part so Pilot girl wouldn't dock their pay.

"Actually blondie; you kept me waiting for a lo-" The Pilot girl didn't finish her sentence when Yang flashed her a red-eyed death glare.

"Hey, so this isn't going to affect our pay is it?" Yang asked Pilot girl.

"Well if you want the honest answer, most of the Atlesian Knights were already damaged by the white fang, but unless you have a way to clean up the white goopy mess I'm going to have to report this." Pilot girl admitted, regardless of how intimidating Yang could be there was no way Pilot girl was going to allow herself to take the fall for Ruby's mess. 

"Oh don't worry, we have someone who would be more than happy to clean every last drop." Yang said with a grateful smirk.

* * *

 "Finally! We're here!" Bumblebee exclaimed as she skidded to a halt in front of the bounty house, Rin moaning from the pleasure of the dildo saddle. "That Pilot chick took forever." Bumblebee said as Rin hopped off the saddle, pussy juices squirting out as she freed herself from the dildo.

"Patience is a virtue Bumblebee, for however long we waited it was necessary to get in contact with our employer." Rin said, her sweat and exhausted tone not helping her point of the importance of patience. Sweat drenched the two girls, in Rin's case it made her torn outfit almost slip off her arms. 

"Yeah yeah I know..." Bumblebee said as her boobs swayed up and down from her heavy breathing, despite her horse power it was still a task to run so long in the dessert heat. "Well at least we have Mistress Summer's milk to refresh." Bumblebee said as she and Rin entered the facility, only to find that there refreshments may be put on hold.

"My oh my! These really are Nora's kids..." Summer said as one of the little devils sucked on her tits hard, despite the long minutes that had passed the newborns weren't satisfied. "Oh girls! How did the mission go?" Summer asked, flinching from the stings of pain from how hard Nora's kids bit on her topless breast.

"Well we cleared a raided train of grimm with sufficient ease, we also saved an Alpha victim trapped in the train engine." Rin explained.

"Dear! Is the woman okay?" Summer asked, hoping the victim was safe. 

"She suffered some anal from an Ursa, however she had no major injuries and was not impregnated. The rest of the girls are still waiting for the employer at the train while Bumblebee and I escorted the victim." Rin said, Summer couldn't help but be subconsciously aroused by the Mistralin's sweaty cleavage.

"I see, well I'm glad she is safe." Summer said with a sigh of relief. However with that sigh Summer noticed how Rin had one arm crossed, and with that her eyes were set upon the sexy yet curious torn middle of her dress, the sweat curving on the inner side boob. "Well now, I see a grimm almost got you right down the middle." Sumer said as she stared at Rin's newly made cleavage, only made more prevalent from her crossed arm pushing the pair of soft E-cups up.

"Oh... this wasn't from a grimm..." Rin said as she began to blush like a tomato, explaining to Summer what had happened on the train with Crescent Rose.

"Oh dear, I keep telling Ruby to be careful when having sex with weapons." Summer said with a worried look. "Well I hope she's learned her lesson."

"So how have the kids been?" Rin asked as she sat next to Summer to get a better look at her daughters.

"Like your wife, they just can't get enough of my milk." Summer said as she fed them both at once. "It's been over half an hour already."

"Half an hour!!??" Bumblebee exclaimed, surprised by how much the babies could consume. "Sorry you little devils but this horse needs some milk!" Bumblebee exclaimed as she grabbed one of the babies and tried her hardest to pry them from Summer's nipple. However all she did was make Summer cry in pain and pull her breast, Nora's kid still hanging on to Summer's breast.

"It's no use Bumblebee, they aren't going to stop drinking until they are satisfied." Rin said as she suffered from the heat. The bounty huntress got on her knees in front of Summer Rose, her soft E-cups squished against Summer's lap. "But there is a way to expedite the process."

"Oh! Rin!" Summer moaned as Rin began to stroke her thick cock, the pleasure making extra milk squirt into hungry mouths. As Rin gave Summer long strokes Rin inserted the pre-cum covered tip into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down in sync with her hand's strokes. 

"Hey Rin? How long is this gonna take?" Bumblebee asked, her tongue lazing out of her mouth.  

"I'm not sure, depends on when Summer climaxes. In the meantime I suggest you occupy yourself." Rin said as she returned to giving Summer a skilled blowjob.

Bumblebee looked around to see what she could do to occupy herself, knowing that masturbating wouldn't be enough for her. Unfortunately Joan and Pyrrha seemed to have gone off training as well as the fact that there weren't many girls or futa around, mostly guys who either paid no mind to the girls or were discreetly pleasuring themselves. 

Soon Rin began to deepthroat Summer, raising her ass to shove the massive member further down her throat.  Bumblebee saw her chance, Rin's soft buns that enveloped some of her own dress raised up high and just begging for a pounding. 

"Mmmmmmm!" Rin moaned, her eyes widening as Bumblebee leapt and shoved her massive thick horse cock in her ass, puncturing and ruining her already damaged dress further. The force of the insertion also forced Rin upwards and her breast to envelope Summer's cock, her stroking turning into a tit fuck. With each of the centaur's thrust Rin's tits bounced and grinded against the long shaft, Rin using her hands to keep the cloth of her dress to cover up her nipples. Her soft ass rippling around Bumblebee's horse rocket. 

"Oh Rin! Your mouth is ama-hmhph" Summer's mouth was suddenly invaded by Bumblebee's human cock, pounding in tandem with the horse cock.

"Oh! Mistresses! Your so tight!" Bumblebee moaned as her breast bounced wildly up and down as she fucked as fast as she could, dying for the sweet refreshment of mothers' milk. Despite occupying herself as Rin suggested the wait was still agonizing.  "Oh! My cocks! Fucking with both of them at once like this!" Bumblebee moaned as a few whistles from shameless spectators were heard due to Bumblebee's current high position allowing the whole Bounty House to see her bouncing sweaty H-cups in all their glory. Notably there were more cheers near the back of the facility, mostly of men who either didn't notice that she was a futa or even further back didn't see her centaur half. 

"Oh Mistresses! I'm so close! I'm so thirsty! SO THIIIIIRRRRRSSSTYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!" The girls moaned, Bumblebee and Summer's cocks climaxing. Rin's ass and mouth filling with thick tasty seed, the two streams clashing inside her stomach. All three pairs of breast climaxed delicious milk, Bumblebee spraying wildly around the facility and on her self while Rin's milk soiled the cloth on her dress. Summer's breast climaxed as well, filling up the babies with loads of delicious milk.

Once the climaxing and moaning had ceased, Bumblebee pulled out of Summer and Rin. Summer Rose and Rin successfully swallowed every ounce of ejaculate, and Rin's ass hole leaked thick cream. 

"Huh?" Summer looked down to see that Rin's kids were now sound asleep, their hunger having finally been satisfied. 

"Nice trick right, a little trick Nora discovered one day when the kids just wouldn't let go of my breast." Rin said as she wiped her mouth of any cum stains and cradled both her babies into her arms. 

"Really? How clever of Nora to come up with such a trick," Summer smiled, thinking about how that kind of technique could have proved useful while she raised Yang and Ruby.

 _"Actually it was a complete accident, she just happened to be hungry and sucked my cock instead of helping with the kids."_ Rin thought, remembering how even after the kids stopped feasting on her breast Nora just wouldn't stock downing her cock. Rin softly lied her daughters down in a crib that Joan let them keep there.

"Finally! Mistresses Milk!" the Centaur exclaimed as she roughly snatched Summer's right tit and began to suck very hard on her. 

"Oh Bumblebee!" Summer moaned as her F-cups were being stripped of more milk. Summer caressed the centaur's hair softly despite the intense pleasure from the greedy sucking, Summer's tit being squeezed like a baby bottle. "You were really thirsty weren't you? Summer moaned, Bumblebee halting her refreshments to respond.

"I'm one thirsty horsey Mistress!" Bumblebee exclaimed in horny fashion before she returned to feeding on Summer's soft breast. 

"A hungry horsey indeed, Ah!" Summer moaned with a smile. Summer grabbed onto Bumblebee's left tit with her right hand, massaging it with gentle care as her nipples were devoured by the sexy centaur.

"Well now, time to see what it is about this milk that got you two so full?" Rin smiled at her sleeping daughters before sexually strutting towards Summer,  although Rin soon hastened her strut when she realized that her milk stained dress was now see through. Blushing she quickly sat net to summer and sucked on her busty tits. 

"Oh Rin!" Summer moaned as her left tit was sucked, cupped by Rin's right hand as Rin's left massaged Summer's testicles. "What do you think of my milk Rin?" Summer moaned as she began to stroke her own cock in rhythm with Rin's ball massage.

"I must say, I see why my daughter's enjoyed your milk so much. I'll be sure to have my fill before my wife returns." Rin said as she returned to sucking.

"Oh! Rin! Bumblebee! OH!OH!OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

 

* * *

 "AH!AH! AAGGAAAAAAAIIIINNNNN!!!???" Pilot girl moaned, her back arching against the train car's wall as she blew yet another load into Nora's mouth, electricity surging from the Valkyrie's mouth and onto Pilot girl's cock. Nora's mouth over flowed, thick seed fizzing out of her nose and even mouth despite a large thick cock plugging said mouth. Semen also leaked out of her asshole, despite Nora's anal fingering and lightning dust keeping massive gallons of it in her body.

Pilot girl had already thought she had seen some unorthodox action, but she was further shocked to have seen Nora eat up all the cum plastered all over the train car and Atlesian Knights sparkly clean, and then proceeded to give her an hour long blow job. Pilot girl was still fully armored, her cock simply finding freedom thanks to the detachable cockpiece in her uniform, an 'illegal' modification to the Atlesian army uniform. Despite that however it is a regulation often overlooked, especially since Ironwood became general.

"Hey, this is probably the best blowjob I have ever gotten in my life, but I really need to contact my boss or else none of us are getting paid." Pilot girl said as she recovered from her climax.

Nora pulled the delicious member out of her mouth, standing up  with her 9-months pregnant looking stomach pressed against Pilot girl's. "Yeah, your cock and cum are delicious, but I'm already missing Rinnie's milk." Nora said as she Pilot girl left the train car. "And I can't let my little munchkins hog all of it now can I?" Nora said with a gleeful smile, rubbing her stomach.

"Munchkins? You got kids?" Pilot girl asked as the two walked across the train.

"Yep! 2 little bundles of joy that my wife and I both carried, oh I still remember when they were first introduced to this world like it was 2 months,15days,13hours, 16minutes and forty seconds ago." Nora said in dreamy nostalgia as Pilot girl was a tad put off by how specific Nora was. "How about you, have any little angels of your own?" 

"Yeah... the misses and I actually just made the new addition to the family a week ago." Pilot girl blushed.

"Oh my gosh! Congrats!" Nora exclaimed with joy, the two woman talking about parent hood as they strolled through the train cars.

* * *

 

"Oh Yang!" Ruby moaned as Yang pounded her pussy in the missionary position, the Deputy's back pressed against the crimson grass.

"So tight!" Yang moaned as her soft voluptuous I-cups pressed flat against Ruby's stomach and soft busty F-cups, the sister making out passionately.  Mouths closing and opening, tongues open to the forever fall forest's air and trapped again within the mouths of each other.

"You-mmm- go on abo-mmm- not fucking on the mission! Ah! And her-mmm- you are fucking-mmm- me silly!" Ruby moaned in between kisses. "Your thick cock has been -mmm- inside me for over an hour! It's even-Ah!- getting dark out!" Ruby moaned into her sisters mouth, despite her calling out Yang she had no plans of retaliating if her legs wrapped around the Sheriff's waist was anything to go by.

"Don't worry -mmm- Rubes, I'm sure those two are -Oh!- having as much fun as we are! Nora is definitely -mmmm- sucking Pilot girl's cock for all her -mmmm- cum! It isn't our fault that we were left waiting now is it? How -mmm- else were we going to pass the time?" Yang winked, cum dripping from her eyelashes and onto her sister's cheeks. 

Ruby couldn't help but giggle at her sister's scheming, a trait she had to admit she had learned as well from her lover's influence. "I guess so! Oh! Yang! Sis!" Ruby moaned as Yang gave off a last couple of powerful thrust, preparing for climax.

"Ruby! Sis! AAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Yang moaned as she once again came inside her sister, cum overflowing from the crimsonette's woman hood. Ruby's own cock climaxed inside both her and the Blonde's cleavage, their bodies and mounds plastered in thick semen. 

Keeping her cock inside her little sister, Yang sat up with her knees still planted against the dirt ground. She couldn't help but admire the view of how her sister's crimson colors blended with the crimson grass of the forest, and how her sister lying back with cum painted on her made it all the more sexier. Before the blonde bombshell could return to fucking the love of her life the two sisters heard a cough beside them.

"Okay ladies! It's about time we head out! We've already had too much fun for today!" Nora said, acting as if she were in command. 

"Says the girl who kept us waiting for an hour." Yang smirked as she grabbed hold of Ruby's waist. As the blonde stood up she used her cock and her grip on her sister's thighs to pick her up and carry her, Ruby keeping her arms and legs wrapped around her sister as they planned on fucking more. 

"And the one who wouldn't stop using her mouth to suck our everything." Ruby said before kissing her sister's neck.

"Heeeey I was very hungry!" Nora pouted as all the girls entered the Pilot girl's bullhead, ready to head back home.

 


	18. Training Arc

"Hmmm-hmm-hmm...." A girl was humming as she walked through the neighborhoods of Vale, her face filled with joy as she thought about what she had planned for the day. The girl stood out from the many citizens of Vale, her armor clearly showing that she was foreign to the kingdom. The girl wore an armored bikini made of shining bronze, her armored bikini top showing cleavage from all sides. The armored plates covering her tits were very small, about half the size and shape of license plates. However what held her breast together were long lines of bronze chains wrapping around her chest and back, the chains squeeze her I-cup tits so hard they sink very deep into her tit flesh and said tit flesh pokes through the individual holes and gaps of the chain links. Brown opera-length gloves adorned her arms with  bronze bracers as well as armored high-heeled bronze boots reached her mid calf. Her bronze bikini bottom was pretty bulky in the front protecting her privates, in the back much of the armor sunk into her soft ass cheeks and with her ass crack, making her voluptuous buns pop out. She also wore a red sash that was tucked between her bikini bottom against her thigh.

"Oh my gosh! Are you Pyrrha Nikos!?" A busty woman in overalls asked as she approached the red haired woman, recognizing her from the distance thanks to her weapons.

"Indeed I am." Pyrrha answered with a soft smile. The girl in overalls gave a wide excited smile as her eyes glittered with excitement. 

"Well talk about findi'n a needle in a haystack! I never thought I would get another chance to meet THE Pyrrha Nikos! You know my brother hired you to take down that Geist possesi'n our scarecrows, if only I had come back to the farm sooner!" The farmer girl grinned.

"Oh right, I remember that job. Your brother is real sweet, I hope your farm is doing well."  Pyrrha said as a man approached her.

"Hey your Pyrrha Nikos! Think you can sign my gun?" He asked as he presented his revolver. 

"It would be my pleasure." Pyrrha said as she pulled out a feather pen, a tool that had become quite useful in recent years. 

"Hey, is it trued that the chains squeezing your hooters are made to conceal your true power?" A curvy blacksmith asked as she gave poked on some tit flesh that was squeezing though one of the chain links holes, earning a pained moan from Pyrrha. The way the chains sunk into the Spartan's tit flesh seemed as if it was containing some sort of wild beast, the milk leaking from her nipples only added to that atmosphere.

Pyrrha simply gave an innocent smile mixed with confusion. "No they don't, they just help keep my breast from getting in the way of combat nothing more. Where did you hear that exactly?"

"Hey there cutie." A busty woman in lingerie asked as she hugged Pyrrha's arm in between her massive breast. "I normally pay a high price for a fun time, but a celebrity like yourself can do me for free." She said with a wink.

"Oh! I'm flattered really, but I have somewhere I need to be." Pyrrha blushed as she tried to walk away, but instead more and more people began to surround her, especially girls and futa's whos assets collided with her own.

"Can I have an autograph?"

"Hey your that famous knight!"

"Can I take a picture!?"

"Please let me interview you!"

"Could you sign my boobs!?"

More and more people began to surround her, from rookie bounty hunters looking for autographs to girls looking to be fucked. Pyrrha tried not to blush when she felt a few sneaky hands taking advantage of the crowd and feel her ass, and it became even harder when a couple fan girls were pushing their busty breast against her own massive mounds. _"And it had to be today of all days that I misplaced my cloak."_ Pyrrha thought with a nervous smile.

* * *

 

"Yes! Yes! I can't believe I'm being fucked by THE Pyrrha Nikos!" A girl said, her skin a bronze tan and her F-cup tits with Pyrrha's first name written on the girl's right tit and last name on the left tit. 

"Ah!Ah! I'm getting close!" Pyrrha moaned as she thrusted into the fan. When Pyrrha thought she had swiftly lost the crowd of people some fangirls had found her lusting for their idol's love, a dozen of them having already been given their turn to be fucked and were either masturbating or passed out from exhaustion. One of the girls suddenly jumped out of nowhere and had her legs wrapped around the Spartan's waist and hands around her neck. Begging to be fucked Pyrrha freed her cock, holding the tan girl up by the ass and rammed her massive thick cock into her pussy.

The fan girl's eyes were rolled up as her mouth was wide open, the fan felt pure bliss as she was fucked by her idol. "To think an unworthy slut like me is getting fucked by your cock! Oh this is a dream come true!"  The girl moaned and moaned, her boobs bouncing up and down pressing against Pyrrha's I-cups, eliciting pained moans from the contact of Pyrrha's chained milk bags.

"Ah! Oh!" Pyrrha moaned as two more girls hugged her legs, leaning against her like maidens would to heroes in classic paintings, and began to eat out her ass and pussy. 

"Oh her ass taste better than the rumors!" A naked snake faunas said, with a forked tongue and scaly red skin as well as a fluffy orange mohawk. The snake faunas' special tongue thoroughly explored Pyrrha's tasty ass, the Spartan feeling the scaly texture of her hands groping her soft voluptuous buns.

"So does her pussy!" Another girl with long blue hair said, her dress hanging off of her shoulders and exposing more of her cleavage.

"Oh! Ah! Pyrrha you're amazing! I'm sorry your cock is inside such a worthless, unworthy pussy!" The girl moaned.

"Oh! You-UGH- shouldn't say that! MMM!" Pyrrha moaned, her face saddened by her fan's comment. Being put on such a high pedestal by the public was already trouble enough, but hearing her fan talk down about her self in such a manner bothered the spartan even further, even if it was nothing more than a kink. The fan's eyes widened as Pyrrha locked lips, the tanned girl's excitement allowing her tongue to dominate her idol's. "My cock is just like any other futa's, and your pussy is not unworthy of my cock." Pyrrha moaned as she bit her neck, giving her a different kind of autograph.

"PYRRHA!PYRRHA! I LOVE YYOOOOOOUUUUUU!!!!" The girl moaned as she climaxed, her pussy juices coating Pyrrha's cock, which also filled up the fan's walls with the Spartan's spunk. The fan's breast also climaxed with milk, the pressure from her chest being squeezed again Pyrrha's own jugs pointing her nipples to the sides. 

Pyrrha's own breast sprayed and splattered milk within the confines of her armor, the milk spreading within and staining her own breast. Her pussy also climaxed, the girl with blue hair lapping up all the juices for herself, knowing it may be a once in a life time opportunity.

Pyrrha lifted the fan girl off her cock, long strings of semen connecting her cock to the fan's pussy as cum oozed out of her snatch.  The fangirl fell on her back, breathing heavily as she fingered herself with one hand and massaged one of her boobs with the other, every once and a while bringing her masturbating hand up to her mouth to taste her hero's cum.

Pyrrha moaned once again as the snake faunas slithered around and gave the spartan felacio, wrapping her forked tongue around the thick cum-coated shaft. Pyrrha arched her back, massaging her tits with one hand and holding onto the snake fauna's head with the other.

"No fair! I was supposed to have her cock next!" The blue haired girl said as she tried to pry the snake's head from Pyrrha's schlong, however to no avail. "Pyrrha your shouldn't let this filthy snake commit such felacio, she'll probably poison you with her fangs!" The girl said, earning an angry moan and a flipped bird form the snake faunas.

"Ha! Wait girls! Let's all play ni-AH!" Pyrrha was suddenly pushed onto the floor by the blue haired futa, the girl hoping onto the redhead's dick and placing her cock between Pyrrha's I-cups. The blue hair girl bent down and sucked on Pyrrha's tits as said mounds stroked her cock. 

"A filthy snake huh?" The snake faunas said as she licked her lips of Pyrrha's delicious seed. "Well then I guess that makes my cock filthy too huh?" She said as she grabbed the blue haired girl's ass cheeks and rubbed the tip of her scaly cock against her anal entrance. 

"Hey! Don't you dare put your scaly-OOOHHHHH!!!" She moaned as the snake faunas rammed every inch into her asshole, the girl now being double penetrated by her most beloved idle and her least favorite species.  

"Take my entire cock you bitch!" The snake moaned as she pounded the blue haired girls ass, her shar fingers sinking into her buns.

"Ah! Stop! Pyrrha save me from this wretched-" The girl couldn't finish her sentence as the snake faunas bent over and bit her neck, injecting some sort of substance into her blood stream. "Ah! Did you just poision me!?" The girl said, beginning to freak out.

"Nah, I just injected a tiny bit to make you a little drowsy, so how about you shut up and get a little shuteye." The snake said as the blue haired girl began to drift asleep. 

"Is she alright?" Pyrrha asked as she continued to thrust upward into the unconscious girl's pussy. 

"Like I said she's just asleep, and free for a quick hate fuck!" The snake moaned as she continued to ram her cock into the tight asshole. The snake faunas grabbed onto Pyrrha's I-cups that hugged the girls, massaging them ass she gave the unconscious girls countless hickies.

"OH!OH! I'MCUMMING!I'M SOOOOORRRRYYYYYY!!!!" Pyrrha moaned, apologizing to the girl for creaming in her unconscious body, the snake faunas also climaxed into her anal hole, semen coming out of the blue haired girl's mouth and onto both her own cock and Pyrrha's cleavage. The blue haired girl was overflowing with cum in both holes, once the climaxing had concluded the snake faunas pulled her out and through her aside, immediately proceeding to wrap her scaly tits around Pyrrha's cock and give her a blowjob. 

"OH!AH!" Pyrrha moaned as her cock was enveloped by the rough texture of the snake faunas, her forked tongue wrapping around her cock tight. Pyrrha arched her back from the pleasure making sporadic movements that swung her breast around. The blowjob was aggressive and hard, the snake faunas compensating for the blue haired girl's comments. "This is great! Oh I think I'm close!" Pyrrha moaned as she grabbed the snake fauna's head, caressing her orange fluffy mohawk. The snake faunas uncoiled her tongue, proceeding to insert it into Pyrrha's precum coated urethra. "I'M CUMMIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!" Pyrrha blue her load into her fan, so much cum that the thick seed hosed out of her ass. 

The snake faunas pulled her head out of Pyrrha's massive cock, her mouth open showing off all of Pyrrha's thick essence that covered her lips. Thick semen strings connecting her mouth and tongue to the Spartan's cock tip. The snake faunas shifted from Pyrrha's eyes to her own scaly tits, massaging them with a look of insecurity.

"Your scales are amazing..." Pyrrha breathed out, earning a smile from the snake faunas. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Pyrrha was glad to have cheered the faunas up, but immediately had slight regret when the snake faunas leapt on top of her and began to make out, extending the time of her current predicament.

* * *

 "Hiya! Ha!" Joan Arc exclaimed as she swung her blade, practicing her swings on the roof of the bounty house. She was currently wearing white steel bikini armor, as well as armored gauntlets and elbow guards. She also adorned white armored  pauldrons to cover her shoulders. Joan's armored bikini top presented a lot of top and bottom cleavage and looked like a bulky armored sports bra that seemed a bit too big for her cup size while her armored bikini bottom was extremely bulked up in the front, as if their were multiple layers of shields covering her crotch. Her legs were guarded by greaves and armored knee pads.

Joan Arc spun around and performed a horizontal swing, her boobs freely jiggling in the over sized breast plates, her D-cups were so much out of the correct cupsize that they hung against the bikni top, any smaller and they would fall under the armor exposed to the open air. With a follow up thrust her assets jiggled again, her ass strangled by her armor. Joan was breathing heavily after a few more asset recoiling swings, sweat drenching her boobs. Joan began to grumble in slight irritation, winding up her arm for a vertical swing. The wind recoiled and debris flew to the sky as Joan gave a final massive swing, her hair being blown from the swing.

"Dammit! What am I doing wrong?"  Joan asked her self as she made for another swing, however due to her exhaustion and the weight of her armor Joan fell forward to the ground and spun flat on her back and ass. Joan tried to get up, but she simply slumped back on the wooden roof, her boobs surrendering to the pull. "Am I not concentrating enough aura into my sword? Or am I not swinging hard enough?" 

"Ah! Stop! Please!" Joan heard something from the alleyway between the bounty house and the neighboring building, screams that she only barely heard due to the sounds of commotion going on in the bounty house. Joan hurried over to the other side of the building, bending over the knight's boobs pressed against the edge of the facility. Joan's eyes shot wide as she saw a few faces that she was all too familiar with. 

"Oh c'mon! Be a good dog and show us a few tricks will ya?" Said a woman with a tall and muscular build said. She wore a bulky armored bikini top that barely contained her G-cups and she had pretty standard armored pants.  She also had pretty big pauldrons as well as bulky armor covering her entire arms and hands. The bikini top she wore was really just an emblem in the shape of a bird, the birds head trapped within her cleavage and it's wings looking like hands groping her boobs, tit flesh popping out between the feathers.. Her abs were almost as rock hard as Sun and Yang's and her muscles  were well toned. 

"Seriously Cardina, we don't have time to play with animals." Another woman said, a woman with close lidded eyes and short blonde hair covered by a cowboy hat. Similar to Cardina she had an armored bird emblem covering her E-cups and standard armored pants as well although unlike Cardina she bore smaller pauldrons and had much lighter armor on her arms. "It's honestly disgusting that you would stick your member inside those creatures." She said as she sharpened her blade with a wet stone. 

"I think Dove has a point Cardina, we're right next to the bounty house! What if we get in trouble!" Another girl said, hugging her lance between her F-cups in fear that she and her team may attract the wrong crowd. She had long Blue hair and another bird emblem protecting her tits and armor similar to her peers, except she had some of her upper legs exposed. 

"Quit being a pussy Sky, with all the chicks getting fucked in their they won't notice a thing." Another girl said with green hair and a single pauldron on her left shoulder that was riddled with spikes. Her E-cup breast also adorned a bird emblem, and she wore pants with part of it being torn off on her right leg to show off her upper legs and thighs.

"Hey Russel, heads or tails?" Cardina smirked as she and Russel were holding down a struggling faunas, holding her by the arms and inappropriately touching her breast and ass. The faunas was a wolf faunas with tanned skin, her attire was that of native garb.  A cloth bra covered her F-cup breast  and she had various earrings and accessories from her tribe as well as two long blue triangles pointing inward on her cheeks. She had a purple braided ponytail and her eyes were a dark blue. 

"I'm feeling heads." Russel grinned as she pulled on the fauna's wolf ears, pinching them tight.

"Please Stop! Why are you doing this!" The wolf faunas struggled, failing to escape Cardina and Russel's clutches. Little by little her clothing was partially torn by the two bounty hunters, causing her pain as she was violated. 

"Ugh, this is ruining my concentration." Dove said as she stood up and walked away from the group. "Let me know when your done playing with filthy mutts, I'll be training inside." Dove said as she left the alleyway. 

"Hmph, more for us then." Cardina said with a malicious smile as she bent the wolf faunas over and rubbed the tip of her cock against her asshole.

"No! Don't put it th-OH!" The faunas reluctantly moaned as Cardina shoved her cock up her ass, immediately pounding her anal walls while grabbing her buns tight. The wolf faunas began to tear up at the pain and cruelty."Humans! Why are you so cru-" The faunas teared up as Russel grabbed her head and shoved her massive cock down her mouth, skull fucking her while pulling her ears and ruining her braid.

"Can it mutt, we didn't say you were allowed to open your trap!" Russle moaned as Cardina pulled her tail. 

"Cardin..." Joan said to herself, eyes widened as she saw what could be considered her 'bully' violating an innocent faunas. The sight was appalling, Joan wanted so badly just to run downstairs and stop them but she knew full well she couldn't take the three of them on by herself. _"The Bounty House! Some of the hunters are faunas so I'm sure they-"_ Joan stood up and made a break for the roofs entrance to the building, only once she had ran 3 steps was her face inches away from the tip of a sword... Dove's sword.

"Hello Joan, fancy meeting you up here." Dove said with a smirk, aiming the tip of her gun-sword between Joan's eyes. 

"Dove!? um... what are you doing up here?"  Joan asked with a nervous smile, backing away from dove only for the bounty hunter to follow the knight's pace. 

"Well I figured this would be a decent training spot, and I also just so happened to notice you spying on the 'commotion' in the alley." Dove smiled, despite what her close-lidded eyes would make people think Dove had pretty keen awareness of her surroundings. Soon Joan was pushed to the very edge of the building, glancing behind her she saw the double penetration from before that Russel and Cardina were forcing upon the wolf faunas as Sky Lark stood at the end of the alley as a lookout. Joan returned her gaze to Dove with a sorrowful expression.

"How could you be okay with this? She's never done anything to you guys." Joan said as she subconsciously rubbed her own ass, remembering how many times she had been in the wolf faunas' position.

"She's a mutt all the same, wouldn't be surprised if she and her pack of mutts were all cannibals." Dove giggled as her finger hugged the trigger of her gun-sword. "And as much as I don't care for sticking my privates into mangy dogs, I can't allow you to alert the hunters down stairs."  Dove said as she prepared to open fire.

Joan glance back once again at what Cardina was doing, Joan noticed how Cardina  was leaning far back and forth with her thrust, so much that her breast pointed towards the sky, Joan was surprised the hunter didn't notice her up on the roof. It was then that Joan though up of a quick plan, she just needed to time things right. Looking back to dove, Joan quickly swiped away the blade with her shield, Dove's gun shot being directed elsewhere, missing it's intended target. Joan then took a quick second too analyze Cardina's thrust, and before Dove could strike her with her blade Joan leapt off of the roof pointing her shield in front of and close to her chest and pointed towards Cardina below her. At just the right moment when Cardina was looking towards the sky, Joan landed on top of the now wide-eyed woman, the shield striking her face and her G-cups cushioning some of Joan's fall. 

"Ow." Joan said as she rubbed her forehead which collided with her shield, luckily her aura took most of the damage. 

"EEK!" Joan didn't have time to idle by, hearing a shriek of terror and wide eyes seeing a long halberd fall towards her in a vertical strike Joan quickly rolled out the way, resulting in Cardina once again taking the brunt of the blow with a big 'oof'.

Joan quickly stood up and darted her head both way, seeing Sky Lark shaking in fear of accidently striking her boss and Russell thrush still being taken by surprised while forcing the wolf faunas into giving her head. Taking advantage of the element of surprise Joan darted towards Russel Thrush and sent a horizontal swing towards her, however Russel thrush reacted fast enough to dodge it. Russel pushed the faunas off her cock while simultaneously leaning back  so Joan's blade would pass over her head, the blade only managing to be touched by Russel's E-cups slightly molding around it on the back side of the blades arc. Russel continued to do two more back handsprings before drawing out a single dagger, too late realizing she had dropped it from the surprise attack. 

"Are you okay? Can you stand?" Joan asked as she helped the wolf faunas up to her feet, seeing the attire she wore now torn apart with human scratched on her assets. 

"I'm not okay, but I can stand." The purple haired girl said as she leaned against Joan, both girl's boobs slightly pressing the other's sides and against the wolf fauna's arm.

"Well know, looks like the dumbass in shining armor finally grew a pair!" Russel said as she prepared to for battle, irritated by her throbbing cock not finishing it's job inside the wolf faunas. 

Joan noticed how Russel's throbbing cock was irritating her, as well as how she didn't make any effort to fix her undergarments.  _"If Russel's as pissed as her throbbing cock she'll definitely charge at me and trip herself over her pants."_ Joan thought to herself, formulating a plan to get the wolf faunas out of here.

"As soon as I move get as far away from here as you can." Joan whispered to the wolf faunas as she quickly prepared her fighting stance. Joan and Russel dashed towards each other, only for Russel to suddenly flop flat onto the ground, her tits being crushed by her weight. Russel tried to get up quickly but Joan stomped on her head and planted her further into the hot dessert ground. 

The busty wolf faunas heard the sound of something bouncing off of wood with her wolf ears and noticed darkness had suddenly covered her and the knight. Thanks to her wolf-like instincts and reflexes the faunas quickly grabbed Russel's dagger on the floor and turned around throwing it towards the same direction the over head shadow came from.

"ACK-BZZ-BZZ-!!!"Somehow with all the adrenaline and split-second planning Joan had forgotten to take Dove Bronze wing into account, but luckily the blue eyed wolf faunas had hit Dove with a lightning dust charged dagger that zapped her midair. 

"Sky I'm going to pou-ACK!" Cardina was just about to get back up until she was interrupted by Dove falling on top of her, once again suffering the weight of someone falling off a building's roof. 

"Thanks for the save!" Joan said, exchanging a nod with the wolf faunas before said native ran past her and russel and down the alley. Any curious passerby's immediately walking the other way when they noticed the infamous CRDL group.  Joan suddenly felt a deathly grip on her shoulder, the blonde's eyes widened in fear as she recognized the painful pressure on her pauldrons and a hand slowly wrapping around her neck.

"Well well Joaney girl, haven't seen you in a while."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference for female CRDNL (Though imagine them with sexier attire) http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/41500000/Fem-Team-CRDL-rwby-41580060-750-1066.png


	19. Legendary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan had successfully saved a wolf faunas from CRDL's clutches, but at what cost?
> 
> Warning: Some serious non-con in the beginning of the chapter.

"Dammit! We were having so much fun with that mutt! But instead you suddenly decide to jump in and stomp on my face!?" Russel exclaimed as her throbbing cock pistoned into Joan's mouth. 

"Yeah Joaney girl, I know how much you wanna be a big girl..."  Cardina said with a combination of a sadistic smirk and an angry scowl as she pounded Joan's asshole. "But when are you gonna realize you're out of your league!" Cardina exclaimed as she punched Joan's ass cheek. Joan Arc was currently being double penetrated the same rough way the wolf faunas she saved was. Her eyes teared up from both the pain and the shame of not being able to fend off CRDL... again. All of her armor was forcefully stripped from her, with the exception of her grieves and the front half of her armored bikini bottom. Joan's bikini bottom always had the function of taking apart the back and front half, Joan's ancestors had made this function so that futa could satisfy specific sexual needs while still maintaining some defense. 

"You are worthless, you think some weak bimbo receptionist like you could be a knight!?" Russel exclaimed as she pulled Joan's hair. "Your nothing more than our little fuck toy."

"If it wasn't for you being such an attention whore Joaney girl, we would have had a second pet to play with." Cardina moaned as she thrusted with all her power, a hard grip on Joan with the intent to hurt.

"I was hoping to have a pair of tits and cheeks all to my self for once, but nooo I'm still stuck with the half assed hand job." Sky complained as she forced Joan's hand to stroke her own member, though Sky suddenly felt more appreciative of the hand job when her ass felt an irritated strike from Cardina's mace. "OW!"

"Quit complaining, or else you'll be the one getti'n a pounding." Cardina threatened, Sky Lark avoiding her boss' gaze in fear. "Dove, there's a hopeless limp right hand if you feel like joining in." Cardina moaned, a strong tug in her balls signaling she was close to blowing her load.

"Not in the mood, honestly after the recent few years I'm surprised I hadn't grown bored sooner." Dove said with a yawn right after, focusing on her sword maintenance rather than actually looking out, unlike Sky who was afraid of the risky location Dove figured that aside from any faunas hunters inside that would have been angry with the girl before not many would care for Joan's predicament.

"Seriously? First you don't want to fuck a faunas and now your bored with Jaune, man you have high standards." Russel moaned as she pulled Joan's hair harder and harder. 

"And you have low standards." Dove retorted as she finished sharpening her blade. 

"Doesn't matter-OH! That just means I have more Joaney to myself! Isn't that right? JOANEEEEYYYY!!!!" Cardina moaned as the bounty huntresses busted their nuts. Sky blew her load all over Joan's back, hair, and ass. Cardina and Russel blew their loads inside of Joan, overflowing her with two futa's worth of cum bloating her stomach. After a couple of minutes of ejaculation Cardina pulled Joan upward, massive G-cups pressed against the knight's bukkake covered back so Russel would spray the rest of her climax on Joan's front side. Even under all the white spunk, Joan's blackeye and bruises seemed to pop out even more.

"It's kinda funny and sad at the same time..." Cardina giggled as she pulled out of Joan, the knight struggling to stand on her own two feet. Right before Joan could do anything Cardina punched her directly in the stomach, making her asshole and mouth spray out all the excess cum she had just taken in. Joan was left kneeling on the ground, chest and face on the floor and her ass pointed directly up. "I was considering making that mutt your replacement, maybe even let you get a taste of what it's like to dominate over someone." Cardina smirked as she planted her grieve clad foot on her right ass cheek, metal sinking into ass flesh. "But then you had to go fuck it all up. I guess you'll never know what it is to have power." Cardina couldn't help but giggle, what made it funnier was that their was some truth behind those words.

"Wait does that mean I was still going to be stuck with a half a-" Dove bronze wing smacked Sky in the ass with the broad side of her blade before Sky could say anything to kill Cardina's mojo.

As Cardina rubbed her foot against Joan's ass, the knight looked up as high as she could with her head firmly planted into the ground by Russel. On a distant roof top Joan noticed someone, the same wolf faunas from before, her torn clothes showing that she hadn't left the area like she should have despite the risk. The wolf faunas was crying, somehow Joan understood her tears as a mix of joy for being saved, yet also sadness for Joan's own suffering. It was then that CRDL were taken aback by something, Joan giggling. 

"The hell?" Russel wondered as she lifted her foot from Joan's head, getting a better look at what was going on.

"You're right, I don't know what it's like to have power." Joan was giggling with tiny bits of tears leaking out of her eyes, the knight leaning on one elbow and turning her head around just enough to see about half of Cardina's face. "I don't know what it is to have the strength to fight those who torment me, but if running head first into a losing battle like a dumbass is the only way I could keep you from harming others, I'll take everything you got." Joan said with a face filled with sheer determination, though her tear stained cheeks and watery eyes still showcased her pain and shame.

Dove couldn't help but look confused when Joan called herself a dumbass, Sky was surprised to feel a bit of fear due to Joan of all people, and Russel seemed to still be annoyed by losing the wolf faunas. 

"I don't know what's more pathetic, the fact that your weak or the fact that you think taking this beating is somehow righteous?" Cardina said with a mixture of irritation, anger, and sheer disappointment.  However despite how surprisingly soft her expression was, Cardina couldn't help but get noticeably more angrier an irritated the more she scrutinized Joan's determined face. "DAM YOU!!" Cardina screamed as she grabbed hold of Joan's ass as hard as she possibly could, rubbing her hardening thick cock against the knight's pussy. "What!? You think your some big girl now!? You think this is some heroic sacrifice!?" Cardina asked, her temper reaching it's limit when all Joan could give was a snarky smirk. With a loud war cry Cardina thrusted her cock into Joan's snatch, bending over the knight to maximize the force. However instead of raping Joan for the umpteenth time, when Cardina's first thrust reached the base a sudden flash of light engulfed the alley. 

* * *

 Pyrrha was walking down the dirt street, a few more buildings down and she would finally be at the bouncy house. As she passed by an old clockwork shop she saw that she was only about 5 minutes late for her and Joan's training session, a sigh of relief exited Pyrrha as she saw she wasn't terribly late. As much as Pyrrha appreciated her fans but they could sometimes be a bit much, they wouldn't have been a problem though had she not misplaced her cloak. Pyrrha rubbed her armored bikini bottom, remembering how she fucked every single fan. Despite how sore she admittedly felt, not so much from stamina but with having to fuck hard and fast while worrying over the time, she had to admit the various girls and futa gave her a nice time.

"I wonder if I should take mother's advice and hold another fan orgy?" Pyrrha thought to herself as she neared the bounty house. Pyrrha soon inched closer and closer to an ally, suddenly she found herself stopping dead in her tracks when a bright light shined from the alley way.

"SHIET!!!!" Cardina suddenly came flying back from the alley.

"Oh my!!" Pyrrha gasped in both shock and from the sudden painful pleasure of Cardina's hand striking her chained I-cups and making them recoil. 

"Crap! My cock!" Cardina cringed in pain, holding her erect cock that was suddenly burning and stinging. 

"Cardina? What-" Pyrrha turned to the alley where the light had come from, horrified by what she saw. Joan laying on the ground beaten and violated, Russel and Sky quickly trying to fix their pant and conceal their cocks. Pyrrha drew her weapons, the look of murder on her face. "I'm going to break your legs." Pyrrha said with a cold angered glare, her eyes giving off a slight twitch.

"EEEEEEEKKKKKK!!!!" Sky screeched in cowardice before immediately taking off in the opposite direction, not even taking a chance against the legendary hero Pyrrha Nikos.

"Bring it on then chain tits!" Russel said as she drew her weapons, the revolvers in her daggers spinning and landing on lightning dust. Unlike Sky she was prepared to fight however before she could charge at the spartan Dove grabbed her shoulder. "The hell Dove!? We could take her three on one!!"

"It isn't a three on one." Dove said as she drew Russel's attention to Cardina who was struggling to conceal her erect cock with her pants. Pyrrha noticed Dove's gaze and looked behind her, seeing Joan's tormentor. Cardina and Dove both recognized the need for retreat despite wanting to fight the invincible spartan, unfortunately for Cardina she was slowed down by her undergarments. Pyrrha saw how vulnerable Cardina was and chose to take advantage.

"Russel get back and duck!!" Dove ordered as she pulled Russel behind her. Dove did a quick spin and with a strong horizontal slash sent an arched projectile that took the shape o her slash, the blade beam.

"Pyrrha!!" Joan called, but it was too late. Pyrrha was struck in the back by the blade beam, her breast recoiling as she fell to the ground face and boob first. Luckily her aura was up, however due to losing precious seconds from Dove's attack CRDL managed to escape from her sights. Pyrrha was able to see a little bit of Cardina enter one of the opposite alleys.

"Pyrrha don't!!" Joan called as she grabbed Pyrrha's heel before the redhead could give chase. 

"Joan! But she's gone!"

"Exactly, she's gone... that's all that matters." Joan said in pain from her injuries, hugging Pyrrha's leg tight.

"Joan!!" Pyrrha exclaimed, quickly picking Joan up on her feet.  "Tell me everything that happened!! Where are you hurt!?" Pyrrha exclaimed as she cupped Joan's cheeks and other parts of her face like a mother would to a child who bumped their head on a metal surface. 

"I'm fine Pyrrha. I saw Cardina and the others forcing themselves on a faunas from the roof top, and the Dove caught me spying on them. A few split second decisions later I jumped form the roof, landed on Cardina and helped the girl escape." Joan said with a disturbingly casual attitude.

"And then Cardina and her fiends violated you..." Pyrrha stated, heart broken. "Joan, how often does Cardina torment you with such... intensity?" Pyrrha asked, she had come witnessed Cardina's tormenting of Joan first hand. Inappropriate touches hear, a shove into a closet there, but she had never witnessed anything as horrid as what she just saw. 

"It doesn't matter-"

"Joan..." Pyrrha said, begging for Joan to tell her. Joan sighed in defeat, nervously massaging her own D-cup tit.

"Pretty much whenever we cross paths, if she's ever able to find me or forcefully bring me to the right spot... well..." Joan was suddenly enveloped in Pyrrha's embrace.

"Joan, this isn't fine. We need to do something about this." Pyrrha said as she placed her forehead against Joan's. "If you want we could contact Ruby and Yang, they could-"

"They won't be able to do anything, it's not like there's much evidence, the most that could happen is a short time 'punishment' from Glynda and  even then they're probably going to lay low until things blow over." Joan said, knowing the kinds of precautions CRDL took when things went south.

"Then I'll stay by your side from hear on out, if that bitch so much enters my sight I'll break her fucking le-"

"I don't need your protection!" Joan blurted out with an irritated expression, said expression turning into regret once she noticed Pyrrha's stunned heartbreak. "Oh Pyrrha! Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"You saved me..." Joan and Pyrrha turned to whomever spoke, surprised to see the same wolf faunas wearing her torn native garb and carrying Joan's discarded armor. Now that Joan had more time to look at her, she noticed through the torn parts of her garb were blue and purple wolf fang like tattoos that curved round her assets making them pop out."I am eternally grateful, I'll be sure to repay my debt to you." The wolf faunas smiled with a shed tear, giving Joan her armor back.

"Oh, it was nothing really. I'm just glad your safe now, I know how rough those girls are." Joan said as she began to put her armor back on. "And thanks for returning my armor."

"My name is Kiba, I was visiting the kingdom to purchase some supplies in your people's currency, however those human woman cornered me in an alley, saying they wanted a pet. Soon after the tall one kicked me in the stomach." Kiba explained, frowning as she remembered the common phrase of 'kicking a puppy', realizing that's why CRDL chose such an action.

"That's terrible, you didn't suffer any serious injuries did you?" Pyrrha asked, sorrow filling her up as she imagined the worst of what could have happened.

"I am fine, aside from the pain of being violated I bare no cuts or fatal wound, only some minor wounds were healed by my aura." Kiba said before turning to Joan. "Speaking of injuries, you suffered much more than I have, if you need it I could take you to my tribe for nursing." Kiba offered. "You may be a human, but I'm sure when I tell them of what you did for me theyw ill be more than happy to assist you."

"Don't worry it's fine, I'm pretty used to bruises and blackeyes by now." Joan said, confusing both Kiba and Pyrrha.

"What blackeye?" Pyrrha asked as she examined Joan's face.

"The one right- huh?" Joan touched her own eye, surprised by the lack of a stinging sensation. "Wait, I could have sworn I had a black eye."  Joan wondered.

"You did have a black eye, in fact aside from the dirt most of your wounds seem to have healed." Kiba said, despite the distance she had from the alley she was able to see in decent detail some of Joan's injuries with her wolf-like senses. "Strange, I don't remember aura being able to heal such wounds so quickly."

"Well according to Pyrrha I have a lot of aura, so that must be it." Joan figured with small grin.

 _"That can't be it, the amount of aura one has doesn't change the speed of healing. I wonder..."_ Pyrrha thought to herself, the spartan was about to suggest something but was cutoff by Kiba.

"What is you legendary title?" 

"My what?" Joan asked, taken aback by the sudden question. 

"Your legendary title, like the invincible spartan." Kiba explained. "Knowing how you sacrificed yourself for me, and seeing as you are well acquainted with the legendary hero of Argus, you must be a legend to no?" 

"Wait you have two titles?" Joan asked, accidentally finding her self off-track from Kiba's question. 

"Oh yes I have many titles:The invincible spartan, the hero of Argus, maiden of magnetism, etc..." Pyrrha listed, blushing from how many titles there were for her.

"Wow that... is way too many, I bet a lot of confusion happens doesn't it." Joan smirked, unlike most people whom would be impressed by the number of titles Joan seemed to be more so confused by the logistics of baring so many names. 

 "You have no idea." Pyrrha blushed, remembering how many fans were surprised by the revelations of finding out about her various deeds under different titles given by the public at the time. 

"Well I don't have any titles, actually I'm still just a squire. But at the small chance I do gain some sort of legendary title, I'll try my best to stick with one." Joan smiled, making both Kiba and Pyrrha giggle.

"Well once I speak of what you did for me to my tribe, you will become a legend for many generations to come." Kiba declared, knowing that she would tell her children of what transpired today.

"Wow, that's really sweet of you." Joan smiled as she finished putting on her pauldrons. The knight was about to put on her bikini armor sports bra, however Kiba suddenly grabbed the blonde's hand, placing it firmly on the wolf's right F-cup tit. Kiba  then submissively strutted forward and placed Joan's remaining hand on her supple ass.

"Thank you, but I feel it's still not enough to repay my debt." Kiba said as she leaned against Joan. Pyrrha was currently blushing like a tomato, not too sure how to feel about Kiba coming onto Joan, further more Joan seemed to not react much to the sexual touching, acting as if all was normal.

"Oh, well thanks for the offer but you really don't need to do that. Especially after what CRDL did to you, you're sure you don't need a break before having sex again?" Joan asked as Kiba grinded her crotch against Joan.

"Please! I insist! We have only just met and yet you have done so much for me, more than you can imagine!" Kiba said as her tail began to wag. 

"Well if you insist, but you have to take the lead." Joan smirked, feeling that Kiba deserved to go top after being forced into the bottom by CRDL. 

"If it's what you desire, than I'll lead to the best of my ability." Kiba declared, locking lips with Joan, the knight while surprised by the time and place immediately reciprocated

* * *

 

"Mmmm...mmmm" Joan and Kiba were making out passionately, and they didn't separate their lips as they led each other into the bounty house. The only time they broke their kiss was for Joan to greet Summer, Rin, and Bumblebee briefly before leading eachother to the second floor. Pyrrha also followed the two, blushing like a tomato as she carried Joan's sports bra armor that she left behind. Currently Joan was pinned against the door to one of the private rooms for people to use whenever conducting private business, deals, or have sex. 

"Hey Pyrrha? Do you wanna join in?" Joan asked as she and Kiba opened the door to the private room. 

"Oh don't worry about me. This is your moment Joan, I wouldn't want to take away from that." Pyrrha blushed, flattered by the offer.

"Well if you say so, just give us a knock if you ever change your mind." Joan smiled as she and Kiba entered the door, closing it and immediately the sound of love making could be heard.

"Ah Kiba! I didn't think you would like my tits so much! Ah!" Pyrrha blushed more and more as she heard the Joan's cute moans, the spartan feeling a stinging pain as her erection was trapped in her bikini armor. As Pyrrha got more and more turned on she used her semblance to unlock the door and turn the knob, slowly inching closer to the open slit of the door frame as she dropped her bikini bottoms.

"Oh Kiba!Kiba!" More moaning from Joan beyond the door.

"Please keep your armor on Joan! At least for now!" Kiba moaned, wanting to fuck with garments on and Joan's 'legendary armor' before going naked. Kiba's moans were near identical to the kind a wolf or any canine would make, if said canine had the filter of a cute girl.

Pyrrha's erection stood tall as she saw the hot steamy site of Kiba and Joan's fuck session. Kiba was sitting on the bed wagging her tail while Joan sat on her lap with her armored legs wrapped around the wolf fauna's waist. Kiba's dick was penetrating Joan's pussy, the knight bouncing up and down as Kiba held her supple buns. Hottest of all was Kiba surrendering to her wolf instincts and devouring Joan's breast milk, biting on the nipple and ravaging her left tit like a dog would a chew toy. 

Joan and Kiba kept their garments on, Pyrrha couldn't help but be turned on further as she desired to see them strip. Pyrrha began to masturbate, both stroking her cock with one hand while also grinding said thick throbbing member between the door slit, her aura protecting her cock. Pyrrha used her free hand to massage her left tit while letting her right tit also be squeezed between the door slit, making milk seap from her breast's chains.  Pyrrha couldn't help but feel proud for Joan, the blonde was finally getting recognized for her pure heart and good deeds, however at the same time Pyrrha couldn't help but feel a bit envious of Kiba. With each moan Pyrrha wanted so badly to jump in and join the fuck session, trying her best to direct to direct Joan's attention for her, but just as quickly Pyrrha mentally reprimanded herself for being so selfish. Pyrrha didn't want to take the moment away from Joan nor Kiba, however Pyrrha couldn't deny her selfish desires, she wanted Joan all to herself.

"Oh Joan! Your milk taste so good!" Kiba said as she let go of Joan's nipple and began to motorboat her, making the same chew toy head shake as before. As Kiba shook her head between Joan's soft D-cups Joan pressed her tits together so they molded and hugged Kiba's head, grinding against her headshakes. Kiba then pushed herself forward, fucking Joan in the missionary position as she kept motorboating. 

"My pussy! Oh I'm going to cum soon!" Joan moaned.

"Me too! Let's cum together Joan! Kiba moaned as she stopped motorboating and began to make out with Joan. Despite her wolf-like instincts Joan's tongue matched her pace whenever they kissed. 

"MMMMM!MMMMMM! AAAWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Kiba howled like a wolf when she and Joan climaxed, Joan's walls were filled to the brim with faunas ejaculate, and her bulky bikini bottom was also leaking puddles of her own seed, Joan's cock trapped in a pull of cum. 

Pyrrha also moaned and climax, luckily in sync with Kiba and Joan as to not compromise her position. Pyrrha climaxed on the floor of the private room, creating a sort of reverse welcome mat for those who may walk through the door.

Kiba panted like a wolf as she fell limp and rested her head against Joan's neck, the knight moaning a bit more ass Kiba's tongue brushed her neck. "Was that enough to satisfy my debt, or would you like more." Kiba asked softly, unintentionally giving off a sexy whisper. 

"Please stop worrying about the debt, your kind words and friendship are enough for me." Joan said, as Kiba propped her self on her hands, gazing into Joan's eyes with shock and hope. 

"We are friends?" Kiba asked as her tail wagged, her F-cup's nipples brushing against Joan's nipples. Tears began to travel down Kiba's cheek and fall onto Joan's. "You are the kindest human I have ever met." Kiba said before locking lips once again, this time she was extra fierce in her oral dance.

Kiba started once again to pound Joan's pussy, never breaking their kiss as semen squirted out of the wet snatch. F-cups over powered D-cups as the two girls hugged tight, Joan's hands roaming down and squeezing a pair of supple voluptuous rear cheeks. Kiba blushed and moaned with the sound of a dog's cute whimper as Joan used one of her hands to gently stroke Kiba's wolf tail, soon Joan would use the other hand to massage Kiba's wolf ears. "MMMMM!MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!" Once again the new friends climaxed, Joan's stomach bloating as semen overflowed, moaning their climactic desires into the other's mouth. 

Kiba sat up, breaking their embrace and pulling out her now cock and pussy essence covered cock, white strings connecting the member to the snatch. "Don't take off your armor." Kiba ordered ass she began to strip herself of her native garb, careful not to further ruin them. Joan and Pyrrha were further aroused as they saw how Kiba's tribal markings curved along her body parts and assets allover her body, the same going for various scars that seemed to be made from wolf claws curving around her tits and ass. Kiba and Joan changed their position from missionary to doggy style, Joan at the bottom with her tits against the soft mattress and her ass pointed as high as possible. Kiba groped Joan's ass tight, however suddenly wolf claws sprouted out and sunk into Joan's supple ass flesh. "AAH!" Joan moaned cutely, not expecting the sudden pain.

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" Kiba apologized, as she breathed she began to realize something was off, the way she was sweating, her need for fucking rising, her pussy getting wetter, her faunas senses going wild. "I think I'm in heat!" Kiba moaned as she wagged her tail and panted. 

"Then let me help you, fuck me as much as you need to, that's what friends are for right?" Joan smiled, Kiba taking charge and grasping the knight's ass tight once again. Joan moaned loudly from the claws squeezing her hot buns but also Kiba diving in and eating out her anus, her tongue exploring her anal walls like a canine. "Ah!Ah! My ass! Ah!" Joan moaned as Kiba's tongue dug as deep as it could. 

Pyrrha began to finger massage her balls with one hand and finger her pussy with the other, using her own thrust in between the door slit and moving her hands in a way to both pleasure herself and move the door to further grind her privates. "Oh Joan, your so gorgeous." Pyrrha moaned as Joan's asshole was lubed up with saliva.

Kiba pulled her head from Joan's ass, saliva connecting her tongue to the blonde's asshole. Kiba then squeezed Joan's ass even tighter and bit on her supple ass flesh with her fangs, Joan's cheek sure to be given hickies. "Ah! My ass!" Joan moaned as Kiba bit on her ass like a piece of meat.

"Your rear end is very tasty, you make me want to eat you whole." Kiba moaned, her heat making her sound a tad more horny. Kiba bent over Joan, mimicking her position as F-cups pressed tightly against the knight's back. A hard throbbing cum coated cock teasing the saliva lubed anal entrance. Kiba's hands slid under Joan's body and arms crossed, each hand groping the breast of the opposite side, claws sinking deep into soft D-cup tit flesh. "Are you ready for my cock to feast upon your ass?" Kiba asked as she began to nibble on Joan's ear lobe. 

"Ah! Yeah, My ass is actually pretty experienced." Joan said, stating it as more of a fact that anything to be flustered about.

"Good." Kiba moaned while wagging her tail as she shoved all of her massive cock inside Joan's asshole, pounding her ass without any foreplay as her tail continued to wag and she panted like a canine. "Joan! Your ass is so tight! And your boobs fit so nicely in my hands!" She moaned as her and Joan's asses rippled with each collision, the knight's hands clutching the blankets tight. 

"And you thrust so hard Kiba! It's like I'm getting fucked by a wolf! I mean that as a compliment by the way!" 

"Thank you!" Kiba moaned as she began to bite Joan's neck, marking it with hickies on hickies. Joan had one eye closed as she moaned from the pleasurable pain of a wolf fauna's fangs. Every once and a while Kiba would stop biting for a quick breath and pant, licking Jaune's neck with long strokes, the wolf fauna's face contorting to an ahegao expression.

"Oh Kiba!" Joan moaned twisted her waist a bit , propped herself slightly on one elbow, and turned her head to Kiba, when the wolf faunas finished giving Joan hickies the two kissed while maintaining the pounding. Joan brought one hand up to grab the back of Kiba's head and scratch behind her ear, making her pound even faster and one of her legs to thump against the blonde's thigh. The two were at a stale mate in the war between their tongues, exploring the other's  mouth. 

From Pyrrha's point of view she had quite the beautiful site, seeing how one of Joan's tits being groped by Kiba were visible form the way she leaned up and twisted her hips. And seeing how Kiba's tribal tattoos accentuated her assets, and her wagging tail, sharp claws, and wolf ears adding more to the sexual experience.

"MMMMM!MMMMM!MMMMM!" The girls moaned as they all approached climaxed, getting ready to blow their thick loads. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!"

Kiba climaxed deep inside Joan's ass, semen traveling throughout her body and milk spraying onto Joan's back. Semen flowed out of Joan's mouth and into Kiba's mouth, then gallons of cum hosed out of Kiba's asshole, staining her wagging tail. Cum kept flowing out of Kiba's asshole, spraying the wall and due to the angle of the doggy style would rain on themselves as Kiba and Joan further exaggerated the arch of their backs. some cum leaked out of their mouths as they tried to keep the flow of seed steady. The way they kept their lips locked looked like they were keeping a truly intimate kiss, raw emotion and passion contained within their mouths.

"Oh my. They keep on going!" Pyrrha moaned as her own second climax finished, yet Kiba's load didn't seem to stop. It wasn't until a couple minutes later that the fountain of seed coming out of Kiba's ass ceased,  the two girls finally parting lips and intensely panting for breath. 

"You are amazing Kiba." Joan said as she caught her breath. 

"The same to you Joan Arc." Kiba panted, droll flowing down her tongue. Pyrrha was about to take her leave, but she stopped herself once she noticed that Kiba was blushing, the spartan was curious enough to stay for at least a second or two longer. "Joan, I'm sorry if this is too much to ask but... Do you think you and I c-could stay here for tonight?" Kiba asked as she interlocked her fingers with Joan's own metal covered ones. "It's too dark out for me to return to my tribe, and I have taken quite a liking to you." Kiba blushed, though Joan was oblivious to the special tension Kiba was experiencing. 

"Well sure thing, I have no plans tonight so I guess we could sleep together." Kiba blushed and smiled happily at her proposal being accepted, however just as fast her wolf ears twitched when she heard the door shut, curious her head darted to the door, unable to see who may have been there.

"Is something wrong?" Joan asked as she too stared at the door, not having the faunas senses to have heard the slightest of noises.

"Oh it's nothing, I think we may have left the door a little open. Someone must have closed it for us." Kiba figured as she and Joan sat up, backs still in their sexy arcs. Kiba and Joan rubbed the bulge made from the massive cock within the knight. "Joan,I'm sorry but I have another proposal for you, if you don't mind." Kiba said as she began to massage Joan's breast with her claws again, Joan placing her armored hands over Kiba's and intertwining their fingers syncing up the massage.

"No need to apologize, you could ask me as many favors as you want, I'll always be here to help."  Joan said as she kissed Kaiba again as claws sank into her tit flesh.

"I know we just met but... I've really taken a liking to you." Kiba she shifted her hips nervously, unintentionally creating more pleasure for her and Joan. "So not now, but in the near future... I was wondering if you could impregnate me." Kiba blushed, for some reason her instincts were taking over more so than logical reasoning. 

"Sure, why not."

".... WHAT!?" Kiba blushed like the ripest of any tomato, contrasting with her tan skin tone. "Y-you're okay with me having your babies just like that?"  Kiba was stunned, she felt like she was dreaming.

"Yeah, I mean it wouldn't be the first time I became a mother..." Joan said casually, seeing Kiba's confused face signaled the knight to explain further. "Oh yeah, you see I lived in a house with two moms and seven sisters, and of course we all had a lot sex, and since we loved each other so much we had kids, and sometimes we had kids with our kids, and so on."

"Oh! Then in that case I take it back! I don't just want to have your babies! I want to marry you, I could take you back to my tribe and we-"

"Woah-woah-woah... Kiba, ummm…" Suddenly the unexpected happened, Joan seemed to actually be flustered at the idea of romance. "I'm really flattered and despite only meeting you an hour ago I know your an amazing woman, but I can't reciprocate your romantic feelings." Joan said, Kiba a little bit embarrassed and disappointed by both the answer and in herself for being too forward.

"Oh, sorry... I shouldn't have rushed into things." Kiba blushed.

"It's fine, we'll still be close friends I can tell you that. And I'll definitely impregnate you, in fact I would like to have your kids too." Joan said, Kiba's face brightening with hope.

"Really!?" 

"Yeah, you may have to wait for about maybe a day or two. I'll be a bit busy with some training missions, and..." Joan began to rub her crotch, teasing the armor that covered her cock. "I'm saving my cock for someone close to me, and I want to use it on them before anyone else." 

"I see..." 

'But don't worry, in a few days I'll be sure to make some cute kids with you." Joan declared, Kiba both blushed and smiled before the two began to make out again. However their make out was soon interrupted by the sound of Joan's stomach grumbling. 

"Oh right... Cardina did kinda make me lose my lunch." Joan said with a nervous smile.

"I think I could help with that." Kiba said as she pulled out of Joan's asshole, both girls moaning as the thick member was pulled out, cum strings connecting the two together. Kiba moved in front of Joan, presenting her ass high up in the doggy style position, wagging her cum coated tail.

Joan was very aroused at Kiba's presentation, from her cum coated tail wagging, to her tribal tattoos perfectly syncing with her ass, and cum strings connecting both voluptuous cheeks together, cum having been painted all over her ass.

"Woof!" Kiba was surprised by what came next, instead of Joan diving straight for her supple delicious ass Joan instead began to stroke her tail. And just like the whole night she moaned like a wolf. Joan steadied the wagging tail with her D-cups, giving it a tit job before she added a blow job on top of that. "Ah! Joan! My tail!" Kiba moaned as Joan sucked on her fluffy tail, consuming all the cum that was on it. Kiba began to grind her tits against the mattress, Joan beginning to deep throat the fluffy tail down to the base, armored hands grabbing supple buns tightly. "So! S-sensitive! Don't stop! Don't stop!" Kiba moaned and howled, her tail wagging as much as it could inside Joan's mouth.  "OH! OH! MY TAIL! MY! MY! AWOOOOOO!!!!" Kiba moaned as she climaxed, milk, essence, and semen spraying out.

"H-how did it taste?" Kiba moaned as Joan pulled out the tail. 

"It tasted great, you and Nora would make really good friends." Joan said right before diving head first into Kiba's cum stained ass, massaging it as she probed her tongue as deep as possible. 

"Ah! My ass! Eat it! Eat! YOU TRULY ARE LEGENDAAAAARRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!"


	20. Masks of Beasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is Non-con content within this chapter.

  
"Mmmmm…." The morning sun was rising, light shining through the window of the private room where Kiba and Joan were sleeping. Kiba and Joan spooned each other, Joan acting as the big spoon and Kiba the smaller spoon, embraced by the still armor clad blonde. Kiba slowly opened her eyes, seeing the light skin of Joan's neck and the marks of firmly imprinted hickies from her own fangs. Kiba broke out of the embrace and gave a sexy back arching stretch, the morning light shining on her boobs. Kiba glance down to see Joan was now sleeping belly down, her supple ass bearing claw marks from the night before, however not enough to scar.  Seeing those marks and hickies warmed Kiba's heart, knowing that Joan didn't fear her traits enough to fully activate her aura when getting rough. Kiba's stomach grumbled as she gazed down the cum stains on the knight's ass, strings of cum connecting both cheeks together. The wolf faunas licked her lips and proudly showed her fangs as she grasped Joan's soft buns tight with her claws.

"Ah! Sis!" Joan moaned, still sleeping despite the pain. Kiba blushed as Joan moaned out loud of her lewd fantasies. Kiba proceeded to dig her face in the thick globs of cum, tongue probing inside the white walled asshole, making the blonde moan even louder. "Oh Saph! I thought it was your turn to cook!?" Joan moaned, gyrating her ass against Kiba's face. Kiba's tail wagged, enjoying the mixed taste of Joan's asshole as well as Kiba's own seed. 

"Mmmm! So good..." Kiba said as she finished consuming every bit of semen, letting go of her grasp on Joan's ass and sitting at the side of the bed closest to the window. Kiba bent down to grab a pouch near her discarded native clothing, what she pulled out was a pale white mask. Kiba then heard the moans of someone waking up, but she didn't hesitate for a second and fearlessly held the mask in her hand.

Joan yawned, still lying down she arched her back and moaned from the feeling of her ass being eaten. "Good morning Kiba, how are you feeling?' Joan asked as she leaned on her side.

"I'm feeling great Joan, and good morning to you to. You were amazing last night, I wasn't  expecting you to have such experience." Kiba blushed, after hearing of how much Joan put herself down as an underdog she wasn't expecting such skill. In fact Kiba felt as though Joan was holding back from taking too much dominance.

"Well that's how it is when you're raised with two mom-aunts 7 sisters, and growing to over 49 kids." Joan smirked, acting as if it was simply a small childhood quirk. 

"Oh my! My tribe is also mostly inherited by incest, but so much from just two sisters and their kin? And for a single generation no less?" 

"Yeah, many people have said we were like rabbits." Joan giggled. 

"That sounds like an understatement." Kiba giggled.

"Hey... what's that?" Joan asked as she noticed the mask that Kiba was holding, and upon closer inspection realized it's familiar design from the various newspaper articles over recent years. Despite the implications of what Kiba possessed the wolf faunas was completely calm, in fact her small smile presented a sense of relief.

"It's nothing Joan." Kiba smiled as she stood up and opened the window, giving one final look at the mask. Kiba lightly tossed the mask up in the air, turned and smack the mask with her ass, shattering it into pieces as it flew out the window.

Joan stood at the end of the bed in amazement, the weight of the good deed the knight did the day before beginning to process in her mind. "Kiba… why did you come to the kingdom again?" Joan asked.

Kiba smiled and sat on Joan's lap, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck. "Like a said before I came her to find 'resources'... against the tribes wishes." Kiba said with a small frown before iving Joan a soft kiss on the lips. "But I thank the spirits for guiding me to you instead." Kiba locked eyes with Joan, giving her an intimate gaze before making out with her again. The two of them getting ready for another round of raunchy action.

* * *

"Should I really do this..." Blake thought to herself as she stared at a grimm mask she held in her hand. She was currently kneeling in front of a couple of bags, on one side was a duffel bag and the other a series of small pouches and surrounding her were supplies like food, water, and sex toys.

"MEOW!" Suddenly Blake felt the stinging and moan inducing sensation of a gloved hand smacking her right ass cheek with a high amount of force, the Bellabooty jiggling and rippling from the strike. The cat faunas blushed as she snapped her head and waist around  to see Eve with an much more gleeful and sinister smile than usual. "Eve!" Blake moaned as she was subjected to a vulnerable situation,  quickly standing up and facing towards Eve.

Eve currently had her coat undone, showing the full inner side cleavage of her H-cups and her pants unbuckled, showing her upper thighs , upper ass crack and the area above her cock. One of the bull fauna's hands wrapping around and groping the voluptuous Bellabooty's left ass cheek. "Hello my love." Eve said, Blake couldn't help but feel a shiver down her spine, seeing Eve had her eyes laid on the supplies she was packing. "I see you got word of the move."

"The move?" Blake asked, surprised Eve had planned on moving elsewhere, though before Blake could ask any more questions Eve suddenly locked lips with her. Blake's eyes were wide, taken aback by the kiss as she struggled to break free from the embrace; The bull faunas was slowly de-clothing her.

"Wait, not right now!" Blake said as she broke free from Eve's embrace, looking away from the bull faunas as Blake hugged herself so her clothes wouldn't fall off. Blake was not in the mood for sex, especially when she was still unhappy about what happened on the train.

"What's wrong Blake? Don't tell me your still mad about the train?" Eve said, sounding annoyed. "Look, you heard what that human said, you think he would have had any mercy for me?" Eve said as she cupped Blake's chin, only for the cat faunas to snap her head away.

"Mercy for you? A lot of things have been about you lately, haven't they?" Blake turned her back on Eve, walking away to catch some air. "Nya!" Blake nyaed in pain, Eve had had grabbed onto her tail with a deathly grip, dropping her pants to free her thick, wrathful cock. With an angered growl Eve forcefully yanked Blake's tail, bellabooty's asshole slamming into Eve's cock. "Meow!" Blake moaned in pain as Eve's schlong was forcefully shoved up her anal walls, the sting making small amounts of tears lean out of her eyes.

"And you have been selfish lately, haven't you?" Eve said as she grabbed Blake's supple ass with a smack and groped her DD-cup boob. "I've done so much to get faunas kind this far, and you dare call me selfish?" Eve whispered as she squeezed and pulled Blake's tail and pinched her nipples, making the cat faunas nya in pain. 

"No Eve I-" Blake moaned again as Eve bit her neck hard, groping her assets and ripping parts of her clothes off forcefully, her bow being thrown to the side and exposing her cat ears.  Eve mostly ripped off enough to just reveal her breast and for her torn clothing to hang off her shoulders, thighs, and various assets. 

"How could you call me selfish when you can't bring yourself to do what needs to be done?" Eve said as she began to wrap Blake's tail around her cock, making the cat faunas cry in pain as Eve was rough with the feline appendage.  Blake made more pained cat noises and arched her back against the bull faunas as Eve pulled and tightened her feline tail around the thick long member. Eve's soft H-cups pressed against Blake's arched back, and a thick bulge formed along the feline's stomach showing both Eve's cock standing tall and some fine details of Blake's tail wrapped around the member like candy cane stripes. Several futa peepers had a prime magazine worthy view to masturbate and fuck to in between from the shadows cast through the tent and the openings of said tent's entrance that those looking to peep through can see clear as day. 

"I never said that..." Blake said submissively, falling into a verbal pitfall. 

"You did... you sounded just like that coward." Eve stated, Blake's eyes widened in sorrow and pain at who Eve was referring to, and how Eve could talk ill of her. "After all I have done for you Blake, I never thought you would inherit your mother's cowardice".

"I-I'm not a coward..." Blake moaned, trying to raise her voice towards Eve, but instead she ended up sounding just as submissive and defeated. 

"I'm not too sure if I could trust your word Blake, can I really trust you to stay by my side?" Eve asked with fake doubt into Blake's ear. 

"Y-yes, I'll stay by your side Eve..." Blake declared with a sorrowful plead. "Please believe me..."

Eve gave a subtle yet sinister smirk, gently caressing Blake's nipples and cat ears. "It's good to hear that I have you by my side Blake..." Eve said, making Blake smile and purr with some hope. "But, I'm afraid I'll need to punish you for your selfishness." Eve said, shattering Blake's relief  as her eyes widened and tongue shot out from the pain of her cat ears and nipples being pinched and pulled. 

"Nya!" Blake yelped as Eve roughly pushed  Blake towards the ground, but instead of landing face and  tit first Blake moaned as she felt her tail sting in pain. Eve had tied the long black feline tail around her cock, for Blake to be hung by and kept from barely touching the ground. Eve's cock wasn't inside Blake's asshole, using the futas' ability to control erection size to have a bit of fun with Blake's current position, seeing how the tail hung from the cock and how precum strings connected between holes and tails. "E-eve! Please! Ah!" Blake begged, but to no avail as Eve shot her hips back and yanked Blake back onto her cock, Eve fully erecting her cock inside of Blake's asshole. 

"I have to Blake, I need to test you!" Eve moaned, even though Blake hadn't really done anything Eve still felt the need to punish her. The woman moaned, without using her hands Eve only used her thrust to fuck Blake, using the tail tied to her cock to throw her around like a paddle ball. Blake was being rag-dolled back and forth, her tits swing wildly. Blake clawed the crimson grass and air to try and break free, but all she could do was be thrown around by Eve's thrusting power. Eve was currently using her free hands to massage her own breast, her nipples somehow still being covered by her half open coat. With a bothered grunt Eve smacked Blake's ass with all her strength, seeing how Blake was trying to escape, despite how useless that endeavor was. 

"Nya! Eve... please stop..." Blake moaned as she planted her claws into the ground to keep herself from flying around , however her soft tits pressed against the crimson ground and her ass was sticking straight up like a stretching cat's, ripe for more smacks. 

"This is what happens when you cower Blake."  Eve said with a disciplinary tone, the bull faunas striking the supple round bellabooty with both hands. The Bellabooty rippled and ricocheted from each  strike, jiggling almost like a pair of supple bossoms; Eve never stopped the flow of her swipes, with each smack she followed up with a consecutive backhand. 

"Why are you doing this...? Ah!" Blake asked as her tail kept going in and out of her ass along with Eve's throbbing member, pain stinging as her tail was pulled to the limit and her ass suffered the raging smacks of Eve's hands.

"I have to make sure that when I free the faunas from the humans cruelty, when we are recognized as heroes, that you will be right next to me... That you will do what needs to be done for me." Eve stated as her cock tried it's best to pull Blake from the ground by the tail. "And not cower away like you are now!" Eve exclaimed as with the flow of another back hand Eve wound up her right arm and hand, clenching it into a fist before bringing it down against the bottom half of the Bellabooty. 

"Ow,Nya!" Blake cried in pain as Eve's arm uppercut the soft, massive, voluptuous Bellabooty so hard Eve's nipples were exposed and the coat no longer covering up the H-cup mounds. The cat fauna's grip on the ground was taken away as she was sent flying. Blake would have been sent flying out of the tent if it wasn't for Eve's tail tied cock yanking her in mid air, making Blake lean up and moan in pain and her soft breast swing upward. Then with a hefty pull back of her hips Eve pulled Blake backwards and onto her massive schlong once again with great power. "AAAHHHHNYAAAAA!!!!" Blake moaned as her back arched up from the recoil, her face contorting into a pained tearful ahegao as her eyes darted towards the top of the tent.

"OOOOHHHHH!!!!" Eve moaned as she and Blake climaxed. Eve filled Blake's anal walls up with her raging seed, said seed traveling through Blake's body and hosing out of her mouth. Blake's own cock and breast also climaxed, dirtying the ground with cream and milk.

Once the climaxing had finished, Blake slowly descended, her anus slipping out of the throbbing member as her tied tail loosened, letting Blake simply face plant on a pile of cum and milk. Blake's ass still pointed upward, her face and breast stained by seed. 

As Eve took some breaths from her climax she paid close attention to Blake's actions. Eve was just about ready to strike the Bellabooty again as she saw Blake slowly reaching her hand towards the tent's exit, however Eve refrained from the act as Blake slowly returned her hand and sat up on her knees.

"Hmph, good girl." Eve smirked as she cupped Blake's chin and gave her a dominating kiss. Blake didn't reciprocate nor deny Eve's mouth, simply letting the bull's tongue take control of her mouth. The one-sided make out leading the two faunas to the bed, Eve discarding both her own and Blake's clothes. Blake moaned as Eve groped, bit and licked her assets with each article of clothing discarded.

"Ah!" Blake moaned as Eve put her on top began to suck on her breast. Eve was sitting on the back of the bed while Blake sat her lap, Eve grabbing and moving the cat fauna's hips, silently ordering her to hot dog the bull fauna's cock. 

"Oh! Yeah Blake, grind that Bellabooty." Eve moaned as she finished drinking Blake's milk. Blake looked down with a sorrowful, unsure expression as she hot dogged Eve's thick cock and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Now don't give me that face Blake, it's not really my fault." Eve said as she cupped Blake's cheek. "If we want to secure the future of the Faunas, I had to make sure you stayed in line." Eve brought Blake's head down for another kiss, the cat fauna's tongue unable to fight back. 

"Mmm!Mmmm!" The faunas moaned in the other's mouth, Eve was soon approaching climax. "MMMMMMMMM!!" Eve blew her load, staining both the bed and Blake's back with her seed, white blobs landing on raven hair and feline ears.

"Eve?" Blake asked as the two caught their breaths, hesitation present in Blake's voice.

"Yeah Blake?" 

"You mentioned about us relocating, but where are we going?" Blake wonder, they had only been in Forever Fall or about a month and a half, it seemed strange to relocate so soon. 

"Oh we aren't relocating. You, me, and some soldiers are going to travel to head quarters." Eve said, Blake intrigued and surprise they were taking such a trip.

"Head quarters? Why?" Blake asked, normally they either sent messengers to report on recent activities or traveled their for something really important.

"Well let's just say that I have something big planned for the White Fang, and I'll need Sienna Kahn's approval."

"Sienna Kahn..." Blake said, thinking about her colleagues that she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Hmph, see?"  Eve smirked, giving the Bellabooty a hard smack. "If you hadn't acted out you would have heard me explain what we were doing?" Eve said, Blake tried her best to not give a disgusted or bothered expression, mad at how once everything had come to pass Eve was still trying to justify herself.

"Nya!" Blake moaned as Eve gave her ass another slap, supple buns recoiling and rippling like a water bed.

 

 

* * *

 

 "Oh! Ah! Fuck they're so hot!" A hawk faunas moaned, her traits being that of hawk wings and hawk eyes. 

"Ah! Your cock! My walls are widening!" A lamb faunas moaned, her traits being that of lamb ears, tail, and her hair being lamb fur. The two busty futa had discarded their uniforms, the hawk faunas pounding the lamb's pussy. The lamb faunas was lying back on the crimson grass while the hawk faunas held one of the lamb's legs up and fucked her walls. 

"It's so wrong, but so sexy!" The hawk faunas moaned, in the distance she used her enhanced hawk sight to peep into Eve and Blake's tent, seeing how Eve was violating Blake. Both her and the lamb's animal and futa instincts kicked in and decided to have sex to the action in the tent. 

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" The futa climaxed, the lamb's walls being filled with spunk and the lamb showering both girls in seed.

"Huh? What's that?" The lamb faunas noticed something black high in the sky past her lover's head, it's size growing as it descended.

"What's What?" The owl faunas asked, as soon as she finished asked that her vision of the action in the tent was suddenly replaced by complete darkness. The hawk fauna's head suddenly replaced by the head of a decapitated Beowulf.

"EEEEEEEAAAAAKKKKKKKKK!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! I CAN'T SEEEEEEEE!!!" 

Both girls squealed and freaked out, a mystery to where the Beowulf's head had come from.


	21. Animal Round Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Non-con  
> Any new characters that don't have specific descriptions for their clothes have the same attire as they do in the show proper.

"Filthy faunas!"

"Fucking animals!"

"Thief!"

There was a large group of people gathered around in the middle of a village street, human's forming a large circle around a group of busty female and futa faunas.  The faunas had their hands and legs tied together, some of the ones that had their legs free trying to run past the angry crowd only to be pushed back onto the floor, assets pressed against the ground and jiggling from being pushed by the crowd. The villagers kept ranting and spouting insults towards the faunas, that was until a loud whistle was heard, part of the circle breaking apart to allow a woman with a dark complexion and platinum blond hair to walk into the circle.

"Arslan!" The crowd's anger towards the faunas was now mixed with excitement and joy at the arrival of Arslan Altan. When she came into view, a voluptuous cheetah faunas wearing a dirty qipao dress dashed towards the opening the angry mob created, only for Arslan to quickly spin and delivered a powerful strike with her massive round G-cups. 

"Yeah! Show those animals who's boss!" The crowd began to cheer and urge Arslan to deliver punishment, however the crowd calmed down once Arslan raised her hand.

"For the last 5 years the former chieftain of our village has made us tolerate faunas kind, let beast live amongst us in fear that our people will be another target of the White Fang." Arslan said as she walked in front of a dog faunas, which whimpered and rubbed her head and busty tits against Arslan's legs. The dog faunas was adorned in ragged, dull colored robes with numerous skin and asset revealing tears.

"Please forgive me Chieftain! I had no choice! I was starving!" The faunas begged, giving genuine puppy dog eyes.

"Well if you were starving, why not eat the plants in the surrounding forest? Or kill a wild boar with you fangs?" Arslan said in a slightly mocking yet serious tone.

What? Faunas can't just eat anything in the wild!"  The dog faunas whimpered, despite their animal traits faunas need similar nutrients and diets as any human, and eating any wild plant or raw animal could be just as harmful for both races.

Arslan simply kicked the dog faunas off her leg in response, tits jiggling from the kick and rough landing. "Nonsense, I've your fellow feline's scrape raw fish from the nearby rivers, and racoons filling themselves with leftovers from the trash without any issue." Arslan dismissed as a racoon faunas slid over to check on the kicked dog faunas. The racoon faunas wore a tattered dirty shirt that was missing everything below her under boobs and had torn sleeves, she wore only torn rugged pants and bore no shoes. Her faunas traits consisted of a big and long racoon tail, racoon ears,dark rings horizontal to her entire body, except for her breast which bore it's own many dark rings wrapped around the heavy H-cup mounds and dark rings around her eyes.

"That's because you dam humans let us starve!" The racoon faunas exclaimed, dark ringed eyes expressing fury as cut ropes fell to the ground. Armed with racoon claws the faunas woman charged towards the young chieftain, Arslan dodged every attack, barely grazing her G-cups.  Arslan's evasions were effortless, each dodge causing her heavy cleavage to swing and bounce. The racoon faunas was swiftly struck by parries and counter attacks from Arslan, soft mounds recoiling from each strike. 

"Ah!" With a back handed fist Arslan struck the racoon's tits, turning her around and the damage taken forcing the faunas on her knees. "AAAHHHH!!!" The racoon faunas moaned in pain as a roped dart shot from Arslan's sleeve made multiple laps around her chest and hugged her breast tight. The fauna's arms were restrained and her chest squeezed tightly from  Arslan's weapon, the very thin rope sinking deeply into the busty tit flesh. The racoon faunas was yanked into the air, turned around and lost all air when caught by a devastating knee to the stomach and assets being further strangled.

"And of course as we can see here these animals don't seem to have much appreciation for our generocity." Arslan said as she reached into the busty cavern that was her cleavage and pulled out a white fang mask. The human's gasped at the sight of it, continuing to be further aroused to anger and hatred for the faunas. 

"The White Fang!"

"Are they here!?"

"I knew I should have killed that bird when I had the chance!"

"After showing those animals my massive cock this is how they repay me!?"

"How did you get that!?" The racoon faunas moaned as her breast were further strangled, looking as if they were about to burst like a water balloon. 

"We happened to find it in the alley behind the sushi shop, which according to the owner is where you happen to call home. To think our village had tolerated you and given you more kindness than most other communities in Anima, and this is how you repay us." Arslan said squeezing her rope tighter around the dark ringed tits and pulling on racoon ears.

"Kindness?" The racoon said, even through all the pain her angered face never faltered. "For all my life you humans have done nothing but give me hell, you would all ridicule me, even when I had the money you would refuse to give me service nor a single meal. When I begged for that bitch at the sushi shop for food, all I was given was a place on the "special menu" to be raped and gangbanged by your kind." The racoon faunas moaned out, spitting on Arslan's cleavage, the girl unfazed by the saliva. "Is that what you call kindness?"

"People willing to pay their hard earned money for your body, viewing your body as gorgeous enough to make love to every day, and you get to have a healthy meal of cum? I'd say it's more than you deserve." Arslan said before striking the racoon faunas in the face, sending her back on the ground, strangled tits moving as much as they could while restrained. The racoon faunas moaned in intense pain again as Arslan strutted over her and delivered a ground shattering stomp on her voluptuous supple H-cups, the mound compensating for the lack of aura as the foot sank into her tit flesh.

"For too long have the faunas been a nuisance to our village, daring to affiliate with the mutts and rats of the Fang!" Arslan declared as she rubbed and twisted her foot against the big pair of strangled breast, the foot sinking into the tit and adding more pressure to the flesh being squeezed between the sections of gaps between the rope. "And due to said affiliation we cannot risk any of these animals leaving to later attack us!" Arslan said, as the noise form the crowd lowered as to hear Arslan's plans. "I believe it had been long overdo to reinstate an ancient tradition practiced by our ancestors before us! Here and now as punishment we shall do to these bodies as we see fit, and reopen the village brothel!" Arslan announced, the human mob cheered as faunas shrieked in fear. Human's began to swarm the many faunas of the village, tearing their garments and forcefully subjecting them to intercourse and rough play.

 "No! Not there please!"

"That hurts!"

"Mom!"

The racoon watched in shock as her fellow faunas were being raped and assaulted all around her.

"Stop Please! I refuse to have any more children with you!"

"What's the matter? What kind of mother doesn't lover her children?"

"Of course I love my kids, unlike you who abandons the faunas and keeps me from seeing my human kin!" A pregnant rabbit faunas was  riding on a massive cock while being forced to jerk off to other members, the humans mocking her about making how much she could multiply. Her own rabbit faunas daughter's were violated around her by either other villagers or their own human siblings.

Mother and daughter avian fauna's forced to commit incest with one another as their asset's were struck. "Mother! I'm sorry for such forbidden actions!" The daughter said as her wings were erect, her ass slapped as human's yelled at her to continue pounding her mother.

"It's okay sweety! I will always love you no matter what! this isn't your fault!" The faunas said as she hugged her daughter against her bust. The mother used her wings to shield her daughter from more strikes.

"Ah!" The daughter moaned as her ass was struck by a shovel, prompting her to thrust faster and do more, beginning to motor boat her mother and grope her breast.

'C'mon! Take it like a man!" A human female exclaimed as she rode on a male deer faunas' cock, slapping his stomach as she forced him to pleasure her more.

"Ah! What is this feeling!" A young doe faunas said, a busty loli much like Neo who was being pounded by a human futa, the faunas riding on the human's lap as her breast were massaged up and down in sync with the human's thrust.

"No! I was supposed to be my little girl's first!" A deer faunas said whom  having her ass pounded and slapped, saddened by not being her  daughter's first. 

After having enough of what was around her the busty racoon tried to struggle out of her restraints, her desperation increasing as Arslan spread her legs and shoved her massive cock into the racoon's tight pussy. "Aaaahhhhh!!!" The faunas moaned as her pussy struggled to contain Arslan's cock within her walls and her breast tightened yet again. As Arslan began to thrust in and out of the wet snatch, she began to slap the racoon's face consecutively with both sides of the hand. With each strike the angered faunas began to tear up more and more, until her fighting spirit vanished and began to cry.

"Well now, what has happened to all that will and determination earlier?" Arslan smirked as she stopped smacking the faunas and began to kiss her neck, their tits pressing against each other and causing more pain from the strangling rope.  The racoon tried to scratch Arslan's back and moved her head away to evade Arslan's lips, only for the chieftain to eventually capture it and invade with her tongue, tears still flowing as Arslan forcefully made out with her. Arslan increased the pain by pulling and pinching the racoon's faunas ears, pained moans vibrating into the kiss. Each thrust consisted of Arslan slowly pulling out her cock, winding up her member before slamming it right into the fauna's walls with as great of force as her palm strikes, causing great pain for the racoon's recoiling mounds. The racoon faunas tried to struggle by kicking her legs outward in desperation, by she only widened her entrance for Arslan to further pierce her with the large member. Arslan pulled a butt plug from her cleavage, and planted it inside of the racoon's asshole. 

"Ah!" Not my ass!" The racoon cried and moaned as Arslan twisted the butt plug.

"Mmmm….mmm" Arslan moaned as she enjoyed the domination, everyone's climax coming close. 

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" The racoon faunas moaned, Arslan breaking the kiss as she came into the fauna's walls, hearing the racoon's pained violating orgasm. The rest of the humans and violated faunas had also came at the same time, pain clear through the fauna's orgasmic cries. 

"Ah!" The racoon cried as Arslan pulled out of her newly made creampie . Arslen then straddled on the fauna's stomach eliciting pained moans when she lightly pinched the tit flesh bulging between the gaps of her rope. 

"To think that filthy things are capable of having similar bust to ours, but perhaps your beauty was fated by the gods to give you pitiful beasts at least one use for our kind." Arslan said as she began to erect her cock though the racoon's strangled breast, the bulges growing thanks to the added mass of Arslan's cock.

"Ah! Please stop! It hurts!" The racoon cried as her tits were in agony, milk having already stained her chest. The tip of the member exited from the other side of her cleavage, tearing through her already poor clothing. Having caught site of it the racoon looked away like a  baby refusing to eat a spoon full of greens,  the tip grazing her china nd cheek, then continuing to grow past her head as the shaft grinded against her cheek.

Arslan pulled back her hand, taking a fighting stance as if she was preparing a powerful palm strike against a large boulder. "AAAAHHHHHH!!!!" The racoon screamed as her left strangled boob was palm strike, eyes widened and head shit back from the excruciating pain, her breast jiggling and recoiling against Arslan's cock and the ground below shattering. Arslan moaned as she did more consecutive palm strikes, the racoon's large bust softening some of the force, allowing Arslan to not worry about killing her."Ah!Ah!" The racoon cried in pain, said cries were eventually muffled by Arslan lowering her erection to the erect into the racoon's mouth once she screamed again. 

"Oh! Yes! I never liked racoons, but perhaps keeping one as a pet wouldn't be to bad?" Arslan moaned as she palm struck the pair of H-cups again. "OH!OH! TAKE MY COCK! TAKE MY SEED YOU ANIMAAAAAAAALLLLLl!!!!" Arslan moaned as she climaxed again, busting her entire load inside of the racoon's mouth. Thanks to the butt plug  Arslan planted the Racoon's stomach bloated out as much as Arslan's load filled her,  looking like she were 9-months carrying.  Arslan pulled out of the Racoon's mouth and her strangled tits, and lightly stroked her own cocks to squirt out some extra blobs of cum on the racoon's face and tits, tears mixing with seed.

"No! Please don't do it!" The racoon sobbed as Arslan pulled up her pants and lightly placed her foot on her bloated stomach. With focused concentrated breathing Arslan prepared herself, before her eyes shot wide and she quickly stomped her foot and flattened the cum filled stomach, forcing a geyser of seed to blast out of the racoon's mouth. Arslan was careful to side step a little as to not be showered by the seed, only the racoon was then covered in hot spunk and shame. 

The rest of the human villagers cheered at the sight, joyous to display dominance and excited for the brothel's reopening. Arslan gave a light smile with a sense of pride, ready to lead her village back to it's roots. However despite the strong combative discipline Arslan possessed, her sense of pride and accomplishment has distracted her from the chained whip that circled her waist. "What the!?" Arslan said before being yanked back into the air, composing herself Arslan half-flipped back and extend her leg for a kick, her foot coming in contact with a countering palm strike. Arslan flipped off of the  and on to the ground, spinning and swinging her arms as to keep the chains from trapping her.

Once free from being subdued by the chains Arslan gazed at her opponent. A tiger faunas with tiger ears, tale, and horizontal tiger stripes. She also had two perfectly round F-cup breast, her outfit exposing her bottom and top cleavage which also displayed stripes traveling through them horizontally, making them seem a bit bigger and rounder. Her white pants also exposed her front inner and outer thighs, and her back inner and outer thighs and magnificent round ass, showing off more stripes.

"Who are you!?' Arslan demanded as she took her usually fighting stance.

"My name is Sienna Kahn! Leader of the White Fang!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update: I recommend re-reading Train heist whenever you can, I have decided to change Blake's clothing to something I felt was more suitable for her character and to give her something more unique. 
> 
> Also for Sienna, her outfit is meant to be her outfit from the Adam short, but if it exposed her bottom and top cleavage and exposing some of her thighs.


	22. Panda Pounding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the late update! I have been pretty busy as of late, but I hope you all enjoy the following chapter.
> 
> Warning: Non-con

"Ah! Ah! Ahhhhh!!!!" A red panda faunas moaned, forced to stand on her feet do to her hands being tied together by rope that was fastened around a long branch sticking out of a tree. The busty faunas was currently being double penetrated by two human males. "Ah! Please stop pulling my tail!" The faunas begged, getting a harsh ass slap in response. 

"I'll pull on your tail as many times as I want freak." The human pounding the red panda's rear said.

"My wife and I were thinking about getting a pet." The human taking the front said as he groped her voluptuous ass, sliding his hands through the thighs, across the waist and up to the supple H-cups. "And I just know the kids will love these mounds!" The man moaned, remembering a time back when the village had been more dominant towards faunas, he used to hop on the voluptuous T&A of a faunas women his father had gotten as a pet. 

"AH!AH!AAAAAHHHHHH!!!" All three of them climaxed, the red panda fauna's belly bloating from being overflowed with seed from both ends, her stomach beginning to look even more bloated than a woman who was 9 months pregnant. 

"Okay Bolin, we got her filled up for you." One of the men said as both humans pulled out, quickly shoving thick dildos up the red panda's holes to keep any cum from flowing out.

Off to the side their was a human futa with black hair, light skin, and perfectly round, busty E-cups whom was currently having fun with a slightly more busty panda faunas. "Wow, looks like I was right, you work my pole just like bamboo." Bolin said as the panda faunas was pole dancing on her weapon witch was a simple staff that she firmly planted into the ground. Bolin had gotten rock hard, forming a bulge as she carressed her hands on the panda's assets as they swung by. "I'll be there in a second, I want to finish having fun with bamboo girl over here." Bolin said as the panda faunas was upside down, ass facing Bolin and tits wrapped around the pole. The faunas gave a tearful yelp when Bolin smacked her ass, and proceeded to give a passing to licks of her anus and cheeks before beginning to pole dance again. "You guys have your fun with your new pet while I finish up." Bolin ordered, the two men eager to spend more time with the red panda faunas, said faunas quivering in fear as the men bit her tits, sucking on her milk while pushing in the dildos.

"Oh yeah, dam, you would be perfect for the brothel." Bolin said, thinking about how much funding the village could get if the panda faunas were used as a pull dancer. Bolin dropped her under garments and began to stroke her rock hard long cock, massaging her balls as she was turned on by assets pushing against her staff.  The panda faunas gyrated against the pole, breast hugging the staff and her ass waving outward and brushing against Bolin's cock. "Oh c'mon, don't look so sad, your doing great." Bolin said as the panda faunas swung on the pole, effortlessly staying suspended in the air while using her assets for sex appeal. 

"Oh! Oh yeah! YEEEEESSSS!" Bolin climaxed  as soon as the panda faunas had gone upside down with her ass wrapping around the pole and her breast surrendering to gravity, the panda was coated in thick strings of cum allover her body, luckily her breast at least shielded her face from both the semen and her shame. Unfortunately for the panda, her breast would not be enough to protect her face. "Well now, even after all that my cock is still hard. Sorry boys but this may take a little longer than I thought." Bolin said as she grasped her own cock, holding it around and scrutinizing it's throbbing erections as if she were scrutinizing her own weapon.

"Take all the time you need! We're having plenty of fun here!" One of the men said as he used the red panda's ass to hot dog his member, soon blowing his load onto her back. The man in the front stuck his high standing erection in the middle of the red panda's breast, forcefully grabbing her tits and using them to stroke his cock. Whenever the faunas tried to snap her head away from the throbbing member, precum pressing against her cheek, the human smacked her across the face forcing her to comply and allow entry into her mouth.

Bolin walked towards the still upside down panda faunas, despite the panda fauna's eyes were covered by her own boobs she still felt a sense of danger approaching her. The panda faunas glared with caution at something visible through the gap in between her tits, her eyes widened when she felt and saw Bolin's dick push through her breast and mid yelp the cock was shoved into her mouth. "Ah!" Bolin moaned as she shoved her cock down her throat, or in this case up her throat.  Bolin let the panda's erecting cock graze her cheek  as she fucked the faunas, pushing the panda's ass further against and wrapping the cheeks around her staff. 

"MMMM!!!" The panda moaned in pain as she felt her ass get roughly smacked by one of the humans, specifically the one who had just finished on the red panda's back and ass. "Gotta say you really got Bolin going, you even got us hard." He said as the other human smack the panda's ass, both humans on each side of the faunas. 

"How about you take care of these for us? It will be your fault if we get hurt in battle from our hard cocks knocking us off balance." The other human said, knowing that it was easier to fight with a soft cock.  Both  humans snatched the panda's arms and place her hands on their thick members, forcing her hands to stroke them off. 

"MMMM!MMM!" The panda cried into Bolin's pounding shaft, the two humans roughly smacking her ass, making her cheeks ripple around the staff. Bolin moaned as she turned to the side, seeing the handsome face of her friend she bean to make out with him, who in turn massaged her left tit.

The other man tried his best to have some fun with Bolin, but unfortunately he had to hold his head far back to avoid the panda fauna's cock that was in the way. Most men like to have sex like anyone else, but when futa get involved they always try their best to only focus on the female parts. "Dammit..." He said before smacking the panda's ass harder in irritation. Luckily for him however Bolin pressed her other boob high enough for the man to touch without being near and cocks, of course he happily started sucking. As the faunas was tearing up from the pain of shame and ass smacks, the human men were giving Bolin's ass a nice soothing massage while teasing her holes with their fingers.

"Oh! Don't stop guys!" Bolin moaned as she fucked the panda faunas. Bolin inserted a pair of digits into the panda's pussy, making her moan even more as her woman hood was now being invaded.

"OH!OH!OOOOOOOHHHHH!!!!" The humans climaxed, semen coating the panda's stomach and Bolin filling her mouth up with seed. The panda also climaxed, semen flying past Bolin and onto the ground. 

"Oh yeah, now I feel good for the day." One of the human men said, both men feeling they have satisfied themselves for the day. They pulled up their pants and returned to the tree to await for Bolin. 

"Oh! Now we're talking!" Bolin kept pumping cum into the panda faunas, initially she tried to hold it back not wanting to get any cum on her friends, knowing their preferences she knew they wouldn't be like the idea of getting squirted on by her cum, which was now erupting out of the panda's asshole and splattering against the staff. 

Bolin pulled out of the faunas, letting her fall on her head and upper back, staying upside down as her legs descended next to her head. The faunas panted in pained violated exhaustion, her eyes half lidded in post orgasmic defeat.  "AAHHH!!!!" The panda moaned again in terror, Bolin wasn't done as she squatted and dropped her erecting shaft into the Panda's anal hole. Bolin hugged her own staff, her breast hugging around her cum coated pole.

"Ah!Ah! Oh you are going to be such a great pet! I wish I could have owned you sooner!"  Bolin moaned as she squatted up and down, fucking her asshole while licking her cum from her staff. 

"Ah!Ah! I can't take any more of this!" The panda cried, her pleas for help were silenced by her own erecting cock invading her own cleavage and mouth from the position she was in. 

"OH!OH!OOOOOOHHHHHH!!!!" Bolin and the panda climaxed, two streams of cum colliding in the panda fauna's stomach. Due to the panda's resistance of her own erection Bolin's climax soon overpowered the panda's, forcing the fauna's cock out and all cum hose out of her mouth. 

"Can't wait to show you to Arslan." Bolin said as she gave a light smack to the panda's ass before pulling out.  Bolin pulled her staff off the ground and finally began to walk towards the red panda faunas. 

"Ah!Ah!" Both humans were pulling on the red panda's tail while also smacking her ass cheeks.

"Alright boys, step aside so we can start the fun." Bolin smirked as she scooped the semen in her own cleavage from her staff and sucked it off her hand. The two men backed off a couple paces to give Bolin the space she needed. Bolin expertly spun her staff around, giving a lustful look towards the faunas before striking her in the ass, making the faunas moan in pain. Bolin then spun around and stuck her breast, the staff briefly sinking into tit flesh and making massive mounds recoil. Bolin moved around the faunas, striking her assets and face like a punching bag to spar with.

"Ah!" The faunas yelped as she was struck across the face, more yelps followed as her breast were rapidly struck from the quick swinging of the staff's tip. After more skilled asset strikes Bolin slowly turned all the way around and swung her staff right into the red panda's stomach, forcing all of the semen stored inside out of the red panda's mouth. A large stream of semen hosed out of the fauna's mouth and onto the floor. 

"Looks like it's your turn." Bolin said to her two human friends after performing a few more strikes. The faunas moaned as her breast were used as punching bags and her ass cheeks used to practice kicks. As Bolin began to masturbate she glanced down and noticed something strange, some of the thick overgrown roots of the tree seemed to have an odd form. The roots looked like a girl on her knees, lying down and pointing her ass up, hair tied in a pony tail looking like roots and another long branch protruding from where a faunas tail might be wrapping around the body. Bolin bent down to softly touch what looked like a voluptuous ass, and confirmed that the texture was indeed of tree bark.

"Freaky..." Bolin said as she wiped out her cock, wondering how she hadn't noticed this before. Originally she was thinking of using her pet to satisfy her sexual needs, but this felt like a unique opportunity she couldn't pass up. Using her aura to protect her erect cock she shoved her dick into what would look like an anus. "OOOOHHH!!" Bolin moaned, it still felt like bark but it also felt like an asshole, the human kept thrusting into the makeshift asshole, her little experiment proving to be quite pleasurable.  She held on to the ruff ass of the tree, feeling it's round firm form while thrusting inside, somehow despite seeming to be made of tree bark it still felt like the perfect shape of a sexy ass.

"OH!OH!" Bolin was turned on by how the ruff texture grinded against her member. "OH!OH!OOOOHHHHHH!" Bolin moaned as she climaxed, filling the makeshift ass with her semen. 

"Hey guys! You should check this out!" Bolin said , however when she turned around her friends were gone, in their place was someone cutting the ropes of the red panda faunas and freeing her. The female figure had thick gray veins on her hands, arms and assets, short greyish-blue hair covering one eye.  She seemed to be wearing a fishnet bikini getup and as well as fishnet elbow  gloves and leggings. The fishnet bikini threads sunk into her ass and F-cup tit flesh, noticeably her nipples were exposed through the threads. She also wore Kunoichi arm guards and tabi shoes, as well as a bluish grey scarf around her neck.

"What the!?" Bolin exclaimed as she deflected a couple of daggers thrown at her with her staff, her dick still inside the tree. She glanced up and saw her friends tied up by thick webs and suspended into the tree. Bolin was about to pull out and fight her attacker, but suddenly, the over grown root that she was fucking came to life and grabbed her arm. The rough texture of bark turning into scaly skin and the dark brown color of tree bark turning into a natural tan. Suddenly the roots were a chameleon faunas, with three horns a thick chameleon tail, color-changing skin, and much like the spider faunas was wearing fishnet clothing that was too thin to notice before, however this faunas didn't seem to have anything other than the fishnet getup.Bolin was then punched in the face, her body being strangled and trapped by spider webs and the chameleon's strange weapon. 

"Think we should have fun with her Ilia?" The spider faunas smirked as she stomped on Bolin's supple breast.

"We need to rendezvous with everyone else and get the faunas away from the village, we could deal with her later if we have the time Trifa." Ilia said as she put on a white fang mask and electrified Bolin with her weapon, quickly draining her aura before knocking her out with a kick. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some references for Ilia and Trifa's kunoichi outfits. (Although Ilia only wears fishnets, no arm guards or anything else.) https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/kagura/images/1/15/小鈴%EF%BC%88絶対に屈しない%EF%BC%81%EF%BC%89.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20190920133404
> 
> https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/kagura/images/a/a7/Traditional_Ninja_Asuka.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20190923004943


	23. When the Fang Bites Back

"HIAA!!" Sienna lunged forward with a quick spin and kick, Arslan quickly meeting the sole of her feet with a powerful palm strike. Both girl's assets recoiled from the clash, however Arslan's superior strength sent the tiger faunas flying back. Before Sienna was flown back her chained blade wrapped around Arslan's right G-cup tit. Arslan briefly moaned from the surprised counter as Sienna's momentum stopped thanks to the chain. While suspended in the air Sienna pulled on the chain and sent herself flying back towards Arslan, punching her across the cheek.  Arslan stood her ground as she and Sienna parried each others attacks, tits jiggling from the strikes.  The chain unwrapped from Arslan's tit, prompting Sienna to swing it against Arslan. Arslan dodged the attacks, quickly retaliating with her own rope dart.

After a few clashes and dodges both of the weapon's tips got tied up, after the initial surprise Arslan took full advantage and pulled Sienna towards her. Sienna adapted to the pull and sprinted towards Arslan, running up her body and backflipping off her massive G-cups. Arslan recovered by rolling back and sliding into a crouch. With Sienna still air born Arslan again pulled her weapon and yanked Sienna towards her, this time successfully palm striking her in the face and sending her airborne again. Arslan repeated the move, this time upper-cutting Sienna with her rack. Finally Arslan pulled one last time, preparing to pull Sienna into a very powerful palm strike, but Sienna had other plans. Sienna spun in the air until her ass and Arslan's palm collided, the clash creating a shock wave and that made their assets and surroundings recoil. 

Arslan expected to send Sienna flying a final time, but was surprised by how Sienna's round ass matched her power. As soon as Sienna's feet touched the ground she barraged Arslan with a series of palm and elbow strikes. Sienna finished the exchange with a clawed cat scratch across Arslan's mounds followed by a kick to her calf.  Arslan was then forced on one knee, Sienna then performed a quick spin and twist of her hips to deliver a powerful strike with her striped ass against Arslan's cheek. Sienna's ass wasn't like most, it was perfectly rounded like a basket ball and just as firm. Arslan was sent flying a few feet back, sliding to a stop near the entrance of a village home. Arslan rubbed her cheek as she got up, surprised by the lack of softness from such a sexy rounded rear.

"So, how does it feel to be beaten by a faunas for a change?"  Sienna said, twisting her hip and smacking her own ass, stripped buns exposed by rear windows.

"Like I would lose to a disobedient cat!" Arslan said as she readied her fighting stance once again.

Before the two could charge at each other two villagers that had finished knocking out a white fang member charged at Sienna with swords. Sienna dodged and parried blade attacks coming from both her right and left. Sienna delivered precise strikes against a woman's breast and used her ass to strike the man behind her in the chest, making him fall on his back. The female human pulled out dual revolvers from her cleavage and opened fire at Sienna. Sienna swung around her chain, precisely blocking each individual bullet while walking backward and performing a back cartwheel over the man, slamming her ass against his head to knock him out. Sienna parried more bullets while on her knees and the man's face, once the human ran out of ammo Sienna wrapped her chain around the human's wrist and pulled her forward. Sienna did lifted herself up with the pull and a front cartwheel, simultaneously kicking the human's head and planting it into the man's genitals.

Simultaneously Arslan had to deal with two busty  fang members, one of them in full uniform and the other a villager who had recently been given a mask, having mustered the courage to fight back. Expertly Arslan parried the dual crimson blades of the whitefang soldier while also parrying the faunas villager's amateur attempt at shooting close range. Arslan smacked away the faunas villager, giving her enough time to grasp the busty breast of the soldier and throw her over the shoulder, followed by a hard stomp on her busty breast. The remaining faunas charged at Arslan, to suffer a breast swing from Arslan that sent her flying towards Sienna whom had just finished taking care of her own assailants. 

After Sienna dodged the faunas projectile, Arslan quickly dashed towards her, carrying the momentum, boobs swaying and with expert martial technique Arslan palm struck Sienna in between her cleavage. Sienna was sent flying through the house behind her and into another road. Sienna quickly got back up, only to find herself surrounded by villagers who weren't preoccupied with the fang soldiers. 

"Well now, looks like we have ourselves a defenseless kitten cornered." Arslan said, walking out of the whole she had made.

_"Dammit! Looks like I'm going to need back up..."_

 

* * *

 Ilia and Trifa were fighting some humans on the roof top, buying time for the faunas villagers to escape. Ilia swing her whip around like a ribbon dancer, blocking bullets and swatting human female assets. While Ilia was taking out humans Trifa was dodging Ilia's swipes in perfect sync, with her flexibility she used her webs from both the palm of her hands as well as her nipples to pull in humans to either suffer the shocking attacks from Ilia or to be kicked by Trifa herself.  

"That should be the last of them!" Trifa said as her nipples shot out webs that attached to a humans face, Trifa bent down in sexy and fierce fashion to make the human stumble forward to then be followed up by a busty boob strike. After having dealt with everyone Ilia and Trifa scanned the area for more faunas to help.

"Trifa! Look!" Ilia exclaimed, pointing forward to the near center of the village, where Sienna could be seen trying to deal with a group of humans and Arslan at the same time.

"Argh!Ha!" Sienna was flipping and dodging while simultaneously using her chain to strike her foes. Sienna was able to handle the villagers, their assets recoiling from the clash of tit flesh and metal, but dealing with Arslan at the same time was the real challenge. Whenever an opening presented itself Arslan would charge in and deal quick jabs and strikes on Sienna, leading the faunas to be open to being hit in the rear by guns and swords. Fortunately for Sienna many of the bullets that hit her ass cheeks ricocheted off and blades broke, but the rest of her back was completely vulnerable. Finally Sienna was pushed on her back by a palm strike to the chest, getting back up on one leg quickly as she could, but her aura running low. 

"Looks like our tiger is ready to be tamed." Arslan said as she walked forward, looking down at Sienna. Before Arslan can order the villagers to charge four of them were suddenly attached to spider webs. Trifa had swung and leapt over the mob, using her momentum and strength to pull the four villagers over and slam them onto the ground. 

"What!?" Arslan exclaimed as the crowd charged towards Trifa. The spider faunas had her ass pointed upward, her outfit exposing her anal entrance.  A spider web shot out of her ass and onto a futa's face, pulling her forward with a back hand spring and knocking her out with a butterfly kick.

Arslan charged towards Sienna, but was stopped when Ilia's weapon wrapped around squeezed tight on her chest, screaming in pain from the electricity. Arslan tried to fight back, using her body weight to pull Ilia and round how kick her, but she was still being electrocuted.

Arslan was able to just barely reach for the handle of Ilia's weapon and free herself, in a fit of anger she threw the weapon back towards it's owner, whom dodged the bladed tip and caught the handle.

"That pain your feeling right now... Is no where close to what our people have suffered." Ilia said as she cracked her whip.

"And your people will suffer more once were done with you." Arslan countered, the two girls charging at each other. 

Arslan dodged two whip swipes and countered with two quick punches. The futa began to parry each other's attacks, boobs bouncing from the flow of combat. Ilia struck Arslan in the nose with the hilt of her weapon, which Arslan surrendered to the moment and do a few back handsprings to dodge Ilia's consecutive horizontal swings. Ilia was struck backward and into the air by a breast upper cut from Arslan, the chameleon quickly recovering midair and using her weapon for a quick descent.  Ilia dodged Arslan's follow up strike and struck her massive mounds with an upwards swing before spinning with a horizontal strike to her face with her weapon's whip form. 

Ilia then went for a jumping kick, however Arslan reacted and caught her leg and threw her towards Sienna's direction. Reacting quickly Sienna turned and stuck her ass high while Ilia flipped midair and landed on Sienna's firm round ass. Ilia jumped off of Sienna's cheeks like a spring board, shattering Arslan's aura by slashing her right in the tits and tearing apart her garb. 

Arslan stood up only for her chest to once again be strangled by Ilia's weapon, turning around she saw Sienna swinging her chain. The bladed tip shooting off and striking her supple tit, electric dust exploding and finally doing her aura in and her clothes partially burning off. "AAAHHHH!!" Arslan fell on the ground, screaming from the pain of a someone's shoe being planted into her strangled tit. 

"Well now, looks like the human is ready to be tamed." Sienna said as she made Arslan grovel. Trifa had taken care of the villagers, and all around the white fang had won their fights. 

"Another victory for the faunas."

* * *

 

"It's been a while Chief Altan." Sienna said, speaking with a man in light green robes outside of the chieftain's building. 

"Indeed it has, though I wished we could meet in more peaceful circumstances." The Chief said, slicking back rubbing his dreads in disappointment towards himself. 

"Same can be said for me. Though right now I demand an explanation for why faunas are still suffering in Altan village, under your care of all things. I hope you haven't betrayed my trust." Sienna said, hoping her old friend was still the same person she knew for years.

"I'm sorry... For the last few years I have been trying to steer my people to accept and make peace with the faunas. But most wouldn't listen, no matter what I did or say my authority meant nothing." He said as Sienna led him down the road. "And my daughter was the most defiant of all. The people had decided to appoint her as chief even without the traditional coronation. She encouraged the mistreatment of faunas, I was even forced to let Arslan keep "pets" in my own household." Chief Altan was filled with shame, feeling weak and helpless.

"I see..." Sienna said, looking at her friend with disappointment. However, that disappointment soon softened into warm thankfulness. "You did the right thing by calling me here, that's more than I could say for most humans." Sienna said as the two arrived a the middle of the village. 

Chief Altan was shocked and taken aback by what was transpiring. The tables had truly turned, now Faunas were violating the humans as far as the eye could see. Humans being subjected to the same rough play as the faunas had, moans and ejaculations were all that could be heard. Chief Altan quickly excepted the fate of the humans, believing it to be a fair price to pay. 

"You're a good man Altan, but I'm afraid I need you to comply to some demands to atone for your failure as a leader." Sienna said with harsh truth. 

"I will pay the price for the pain I failed to prevent." He said without an ounce of hesitation.

"First of all, this village will be under the occupation of the White Fang, and Second." Sienna said as she pointed towards a Racoon girl right in front of them. Some how he hadn't noticed but now he truly understood the scope of his punishment. "I want you to just sit and watch."

Arslan was on her back, with her clothing so torn she may as well have been naked. Ilia and Trifa were standing on either side of her, Ilia used her whip and Trifa using all webbing from all holes to wrap and strangle Arslan's massive G-cup mounds. Ilia also held Sienna's chain, which was also strangling Arslan's boobs. Arslan felt intense pain, moaning from how all the weapons and substances sank into her tit flesh, making her boobs bulge through the gaps like they could burst at any moment. Milk was leaking out of her nipples and down her breast, staining the ground. 

"Ah!" Arslan moaned in pain as the racoon fauna's bare foot was planted on her boob.

"Doesn't feel goo dwhen it happens to you now does it!" 

"Ah! Ah... Father!" Arslan exclaimed, a glimmer of hope that she would somehow be saved soon dashed by what he said next.

"Even after I warned you, you still treated the faunas with such disrespect." The man said as Sienna brought a chair for him to sit in. "And now we must both pay the price, you for your actions, and me for failing as your father."

"Father!? You dam coward! How could I ever call you-AH!" Arslan's rage was put to a halt by the Racoon stomping on her once again. 

"Now it's time for the real revenge to start." Sienna said as she strutted behind the Racoon futa, cupping her H-cups and kissing her on the cheek. "It feels good doesn't it, to finally experience justice." Sienna asked as she nibbled on her Racoon ears, making her moan.

"Yes! It feels great!" She answered as Sienna placed both hands on the Racoon's shoulders.

"And it's about to get better." Sienna pushed the Racoon down, kneeling on Arslan's stomach with knees pressing against the underside of Arslan's tits. 

"AAAAGHH!" Arslan moaned in excruciating pain, feeling something hard and stiff erecting through her strangling cleavage. 

"Aaaahhhh!!! So tight!" The Racoon faunas moaned, holding onto Arslan's tits and squeezing them together to increase said tightness. Arslan moaned even more when the Racoon pinched her flesh and nipples.

"AAAGH! STOP THIS! I WILL-MMMM!!!" Arslan's threats were silenced once the cock was fully erect and through her breast's canyon, her mouth being filled with rock hard revenge cock. 

"Take this human! And this you bitch!" The racoon slapped Arslan's tits, moans crying out from pleasure. Sienna stood over the Racoon, carressing her air and ears, adding to the pleasure as the Racoon thrusted as hard as she could.

"Ilia, Trifa, you both have performed wonderfully in this mission. Let me reward you both." Sienna said as she placed her ass on the Racoon's left shoulder, bending forwards to free Ilia's cock. 

"Ah! Sienna!" Ilia moaned Sienna licked her precum coated tip, teasing her penile entrance before downing her cock. Sienna held on to the chameleon's hips for balance, reaching far enough to just barely handle dome ass cheeks.

"Oh! Supreme Leader!" Trifa moaned as Sienna used her tiger tail to coil around and stroke Trifa's hard and large member.

The Raccoon's left side of her face was pressed between Sienna's stripes ass cheeks. The Racoon snuggled against it, turning to see her open asshole ripe for eating. 

"Mmmm!" Sienna moaned as her ass was eaten and her balls were massaged by the Racoon girl. The way her ass was being eaten, she could feel the starvation coming from the Racoon's bites and probing tounge. Luckily for the Racoon, Sienna had a healthy batch of anal creampie from an orgy, she truly savored every drop of delicious faunas cum.

"Your teeth! Ah!" Ilia moaned, cupping one of her own breast and rubbing her nipples between two fingers for increased pleasure.

Chief Altan had no choice but too witness his daughter's fate, eyes not daring to blink from guilt, ears not daring to subdue the sounds of smacking wet flesh and pained moans.  

"Ah! Ah! Yes! Yes! Ah!" Trifa was squeezing her breast, unintentionally she squeezed so hard that she shot two web strings on Ilia's own pair of busty bossoms. In another surge of pleasure Trifa leaned back, pulling Ilia against Sienna, forcing her cock all the way down Sienna's throat and Sienna's tits to swing of and hug Ilia's shaft. Sienna was forced to lean more upward in a sitting position, forcing the Racoon's head to tile back and chug Sienna's anal creampie. To regain footing and to keep her shaft at Sienna's height, Ilia stomped on Arslan's right tit,  allowing the tiger faunas to continue the BJ.

"AH!" Ilia moaned as her back arched back, her and Sienna's eyes widening from the spike. Ilia's back arched pulled Trifa in this time, regaining footing by stomping on Arslan's remaining tit. Ilia and Trifa's tits pressed together, the sexual tension causing them to make out while pulling their arms back to keep the tight squeeze on Arslan's tits.

"MMMM!MMMMMMM!MMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!"   The futa moaned as they reached their climax, holes were filled and milk was sprayed all over. Trifa's cock draped Sienna, Arslan, and the Racoon with a strange webbed substance that seemed to be a combination of silk and thick semen. 

Sienna licked her lips and face to consume Trifa's spunk. Looking down she was proud to see Arslan's eyes rolled up and tongue lazing out, covered in the fauna's semen.

 

 


	24. What's Best for the Faunas

"We're almost there!" Eve moaned as Blake bounced on her cock. Eve and select white fang members rode to the white fang headquarters on horse and centaur back. Eve was riding on a centaur faunas,  allowing the centaur to take care of the galloping while Eve fucked Blake in the reverse cowgirl position.

"Ah!Ah! EVE! THIS ISN'T REALLY THE TIIIIIIIIMMMEEEE!!!!" Blake moaned as Eve blew her load inside the her pussy, just in time for the centaur to come to a halt at their destination. Blake dozed off, slipping off of Eve's cock and off the centaur, luckily she recovered and landed on her feet midair. 

White fang guards approached Eve and Blake, the one leading them was a bat faunas with spiked hair and massive round G-cup tits. " Sister Blake. Captain Taurus. It's been a while." She said. The bat faunas wore similar fishnet gear as Blake, Ilia, and Trifa did, her scarf being yellow and wearing an entire fishnet top.

"Yuma, I hope things have been well?" Eve asked, Yuma scowling in displeasure.

"Things were going pretty fine, but Sienna wouldn't let me participate in the recent missions. I'm just here stuck on guard duty." Yuma pouted.

"Didn't you try to choke an unarmed man to death on your last mission?" Blake asked, having gotten word of Yuma's current demotion.

"It was one time! Seriously we're the white fang! What's so wrong with choking these human filth?" Yuma asked, Blake was about to counter, but was interrupted by Eve stepping fourth.

"I must agree, it is a shame that someone with your talents are having their gifts wasted out here. I'll see if I can convince the highleader to let you join us on the next mission, I have a feeling you'll prove quite useful."

Yuma smiled with glee, Blake being put off by the hint of mania from Yuma's lips. "Thank you Captain! I won't let you down!" Yuma said with a mock salute. "I'll inform Sienna of your presence."

 

* * *

 

"You girls have become much stronger since you first joined our cause, I'm so proud of you both." Sienna said to Trifa and Ilia, Ilia's skin turning a mix of yellow and pink. Sienna was seated on her throne, faunas guards standing beyond the massive double doors and by either side of Sienna's throne. As Sienna gave her praises both Trifa and Ilia kneeled on her lap, the three engaging in a three-way make out session. 3 pairs of massive supple breast colliding together like jello, Trifa and Ilia's bulging through fishnet tops and bikinis.

"Thank you high leader Kahn." Trifa said as she and Ilia undid and lowered Sienna's pants, the tiger faunas having to shimmy her rear and adjust to help with the friction. 

"You speak too highly of us." Ilia said as Sienna's cock erected freely, Ilia and Trifa making haste to stroke Sienna's striped cock.

"Oh!Oh! Nonsense girls, after the last mission you deserve every bit of praise you receive from me!" Sienna moaned as Ilia lowered her hand to massage Sienna's striped balls. 

As the Sienna's moans and purrs got louder and the sexual atmosphere grew thicker, Trifa and Ilia subconsciously desired more of Sienna's lap and attention. With their free arms they hugged Sienna tighter, squeezing their breast enough for milk to leak out and for Trifa's silk to shoot out and splatter on everyone's cleavage, some strands attaching to Sienna's chin.

"Sorry!" Trifa blushed, embarrassed by her gray veined chest.

"No need to apologize Trifa." Sienna said as she took some of the silk in her hand and rubbed it against her cheek before giving it a few licks. "This silk is an amazing gift. You should never be ashamed of it, in battle nor in bed." 

A warm feeling swelled in Trifa's chest, prompting her to claim Sienna's lips for an intense make out. Quickly Trifa ceased control over Ilia's side, letting go of Sienna's cock and wrapping her arms around the high leader's neck.

"Sorry Ilia, you'll have to wait your turn." Trifa moaned, her hips gyrating and her ass hotdogging Sienna's long, thick cock.  Trifa and Sienna's tits mashed together, spreading more silk on Sienna's mounds. Ilia stepped back, getting a close up view of Trifa's veined ass cheeks hugging Sienna's member, the chameleon coming up with a plan of attack, the two futa guards subtly masturbating to the action. Ilia's skin turned red and green, a little jealous of Trifa hogging Sienna's lap. The chameleon set her sites on Sienna's pants, Ilia pulled down the garments to reveal the tiger's dripping wet snatch. Ilia spread Sienna's legs, setting her head in-between thick, striped inner thighs. 

"Ah!Ah!" Sienna moaned, breaking her kiss with Trifa as Ilia teased her clitoris with a chameleon tongue.  Sienna's womanhood would be pleased even more when Ilia places her mouth on Sienna's fold, Ilia's chameleon shooting out at full length up her entrance. "AH!ILIA!" Sienna moaned as Ilia's tongue shot through her walls and explored her womb.

Trifa yelped when Sienna groped her large supple ass, dragging it up and down her own cock. "Trifa, my cock, it's hungry for prey." Sienna whispered, squeezing Trifa's ass so hard webs shot out her anus and onto the striped shaft. Sienna lifted Trifa up by the ass, teasing her asshole and moaning as Trifa's breast silk pulled up Sienna's own mounds.  

"My ass? Are you sure?" Trifa blushed, cute moans escaping her lips as she adjusted her undergarment to expose her anal entrance, the tip entered her hole.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Sienna said as she raised her right hand to cup Trifa's blushing cheek. Her hand slid down to her neck and then her shoulder, giving a loving squeeze before pushing Trifa down her thick shaft.

"OOOOHHHH!!!" Trifa and Siena moaned, Trifa's ass dropping completely down the base, ass cheeks pressing against Ilia's head. The drop made Trifa arch her back, her eyes roll up, her tongue stick out, and her breast pulling on stripped G-cups with silk strings. 

"Trifa! Your ass is amazing!" Sienna moaned, her throbbing cock enveloped in the softest silk a spider can produce. Sienna began to lift Trifa's ass up and down, her tits bounces pulling on Sienna's mounds.  "Your web sack! It's hugging my cock like a blanket!"

"T-Thankyou high leader!" Trifa moaned as she fixed herself in a squatting position, going up and down Sienna's shaft herself. 

"Oh girls,  we're all faunas here. You mustn't pay mind to what those humans have spoke of your  traits in the past, they were uneducated fools. Your gifts should be embraced, and we will make the world except them." Sienna moaned as she slipped some digits into Trifa's vaginal entrance, keeping pace with Trifa's squats to maintain pleasure.

"OH!OH! GIRLS! I'M GETTING CLOSE!" Sienna moaned loudly, cupping her own breast and pulling them down to yank Trifa closer. Sienna found her head embraced by Trifa's mounds, the tiger faunas motorboating them.

"OH!OH!HIGH LEADER!" Trifa moaned as Sienna bit on her left nipple, tiger fangs nibbling on them. Sienna sucked on her nipples, allowing webs and silk to enter her mouth. "HIGHLEADER!HIGHLEEEEEEAAAAADEEEEERRRRRR!!!"

Trifa moaned as Sienna's cock erupted into Trifa's silk sack, her webs absorbing the white spunk and thick batter oozing out of her ass and coating Sienna's cock. Sienna's pussy sprayed essence into Ilia's mouth, the chameleon savoring the taste. Trifa's tits also shot out webs onto the throne and Sienna's head, the high leader's own breast erupting with milk. At the same time the two futa guards also moaned, finishing on the three faunas and coating them with pumps of thick spunk.

Soon after the massive double doors were opened, revealing Yuma with Eve and Blake right behind her. "High leader! Captain Taurus and sister Blake have arrived!" Yuma announced, the faunas girl having a threesome on the throne turning to see the newcomers.

"Blake!" Ilia exclaimed as her skin turned yellow with happiness, her boobs bouncing as she ran over to Blake and embraced her. "How have you been?" Ilia asked as she squeezed Blake's ass cheeks.

"I've been fine, how about you?" Blake smiled, glad to see her close friend once again as the two made out.

"Never better." Ilia said, as the two friends made out Trifa quickly swung her way to Eve.

"Captain Taurus!" Trifa called, straitening her posture and trying to stay professional in front of her role model, despite her blush. "I hope you had a safe journey."

"We encountered some grimm here and there, but nothing we couldn't handle." Eve stated, her mask hiding the glances she made to Ilia's grip on Blake's Bellabooty. 

Blake! Eve! It's been far too long since your last visit!" Sienna said as she strutted over to the two new comers embracing the both in a warm embrace before extending her hands to cup and caress their chins. "How have my pupils been? I heard your last mission was a success." Sienna said as Blake placed her hand over Sienna's, tilting her head against her touch like a cat rubbing it's head against someone they trusted. 

"It was, we successfully hijacked the SDC cargo train, but unfortunately we had to abandon some train cars due to grimm." Eve stated as Sienna locked lips with hers.

"That's quite alright, as long as the SDC suffers great losses, means another victory for the faunas." Sienna said as she pulled back from Eve and turned to start making out with Blake.

"I heard you had a successful mission as well, I hope everything went smoothly." Blake said, though her loved ones seemed safe she still felt the need to make sure.

"It was a tough fight, but no faunas lives were lost." Sienna smiled before kissing Blake again. 

"I'm curious, what happened in Altan village? I though you were close with the chieftan?" Blake asked in between kisses. 

"I am, but in the end he seemed to be an unfit leader. His attempts at peace and faunas equality were met with rebellion from the humans." Sienna said, her face saddened at the fact her friend was unable to keep the peace.

"It was terrible, his daughter took over everything. Faunas were dragged into the middle of the road and used as the humans' playthings." Ilia chimed in, her angered expression turning into a victorious smirk. "But now that we're in charge of things, we won't need to worry about the humans violating us any longer." 

"Wait... What do you mean by in charge?" Blake asked, wondering what Ilia was implying. 

"You haven't heard?The entire village is under white fang control now." Trifa answered. Blake's eyes widened, even Eve seemed to be surprised by the new info.

"You're occupying a human village? The fang has never performed such a display of power before." Eve said, curious as to what led Sienna to make such a big move. 

"Yes, let's just say with the humans' hostility increasing and some discussions you and I have had in the past, I've been inspired by you to take some more "proactive" measures"." Sienna stated, with a soft smile and slight bedroom eyes as she stared at Eve.

Eve couldn't help but smile, happy that after all the discussion and discourse that her mentor was finally taking the necessary measures to fight the humans. 

"What!?" Blake said, Her face only half-succeeding in hiding her disdain. 

"Now sweetie I know it seems a bit much but-"

"A bit much? The humans already view the White Fang as a terrorists, and now we're going to occupy a village like one?" Blake asked, worried for the fate of the faunas' name.

"It was necessary Blake, they wouldn't listen to our warnings or Chief Altan's authority. We had no choice but to make an example." Sienna said, speaking with a tone of authority, but also understanding and nurturing at the same time. 

"I'm not denying the fact that we needed to fight back and free our people, but could we not have saved our people and distanced ourselves from the village?" Blake said, turning to Ilia, Trifa, and some of the fang guards stationed within the room.  Everyone shifted nervously, considering Blake's words. Even Sienna's eyes widened in surprise, a small step back and tiger ears curling down, wondering whether or not things really were that simple.

"Well, perhaps we could ha-"

"No..." Eve cut off Sienna's doubt, slowly stepping towards Blake. The cat girl had forgotten Eve's presence during her passion fueled speech, but now Blake's pupils shrunk and her ears stiffened in fear. "Everyday the humans abuse and violate us, bending us to our knees. Do you really think we should leave them be without delivering the justice they deserve?" Eve said as she closed in on Blake's personal space, with every word her H-cups and tall stature overwhelmed Blake, and fear left Blake still when Eve handled a firm, possessive grip on the Bellabooty, sinking deep into voluptuous flesh. 

"N-no I-I... People should pay for their crimes, but that doesn't mean we could just take vengeance on everyone."  Blake said, her confidence dwindling as Eve continued to dominate the atmosphere.

"And what? Just leave the humans to their own devices? Try to make peace with them as they find more faunas to torment? Well Kali tried that and look at how that went!"

"EVE!" Sienna exclaimed, her angered face slowly calming down as moments passed. Everyone stared towards the three, not sure how to handle the tension in the room. "As much as I agree with your sentiments, I'd rather you not bring up my sister in such a manner." 

"But she stood down like a coward! And didn't you-"

"Divorced or not she was still my wife and will always be family, regardless of our speaking terms." Sienna stated firmly, Eve letting go of Blake's Bellabooty, which jiggled from the sudden freedom.

"I see... My apologies, I may have stepped out of line..." Eve said, but deep down Blake could sense the emptiness in Eve's words. "I think I'll tend to the training grounds for now... I'll fill you in on some important matters later." Eve stated as she left the throne room, leaving everyone with the aftermath of all the tension. 

Sienna gave a deep sigh, glancing towards everyone in the room. "You're all dismissed, except for you Blake, I wish to speak with you in private." Everyone obeyed Sienna's order and left the room, the two cat faunas alone in complete solitude. 

Blake hugged her arm and closed her legs, staring at the ground with shame as her ears curled down. "I-I'm sorry, you were right to occupy the village." Blake said, despite how much she detested it she couldn't help but quiver to Eve's dominance over her views. 

"Oh, baby." Sienna embraced Blake in a warm, nurturing hug, cradling her head. "Don't feel ashamed. You're still young, and I understand that you want peace, that you want all the fighting to finally come to an end." Sienna said as she and Blake looked into each other's eyes. Sienna gave a warm smile, hoping to help Blake's more sorrowful eyes. "It's the same thing Kali wanted, peace between human and faunas." Sienna continued, running her fingers through Blake's long, soft hair, and cupping her cheek. "However, she was too naïve, believing  we could accomplish our goal without truly standing up for ourselves, always waiting for the humans to strike first before defending our own. Her pacifism made the humans view us as doormats to march over." Blake frowned, the thought of the rift between Sienna and Kali always bringing sorrow. 

Sienna cupped Blake's chin, staring at her intently with worry and care. "You mustn't fall for the same naivete as she had." Sienna stated before pulling Blake in for a slow, thoughtful locking of lips. Sienna's hands slid down from Blake's neck, shoulders, back, and smoothly slid onto the Bellabooty's massive ass cheeks. Blake purred as Sienna groped her soft rear.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"It's okay Blake. In time you will understand the force we must use to make the humans respect us, I will always be here to guide you." Sienna said as she and rubbed her head and cheeks against Blake's face. Surrendering to her own feline instincts Blake did the same, she and Sienna proceeding to purr as they rubbed their cheeks together.

"Thanks mom." Blake said, this time with hints of a hopeful smile. "I won't disappoint you."

"Oh my little kitten, you could never disappoint me." Sienna said as lips softly met once again.

 

* * *

 

Blake stood naked in Sienna's bedroom, staring longingly at a family photo that was taken during a peaceful protest in upper Mistral, sat upon a dresser. The photo showed Kali and Sienna smiling, each of them hugging the other's waist with one hand. Below them were two girls, whom had their mothers' breast atop their heads like mushroom hats. One was a younger Blake in front of  Sienna, the tiger faunas' hand on her shoulder. The other girl in front of Kali was a tiger faunas who looked identical to Blake herself. Blake could here the demands for equal rights for the faunas people, the determination her family had to stand up and call out the kingdom for what they put the faunas through. But she also heard the angry yelling of fights that broke out, the metal and bullets that flew as fights broke out, and the arguments Sienna and Kali would have back at home.

Before Blake could reminisce any further she heard a loud purr come from the bathroom. Turning around Blake saw the bathroom door open, revealing a naked Sienna on all fours. The tiger faunas wagged her tail and made cute cat noises as she seductively crawled forward. The soles of her feet and palm of her hand moving slowly as Sienna lustfully gazed into her flushed daughter's eyes. 

"Come now Blake, let your instincts loose." Sienna said with a seductive purr as she hopped onto the bed like a cat, crawling along the bed on her knees and rubbing her face with the top of her hand like a feline. 

Blake blushed as she slowly walked towards the bed, putting her hands on the sheets, and slowly easing her knees onto the bed before she started mimicking Sienna's movements. The two faunas began to rube each other's faces against the other, Sienna making the extra effort to lick Blake's face and cheeks. Both girls crawled forward, Blake towards the foot of the bed and Sienna towards the head. Just like cats they grinded their sides against each other, pressing their heads against the other's ass cheeks once they made it their. Blake moaned when Sienna gave her tail a quick lick, both of them moaning once their tails rubbed against each other. 

They both turned around, the seductive tiger and shy cat slowly crawling towards each other. They purred as they rubbed their noses together, moving their head up to the cheek before pulling back and tangling their tongues in an open mouth dance.  The felines top half's pounced like a pair of lions fighting each other, Blake and Sienna's breast bounced together as they grabbedeach other, swinging their arms in a cat like motion. Sienna got a firm hold on Blake's bare shoulders, dominating the wet make-out session between them. Sienna pushed herself and Blake down near the foot of the bed, the tigers G-cups overpowering Blake's DDs.  Blake's legs were spread, moving like a cat on its back would.

Blake purred louder into Sienna's mouth as the tiger faunas used her erecting member to tease the pussy's pussy. "Nya!" Blake moaned, breaking the kiss as Sienna inserted her long, thick shaft inside Blake's womanhood. "Nya! Mom! Nya!" Blake made a more cat noises for every bit of Sienna's striped schlong that was inserted, up until she finally made it to the base.

"Nya!Nya!Nya!" Both Sienna and Blake moaned, the tiger faunas rubbing her head against and licking her daughter's face. Their cat tails wagged in pleasure, moans getting louder as the tails locked and twisted together like copper wires, the tails rubbing together. 

"NYA!NYA!NYAAAAAAA!!!" Sienna released her spunk inside her daughters walls, jizz foaming out of Blake's pussy from overflow. The girls purred as they recovered from their first climax, rubbing into eachother.

Blake purred and moaned as Sienna pulledout, letting more spunk ooze out of Blake's snatch. Sienna rubbed her face before flipping Blake over, making her daughter purr as she patted the Bellabooty's cheeks like a cat patting a pillow.  Sienna bent down and rubbed her face and head against the Bellabooty, purring between the hot buns. Blakes purred turned into loud cat moans when Sienna stuck her tongue in Blake's asshole, quickly shoving as much of her head in between the Bellabooty as she could to thoroughly  eat it out. Sienna firmly groped the Bellabooty, hands sinking into voluptuously ass flesh. Sienna's grip tightened the further inside her daughter's anus she explored, and once she had made it as far as she could go claws sprouted from her fingers.

"NYA!" Blake cried as her mouth opened wide in pain and her ass shot up, taking a doggy style position in a manner akin to a stretching cat. Her tongue slightly poked out of her mouth and a small tear bubble protruded from either eye. Sienna had been forced up on her knees from the sudden movement, becoming even further intimate with Blake's rear end.

"Baby? Are you all right?" Sienna asked as she pulled her tongue out of Blake's anus, saliva connecting the hole with her tongue. "Sorry, I should have warned you."

"It's fine, keep going!" Blake said, purring from the pain of claws digging into the Bellabooty. As Sienna returned to eating out her ass Blake noticed that she didn't mind the claws hurting her, unlike recent years Blake felt safe in succumbing to this sting. Sienna purred into Blake's anus, her claws scratching and massaging Blake's hot buns like a pair of voluptuous bossoms.

"Mmmm. You truly inherited the best of both your mommies." Sienna stated, making Blake blush at the word mommy. Sienna firmly pressed her hands even further into the Ballabooty's Bellabuns, propping herself up to briefly hot do Blake's ass before teasing her anal entrance with her re-erected cock. 

"NYA!" Sienna and Blake moaned, this time instead of easing in Sienna shoved her entire shaft down Blake's asshole. Sienna dropped on top of Blake, mimicking her cat stretching position. Her striped tits were completely pressed against Blake's back, and her hands placed atop Blake's, intertwining fingers as they clutched the sheets. Sienna pulled back, her tits dragging against Blake's back to then thrust back down in her previous position. Blake moaned louder as her own tail was trapped by Sienna's mounds, the pair of bossoms stroking it like a cock.

"NYA!NYA!NYA!" Sienna and Blake moaned, the tiger fauna's testicles swinging and striking against the Bellabooty, sinking into the cheeks and making them ripple. Due to the pleasure and succumbing to animal instincts Sienna and Blake's tongues stuck out and their eyes slightly pointing upwards, especially Blake's. "NYA!NYA!NYYAAAAAAAAA!!!" The feline's moaned as Sienna blew her entire load into Blake's Bellabooty, her milk spraying against her back.

The futas moaned as Sienna slowly crawled back, pulling out her cock with cum strings connected to the Bellabooty. Blake's anus overflowed with semen, cum blotches and strings bridging between the canyon. Sienna's cock twitched, shooting out more bursts of ejaculate onto Blake's ass cheeks. Blake struggled and shivered as she returned to crawling on all fours, showing Sienna her pleasured expression as she turned around. 

Blake purred as she crawled over to Sienna, whom was currently on her knees. Sienna returned the sensual purr when Blake began to rub her head against one of the round striped mounds, voluptuous busts molding around her head. "Nya!" Sienna moaned as Blake licked the trail of leaked milk from the bottom of her breast up too the nipple. She gave a long lick before trapping the hardened nipple in her mouth, sucking the milk right out to satisfy her feline thirst.  "It's been so long since I properly fed you, drink as much of mommy's milk as you desire." Sienna said as she saw the thirst in Blake's eyes, from both the long trip and getting fucked.  Sienna purred as she caressed Blake's hair and her cat ears, making her daughter moan into her tits.

However, Blake stopped sucking when they heard the bedroom door open. Turning her head Blake saw That Eve had entered the room, looking as though she wanted to say something, but was interrupted by the site of something. Though it was hard to tell with the mask, Blake quickly noticed Eve's sight line was directed towards the Bellabooty, which was plastered and filled with Sienna's baby batter. 

"Eve!?" Blake squeaked as she quickly turned around in a mix of embarrassment and fear, too late in hiding the evidence of her glorious ass being used by someone else. 

"Eve, I see you've finished your training session." Sienna said, a tad bothered by her intimate moment with her daughter being interrupted.

"I have, sorry for not knocking but I felt it urgent to inform you of my proposition." Eve said as she gave a proper bow. "I also wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier, I do hope you can forgive me." Eve added.

"Your apology is appreciated Eve, just be sure to keep your temper under control from now on." Sienna said, her authoritarian expression turning into a smile as she wrapped her arms around Blake and grabbed her tits arms crossed.  "You and Blake have made me so proud of your efforts in Vale, you've made the most progress I have ever seen in my time as high leader." She said, giving Blake a peck on the cheek. "If you two went through the trouble of traveling all the way here for a proposition, I've no doubts you have great things planned." Sienna said, her face brimming with pride. 

"Indeed we have." Eve said as she walked towards the foot of the bed, undoing the zipper in her pants to free her erecting cock. "My love, suck my cock in the meantime. You haven't eaten since we've arrived."  Eve stated.

Blake hesitated, reluctantly bending down to lick Eve's tip. "I-I suppose I can, but-" Before Blake could finish Eve roughly grabbed her head and shoved it all the way down her thick, long, throbbing cock. Tears leaked out of Blake's eyes once again, but this time out of pure pain and fear as she felt the anger from Eve's hand and cock. 

"Oh!" Eve moaned as she began to thrust hard down Blake's throat, overpowering the struggle of her head. Sienna was about to insert her cock back into Blake's asshole for a proper double penetration, but in a harsh motion Eve scowled and grabbed Sienna's wrist, locking lips with her and their breast smashing. Sienna's eyes widened in surprise from the pull, but she quickly melted into Eve's ravaging tongue. 

"Someone's sure feisty, are you sure you aren't in heat?" Sienna purred, finding herself entranced by Eve's dominance. 

"Simply expressing my gratitude, it's due to your leadership that the faunas come ever closer claiming what is ours. And it's thanks to you that I have nothing shackling my full potential." Eve said as she elicited more purrs by stroking Sienna's tail. 

Sienna giggled and blushed from Eve's compliments. "You flatter me Eve, didn't know I mentored such a charismatic woman. But perhaps we should speak of your proposition before we get too intimate." Sienna giggled as Eve grasped her ass cheek with her remaining hand. 

"The fang have recently made big strides against our oppressors, especially the SDC as of late." Eve stated as Sienna purred and rubbed her head against Eve's neck while her striped hands held onto the waist. "We've shutdown many factories, shipments, mining operations, and due to the companies foolishness, some casualties resulted in the need to eliminate some big names... in self defense of course." Eve explained, Blake knowing full well that Eve sought out to kill many SDC staff in cold blood, but was  silenced by Eve's cock to speak out. 

"Nya!" Sienna moaned, as Eve planted a digit in her asshole.

"And thanks to some new "acquaintances", I have gained some intel on some events occurring in relation to the SDC." Eve now planted all her digits into Sienna's asshole, rapidly fingering her.

"Acquaintances? Eve these aren't humans are they?" Sienna asked, her face filled with worry and concern as she breathed from pleasure.

"Unfortunately, yes. And I won't deny they seem to have their own agenda in mind, but after much consideration I don't believe betrayal will be of any concern."  Eve said, remembering her "consideration" that involved taking that woman's bribe as her brothers and sisters burned to death.

"I-I see... I trust your judgment, but be careful." Sienna said before giving Eve a deep kiss.  "So what is this intel you speak of?"

"Some crucial figures of the SDC will be taking a vacation in Mistral, and I know the exact route and destination they will be heading too." 

"I see, but who are they?" Sienna asked, wondering why the fang must go through such trouble to capture SDC affiliates on a vacation.

Eve cracked a sadistic smile, excitement rising in her. "Willow and Weiss Schnee..."

Sienna and Blake's eyes shot wide, second guessing whether they were in reality, or a dream.

 


	25. Caught White-handed

"Hmmm." Willow's eyes slowly opened, the woman waking up to the beautiful sight of her daughter Weiss sleeping with her. Willow smiled, giving Weiss and peck on the lips, Weiss moaning and opening her own eyes when Willow pressed just a bit too hard.

"Oh, sorry dear, I didn't mean to wake you." Willow said, Weiss simply smiled and deeply kissed her mother.

"It's okay mother, as long as it's with you it matters not when I wake." Weiss said as the Schnee's made out passionately. Weiss rolled Willow on her back, the heiress laying atop her with soft hands grasping supple G-cups. Weiss dominated her mother's tongue, her hands skillfully massaging her mother's breast in symmetrical synchronization, rubbing the hardened nipples between her middle and pointer fingers. 

Willow moaned louder into Weiss's mouth, her daughter using her perfectly sexy, smooth legs to stroke her hard, long morning wood. "Weiss!" Willow moaned as Weiss rubbed her legs back ad forth against Willow's cock like someone would rub their hands on a stick to start a fire. Weiss could feel the precum dripping from WIllow's tip as it slid down to her legs. 

Weiss broke the kiss, a string of saliva connecting her tongue to Willow's as she began to descend. Willow moaned as Weiss licked her nipple, circling the tip of her tongue around the areola as she used her wet pussy and inner thighs to stroke Willow's erect cock.

"Oh! Your womanhood!" Willow moaned. "I hadn't known you could use it like that!" Willow cried even louder as Weiss gently bit her teeth on her nipple, her nibbling bringing Willow closer to climax.

"Wiess! Dear! I'm gonna! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Willow moaned, climaxing into the air and showering Weiss' back and hairwith her thick seed and staining the bed with her milk. Weiss drank some of Willow's milk a it hosed into her mouth, but soo let go and let the bountiful breast give her a milky facial.

"How did you like my new technique mother?" Weiss asked.

"You made my morning little snowflake."  Willow smiled as Weiss crawled back up for another soft, passionate kiss. 

"How about we continue this in the bathroom?" Weiss said as Willow rubbed her cum covered back.

 

* * *

 

"Good, so Vale has received it's shipment? No altercations with the White Fang this time?" Jacques Schnee was conversating with his employees about the conditions of the new shipment of Dust that was made to replace the ones stolen by the White Fang. Jacques had payed extra money on the security of the new cargo train, however oddly enough there had been no attempts at hijacking the cargo. "Good, don't need any more animals stealing my property, although it's unfortunate that the new security system hadn't put down any dogs."  He said as he put down a glass of wine and stood up. "Call me again once the cargo train makes it's trip back." Jacques said as he hung up the scroll.

The business man walked outside and through the hall, in the mood for something to eat. However, he stopped in his tracks as Klein passed by with a cart filled with laundry, specifically bedsheets from all the bedrooms. 

"Good morning master Jacques, I hope your morning has been well." Klein said, with a professional smile. 

"Indeed, I-" Before Jacques could finish whatever he wanted to say, a strange sent passed through his nose from the bedsheets. "What is that gods awful smell?" Jacques asked as he stared at the sheets.

"Oh, I think it's a new perfume mistress Willow is trying out." Klein said as he kept pushing the cart.

The sent seemed familiar, Jacque's eyes widened as he realized what it was.  _"What the!? An affair in this time of day?"_ Jacques thought, looking at his watch to see it was still very early in the morning. Jacques used to be angry at the thought of Willow having an affair, however after putting much thought into it he realized that Willow having an affair might actually yield an advantageous opportunity. He made his way to Weiss' room, knowing that Willow was currently using it he assumed that Weiss was off training while Willow had her affair in the room.

Entering his daughter's room he instantly heard the faint sounds of loud moans coming from the bathroom. "Ah!Ah!Ah!" Jacques recognized his wife's moans, snickering as he snuck through the hall and eased his hand on the bathroom's knob. "OH! YOUR COCK! THE WAY YOU USE IT IS MORE MAGNIFICANT THAN JACQUE'S EVER WAS!!!" Willow moaned.

 _"What!?"_ Jacques thought, offended to think that Willow cold possibly find someone superior in the bedroom. 

"I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!" Willow moaned, nearing her climax. 

"So that moronic broad thinks she could find a better man than me? Well we'll see about that?" Jacque smiled as he opened his scroll and set it to record. Twisting the knob Jacque noticed the sound of a heavy splash that broke the rhythm of whatever sex position they were in. "GOT YOU!!!" Jacques exclaimed as he slammed open the door, right in time for Willow's climax. The woman came with an expression showing a mix of sexual pleasure and horrified shock from Jacque's intrusion. 

"JACQUES!? WHAT ON REMNANT ARE YOU DOING!?" Willow asked, flushing in shame and trying her best to cover her privates from the recording scroll.

"Catching you red-handed of course! It took some time but I finally caught you!" Jacques said, thinking about the possibilities this presented, how much the potential blackmail would force Willow to completely submit. "Show yourself! I know you're hiding in the bath tub!" Jacques demanded. He could easily just walk up to the tub and catch the man or woman on camera, but he decided it would be more dramatic to test how long they were willing to hold their breath.

"Jacques I demand you leave! There is no one here other than myself!" Willow exclaimed, holding her cock in a manner to make it look like she was masturbating. 

"I'll leave once whomever you were having an affair with starts drowning." Jacques said, unless Willow was having sex with a marine faunas they should begin to lose breath any minute now.

"Jacque stop! How could you invade my priv-" Before Willow could finish, the bath water erupted as Weiss rose from the water, her hair flying like a beautiful mermaids when ascending from the shores. It all felt like slow motion, Willow looking terrified as she felt her whole world crack from the weight of fear. Jacque's manic grin of triumph soon turning into horrible shock as he processed Weiss' naked presence. 

"...W-what?" Jacque said as he stopped his scroll's recording, his hand loosening it's grip and letting the device drop on the floor. Weiss starred at her father in worry and shame, as Willow's eyes were more dilated in shear terror. "You mean... you both have been...?" Suddenly, it all made perfect sense. How someone having an affair could bypass the manor's security, how the best private investigators in Atlas always came up empty at the rare time Willow left the manor, and how Willow was always with her daughters at almost all times.

"You fool..." Jacques muttered as he stomped over to grab Willow by the wrist. "YOU IMBECILE!!!" Jacques exclaimed, Willow yelping and crying for help as she was pulled up and grabbed by the neck, slammed against the wall. "HAVE YOU GONE MAD!!!"

"Mother!" Weiss exclaimed as she hopped off the tub and ran after Jacque however the man turned around and backhanded Weiss, the slippery wet tile causing her to fall and get knocked out against the sink before her aura could activate.

 

* * *

 

"Mmmm… Ow..." Weiss slowly opened her eyes, finding herself still on the bathroom floor. "Mom!" Weiss exclaimed as she heard her mother's cries. 

"Please stop! I'm sorry!" Willow cried from the bedroom, Weiss turned to the side, eyes widening in horror. Jacques was assaulting her mother with a barrage of slaps and punches, the face and breast suffering the most damage. 

"All this time you have been cheating on me with my own daughter!? Was Winter in on it too!?" Jacques yelled as he punched Willow's boobs. "Answer me!" 

"Yes! I did!" Willow cried, begging Jacques to stop. 

"For how long!?" Jacques exclaimed again with a slap to Willow's face.

"Since they were of age!" Willow answered.

"You foolish whore! Do you have any idea of the consequences if you got caught! The stain that would be brought to the name of my company!" Jacques exclaimed, with a smack for each word. Willow herself having an affair was one thing, being a great source of blackmail to make her less annoying for the business man, but an incestuous relationship with both his daughters If information were to leak Jacque could easily be painted as an irresponsible father, or worse accused of being a part of such a forbidden union.

"You've already stained the Schnee name yourself!" Jacque turned around to be met with a hard punch to the nose by Weiss, falling hard on the floor with a broken, bloody nose. 

"Agh! How dare yo-" Before Jacque could begin his tirade Weiss stomped on his stomach, her aura giving it extra oomph. 

"No! How dare YOU!" Weiss said as she continued to stomp and kick the man. "How dare you abuse my mother and my sister! How dare you drag my grandfather's work into the ground! How DARE you come between me and my mother and strip us from our love!" Weiss said, ending her scolding with a hard stomp on Jacque's balls, making him cry in even more pain. She then proceeded to wail his face with punches. 

"Weiss stop!" Willow said as she pulled back Weiss, seeing that she had already knocked out Jacques into a bleeding mess. Weiss turned around to see the bruises and reed slap marks her mother bore, hugging her tightly and shoving her head between her breast for comfort. 

Willow returned the embrace, tearing up with joy that the pain was finally gone. 

"What do we do now?" Weiss asked as she looked at Jacques, whom was currently unconscious. "We can't just wait for him to wake up, but it's not like we can tie him up either." Weiss said, wondering what was the best course of action.

"... pack up your clothes..." Willow said as she broke the hug, opening up her closet.

"What? Where are we going?" Weiss asked.

"I'm not sure, but I have had ENOUGH, of that vile man's abuse!" Willow exclaimed as she pulled out some luggage bags, walking over to Weiss and pulling her into a deep kiss. "We're finally going to free ourselves, once and for all." 

 

* * *

 

"I'm going to kill him... I'm going to kill that man..." Winter said as she paced back and forth. Willow and Weiss had quickly relocated to a nearby high class hotel, and after calling the authorities and by extension Winter, the eldest sister came as fast as she possibly could. 

"Winter, please calm down..." Willow said, she and Weiss currently in bath towels having finished a long shower, their wet hair untied and completely down to their rears. 

"Calm down! How can I calm do-" Winter was interrupted when Willow locked lips with her, her tongue helping sooth Winter's anger. "Sorry... I-"

"No need to apologize Winter, I speak for all of us when I say that I want that man to suffer for what he's put us through." Willow said, soon after a firm knock on the door was heard. 

"Come in!" Willow said, not caring for the fact she and Weiss were in nothing but bath towels. 

Once the door opened a woman with long, wavy black locks entered.  

"General Ironwood." Weiss said, surprised to see the general of all people appear before them. 

"Jessica, how have you been?" Willow smiled, having not seen the general in a long time. 

"I should be asking you that." Jessica said as she noticed the red marks on Willow's cleavage and face. "I know your marriage wasn't going strong, but I didn't expect this... You should of told me." Jessica said, sad to see her friend hurt like this.

"I know, I just... My mind hasn't been in the right place for a while." Winter said, reminiscing on the many times she should have left that man.

"I see, well my men are conducting an investigation as we speak. I'm sure he'll be facing a lot of time for this." Ironwood smiled. 

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. He's a crafty man, even with your men their he's either getting rid of evidence or bribing everyone he sets his eyes on." Willow said, looking at the floor. "At best he may get a few months in prison or bail himself out." 

"Hmph, we'll see about that," Ironwood said. "Apologies if I intrude on anything too personal, but what do you plan to do after this?" The sisters turned to Willow, they themselves wondering what their next step should be. 

"You could stay in my quarters at the Academy, it's the safest place on Remnant and we'll all be together." Winter suggested. Willow stood up and walked towards the window, seeing the view of the many Atlas buildings down below, her chest slightly pressing against the glass. 

"I lived all of my life here in Atlas. I remember the old days when I dreamptmof exploring what was beyond this kingdom, the many cultures and lifestyles that were out there to see... But once I married Jacques I was forever bound to this kingdom, no... I was forever bound to the Schnee manor, barely allowed to explore the outside world." Willow turned to those present, listening intently to Willow's words. "Now for the first time in a long time, I feel free from his clutches. Now I can do and go as I please, and right now... I feel like traveling the world." Willow said with a soft smile.

"I feel the same way..." Weiss smiled, standing up and holding her mother's hand.   
  
"Interesting, if you are going to be traveling Remnant, I'd say someone of the Schnee name could use some security." Ironwood said, wiling to lend her services. 

"That's sweet Jessica, but I don't think soldiers will be necessary." Willow said, Ironwood smirking in response.

"Who said anything about soldiers?" 


	26. Airline to Argus

"Mother, I hope you know what you are doing..." Winter said as the three Schnee's boarded a private bullhead. The bullhead was a luxury version twice the size of the military vehicle, said luxuries involving a bar, airline assistants, a stripping pole, and more. 

"There is no need to worry Winter, with this cruiser and whatever Jessica seems to have in store for us in Argus, I'm sure we'll be safe." Willow said as she fixed her gown, the same Victorian dress as the one she wore on their date.

"And don't forget my skill with Myrtenaster." Weiss said with a proud smile, wearing a similar Victorian dress to the one she wore last time, however she had adorned a combat version with a much smaller skirt and thigh high leggings.  

"Hmph, your skills are far inadequate for the worst dangers of the world." Winter said with militaristic firmness, making Weiss pout. Winter's face softened as she sighed, "But they will suffice." Winter conceded, both her and Weiss exchanging soft smiles. "Stay safe you too, and make sure to send me pictures." Winter said as she pulled the two other Schnees into a hug. "Ah!" Winter moaned, feeling soft hands intrude her pants and grasping her privates.

"Now who said we could just let you leave?" Weiss said as she firmly cupped Winter's balls.

"I'm not going to see my snowflake for a long time, we can't just part like this can we?" Winter finished.

 

* * *

 

"Mistress Schnee? You've requested my assistance?" A woman said, her skin light and her hair a black bowl cut, as well as a small mole below the left side of her lip.

"Ah!Ah!Ah!" Willow Shcnee was currently sat down on a comfortable chair, her gown pushed up which allowed Winter to have sat and rode on her cock. Winter was currently moaning in the reverse cowgirl position, her pants down and uniform undone for her bra clad breast to be exposed. Winter's cock and balls were currently being pleases by Weiss, whom was expertly using her mouth and hands to please her sister's shaft, and Winter's walls spread by Willow's cock.

"Ah yes, I'm feeling quite parched." Willow said as she turned to the flight attendant. "Could your perhaps provide me some milk?"

"Of course Mistress." The attendant said as she unbuttoned her uniform, freeing her busty breast for Willow to pull down her bra and begin sucking hard.

"Weiss! Weiss!" Winter moaned as her sister licked around her dick tip while using her hands to firmly stroke her thick shaft, her elegance and skill like that of a flute player. "For every time we make love your technique improves!"

"I must keep up with the well-endowed somehow dear sister," Weiss said as she began to suck on Winter's tip, making her moan louder, even more so when Weiss' tongue decided to pierce Winter's urethra. 

"AH!" Winter moaned, pressing her back further against her mother's breast, her head bending back past Willow's. Weiss took her tongue out of Winter's pre-cum clogged urethra and began to bob her head up and down, the lower half of Winter's shaft that wasn't enveloped by Weiss' blowjob was softly stroked by her hands.

"Mmm... Thank you very much." Willow said as she finished drinking the attendant's milk, whom moaned when Willow popped her nipple out of her mouth. 

"Is there anything else you require of me mistress?" The attendant asked, hot and bothered by her clients.

"Do you think you could put a little show on for us?"  Willow asked, both woman smiling as the attendant left. Willow turned to Winter's head, seeing the way the sexual pleasure made Winter bend her head back and exposing her neck, Willow leaned in to bite on it and make Winter moan even more.

Soon the attendant returned in sexy lingerie, swaying her hips as she grabbed on to the stripper pole in front of the Schnee's. As the attendant began to pull dance Winter proceeded to properly ride and hop on her mother's cock, forcing Weiss to deep throat her own large shaft. Weiss still made use of her hands to massage Winter's testicles, never letting go even as each of her sister's bounces roughly shoved her cock down her mouth and made her gag. 

The stripping pole was really close to the chair the Schnee's were sat in, allowing Winter to caress the attendant's assets when ever they swung by. As the attendant danced Winter grabbed a firm hold onto her ass, squeezing the massive soft bunds as they swayed and gyrated to the music that played. The dancer slowly turned around with her hip swings, Winter's hands sliding to the stripper's hips. As the stripper swayed Winter kissed and bit on her midriff, making the dance moan with each kiss. As Winter appeared to be reaching ever closer to release she eased the dance to lower herself, at first was slow and smooth, but as soon as her taint neared Weiss' head Winter roughly sat the dancer atop Weiss head, forcing the former heiress to be all the way down Winter's base. The attendant began to twerk her ass up and down in high speed, hitting Weiss further and further against the base of Winter's cock, the attendant's tits pressed against Winter's face to be motorboated. 

"MMMM!MMM!MMM!"

"AAAAAAHHHH!" The Schnee's moaned, Willow releasing her seed inside of Winter's walls. Winter's own ejaculate streamed down Weiss' throat, the poor girl sandwiched by thighs, ass, and pussy against the base of Winter's cock.

The dancer stood up and returned to the stripper poll as the music changed, continuing to dance and swing her assets. Weiss had a but plug in her ass as prevented her sister's seed from blasting out, wanting to keep her combat dress clean.  Weiss' stomach bloated as semen oozed out of her mouth and nose, onto Winter's cock. Her eyes were shot up from the pleasure, finding herself firmly planted against Winter's base. 

As the Schnee's waited to recharge Willow pushed up Winter's bra and began to squeeze her massive mounds, gently rubbing her hard nipples. Soon the incestuous trio were ready for another round, Winter lifted herself up enough for her pussy to be freed from her mothers rock hard schlong, Weiss' limp body  being carried with said cock by the head.

"AH!" Winter dropped her ass on her mother's rock hard cock, spreading her anal walls. Weiss was forced out of her sister's cock, but before semen could leak from her mouth Winter shoved her fingers into Weiss' mouth, turning Weiss around Winter replaced the but plug with her own cock and moaned as she spread Weiss' tight walls.

"Weiss!" Winter moaned as her cock expertly pierced Weiss' pussy like she would to a grimm with her sword. Winter bounced with Weiss, anal walls stroking and hopping on thick, throbbing cocks. Weiss subconsciously sucked on her sister's middle three digits, her sister holding one arm around her waist to make sure her limp body wouldn't fall off.  

As the Schnee's regained some of their sense of balance and control Winter and Weiss used their hands to caress the dancers swaying body and assets, in Winter's case she only used one hand. The dancer's buns were firmly massaged, the her hips, stomach, and boobs swung onto the Schnee sisters' grasps.

"Oh! I'm about to release girls!" Willow moaned.

"Me too! Prepare yourself Weiss!" Winter moaned, Weiss moaning in response.

"I'm ready Mistresses..." The dancer said as she swayed back to the pole, pressing her back and ass against it as she pushed her chest out, waiting to be sprayed.

"OH!OH!OOOOOOHHHH!!!!" The Schnee's climaxed, semen hosed out of Winter and Weiss' mouths and onto the dancer, coating her in thick, creamy seed.

The rest of the flight was spent with sexual intercourse and special services from the flight attendant, all in ways that didn't dirty the Schnee's clothing. Soon they finished up once the bullhead neared the Argus Atlas base, the flight attending getting a special vacuum made to clean seed on the floor.

"I hope you enjoyed your flight Mistresses," The attendant said, giving the Schnee's a bow.

"Indeed we have, thank you very much for your service," Weiss said, returning the bow. 

"Alright, now just a quick warning, the soldiers of Argus base can be quite... excited individuals," Winter said as she fixed up her uniform. "Especially Captain Cardovin."

"What do you mean?"

 

* * *

 

"MRS. SCHNEE!" One guard exclaimed.

"MS. SCHNEE!" A twin guard exclaimed.

"WELCOME TO THE GREAT ARGUS BASE!!!" 

Willow and Weiss Schnee were left taken aback and surprised by the ecstatic twin female guards, their massive breast swung sporadically with their movements. They both wore large coats that concealed some of their bust and caps which hid their eyes.

"T-Thank you, we are greatful for your hospitality..." Willow said.

"IT'S OUR PLEASURE!" They exclaimed as Winter began to walk down, stopping beside her sister and mother. "GENERAL SCHNEE!" The twins exclaimed with a salute. Weiss and Willow slowly turned their heads towards winter, their expressions beggin for an explanation.

"Argus base is where we send some of our more... "interesting" operatives." Winter whispered.

"Ah! General Schnee!" The twins stepped aside, making room for a woman to walk between them with her hands behind her back. She looked a decade older than  Winter  with a similar bust and height. "We are honored that you and your family have decided to visit our glorious base, we'll be sure to give you hospitality of the highest Atlesian standard," The woman said as she gave off a salute, seeming to try a tad to hard to appease the Schnees.

"Thank you very much... Captain Cardovin?" Winter said, confused as too whom she was speaking too. 

"Is something wrong?" Cardovin asked, noticing how Winter seemed put off by her presence. 

"No, It's just... I was informed the captain of Argus base was and elderly female," Winter said, also remembering how Cardovin looked like a petite old lady in her identification photo.

"Oh! Well you know the wonders that some subtle makeup can do mam!" Cardovan answered, smiling happily from thinking that Winter noticed.

"Ah, and I see make up has made you taller as well?" Winter said, glaring down Cardovin. Not only did the identification photo of Cardovan show an old petite version of the woman before her, but she was also informed that Cardovan was a female, meaning she shouldn't have the youth of a futanari.

"What? Excuse me but I've always been this tall, as you can see-" Cardovan pulled out her scroll and her Identification from the Atlas Military database, however she was stopped in her tracks when an older, more petite version of herself showed.   _"What!?"_

"Do you mind explaining what's the meaning of this?" Winter asked, stepping closer into Cardovan's personal space, Winter's breast pushing over Cardovan's.

"T-this is a mix-up! I-" Cardovan scrambled for an explanation, but luckily she was saved by the bell when the sounds of the front gates being broken into was heard, sighing in relief from the distraction. That was until her eyes widened in panic realizing the front gates were broken into. 

"Stop where you are!"

"For the last time this is Atlesian territory, either turn back or get on the ground, otherwise we will use lethal force!" Looking towards the gates, the Schnee's witnessed a woman with , G-cup breast, blue robes, a skeleton mask, and on her back were sheathed sickles. 

"I've been waiting here for five hours for Cardovan, if you guys aren't gonna take me to her than I might as well let myself in," The woman said as she continued to walk forward. 

"Mother, Weiss, step back!" Winter said as she drew her blades.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!!!" Cardovan exclaimed, everyone putting their weapons down and softening their postures. "Calavera..." Cardovan said as she tried to forcibly hold back her rage towards the woman whom has now walked up to her, " I see that you have decided to break into our heavily guarded and secure military base for the 75th TIME!!!" She exclaimed into the woman's mask clad face. 

"How many times!?" Winter exclaimed, completely appalled at the idea of a of a military base, securing border control between Solitas and Anima no less, had been broken into so may times by the same woman. Cardovan's eyes shot wide with the sound of shattered glass, her mouth agape with fear of her superior's disappointment.

"Did I say 75? Nonono I meant to say-"

"74," Everyone turned to Calavera whom chimed in. "It actually wasn't me this time," Maria shrugged, smirking behind her mask.

"I'm sorry!" Behind Maria a red haired woman was running from the rubble of the broken metal gates. She had voluptuous H-cups held together by golden chains, as well as golden bikini armor bottoms and glasses. Held almost like an innocent toy on her hand was a gold and red colored double sided battle axed with a similar colored rifle serving as the handle, the barrel between the two blades. "I'm so sorry, Maria said she had an appointment with you but the gate just wouldn't budge! I tried using a bit of strength to get it open but I clearly over did it! Please forgive me!" The red haired woman exclaimed, guilt of the damage she caused weighing on her shoulders. 

"What!? Why didn't the guards assist you!?" Cordovan asked, her answer coming in the form of a busty female guard eating a hefty sandwich near one of the supply trucks. With a deep breath Cordovan spun, pulled out a gun from her jacket and shot the sandwich. The surprised girl looked through the hole made in the sandwich to see a pissed off Cordovan, dropping said sandwiching and making a swift retreat to her personal quarters.

"I sure hope this isn't a common occurrence Captain," Winter said with a scolding glare that made Cardovan's spine shiver.

"No! Not at al-"

"Happens all the time," Maria cut in, followed by a firm elbow strike by Cardovan, with an angered expression that screemed for the woman to shut up.

"Excuse me but, are you Athena Nikos? Hero of Argus? The Leviathan Slayer? The Divine Axe?" Weiss asked the red haired woman, Wiess' amazed expression and words making the woman blush and fix her glasses.

"So you've heard of me?" Athena blushed, giving Weiss and Willow proper, firm shakes. 

"Well of course! Your heroic lineage is famous throughout all of Remnant, especially Atlas and Mistral!" Weiss said, making her blush even more.

"Oh, dear you give me too much credit! The Nikos name hadn't been spread to most of Mistral and Vale until my daughter took up the mantle," Athena said as she nervously cupped her own cheek. "Speaking of my daughter, I can't wait to finally visit her after our little Mistral venture!" 

"Your heading to Mistral too?' Willow asked.

"Oh, you don't know?" Athena asked, Weiss and Willow simply turned to each other before turning back to Athena.

"Know what?"

"Ironwood hired me to be your bodyguard!" Athena smiled, surprising the Schnees.

 


	27. Argus Mishaps

"And that concludes our tour of Argus base!" Cardovan exclaimed, as she and Winter exited the main base of operations. Originally Cardovan was excited to impress Winter with a tour of the base, but now Cardovan felt she was under mass scrutiny due to the terrible first impressions earlier. 

"I see, well I'll be sure to give an accurate report of what I've witnessed here," Winter said right before what looked to be Myrtenaster flying by, almost grazing Winter's cheek and implanting itself into a nearby truck as Weiss flew back and skidded near Winter's feet.

"Ow..." Weiss said as she got back up with the help of Winter.

"What did I tell ya the kid had no chance!"

"She still put on a decent fight though."

Winter and Cardovan looked in front of them to see that some of the Atlas soldiers were making bets on what looked to be a sparing match between Athena and Weiss.

"Hey Cardovan, I just made a thousand lien from that fight! It's crazy how many people are willing to be for the underdog," Maria said as she casually wrapped an arm around Cardovan's neck, showing off the lien. Cardovan gave a nervous chuckle as Winter gave her a deathly glare.

"Maria... may I talk to you in private," Cardovan said as she pulled Maria back inside the main base as Athena came running with pleas of apologies. 

"Sorry!"

 

* * *

 

"What is with you!" Cardovan exclaimed as she forcefully snatched away Maria's mask, revealing a pretty face with silver eyes. She had brought Maria to her personal quarters, which was filled to the brim with Atlas military memorability. "Even after I lift your ban you still choose to cause trouble!" Cardovan exclaimed, throwing aside the mask and planting her finger into Maria's boob.

"Well technically it was Athena who broke the gate," Maria said with a smirk as she put her hands on her hips.

"And yet you still decided to just stroll in like you own the dam base!" Cardovan exclaimed, her breast equally pressing against Maria's while her finger maintained sunken in Maria's boob. 

"I thought you lifted the ban?" 

"You walked through a blown apart gate after 73 accounts of trespassing!" Cardovan mentioned as she dug into her pockets and pulled out her scroll. "And further more why does my file show me in my older form? Didn't Wa-" When Cardovan opened her file, she found that her photo was now updated with her current appearance with her first name changed from Coraline to Carly. "Oh NOW it's updated!"

"You should really learn how to, what is it that kids used to say? Take a chill pill," Maria said with a more serious and annoyed expression.

"I won't be doing any chilling after I was almost caught! And I still might be!" Cardovan said, visibly becoming much angrier.

"Don't worry just tell her it was your mother, though honestly with how angry you look you already look like you're getting the old wrinkles again," Maria said was a provocative smirk, enjoying the anger she was putting Cardovin through.

"You despicable child!" Cardovan exclaimed.

"Cranky hag," Maria said with a more angered mien, even though she was about a year older than Cardovan.

"Deviant!"

"Stick up the ass!" The two continued to insult the other, there breast pressing further and further together, attempts at dominance ultimately ending in a stalemate. 

"Witch!"

"She-devil!" Finally their foreheads roughly collided as they looked like they were prepared to kill each other. Maria and Cardovan reached for their weapons, firmly grasping them but not yet making the draw. Swiftly they through away their weapons, Maria's sickles planting themselves into the walls, and they both ferociously made out and firmly clung to each other. They tore the other's garments to shreds, voluptuous assets being freed. 

"You're such a delinquent," Cardovan moaned as she completely tore off Maria's upper clothing, revealing her naked body clad with blue and silver tattoos similarly designed like her mask all over her body. The tattoos were spread allover her body, accentuating her voluptuous assets and curves, stopping at her neck line. 

"And you're a stuck up bitch," Maria moaned as she too proceeded to tear off Cardvan's coat and top garments. The two of them hugged at tight as humanly possible, considering they were trained fighters with great strength it was very tight. Roughly grasping the other's backs and buns they both ferociously fought for absolute dominance, their hands lowered to their buns and proceed to tore off the garments that covered their supple cheeks. They transitioned between tightly locked kisses to saliva filled open mouth French kissing.

Their round spheres were sandwiched so that one could see them bloating off either side of them from a rear view. Cardovan managed to overpower Maria and they both crashed against a wall, with Maria's back planted against it. Maria's boots were kicked off from the impact, revealing very thin black stockings with intricate designs that synergized with the tattoos under them. 

Maria had actually lowered her guard on purpose, allowing herself to use her feet and legs to rub off Cardovan's pants and boots. Now with both of them completely naked; with the exception of Maria's stockings, Maria regained her power and the two futas were once again at a stalemate. Standing in the middle of the room they pressed against each other harder and harder, their legs interlocking and rubbing against the other's, their make out session rough and messy, filled with visible tongue and slobbery saliva. As they hugged tighter their lips began to remain locked as well, tongues combating for superiority. Both woman moaned as there hard, throbbing cocks erected against each other, painfully trying to slip between the womans' stomachs. Neither woman dare let their guard down, powering through the pain they simply moaned and  let their cock painfully compact, the squeeze was so tight the streams of pre-cum leaked from their holes and eventually was able to act as lubricant and both cocks slipped through. Atop each other the thick cocks were near flattened, making the women moan further as the cocks slithered up like snakes to then be hugged by the combatants' voluptuous compacted mounds.

Cardovan moaned loudly as she ejaculated, coated her and Maria's chins and busts. Maria giggled in their make out, finding humor in Cardovan climaxing first. Cardovan blushed and pouted before angrily punching Maria's back, making her cum as well.

Being stalemated the two quickly tried to figure out how to one up the other, Cardovan tried to hug as tight as she could while maneuvering her own legs to trap Maria's legs. Cardovan felt she had the upper hand, as Maria's hands sunk tightly into Cardovan's supple buns the military woman felt her oppenent was clinging for breath. However Cardovan's victorious smile swiftly turned into a wide eyed horror as she felt Maria's fingers from both hands infiltrate her anus.

"EEEEEEK!" Cardovan moaned, her head shooting up to the ceiling, her face a mix of comedic horror and unwanted pleasure, her cheeks filled with pink.  Cardovan had now lost her grip, squealing like a young teenage girl , hands bent up and back arched, Maria took this opportunity to turn Cardovan around and firmly pushed her against the wall. Cardovan's G-cups and face were planted against an Atlas military poster featuring the first iteration of a paladin, everywhere below her breast arched back with her ass sticking outward. Cardovan saw her own embarrassed image from the reflection of Maria's weapon that was mere inches away form her face, her anger rising from her defeated mien.

"You SCOUNDREL!!!" Cardovan exclaimed, her attempts at struggling for not as Maria had one hand twisting fingers in Cardovan's anal hole and the other keeping Cardovan's right arm against the wall. "How could you insert your fingers in THAT hole!" Cardovan blushed. "It's disgusting!"

"Oh pipe down, you're a futanari now, you won't have to worry about anything aside from the white I'm about to fill you with," Maria smirked, locking lips with Cardovan before she could reject.

After fingering her asshole and rendering Cardovan unable to escape and having to deal with the current sensation in her anus, Maria stood behind Cardovan and took hold of her hips. "By the Sisters I can't believe you still have this!" Maria giggled as she saw the tattoo featuring an "I" and a heart on Cardovan's left ass cheek and the Atlas symbol on the right ass cheek. 

"S-Shut your mouth!" Cardovan blushed.

Maria smirked before shoving her face between the tattooed buns, making Cardovan blush further as her ass was eaten out. "W-What!? D-Don't use your mouth!" Cardovan moaned, despite her initial disgust she couldn't help but moan and succumb to the pleasure of Maria's tongue exploring her anal walls. Maria did her best to make the most obnoxious munching noises as she chomped into Cardovan's anus, snickering between supple buns as Maria sensed annoyance in Cardovan's moans. "I-I hadn't known having my ass eaten out would feel this great!" Cardovan moaned.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about," Maria smirked as she finished eating out Cardovan. Settling her tip against Cardovan's asshole, Maria rammed her entire shaft inside said asshole, making Cardovan moaned in surprised pleasure. Maria proceeded to pound Cardovan's ass, looking down to see her tattooed buns jiggling and rippling from her quick and powerful thrust. Because of the force of Maria's thrust, Cardovan's tits rubbed against the wall and tore apart the bottom half of her Atlas poster, especially from part of the poster pierced by Maria's weapon. "How does it feel  like to have a literal stick up the ass? I bet you love it!" Maria chuckled, Cardovan responding with infuriated moans. Maria continued to tease Cardovan, with each tease the speed increased and they were both approaching their limit.

"AH!AH!AH!AAAAAHHHHHH!!!" The women moaned, Maria's ejaculate flowing through and coming out of Cardovan's mouth, staining the rest of the poster with her white spunk. "Ah!" Cardovan moaned Maria pulled out and squirted some more thick seed on her tattooed cheeks. "That was an... interesting experience," Cardovan blushed.

"I could show you more," Maria said as she got on her knees and gave Cardovan a tit job. Cardovan moaned as Maria licked the tip of her cock like a lolipop, endlessly teasing her and keeping her from having the full course meal. 

"Actually," Maria was surprised when Cardovan firmly grasped her head with both hands and shoved her face down Cardovan's entire shaft. "I think it's my turn."

"MMMM!" Maria moaned as her Cardovan pounded her thick cock down her mouth, clutching her hair tight. Maria had been taken off guard, underestimating Cardovan's ability to orientate herself.

"It's high time that you receive some, HA!HA!AH! DISCIPLINE!!!" Cardovan moaned, ejaculating down Maria's throat and shooting loads of thick seed out of her ass and onto the floor. Cardovan through Maria off her cock and onto the bed of semen, shooting out more ropes of ejaculate to paint on Maria's body.

Not wasting a single second Cardovan threw herself at Maria and immediately shoved her cock up her tight pussy. "AH!" Maria moaned as she was penetrated by a thick cock, and her tattooed breast were roughly groped. "This is the full might of Atlas!" Cardovan moaned as she began to roughly pound Maria in the missionary position. After squeezing Maria's breast so hard milk sprayed onto Cardovan, she hugged Maria tight to increase the power of her pounder, Maria's back arching to make it easier for Cardovan to hug with a firm iron grip. The "might of Atlas" was so great that the room shook, almost knocking over some model mechs and books from the shelves.

"Cardovan! Cardovan!" Maria moaned. Despite the basic position Maria had to admit that Cardovan had the might and power to make up for it.  

"That's Captain Cardovan to you!" Cardovan exclaimed, making Maria moan with a hard disciplinary smack of her breast. "Actually, I detract that statement," Cardovan smiled as she leaned backing into the missionary position. "When it's just you and I, you may refer to me as General Cardovan," Cardovan whispered.

"General? You're hardly a private," Maria smirked, followed by a loud moan as Cardovan returned to pounding her pussy in the missionary. 

"AH!AH!AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" The women moaned, both ejaculating. Maria's pussy was filled up to the brim, semen overflowing from her pussy as spunk was pumped into her womb. Despite the ejaculation Cardovan and Maria kept going.

"Say it private!" Cardovan demanded as she fucked harder and harder, her cock pistoning inside Maria's cum-filled pussy.

"G-General! General! AH!AH!" Maria moaned, she and Cardovan making out. "General! General! General!" Maria moaned louder and louder, Maria's cock erecting and being sandwiched between both women's clashing G-cups. "GENERAL CARDOVAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"PRIVATE MARIAAAAAAAA!" Both woman climaxed, Maira's womb once again being filled to the brim. After a hard fucking the two women relaxed there muscles and rested, Cardovan not even bothering to pullout. 

"I win," Maria said with a tired smile.

"What? I was clearly superior," Cardovan said, lifting her head to glare at Maria with an angered mien.

"Hmph, then I guess we could call it a draw for now," Maria said wither her own competitive smirk. Despite the tension the two ended up softly making out, there attempts to get rough weighed down by fatigue.

 

* * *

 

"I'll miss you Winter," Weiss said as she and Willow made out with Winter inside the private bullhead. 

"We'll be sure to send you letters whenever we can't make contact with our scrolls," Willow said as her tongues danced with her daughters'. 

"You better, the idea of you two traveling by carriage is still putting me at unease," Winter said as she stood up.

"There's no need to worry Winter, Athena will be with there to stop whatever the wild throws at us, and our carriages aren't just your run-of-the-mill carriages either," Willow said as she and Weiss hugged Winter. 

"Alright Alright, if you two keep hugging me like this I won't be able to return to base, I'm not even supposed to be here," Winter said, all the Schnee's chuckling.

"You say it like it's bad thing," Weiss said.

"Well considering I'm sure to get into trouble, it kind of is," Winter smiled. "Now you two have a safe vacation, and don't you dare slack on your training Weiss."

"I wouldn't dare to," Weiss smiled. After exchanging declarations of love Weiss and Willow left the bull head, waving Winter goodbye as it flew off.

"So, we still have two days until we make our trip to Mistral, how about we explore what Argus has to offer?" Willow suggested, excited at the prospect of exploring the city.

"Indeed, let's go find Stardust and-" Weiss stopped herself when she noticed that the centaur was nowhere to be found. "Strange, where is she?"

"She did exit the cargo hold.. right?" As much as they didn't want to, Stardust insisted that she travel with the Schnee's through the cargo hold below the bullhead, now the Schnees feared they may have left her behind. 

"AH!AH!AH!" Weiss and Willow turned to the sound of a familiar voice moaning loudly, their eye widened as they saw Athena on the ground and lifting Stardust by her flank while pounding her hole. Surrounding soldiers cheering Athena on, marveling at her strength. 

"This is amazing! Such strength!" Stardust moaned as she felt like she was flying, having the most fun in her whole life. "AH!AH!AAAAAHHHH!!!" Both women moaned as they climaxed, Stardust ejaculating like a tall fountain as Athena filled her equine holes.

 

* * *

 

"You're not that bad for a rookie," Athena said as she blocked a piercing attack from Weiss with her rifle which made her tits jiggle from the force, Athena's motherly tone making her comment sound endearing more so than condescending.

"And you're holding back," Weiss said as she delivered a multitude of thrust and swipes that were near effortlessly blocked, dodged, and parried by Athena. They were currently sparing in a park near the movie theatre, large crowds surrounded them excited to see the match that unfolded.  With each block, parry, and clash Athena's assets jiggled, her tits especially squeezing between her chains.

"Hey Terra, isn't that your boss' daughter?" A pregnant blonde spectator with F-cups said, as she cradled her baby daughter in her arms. 

"Jacque Schnee isn't exactly my boss Saphron, but it is strange that the former heiress is here of all places," a black haired woman with F-cups said as she rubbed her wife's pregnant belly.

"Well whatever the reason is our little Adria seems entertained," Saphron said as her baby laughed and ogled at the majestic and skilled maneuvers from Weiss and Athena.

Weiss hopped over a telegraphed horizontal swipe from Athena's axe, landing on the broad side mid swing and using a black gravity glyph to stay on the weapon. Maintaining momentum Weiss performed a pirouette with her own horizontal swipe that Athena ducked. Weiss then proceeded with proper posture various fencing thrust and swiped, which Athena expertly dodged with simple head movements. After five more misses Athena swung her axe inward like a baseball player winding up his bat to hit a ball, Weiss was flipped upside down and while airborne Athena batted Weiss in the stomach and sent her flying straight towards the street, said swinging making breast jiggle within it's chained prison. Luckily before Weiss could be sent crashing into a carriage door or into someone's apartment, Weiss flipped herself midair and landed on a glyph, using the glyph she sent herself flying back towards Athena with Myrtenastyr pointed towards Athena. But before Weiss could strike Athena pointed her axe with the rifle pointed right at Weiss, and shot the axe blade out of the rifle and into Weiss' face like a hockey puck. Weiss was knocked back and rolled back against the ground, quickly recovering and skidding to a crouch. Still a good mid-range away from Athena, Weiss prepared her fire dust and coated her blade in flames. Weiss prepared to send a wave of flamed that Athena would have to jump over in order to dodge, but Athena had other plans. While the axe blade was midair, Athena aimed her rifle at it and shot a dust bullet that ricocheted and hit Weiss' shoulder. Now instead of a wave of flame Weiss stumbled and sent a slash of fire towards the Cotta-Arcs, the slash creating a road of molten ground in it's path.

Quickly realizing her fatal error Athen rushed as fast as she could and stood between the family that braced for impact and Weiss' attack, taking the hit which exploded into smoke. Everyone stood in silence, Weiss herself shocked at what happened and fearing the worst. But soon the crowd cheered with joy as the cleared smoke revealed Athena having protected the Cotta-Arcs, all of their breast still experiencing slight recoil form the shielding.

"I'M SORRY!" Athena exclaimed like a ditzy mother who accidently spilled coffee on friend. "I got too carried away, I should have been more careful! No one got hurt?" Athena asked, checking the Cotta-Arcs for any injuries.

"We're fine, thankyou," Saphron smiled, Adria also giggling at the site of Athena. 

"You're really as strong as they say," Terra said, recovering form the shock of almost being burned.

"You give me too much credit, anyone with aura would have jumped in," Athena blushed. 

"Athena, maybe we should end this sparing session for the day?" Weiss suggested, standing near the axe blade that was flat on the ground. 

"Nononono, don't end your sparing session on account of us!" Saphron pleaded, feeling a tad guilty. "We were really enjoying it, especially little Adria here," Saphron said as Adria giggled.

"Just be more careful this time," Terra added.

"If you two desire it so, but please stay after the match, I would very much like to repay the two of you for the trouble," Athena said, the two woman before her blushing.

"O-of course!" Saphron answered, she and her wife getting wet from the offer.

As Athena looked at the couple she turned around and saw her own axe blade levitating in the air, spinning rapidly from Weiss' glyph. "I admire your honor," Athena said, glad to see Weiss didn't just strike her in the back, though Athena would have been prepared regardless.

"Well of course, what worth would I have as a combatant otherwise?" Weiss said, smiling proudly as she sent the axe blade towards Athena, whom kicked the velocity shield in the air. Weiss then sent small glyph projectiles towards Athena, whom spun her rifle to block them. Instantly after deflecting them Athena jumped high in the air as Weiss made an Ice glyph to create massive ice spikes to grow and ram into Athena. Athena's axe blade fell right into place within the rifle, this time the axe was vertical from the barrel. Athena carried the momentum of winding her axe over her own head, and with a rifle shot used the recoil and her own strength to crash down and shatter the ice spikes, the shock wave and ice shrapnel recoiling Athena's breast and sending Weiss rolling back. Weiss' aura flickered, when Athena approached her Weiss prepared to strike but stopped once she saw a helping hand presented to her.

"Great match," Athena said as she helped Weiss up. "I know you still have a lot of fight in you, but let's not take things to far," Athena said, not wanting to strike so hard she does more than break her opponent's aura.

"I see, well it was a pleasure being able to spar with a legendary hero such as yourself," Weiss said. 

"And it was a pleasure fighting a Schnee, you're sister did such a wonderful job training you," Athena said with a shining smile.

 

* * *

 

"OH! SO TIGHT!" Athena moaned as she shoved her massive cock inside Weiss' tight pussy. The two were in Athena's home, on a massive bed in one of the most luxurious apartments in Argus. Athena still had her armor on, except her bikini armor bottom was discarded while Weiss was naked. Athena pounded Weiss while holding one of her legs up, slipping Weiss' gorgeous legs between her massive chained H-cups. The room was lit by a glamorous chandelier, as well as scented candles and plants to add to the atmosphere. 

"AAAHHH!!! Athena! Athena!" Weiss moaned, her face quickly contorting to an ahegao expression, her eyes shooting up as she lay against the bed. 

"AH!AH!AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Both of them climaed, Weiss' pussy overflowing with loads of semen pumped into her walls. 

"Well now, look who started the party without us," Athena and Weiss turned to see Saphron, Terra and Willow having entered the room wearing sexy lingire that exposed their holes and breast with thigh high stockings. Saprhon and Terra wore black while Willow wore white. "I was hoping to get dibs on Athena first," Saphron said with a pout as she rubbed her pregnant belly.

"Sorry ladies, but I felt I needed to claim my reward for winning our match first," Athena smiled as she pulled out of Weiss, letting more semen shoot and flow out of her pussy and staining the sheets. 

Athena sat at the edge of the bed, Saphron choosing to hop on Athena's hard cock in the reverse cowgirl position, moaning loudly as Athena's girthy member penetrated the pregnant woman's anal walls. "AH! THIS IS AMAZING!" Saphron moaned as she hopped up and down, Athena keeping her steady by holding her thick thighs. "I can't believe I'm getting fucked in the ass by Athena! I can't wait to tell my sisters!" Saphron moaned, her eyes shooting up to the ceiling.

"I'm glad you're enjoying my cock , I hope you feel the same about my mouth," Athena said as she bit Saphron's neck, giving her a special kind of autograph.

"I heard you had a lot of fun while I was shopping," Willow said as she and Weiss made out on the bed.

"Indeed, you're daughter is a great fighter Mrs. Schnee," Terra said, blushing from Willow and Weiss' lewd forms. 

"Please, call me Willow," She said before pulling Terra into a deep kiss. 

"AH!" Terra moaned, fixing her glasses as Weiss and Willow sucked on her round tits. Terra moaned louder and louder as the Schnee's kissed lower and lower, eventually leading to Terra's own erect member. Willow proceeded to give Terra a tit job and Weiss gave Terra a hand and blowjob.

AH!AH!AH!AAAAAAHHHHH!" Saphron, Athena, and Terra came, ejaculate either staining the bed, the floor, the Schnees, or filling up Saphron's anus. 

The girls then changed positions, Saphron sat on Weiss' face, the heiress eating out Saphron's thick ass for her creampie made from Athena's thick spunk. As this happened Saphron held onto Willow's supple voluptuous ass cheeks and pounded her anus. Willow was on all fours above Terra, shoved her cock up Willow's pussy. Their breast clashed, Willow's bigger pair overpowering Terra's, the two woman made out, moaning into the other's mouth. 

 _"I still can't believe I'm fucking Jacque's wife!"_ Terra though as she and Willow broke their kiss, still in disbelief that she was fucking a face of the company she worked for. 

As the women fucked Willow looked up and saw Athena presenting her cock, the Schnee mother took the entire shaft down her throat as Athena proceeded to pound her mouth. Willow's cock erected between her and Terra's tits, being unintentionally tit fucked by said tits and working up to Terra's line of sight, whom by then has decided to lick both the cock and Athena's balls whenever they swung by.

Weiss stopped eating out Saphron, sitting up she crawled about and began to grope her tits while Saphron turned her head back and made out with Weiss. Saphron tried to kiss with ferocity, but Weiss outmaneuvered her tongue with grace and elegance. Weiss broke the kiss with a saliva line connecting her to Saphron, the Schnee choosing to suck on Saprhon's tits while fingering her asshole. After many moans and anal fingering, Weiss pulled out her Athena-cum coated digits and presented them for Saprhon to suck on. Weiss the returned behind Saphron and massaged both her tits while making out with her once again.

"AH!AH! I can't hold it any longer," Terra moaned as her balls felt tight.

"Same! I'll cum with all of you!" Athena moaned.

"I'm getting close too!" Saphron moaned, breaking her make out session with Weiss.

"AH!AH!AH!AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" The women moaned, milk and cum ejaculating, Willow being filled with foreign spunk in every hole. 

Once everyone pulled out, Willow lay limp on her back, her lovers for the night giving her a bukkake and covering her in more spunk as the white substance over flowed from her holes.

"You look beautiful," Weiss said as she lay atop her mother, giving her a deep kiss as the three other women proceeded to ejaculate on the lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> Next time: The White Fang prepare for their next big mission, but Blake is having doubts.


	28. Occupation

"So, they'll be estimated to arrive on this route in about a week, but just in case some of our men should cover these alternate routes they might take," Eve was currently in her and Blake's room, Blake lying down on the bed next to her, naked and partially covered by the cum-stained bed sheets. 

The way Eve talked bothered Blake, the way she referred to their fellow faunas like they were just chest pieces to move in their proper places. Further more Blake wasn't too sure what to think of this plan, on one hand the Schnee name had made faunas' lives allover remnant a living hell, but on the other it wasn't like this was Jacque Schnee or his heir Whitley Schnee, this was just his wife and youngest daughter. 

"Eve?" Blake called before nervously glancing back at and rubbing her sore, cum-filled Bellabooty.

"Yes Blake?" Eve said, taking a moment away from her map.

"How did you know about the Schnee's trip here?" Blake asked, the question having bothered her since the day Eve informed her and Sienna.

"Oh, I sent some scouts to gather information in Mantle and Atlas, that's why it took me long to return from the train," Eve said as she continued to scrutinize the Animan map.

"I don't remember you sending any scouts to Mistral," Blake said, furrowing her cat ears in suspicion. 

"I sent them a couple months back, they worked pretty hard to gather the intel."

"Who were they, I don't remember you sending Cammy or Malissa, and Trifa and Ilia hadn't mentioned anything," Blake added, shifting to sit at the edge of the bed and closer to Eve. "In fact, I'm surprised you didn't send me," Blake added. Not only was none of the most stealthy members of the fang having brought in the intel odd, but the fact that Blake and Ilia, whom were the stealthiest of the fang, hadn't been sent on the mission was most strange.

"Well of course, Atlas is a very dangerous place for the faunas, even Mantle isn't afraid of doing harm to our kind," Eve said as she turned to Blake, caressing her cheek in a seductive, manipulative manner. "I wouldn't want to put such valuable assets in such danger," Eve said, but her attempt at weaving Blake between her fingers only made Blake's suspicious mien more pronounces. 

"Wait, you mean you used someone outside of the white fang? I thought you didn't like using outsiders, even when they were faunas." Blake asked, the more she and Eve talked the more she wanted get out of her.

"Well the faunas I hired were promising, and they had ways to move around Solitas," Eve said, rolling up the map and putting it away in the drawer. "Anyways I think I'm done for the night," Eve said as she took off her clothes. Once the clothes were discarded, Blake was surprised to see what seemed to be a leathered dominatrix outfit Eve wore. Eve's erect cock hung out through  a well crafted hole, though that was the only private Eve allowed to have exposed. Infact, all of Eve below the collar was covered skin tight, the definition of her assets visible from how the outfit molded around her body, like the shape of her voluptuous ass or the rock hard nipples of her busty H-cups. 

"Roll over," Eve said like a man would say to their dog. 

"What? Eve we already discussed this, I'm not comfortable with the whole leather straps and kinky toys thing yet," Blake said, her ears erecting from a sense of danger. 

"Blake, have some fun with me for once," Eve said as she held the Blake's head and straddled on her lap, setting the feline's chin upon her H-cups, the massive mounds giving Eve an overwhelming presence.

"E-Eve, I'm not ready yet... and we haven't finished our talk yet," Blake said before Eve began to forcefully lock lips, her ferocious tongue invading Blake's mouth.  _"N-no! No! STOP!"_ Blake thought as she grabbed Eve's breast with a hard grip, hands sinking into leather covered bossoms as she proceeded to push Eve off of her. Blake's mien was now stern and annoyed, fed up with the advances. "Who were the faunas you hired! Were they mercenaries? Huntsman? Are they even Fau-"

"GRAH!!!" Eve yelled, Blake producing a high pitched yelp when given a hard, leather covered back hand across the cheek. Blake's top half falling to the side and her DD's recoling from the strike. "Why can't you just obey!" Eve exclaimed, Blake slowly sat back up, the brief courage she had replaced by her familiar intense fear.

_"Obey?"_

"No matter how much I do for us it's never good enough for you! I got us the Schnees! And yet you still aren't satisfied!"  Eve exclaimed, ending her sentence with a smack across Blake's bust double D's, forcing the feline on her back. 

"What? When was this about my satisfaction!?" Blake asked in fear, shimming her way up the bed, wanting to get away from the bull faunas, but only ended up presenting her entire body on the mattress. 

"It always is, while everyone in the fang sees my righteous vision you always doubt me," Eve said as she pounced on Blake, ramming her head into Blake's chest like a bull. "You always cower from what is needed for the faunas," Eve added, regaining more of her cool and control as she kept talking. She twisted Blake's nipples, making Blake moan in pain as Eve whispered in Blake's ears. 

"Don't you see the progress I've made, your fellow faunas ready to fight for the cause by any means?' Eve said, making Blake shiver with her manipulative tone, Eve's voice felt like chains around Blake's neck.

"O-Of course, I'm just worried," Blake said submissively. Eve smiled as she locked lips with Blake, forcing Blake's tongue to surrender to the unwavering hunger of Eve's tongue. Blake moaned painfully into Eve's mouth when leather covered hands dug into her bossoms like claws.

"There's no need to worry Blake, I know how to choose my allies," Eve smiled as she crawled back to Blake's thighs. Eve pushed up Blake's legs, so much that Blake's feet passed her head and the her ass and tail pointed up towards the ceiling and her bust tits surrendered to gravity and fell on her face, obscuring her vision. Blake moaned and Nya'd as Eve bit on the Bellabooty's voluptuous, round and supple cheeks, if it weren't for Blake's instinct to activate her aura during sex her Bellabooty would be purple and red. 

"Ah! Eve!" Blake yelped as Eve started to smack her ass as strong as she could, the Bellabooty rippling like water and jiggling like jello. "It hurts!" Blake pleaded, her cries falling on deaf ears.

After a couple minutes Eve stood up, putting one knee up as high as she could, as soon as her knee was at it's peek she then slowly turned the rest of her leg upward until her entire leg pointed directly to the cieling and even pressed against her H-cup boob. Blake witnessed the way Eve's dominatrix boot wound up to the ceiling, Blake's ears erected in fear. 

"No! Eve Don't!" Blake begged, but her plea was ignored as Eve dropped her leg and slammed Blake's face right between her DD's, her pained scream muffled by the boot. Blake's breast recoiled when The boot made it's way between, even further blown away when the boot struck Blake's face and shook the bed.

"Oh Blake, you've been a bad kitty," Eve said as she rubbed her boot against Blake's face, and teased her anus with her hard, throbbing cock. Eve and Blake moan as the long, thick shaft was shoved all the way down the Bellabooty. As Eve squatted up and down to fuck Blake's ass she made her moan even more when grabbing Blake's tail, increasing the pain when choosing to bit hard on said tail.

"Mmm!Mmm!" Blake moaned as she felt her anal walls being torn apart and the harsh pain from Eve's roughness, her eyes watering from the pain. Blake moaned and meowed as Eve began to slap and grope her ass while pulling hard on her tail, Eve using the drop of her squats to increase the power of her booty rippling slaps.

"Oh!Oh! BLAKE! BLAKE! BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!!!" Eve moaned as she climaxed down the Bellabooty, Blake's eyes wide as the cum flowing up her throat was clogged by Eve's boot on her face. Some semen sprayed against Eve's boot and coated Blake's mouth, the thick cream flowing down her chin and cheeks, and the rest was bloating up Blake's stomach. Eve moaned as more cum pumped and pumped out of her cock, pulling up Blake's tail to somehow make Eve's cock more deeper into the Bellabooty than it can.

Once Eve pulled out the excess semen began to ooze out of the Bellabooty, as the thick white seed flowed down Blake's taint, cock, and stomach like Magma Eve decided to steadily place her foot on Blake's bloated stomach and causing more semen to ooze out of the Bellabooty. With a sadistic smirk Eve held the Bellabooty tight and pulled it even more towards herself, she wound up the leg that wasn't on Blake's face and kicked Blake right in the stomach, causing the semen to erupt from the Bellabooty and allover Eve's leather dominatrix get-up. After Blake's pained cry and her stomach being completely free of excess seed, Eve stood over Blake and let the massive amounts of semen drip down and fall onto Blake from the leather suit, showering and coating Blake in white seed.

"Perfect," Eve said once all the semen had coated Blake, whom was failing to hold back her tears. Eve let her boot off of Blake and rolled her onto the stomach. "Now for the other side."

"NYAH!!!" Blake cried when Eve planted her boot onto one of the Bellabooty's cheeks, breaking her sex-weakened aura and sinking into the voluptuous, supple ass flesh. Eve continued to stomp on the Bellabooty, eliciting pained cat cries from Blake as Eve masturbated. The supple Bellabooty rippled and recoiled like a massive pair of round bossom's being smacked about, the boot sinking deep into voluptuous ass cheeks. Soon, both were quickly given clear boot marks, once satisfied Eve climaxed again, coating Blake's back with thick seed.

"That's my girl," Eve said as Blake looked back submissively, the entire body and Bellabooty coated in thick semen globs and strings. Eve proceeded to pound Blake's Bellabooty, roughly smacking both cheeks with each quick thrusts, sure to leave red hand marks.

However, as Eve continued to pound Blake hard, there was a hidden spectator viewing the naughty play. A Chameleon faunas was peeping through a hole in the wall from her room, currently stroking her cock and massaging her breasts as she saw the cat she pined for get rammed by a sadistic bull.

 

* * *

 

"We're almost at there!" Eve said as her H-cup breasts bounced with the gallops of the horse she was riding on. The White Fang rode on horse and centaur back down the dirt paths of Anima, the faunas followed Eve up until they had entered what looked like a village. "Stop!" Eve said, slowing down her horse to a stop as everyone behind her followed suit.

"Are you sure the Schnee's will pass through here?" Sienna asked as she got off her horse, her G-cups bouncing from the drop. 

"This is the shortest path they can take to get to Mistral in a timely manner, there are other paths that branch to the north, but they would be longer routes and more grimm infested," Eve answered as Sienna walked up to her with a proud smile, cupping Eve's face.

"This is nothing short of amazing, you must introduce me to the scouts you sent to get this information," Sienna said as Eve retained a neutral expression, from behind Sienna Blake was giving a questionable look towards Eve, whom was going to have to tell her about the truth of these "scouts". "They definitely deserve rewards from the both of us," Sienna said as the hand cupped Eve's face lowered to cup her H-cup boob, and the other hand giving Eve a pat on the ass.

"All in due time, I'm afraid it may be awhile until I can get into contact with them again," Eve said, putting whatever plans she needed to make to introduce certain "individual" to Sienna in the back of her mind as she returned her focus back to the task at hand. 

 Eve and Sienna turned around to the crowd of white fang soldiers getting off their horses and either drawing or holstering their weapons.

"So, this is Altan village?" Blake said as she hopped off a centaur, her breast and Bellabooty bouncing from the drop. Blake looked around at the city the fang had now occupied, she was in absolute shock at what the fang had done. Soldiers stationed at almost every cabin and rooftop, humans walking in fear of the armed faunas' glares, and within various alleyways and buildings the sounds of faunas violating humans could be heard. However, where Blake was appalled Eve was amazed, a smile filled with wicked pride on her face as she saw the dominance the faunas had over the humans.

"Sienna, you've truly outdone yourself." Eve said, making Sienna blush. 

"Thanks, like I've said before your methods have proven useful, and you've opened my eyes to how much power the fang truly has," Sienna said with a blush and half closed eyes that lusted and pined for her mentee.

The fang began to walk, White Fang giving salutes and greetings and Faunas civilians expressing there upmost gratitude. However, unlike the others Blake noticed the many humans who squirmed and shook in fear of their march, some fleeing as they recognized what to them was the infamous Eve Taurus. 

"Ah!" A human woman yelped as she fell on her ass, accidently bumping into Blake, their breast bouncing from the collision. "Ah! I'm sorry!" The woman said in fear as she crawled on the ground, her fear almost making her trip herself as she got back up.

"No it's fine you don't nee-" Before Blake could calm the woman she had already fled, Blake's eyes and ears pointing down as she returned to catch up with Eve. Soon the faunas had arrived at the front of the chieftain's house, but before they even made it close to the door, an individual familiar to Sienna and Ilia had exited the building.

"High leader Sienna, I'm glad you have returned safely," Chief Altan said as he bowed to Sienna. 

"Thanks Altan," Sienna smiled, despite the circumstances she was happy to see the man in good health. "Did you receive my message?" Sienna asked, she had sent an avian carried message before the trip, hopefully it wasn't eaten by grimm.

"Indeed, and I must say I'm surprised... The Schnees? Is it true?" The Chief asked, his surprise growing more when Sienna nodded yes. "My, that is a lot to take in. You are aware there may be ramifications if you-"

"I don't think your in any place to talk human," Eve spat, clutching her gun sheathe tightly, however she restrained herself once Sienna signaled her to back down.

"No need to be hasty Eve, Chief Altan is one of the "decent" ones, and the fang always keeps tabs on him," Sienna said. "And yes, we are fully aware and prepared for the risks ahead."

"I don't like that the previous Chieftan is still in power. Regardless of whatever decency he may have, he still failed to help our kind," Eve said, resisting the urge to cut Altan open to get things done and over with.

"Indeed I have failed, but I hope I could make up for that now that the white fang are here," Chief Altan said as he opened the door to the Chieftan household, trying to not break a sweat. "Please, come in." The fang members entered, some of them curious as to what Altan meant by him not being the Chieftan for long. When they entered the decorum was very much what one would expect from an Animan village, many eastern styled furniture and paintings, though no one would have had the chance to admire the decorum when the sounds of moans and wet sounds of sex were heard. 

"Ah, yeah, take that you bitch!" Everyone turned to a room to see a racoon faunas pounding a tied up Arslan's mouth on a bed. Arslan's wrists were tied up to the head of the bed, naked and defenseless as the Racoon faunas fucked between Arslan's G-cups and into her mouth. The racoon faunas appeared to be wearing a white kimono with black edges and waistband and red claw marks, the white fang symbol on the back of the kimono. "AH!AH!AAAAHHHH!" The racoon faunas moaned, pulling out of Arslan's mouth the fang were able to clearly see Arslan's limp face, her eyes looking towards the ceiling and mouth face plastered in semen from all the hard fucking.

Eve, Sienna, and most of the fang were delighted by the sight, seeing a common faunas finally have there vengeance. However, for Blake, this was a terrible sight to see, feeling that however long Arslan was being fucked for was already more than necessary, looking to the side she saw Chief Altan looking and stepping far away from the room. If Eve's intimidating presence wasn't enough, having to see his own daughter put through so much must have been worse.

The Racoon faunas turned around, her face lit up at the presence of Sienna and the fang she had brought. "Sienna!" The Racoon exclaimed, her boobs bouncing when she hopped off the bed and ran over to hug Sienna, their tits sandwiched between their bodies. "It's been too long!" She exclaimed before locking lips with Sienna.

"It's only been two weeks," Sienna giggled, she herself was surprised to return to Altan village so soon. "But I must say you've changed a lot since then," Sienna commented, noticing the racoon faunas' hair had a cleaner bull cut and her body was much cleaner than before.

"Yep! Things have been much better for our kind since you showed up!" She said, looking to the side she noticed a familiar chameleon and spider faunas were present as well. "Ilia!! Trifa!" The racoon exclaimed, hugging and kissing both girls just as she did with Sienna. 

"I must say, I'm impressed with what you've done," Eve smiled as she glanced between Arslan and the racoon faunas. "What is you're name?" Eve asked, the racoon faunas lighting up and nearly gasping when she fully noticed Eve's presence.

"Oh! I actually didn't have a name before the fang took over, but I think I'll go with Ray!" The racoon faunas said. "And you're Eve Taurus right? I've heard so many cool things about you!" Ray said, ever since the fang had begun occupying Altan village, Ray got too learn more about the organization, especially about the famous Eve Taurus. 

"Really now, it's nice to no my endeavors haven't gone unnoticed," Eve said with a cocky smirk. "Speaking of endeavors," Eve said as she hopped onto an elevated platform, turning to the group of fang agents she had brought to Altan village.

"Brothers and Sisters of the White Fang! We are preparing for what will be the most important mission yet in the history of this organization!" Eve said, gaining the attention of every fang member that was brought along, Blake uneasily rubbing her arm. "In a days time Willow and Weiss Schnee, members of the family that have subjugated, extorted, and killed our kind for decades with the power of the Schnee Dust Company will be traveling by carriage through this very village!" Eve said, psyching everyone up with her powerful tone.  "The very fact that this village we have occupied a mere two weeks ago is a clear sign that our kind are fated for retribution! We will use the buildings and alleys to hide and wait for their carriage, and take down there defenses before they even know there under attack. And once we handle whatever guarding soldiers, huntsman, or mercenaries they have, and free whatever centaurs they have pulling their chariot of luxury, we will capture the Schnees and show them the wrath of all the faunas that they have looked down upon from the high skies of Atlas!" Eve finished, the crowd roaring with cheers and declarations of vengeance upon the Schnees. Eve breathed deeply as she tried contained her desire to give out a wicked smile, relishing in the praise she was given and the hatred for humans expressed by her followers.

_"Everyone's really excited..."_ Blake thought as she looked around, seeing everyone cheer and readying there weapons. Ilia especially seemed to have a furious mien when thinking about the Schnees. _"But why don't I feel the same way?"_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: The Schnees have fun traveling through Anima, but a surprise is waiting for them...


	29. Vacation Cut Short

"Are you ready Weiss?" Willow asked as she looked at herself in the mirror, fixing up her boobs to make sure her dress wouldn't be crooked.

"Yes mother," Weiss said as she placed Myrtenastyr within a suitcase. "All of our luggage is already in the carriage," Weiss added as she walked up to her mother and hugged her from behind. After a brief passionate kiss the Schnees exited Athena's room and took the elevator to the ground floor.

"Helloooo!" Athena sang once the Schnees exited the elevator. "So? Are we forgetting anything?" Athena asked, maintaining her bright smile.

"Nope, everything should be in the carriage," Willow said. Before either of them made their way to the carriage, the Schnees were surprised to see Maria standing next to Athena, somehow not noticing her earlier.

"Hey, you're Maria right?" Weiss asked, remembering the exchange between her and Cardovin. Weiss couldn't help but tilt her head, she knew something was familiar about Maria, but she wasn't sure exactly what.

"And you're the girl who got her behind handed to by Athena yesterday," Maria said, her mask hiding her smirk.

"Excuse me?" Weiss said, her pride feeling attacked.

"Maria!" Athena exclaimed before lightly smacking Maria's shoulder. 

"Ayayai,  I'm just busting her chops," Maria said while crossing her arms. 

"Maria, why are you here?" Willow asked, curious about the masked woman's presence.

"Well when I heard Athena was escorting the Schnees I was hoping to tag along, for a price of course," Maria answered. Weiss and Willow stared curiously and unsure, especially since it didn't seem like Ironwood had sought Maria out at all.

"Don't worry, she's one of the best huntresses I know, and I could always use a helping hand with whatever dangers we might face," Athena said with a smile. 

"Well I suppose we could use some more helping hands, and I hear the bandits and grimm have been making the paths more dangerous lately," Weiss said, having spoken with some of the Argus locals and Athena. 

"Hmm, alright, you're hired," Willow smiled, reassured by Athena's recommendation. The four woman exited the building, catching sight of a luxurious, and very expensive carriage. The carriage was white with blue flowers and vines decaled all over the sides, as well as metal bars and trims that shown like diamonds.

"Ah! Are you ready Mistress?" Stardust smiled, her boobs jiggling as she turned.

"A carriage worth millions that shines like diamonds and a centaur maid who's fur is just as eye-blinding. Well at least the bandit attacks will provide some entertainment," Maria said, hoping that whatever bandits that will be blinded by lien signs will at least be able to put up a fight.

"Oh, bandits won't want to come close to this carriage," Willow smiled as she walked over to the carriage and opened the door. "Now how about we get this show on the road?"

"Umm... Mistress Willow?" Stardust called, the women turning to the centaur.

"Yes Stardust?" 

"I'm not too sure if I-I'll be able to pull the carriage at the moment.." Stardust said nervously, trying her best to not flush like a tomato.

"Why, are you ill?" Willow asked with concern, noticing how Stardust seemed to be sweating, breathing heavily as she shifted her horse legs.

"N-no, I'm no ill... I-I-"

"You're in heat," Weiss said as she noticed Stardust's horse cock was erect. 

"I-I'm sorry! I-"

"There's nothing to be sorry for stardust," Willow said as she caressed Stardust's equine fur.

"We'd be more than happy to help,"  Weiss said.

* * *

 

"Mistresses, you really don't need to waste your time with me," Stardust said as she entered the hotel, regretting her lack of will to fight her heat. 

"Nonsense, you spend all your days helping us, the least we can do is return the favor," Weiss said as she and Willow opened the door to the first floor sweet that Stardust stayed in for the night. The suite was just as luxurious as the Schnee's, outfitted with an extra large for the centaur per Willow's request. 

"And we'll help too!" Athena said with a cheerful smile.

"My cocks been craving for some horse pussy, but we should make this quick, we should at least get to one of the villages by sundown," Maria said as she pulled her cock out. In accordance to what she said Maria wasted no time in shoving her cock right into Stardust's pussy pounding with speed and strength.

"Ah!" Stardust moaned, her voluptuous H-cups bouncing in sync with Maria's thrusts. Soon Stardust moaned even more as Weiss and Athena crouched under her horse body.

"Athena, would you allow me to sit on your face?" Weiss asked. "I wouldn't want to soil my combat skirt."

"Of course," Athena said as she lied on her back. Weiss lifted her combat skirt as she sat on Athena, moaning as the warrior ate out her asshole.

"M-M-Mistress!" Stardust moaned as Weiss wrapped one hand around her equine cock and the other cupping her balls, Weiss smoothly stroked her cock and balls. "Ah! Ah! My cock!" Weiss began licked Stardust's tip, licking around the erect shaft before taking it in her mouth. "I hope my taste is to your liking," Stardust said, moaning from how Weiss' tongue and hands skillfully massaged her massive horse cock.

"How are you feeling Stardust?" Willow asked as she slipped off her heels and stood on the bed, wrapping her gloved hand around Stardust's thick human cock and cupping her right H-cup tit with the other.

"This feels amazing Mistress!" Stardust moaned as Weiss began to lick her horse cock like ice-cream. 

"Good, I'm glad to here you satisfied," Willow said as she began to suck on Stardust's left tit. 

"AH!" Stardust moaned again, Weiss now steadily deepthroating her horse cock, and Willow's mouth and hands increasing her ecstasy.

"MISTRESS! MISTRESS!" Stardust moaned as she felt climax approaching. 

"Mmm," Willow moaned as she let go of Stardust's breast,, savoring the taste of the centaur's milk. "Let it all out Stardust, free your seed."

"AH! AH! MISTREEEEEESSSSS!!!" Stardust moaned, her human cock creaming on the mattress, and her equine cock climaxing down Weiss' throat, the seed traveling out her asshole and into Athena's mouth, eventually out of her asshole. Maria also climaxed, hot spunk filling up Stardust's horse pussy. "A-amazing..."

1

* * *

 

"Wow, the plant life here is beautiful!" Weiss said as she looked out the carriages window, aweing at all the trees and flowers next to the dirt path, even in the dead of night the beauty of Anima was still a sight to see. Weiss was sat on her mother's lap, back firmly pressed against voluptuous G-cups. Both Schnee's smiled as they admired the view of Anima's nature.

"I never thought I would ever get too see Anima's beautiful flora, it's so much more breathtaking to witness these flowers in their natural home than exported into my garden," Willow said, remembering how her garden was the only way to feel even the slightest bit of the outside world.

"Ah!" Weiss moaned as Willow slipped her arm under Weiss' short combat skirt and rubbed her fingers against Weiss' folds. 

"Perhaps when we're close enough to Mistral, we could make love within the forest," Willow whispered seductively into her daughter's ear. "Surrounded by the natural sent of these flowers, thrusting with our backs against the grass." As Willow proceeded to seductively whisper the details of her and Weiss' future sex session Weiss gently placed her digits over Willow's, fingering herself while holding her mother's hand at the same time. The two woman continued to stare outside, seeing themselves playing in the grass, having sexual intercourse on a bed of flowers, and bathing in the glistening ponds.

"That sounds like a wonderful date mother," Weiss moaned as Willow proceeded to kiss and bite her neck.

"Those two look so cute together, I kinda want to join in," Athena smiled, being reminded of some of the fun she used to have with her own daughter.

"As much as I would love to go for some release, we should stand guard and keep watch, you never know what kind of gri-", right on cue a trio of Beowulfs lunged from the forest and charged at the huntresses side of the carriage. In an instant Athena and Maria drew their weapons, however the grimm were instantly disintegrated by turret fire coming from the roof of the carriage. 

"Don't be afraid to have a little fun you two, the turrets can cover your shift for the time being," Willow smiled as she rubbed Weiss' slender legs with her free hand.

"Well in that case," Maria said as she let her cock erect from her robes, the tattooed shaft throbbing and standing tall. "How about you put those puppies to good use."

Athena smiled with bedroom eyes as she got on her knees and scooped her own breast under her arms, lifting the voluptuous, chain-bound H-cups up and down onto Maria's thick cock. Athena moaned as more mass was added to the already tight bossom cage, tit flesh pressing even further against the chains. 

"These are very beautiful markings," Athena said as she fixed her glasses, getting a close look of the intricate design akin to the rest of Maria's tattoos, even the tip had markings that perfectly framed the penile hole. "Who did these?"

"My mother, it was a bitch to stay still, but it was worth it," Maria said, smiling behind her mask. She began to moan as the carriage bumped over a couple small rocks, making everyone's assets bounce, including Athena's H-cups against Maria's shaft. "Oh! Yeah that's a tight bossom," Maria moaned as Athena squeezed her tits tightly during the titjob. 

"Mother! Mother! Mother! Mo-!" Weiss moaned her mothers name as she continued to stare outside, however Weiss was cut off by the sight of something strange. For just a second she saw hints of something with bone white and red lines behind a bush. 

"Is something wrong dear?" Willow asked, noticing Weiss' sudden stillness and curious mien.

"I saw something outside, it seemed like a grimm, but something didn't look right about it," Weiss answered, glancing to a long suit case beside her that housed Myrtenastyr.

Willow cupped Weiss cheek with her free hand, moving her head tot he side for intimate eye contact. "I'm sure it was nothing, probably just a grimm native to Anima," Willow said with a small smile.

"Perhaps," Weiss said, though something still felt off to her. Despite Weiss' worries Willow remedied them by twisting the digits in Weiss' pussy, making Weiss moan as she felt her mother's fingers turn against her walls and pushed further in from the carriages turbulence. Willow locked lips with her daughter, Weiss' pleasured tongue rolling from the pleasure as Willow's tongue smoothly took control of the dance. They both kept their eyes half open, gazing into the cold oceans of their iris' however Weiss soon found herself closing her eyes shut from an intense warmth within her nether regions. "AAAHH!" Breaking her mother's kiss Weiss moaned loudly as her essence coated Willow's hand.

When Weiss opened her eyes she saw Willow's essence coated finger inches away from her face, after feeling the whiff of her own sexual fragrance Weiss licked her mother's finger before beginning to suck on her pointer finger. After she was done with the pointer finger she then proceeded to clean Willow's middle, and finally she finished sucking on her ring finger. Weiss turned around and saddled on Willow's lap so the two could return to making out passionately, Willow holding Weiss' hips while Weiss massaged Willow's voluptuous gown clad G-cups. Willow moaned into Weiss' mouth her tits were squeezed and moved rhythmically by skillful hands.

After breaking the kiss with saliva strings connecting the two, Weiss turned to her side to see Maria's cock confined within Athena's bossom. "Ah!Ah! I'm getting close!" Maria moaned as the carriage's turbulence made it feel like Athena's tits were rumbling against her cock like a massage chair. Weiss smirked as she slipped her feet off her heels and proceeded to extend one of her legs slowly like a dancer moving to a slow beat until her foot descended upon Maria's tip. Maria moaned more as she was given a foot job, Weiss' foot cradling the tip and resting against Athena's large bossoms. 

"Dam! It's been ages since I've given a foot job, and a good one no less!" Maria moaned, normally she didn't like getting foot jobs, but something about Weiss' slender legs and technique made for a pleasurable experience. Maria began to rub from Weiss' foot and up her slender legs as Weiss returned to kissing Willow at the same time. As Weiss massaged Willow's G-cups once again she moaned into her mouth as Athena proceeded to lick both her feet, toes, and Maria's cock. 

"Ah! I'm getting close!" Maria moaned as she groped her robe clad tits. "AAAAAAHHHH!" In sync with the carriage hitting a bump in the rode Maria's cock thrusted upward, a squirts of semen painting the ceiling white.

"I see the village!" Stardust called, slowing down as the dirt road lead to wooden, eastern styled homes.  

"Dam, we were just getting started," Maria said as Athena lifted her breast from Maria's cock that was now being tucked back into Maria's robe. 

"Don't worry, we'll continue this in one of the inns, wouldn't want to damage our dresses," Willow said as she and Weiss looked outside the carriage window, seeing rocks and stone being added to the dirt road. 

"But that's part of the fun!" Maria added. As the carriage entered the village, everyone immediately noticed something was off, and the feeling only got worse the deeper they traveled into the village. 

"Where is everyone?" Weiss asked, seeing no sign of people walking about, nor any night guards present on any of the buildings or entrances.

"Even the inns are closed," Willow said as the carriage passed by one. 

"This wasn't grimm…" Maria said as she surveyed the state of the buildings.

"Maybe it was bandits?" Weiss said as she noticed that some of the buildings had bullet holes and a building with a massive hole in it, all the buildings behind it with matching holes like someone was punched through all of them.

"Can't be, grimm would have swarmed in the aftermath, there would also be more damage and litter around other wise," Athena said.

As everyone looked around for signs of what was going on, Weiss noticed something within the darkness of an alley and under the steps of some house. She saw the same bone white faces as she had on the road before, but as Weiss squinted to get a more focused look. Weiss readied herself as she saw the faint hint of a tail, but Weiss quickly noticed that the shadow was no Beowulf, and her eyes widened in shock as she realized that the bone whites weren't faces, but masks.

"It's the White Fang!" Weiss exclaimed, but it was a second too late. Suddenly  two smoked grenades were thrown from the shadows and towards the carriage, two electric grenades coming from the opposite side. Once the devices passed through the open windows, Maria's reflex semblance immediately activated. Maria immediately grabbed the two electric grenades before they could hit the ground and threw them outside, however the two smoke grenades exploded on impact. 

The entire carriage was clouded in smoke, Athena and Maria instantly rammed and hopped through the right door of the carriage with Weiss and Willow exiting behind them. Weiss clutched tightly to the handle of her suit case as all four woman frantically surveyed the area.

"Ah! What's going on!?" Stardust asked, scared from the blast that happened behind her. However no one had time to think as a bat faunas fell from the sky penetrated both turrets with his three bladed claw weapons with the hard landing. 

"Well now what do we have hear?" Yuma asked with a malicious smile and growl. "The infamous Schnees in the-" Before Yuma could finish Athena immediately shot her in the G-cups which prompted Yuma to grunt in pain and stumble back. "OW! You didn't let me finish!"

Immediately Maria, Athena, and Weiss sense something behind them, turning they saw Eve Taurus having already leapt in the air,  Maria jumped to the right while Athena jumped to the left, Weiss tackled her mother to the left as well. Yuma rolling at the last second Eve landed and cleaved the Carriage in two with the ranged variant of moonslice, Yuma having was launched in the air from the half of the carriage throwing him up, the bat faunas' boobs swinging in the air and finally recoiling as she landed backwards on Stardust's saddle.

"Hey! Watch it Eve! You almost cleaved me in two!" Yuma exclaimed, angrily swiping the air with her weapon, gloves with three red blades atop the knuckles. 

Both Athena and Maria moved to attack Eve, Athena an overhead chop and Maria with a side swipe. However, before they could retaliate a chain dart was thrown and wrapped around Eve's H-cups, squeezing tight before pulling Eve back to avoid getting hit. The fighters turned to see Sienna Kahn freeing Eve from the chains, H-cups jiggling from the freedom. 

"Ah!" Stardust exclaimed as White fang soldiers began to surround the carriage, the centaur faunas  closed her eyes and braced for what was to come, but was surprised when the fang simply undid her attachment to the saddle. 

"Don't worry, you're free now," Yuma said as hopped off of Stardust and covered the right side of the humans.

"What?" Stardust said in confusion, then she quickly realized that they must have thought her some sort of slave or abused servant. All Stardust could do at the moment was let the fang guide her a couple steps away from the carriage, only able to gaze the conflict with worry and terror.

"Athena Nikos," Sienna said as she gathered her chains and wrapped them around her arm. "I've heard of you're many heroics you've done for Argus and it's surrounding settlements, you've done well to protect you're people."

"And I've heard of the terrorist attacks the white fang has enacted under you're command, Sienna Kahn," Athena said as her eyes furrowed and she firmly gripped her weapon.

"Terrorist attacks? You humans have left us no choice but to take action, and if you're truly the hero the world says you are, the you'll hand the Schnee's over to us," Sienna said.

"Sorry, but these are good women, and I couldn't live with my self if I let any of you lay a finger on them," Athena said as she readied her fighting stance.

"Please," Willow said as she stepped to the middle of Maria and Athena, still two steps behind them as to not get attacked if things went south. "I know my husband has done unspeakable things to the faunas, but my daughter and I are nothing like that man!" Willow pleaded, begging for peace.

"Hmph, that must be easy to say with guns and blades aimed at you," Eve said as she took a step forward. "You've profited from our pain long enough, now it's time for we profit from yours," 

"But-"

"NOW!" Eve called, suddenly a web string latched onto Willow's ass cheek from the gap between the half broken carriage, the woman's eyes widening when she turned to see it before being yanked away through the carriage.

"Mother!" Weiss exclaimed, she ran between the half split carriage and saw that a spider faunas had tied up Willow, strings of web hugging the woman's voluptuous assets. Weiss was about to run towards her mother, but as soon as she made it to the other side of the carriage Yuma dove from the sky and slammed Weiss against the ground, the Schnee losing grip of her suitcase. Yuma turned Weiss to her back, straddling on her to keep her in place. Yuma grinned as she strangled Weiss with both hands, all the heiress could do was try and fail to reach for her suitcase, only able to see her mother whisked away by the spider faunas.

 _"M-Mother! Mother!"_ Weiss wanted to cry out her mother's name, but Yuma's grip around her neck left her silent, only able to grasp for air. Tears shed as her consciousness began to fade.

 _"Mistress,"_ Stardust stared in fear, paralyzed by the sight of Weiss being strangled.  _"I want to save you, but I'm no fighter! Who knows what these ruffians might do to me if they realize I'm not on there side,"_ She thought, remembering how Willow failed to convince them otherwise, even as a faunas she wasn't sure if they would trust her word.  _"But then again, no one knows I care for the Schnees, and that bat faunas wouldn't expect a surprise attack from one of her own... It's dangerous but..."_ Soon, Stardust's fear was mixed with determination, suddenly her body felt it was moving on it's own as she galloped forward, faster than any of the fang surrounding her could notice.

"Awe, don't worry, you'll see mommy soon enough, after I'm done-FUCK!" Yuma suddenly felt the force of two centaur hooves slam against her ribs, breast recoiling as she was sent rolling far across the ground, breast skidding against dirt.

"Mistress! Are you okay!?" Stardust exclaimed as she helped Weiss up.  _"I-I can't believe I just did that!"_ Stardust thought as she broke a sweat.

"Yeah I'm fine," Weiss answered as she picked up her suit case and hopped on Stardust's back. 

"What the hell are you doing!?" Yuma exclaimed as she got back up. "You're siding with the Schnees!?"

"No, I'm siding with my family," Stardust said with a determined mien, Weiss had always been like a daughter to the centaur, and there was no way she would let her come to harm.

"I guess I'll just have to cut you both!" Yuma said as she charged towards the two, flying straight towards Weiss. As Yuma charged Weiss threw her suit case at Yuma, the case opened upon striking the bat's face, high in the air Myrtenastyr and it's dust chamber fell out. Weiss gracefully caught her weapon with a swiping motion, and with a second swipe the dust chamber fell into place within Mytenastyr.

"Thank you Stardust," Weiss said as the dust vials revolved Weiss pointed forward toward the direction Trifa had taken her mother. "Now let's go save my mother."


	30. Pining Fangs

"Weiss!" Athena exclaimed as she witnessed Weiss chase after her mother. Athena instinctually attempted to catch Weiss from running on her own, but instead of pulling her back Athena had to quickly turn around, her restrained breast slightly jiggling as she twirled her axe in front of her to block a burst of gun fire from the surrounding gunmen opening fire. Athena tried her best to get too Weiss, especially after noticing her being strangled by Yuma, but with the white fang opening fire she had no choice but to keep blocking and dodging the bullets.

"Worry about her later! Let's focus on taking these guys out first!" Maria said as she expertly dodged and parried all the bullets, her breast swung as she spun, flipped, and hand sprang around the battle field. Eve too was firing wilt at the mercenaries, each shot recoiling her breasts, but she never managed to hit her target.

Quickly the fang's pressure dwindled as Maria's reflex semblance allowed her to not only dodge flawlessly but even accurately deflect some of the bullets right back at the assailants. One by one white fang members were knocked out, and Athena quickly managed to find openings for her to knockout more assailants with her rifle, taking out the gun fire that came from the rooftops.Seeing that gunfire was proving futile the white fang ceased said fire, most of them began to pull out blades and swap out their assault rifles for pistols. 

As Athena smirked at the prospect of showing off her close quarters combat Maria glance behind her too see Weiss and Stardust riding off with Yuma tailing them. Athena and Maria began to fight with the white fang grunts, Maria swiftly dodging and parrying everyone's attacks while Athena knocked groups of grunts out with powerful strikes. As breast swung and recoiled Eve and Sienna stood back, warry that if they enter the battle they may mistakenly clash against the less skilled grunts. 

"Athena!" Maria called as a small group of fangs charged at her. Maria swiftly hooked the first grunts bra through her aura weakened armor, throwing her over herself , bra snapping before the grunt's breast were kicked up by Athena as Maria proceed to knock two more out with her hand scythes. Maria then ducked as a grunt charged with a horizontal swing, then finding herself surprised as Athena had also swung, striking the grunts busty bossoms, sending her aside before preparing to strike a second grunt with a quick consecutive swing using the recoil of her rifle as Mari flipped over the swing which hit a white fang grunt in the boobs before the grunt was sent through the carriage's back half.

"I'm gonna go help Weiss, you handle things here!" Maria said.

"Wait, I thought you said to-" Athena couldn't finish as more grunts charge at her, Maria already sprinting off and disappearing within the village houses. Athena continued to take out the grunts with ease, knocking away a grunt that got too close from the distraction with her chained breast, before hitting the next in the head with the butt of her rifle and continuing the momentum with a swing and twirl that knocked out a couple more grunts. Quickly though Athena found herself with a grunt hopping on her back, arms wrapping around and hugging Athena's breast, the arms fully embracing the voluptuous boobs easily only due to the chains pushing all the titflesh closer to Athena's chest.

Eve smirked as more grunts managed to latch onto Athena and dogpile her like goblins, however that smirk soon dissipated when Sienna Kahn sprinted forward. 

"Dammit! Let's go get the Schnee!" Sienna said, wanting to stop Maria and Weiss before they could intervene Trifa.

"Wait!" Eve immediately sprinted after Sienna, reaching her hand out in protest. Sienna ran and threw her chain to stick against the carriage, pulling hard to launch herself past and over Athena. Eve ran after her, she quickly hopped atop the pile of grunts, firmly standing on someone's ass and leaping into the air after Sienna. "Sienna do-" Before Eve could say anything she suddenly felt a force pulling her away from Sienna. Eve was forcefully pulled into the dogpile of grunts like a magnet, her back against the pile and her had between a voluptuous pair of a grunt's asscheeks.

"What!?" Eve exclaimed, as more grunts, weapons, and debris were being pulled into the pile, cries of surprise and panick coming from each of the members, many of the center ones yelling about how they couldn't pull away. Eve tried her best to struggle, stopping for a moment when she saw the carriage shaking. Before Eve could say anything the two halves of the carriage we pulled in and slammed against Eve and the dogpile,  the entire carriage broke as metal collapsed around the pile. Eve felt her breast tightly squeezed between her self and the broke apart carriage, her head pressing harder against the big ass behind her. 

A second later the dogpile burst apart like a sling shot, weapons, debris, and grunts flying into the air, skidding against the ground, or being thrown through the surrounding buildings. Eve was sent rolling on the ground with her breast recoiling hectically against the ground, though she managed to recover and skidded her feet against the ground, clutching her sheath with both hands in her fighting stance as he breast still swung as her body halted.

Looking forward she saw Athena standing dominantly where she was dogpiled not a moment ago. In hindsight Eve should have found it odd how Athena was so easily dogpiled by the grunts, perhaps that was all part of Athena's plan. Eve wasn't sure exactly what Athena's semblance was except for the ability of pushing and pulling, but one thing she did know was that the attack must have drained Athena at least a litte. Eve softened her fighting stance and stood up straight, keeping her sheath at the hip with one hand as she stared down Athena, whom took aim with her rifle, gazing Eve down her sights.

 

* * *

 

"See any signals?" Blake asked as she and Ilia sat atop a small cliff, below them a forest clearing. 

"Nope, no signs of Trifa either," Ilia said as she surveyed the tree line through her binoculars. "Can't believe Eve stationed us all the way out here! If the Schnee's are really there, we of all people should be contributing to the attack," Ilia said,  bothered that she can't directly take on members of the company that caused her so much pain.

"I'm not a fan of it either, but we need to be here incase anything goes wrong with the mission," Blake said as she sat on her knees, slightly leaning to the side and unintentionally providing a sexy pose. Blake and Ilia were stationed on the cliffside near the village incase the Schnee's managed to escape, the clearing being one of the few routes they could escape through, also there was a chance that Trifa might run through one of the escape paths as a means to secure the Schnee's but it was more likely that they would be captured in the village. 

Despite what they were told, Blake knew the real reason she was there, she knew Eve thought that she wouldn't be able to handle the action and would end up jeopardizing the mission, especially after her and Eve's recent conflicts. 

"Well, since no one's likely going to come look for us," Ilia said as her skin began to turn pink as she leaned into Blake, the feline faunas' eyes widened from surprise as Ilia locked lips with her before she could react. Ilia groped Blake's bellabooty tightly as Ilia's pining chameleon tongue shot down Blake's throat. Blake moaned as Ilia's hungry tongue traveled across her body, she could feel the raw passion and hunger coming from Ilia's mouth, tongue, and hands, but it was all heading somewhere that Blake couldn't allow. Getting herself together Blake grabbed Ilia's shoulders and pushed her away, the long Chameleon tongue still connected their mouths like a couple whom held onto both ends of the same spaghetti noodle. Ilia took the hint and retracted her Chameleon tongue from Blake's throat.

"Ilia, I can't," Blake said with a concerned mien.

"What are you talking about, we do this all the time," Ilia said, questioning what was weird about two futa making out. But Blake saw through her friend, she knew what was going on.

"I know what you're doing Ilia, and I can't. You're a close friend, my dearest friend, but I keep telling you I can't love you the way you love me," Blake said, futa's having sex and making out was one thing, but the raw romantic passion and desire in such an act was a different thing entirely, especially when a futa is already in a relationship with someone else.

Ilia responded with an annoyed and frustrated expression, her skin turning red and green. "Oh, but you love Eve that way?" Ilia spat.

Blake's ears curled as she felt a tinge of guilt. "I-It's complicated."

"Oh it's complicated, that's what you call letting yourself be treated like crap."

"I-I guess so... I don't know," Blake answered as she rubbed one of her arms tightly.

Ilia's anger and frustration began to mix with concern, the chameleon extending and arm to grasp her friend's shoulder. "I've seen the way she treats you, the way she hurts you... why do you stay with her?" 

Blake was taken aback by the bluntness, she wanted to question how Ilia witnessed the way Eve treated her, but she figured it was irrelevant how. "Eve can get easily... bothered, and she's also the most powerful person I know..." Blake said, only saying as much as needed for Ilia to catch onto what she meant. 

"Well then, if that's the case then... why not be with me?" Ilia asked, her mien softening.

"I already told you, she can-"

"I know," Ilia said, cutting off Blake. "Eve may have a tight hold on you know, but when she isn't around, we could get together like this, make love, be in love, and the first chance we have we can get rid of Eve," Ilia declared with a determined desired expression, rubbing her hand down to Blake's booty. "I could treat you better, love you better, even fuck you better," Ilia said as she grabbed the edges of Blake's bikini bottoms and lowered them down to Blake's lower thighs. 

"Ilia..." Blake cupped Ilia's cheeks, the feline dawning an apologetic look. "I'm fine with having sex like we do, but I can't do romance. Please understand," Blake said, as much as she loved Ilia, she still was unable to harbor and romantic feelings for the chameleon. 

Ilia's frustration returned, now with extra disappointment. "No Blake, I'll never understand. I'll never understand why you can't realize what you're missing."

"I suppose you won't," Blake said, feeling sorrowful disappointment. Ilia will always be a dear friend, but Blake knew all too well that she had a tendency to be selfish. "I'll take watch," Blake said as she stood up and turned to the clearing below. Blake bent down to grab her under garment and lift it back up, but once Blake was fully bent over, Ilia saw the voluptuous bellabooty spread, despite the sheer amount of ass flesh she could see Blake's anal hole. In a fit of instinctual desire and pride Ilia turned red and pink as she shot her tongue right into Blake's asshole.

"AHH! I-Ilia!?" Blake moaned, turning her head to see the tongue that connected her asshole to Ilia's mouth. "Ilia do-" before Blake could finish Ilia lied on her back fast and hard enough to yank Blake back, the bellabooty pulled against Ilia's face. Ilia grabbed hold of Blake's hips as she began to gluttonously eat out Blake's anus, the feline moaning as Ilia's long tongue wormed past the anus and into the rest of her body.

"Mmmhmmmhmm!" Ilia chowed down into Blake's ass like an all you can eat buffet, If Blake couldn't accept Ilia's superior love, than Ilia felt she had to show Blake her love by force.

"Ilia! Ili-ACK!" Blake squirmed as she felt Ilia's tongue travel beyond her anus, exploring her entire body, the hire the tongue traveled the more Blake squirmed and found it harder to move. Blake's tongue stuck out from the pleasure, and soon her squirming stopped to a halt as the tongue reached her throat. Blake's eyes widen and roll up, her tongue stuck out as she stood in place. Blake felt like a person having been stabbed from the brain and down the body, staying still while suddenly spazzing every few seconds as she gagged from Ilia's tongue, the muscle worming it's way up her mouth and coiling around Blake's own tongue. 

As much as Blake tried to resist, she found her self succumbing to the feeling of Ilia's tongue hugging her own tongue, stroking it, making out with her from the inside of her body. Ilia loosened her grip on Blake's hips and move them to whatever amount of the large bellabooty she could sink her hands into from her position, which was easy seeing as her head was completely obscured from all angles by the ass aside from her ponytail. Blake began to move and gyrate her body, crossing her arms and massaging her own DD's as she had an open mouth make out session with think air, moaning and blushing from the sensitivity of Ilia's actions.

The way she squirmed and hugged herself made her look vulnerable, Blake's arched back and open tongue was against the moon made for a great magazine cover.

 _"This ass! It's amazing! I love it! I need Blake!"_ Ilia thought as her skin turned yellow and pink, savering the taste of the bellabooty, grinding her head up and down between Blake's cheeks, simultaneously slicking and piercing her asshole, cupping her mouth against the anal hole to suck Blake's ass in a manner that didn't involve accidently biting her own tongue. 

As much as Blake tried to resist do to technically still being on the job, her cock still couldn't help but erect, especially without her bottoms to keep the hardening shaft in. Once Blake's long and thick cock was fully erect, she was surprised to experience Ilia's tongue further shooting out to coil around Blake's girth, making Blake moan from both her cock and invaded body. Ilia reeled in her tongue like a fishing hook to pull Blake's shaft straight up against her body, DD's hugging the member as Blakes mouth was forced to close on the tip. Ilia's tongue kept pulling in Blake's cock, despite only being able to get Blake's tip inside her mouth Ilia still pulled for the pleasure. Blake sucked her own dick tip while also using her hands to give herself a tit job, her cock having managed to go under her liengire top and through her cat shaped boob window before hand. Blake moaned even further as Ilia's tongue extended and coiled around the feline's entire shaft, squeezing and stroking.

Soon Blake's squirming tail joined in, coiling around her shaft in tandem with Ilia's tongue, the two animalistic parts hugging her cock at once, the tail timid as the tongue lusted. Ilia's tongue reeled back, Blake moaning as Ilia's tongue returned within her mouth, however Blake's eyes widened as Ilia's tongue wormed into and down her urethra, making that cat moan so much as to let go of her own cock, the shaft falling down and only being carried by the pully that was Ilia's tongue. Blake gagged and moaned, her back continuing to arch as she felt her climax fast approaching with a long tongue traveling down her entire cock.

Ilia pulled the cock back into Blake's mouth. "MMMMMMMM!!!!!MMMMMMMM!!!!!" Blake moaned as she climaxed, Ilia's tongue clogging her semen before finally pulling out, thick spunk erupting from her dick tip and down her throat. Ilia's tongue tasted the semen from the urethra, to the mouth, throat, stomach, and out of the ass. The bellabooty provided a delicious conduit for hot seed to be consumed, Ilia savoring the taste as she chugged all the semen that flowed against her tongue like an assembly line. 

Once Blake was done squirting seed her erection finally died down, however Blake would be unable to have any chance to rest as Ilia still pined for her and continued to consume her anus. Despite all the forced pleasure Blake experienced, she still had enough awareness to noticed something coming from the forest and once she recognized it all her energy returned thanks to her adrenaline kicking in. Blake flipped forward, Ilia's tongue exiting three quarters through the flip and readied Gambol Shroud.

"They're here!" Blake called, putting aside whatever feelings she had towards Ilia's violation aside for the moment. 

"What!?" Ilia said as she jumped up, her skin changing to red as she saw what was before her.

 


	31. Willow Widow

_"Dam! I can't shake this bitch off!"_ Trifa though as she swung around the village with both her hands and breast, no matter how many buildings she swung around or hopped over Stardust and Weiss all managed to follow. Trifa was trying to hide in one of the houses and wait till the fighting was over to call over the rest of the fang for Willow, but every time she entered a building Weiss and Stardust always arrived fast enough to notice her and broke through the walls with fire dust powerd glyphs and centaur bucking.

"I know, how about we take some flight," Trifa said as Willow moaned in fear, all tied up from her assets and her mouth sealed by webs. As Trifa dodged a couple small glyph projectiles sent by Weiss the spider faunas threw Willow up in the air, she then launched herself with a web pull and landed on Willow's voluptuous G-cups. Trifa hopped off the bossoms like springboard, quickly shooting webs fom her own G-cups to grab Willow before she was sent falling to her doom and flew into the air landing on a house two buildings away.

Trifa continued to hop and pull herself across the buildings, running along the rooftops. Trifa felt like she was gaining a massive amounts of distance between herself and her chasers, but one look behind her and she was astonished to see Weiss using her glyphs as platforms forms to propel and assist Stardust to hop between buildings, then centaur's breast recoiling from the sudden galloping. 

"You've got to be kidding!" Trifa exclaimed as she propelled herself forward. _"Dammit Yuma! Get them!"_ Trifa thought, seeing as Yuma's attempts to dive into Weiss and Stardust failed as glyphs, icicles ad fireballs were thrown at the bat faunas.

Luckily for Trifa there was one last saving grace as the centaur proceeded to catch up, before her was a forest, the very same forest that lead to the clearing where her close friends were stationed. Once Trifa entered the forest and began to swing across and around the trees she began to gain more distance as Stardust tried to adapt to sharp turns, however unfortunately for Yuma it was hard for her to maintain her speed inside the forest. 

"Ah great, she's here too?" Yuma said, looking behind her she saw Maria tailing her, the mercenary’s agility being far superior for maneuvering through the trees than Yuma was capable of. Yuma contemplated flying above the tree-line but didn't want to risk losing site of her targets.

 _"Okay maybe I should slow down a bit, as much as I want to keep up the pace I shouldn't-"_ Before Maria could finish her though she dodged what looked to be a kunai and chain having been thrown at her. Doing a flip, she quickly saw that Sienna Kahn was chasing her, Maria's tits swung as she had to flip in order to consistently dodge and keep track of Sienna's attacks. "Stop! You're gonna-" Before Maria could finish, she nearly dodged one of Sienna's attacks as the kunai and chain traveled between Maria's breast and flew onward to wrap around Yuma's hips and ass.

Sienna stopped in her tracks, unable to find a way to correct her mistake she accidently pulled Yuma back. However, there was a silver lining, as Yuma was being pulled down Maria's tits were caught by the chain and she was pulled back onto the ground, letting go of one of her sickles. As Maria and Yuma had fallen Sienna quickly ran up and stomped on Maria's left G-cup tit, then performing a flip and landing on her knees which struck Maria's breast while simultaneously she attacked with both claws after having wound them up midair. 

Maria used the sickle she had to block another attack from Sienna as they were pinned, Sienna grabbing the sickle in an attempt to snatch it from Maria, but the Grim Reaper's grip was too strong. Maria clicked a switch on her Sickle with her thumb, a purple glow brightening along the pole. The sickle Maria had dropped also glowed, the gravity dust causing the sickle to be pulled towards it's other half and hitting Sienna in the back of the head allowing Maria to push Sienna off. Maria stood with both Yuma and Sienna in front of her, blocking her path to the Schnees.

"I'll handle this, you go after the-"

"GRAH!" Yuma yelled, ignoring Sienna's orders and charging after Maria. Yuma performed a series of charging slashes with her claws, but Maria's breast swung as she easily side-stepped them before after one final dodge Maria spun and wacked Yuma on the back of the head, making her trip forward onto the ground. 

"Okay, guess we'll take care of her first," Sienna said, knowing she now had to improvise. She charged at Maria, she and Yuma beginning to attack the mercenary simultaneously.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 _"Got you!"_ Weiss thought as Trifa finally came into her line of sight. Weiss quickly conjured and fired some glyph projectiles, unfortunately for Weiss, despite the attack's near homing capabilities Trifa managed to easily dodge them as she swung the corner to the trees. "No! We need to get her!" Weiss exclaimed as Trifa managed to escape her sight.

"I'm sorry Mistress!" Stardust exclaimed as she turned and weaved around numerous trees, her breast swinging along the turns and drifts. Weiss and Stardust were becoming more and more terrified as they couldn't seem to find and catch up to Trifa. With the turns being too many for Weiss to focus enough and conjure glyphs to help Stardust and not wanting to risk the use of her dust, it seemed impossible for Weiss to save her mother. However, after once last turn around a thick tree Trifa was suddenly fell behind and was sent over Weiss. The way Trifa's back was arch indicated something had hit her head, and the absence of Willow confirming she had lost her grip. For a moment Weiss and Stardust felt the world had gone in slow motion, Trifa's breast being pulled by the force of whatever struck her. Trifa was about her dive against the ground head first, but luckily she got herself together just in time to put her hands up, landing on a handstand Trifa's breast dropped as she used her arms as a spring and hopped up, breast again being pulled by inertia in the air before landing crouched in a spider like position.

"I believe this is a friend of yours?" Weiss turned to see a busty woman with a staff having caught Willow, setting the woman on her feet.

"Mother!" Weiss exclaimed as she hopped off of Stardust, Willow's breast jiggling as they were set free from Weiss' precision in cutting apart the web bindings.

"Oh, Weiss!" Willow exclaimed as she hugged Weiss between her G-cups, the two-woman embraced each other, but only briefly as Trifa was still present.

"So, this is where you ran off to?" Trifa said venomously. After the village had been taken over, Bolin had somehow disappeared and escaped. 

"Indeed, I would have preferred to fight the chameleon, but I suppose a bug like you is no different," Bolin said with vengeful eyes.

"Hmph, you're a fool for coming alone," Trifa said, noticing if Bolin had brought reinforcements, they would have revolted minutes ago. 

"She's not alone," Weiss said as she stood beside Bolin, fighting stance readied. However, another surprise would come in the form of Trifa suddenly being launched forward, her back arched as she was sent directly towards Bolin whom readied her staff like a baseball bat and swung against Trifa's stomach, sending the spider faunas far above the trees. Where Trifa was formerly now stood Arslan Altan, her angered face softened as she felt a cathartic feeling from her attack.

"Oh, you actually weren't alone..." Weiss blushed, feeling whatever cleverness that came from her previous line was thrown out the window.

"And you're both Atlesians," Arslan stated as she noticed Weiss and Willow's attire and general appearance. "My name is Arslan Altan, my friend here is Bolin."

"Weiss Schnee, this is my mother Willow Schnee and my maid Stardust," Weiss said, Arslan and Bolin surprised by the Schnee name.

"You're both Schnees? No wonder the white fang went through so much trouble to kidnap you," Bolin said. Suddenly the tree behind Weiss and Will was shot by a dust bullet, leaving burnt hole within. Everyone turned and saw a white fang soldier had tried to attack, Arslan quickly retaliated with a dust powered fireball, knocking out the faunas.

"Dam! More animals," Arslan said, her G-cups swinging as she prepared her fighting stance. "Bolin, help the Schnee's and their horse get out of here, then get in contact with Atlas or Mistral to help us reclaim our village!" Arslan said, everyone obeyed her command and hopped on Stardust, the centaur galloping off as Arslan held back more soldiers. Stardust galloped as fast as she could, everyone's breast jiggled and swung as Stardust kept making sharper turns. Soon Stardust made it into a clearing, looking behind it didn't seem like any grunts were following. 

"I hope Athena and Maria will be alright, they’re some of the best warriors around but they aren't an army," Willow said.

"Either way I'm sure Argus base will be more than willing to help free the village," Weiss said, knowing that the humans subjected to the village needed help. "If we find another dirt path we could-"

"White fang!" Stardust exclaimed, skidding to a halt, which made everyone's breast suffer under the force. In front of Stardust everyone saw before them a busty cat faunas with thick thighs and a thicker ass. 

"Hah!" Bolin yelled as she hopped off of Stardust and slammed her staff down against the cat faunas, but Bolin was left stunned and confused as the cat faunas faded into nothing from the attack. Suddenly a black ribbon with a gun blade attached wrapped around Stardust's voluptuous chest tight, Stardust felt her the ribbon tug hard against her before she felt the full force of the Bellabooty's left cheek strike her hard enough to send her briefly airborn and on her side, knocking off Weiss and Willow in the process.

"Sorry," Blake said as she sat on Stardust's face, using her voluptuous Bellabooty to incapacitate the struggling faunas. 

"Stardust!" Weiss exclaimed; she was about to prepare to attack until she was stopped by the sound of her mother crying in pain. Behind her Ilia had her weapon in whip form wrap tightly around Willow's chest and electrocuted her, burning up the woman's clothes in the process. Before Weiss could retaliate Ilia’s tail coiled around Weiss' neck, Ilia proceed to choke slam the Schnee to the ground with her tail, making Weiss drop her weapon. As Weiss was being choked out Ilia deactivated her weapon and grabbed hold of Willow, tearing up her gown and sexually groping her body. Willow screamed in pain as she was scratched, while her gown stayed on her stomach, midriff, and upper ass crack her completely exposed, and while her nipples were covered the chest area had anough holes and tears to see pieces of torn bra and pure G-cup titflesh. 

Willow winced as Ilia angrily groped her voluptuous bossom with one hand and tightly squeezed her testicles with the other. "No! Please!" Willow's pleas fell on deaf ears as Ilia squeezed harder, grinding her hips and bikini clad bottoms against Willow's large, supple ass. 

Bolin quickly charged towards Ilia, however as Blake finished incapacitating Stardust, she lifted her ass from the centaur's face with a shadow dash and sprinted towards Bolin, all in a split-second Blake used her cleaver sheathe in a two-handed fashion to clash with Bolin's staff. 

"Ilia that's enough! We're supposed to capture the Schnee's not violate them!" Blake exclaimed as both her and Bolin's voluptuous mounds wrapped around their weapons and pressed together.

"After they've violated us! Sorry Blake, but I'm not willing to let them go down that easy!"

"What!? My daughter and I would never do such a thing!" Willow said, she wasn't sure what rumors were heard or assumptions were made, but Willow would never have done such a thing to anyone. Before Willow could protest further Ilia extended her tongue and coiled it around Willow's neck, choking the woman tight.

Weiss reached for her weapon, as she struggled, she just barely grabbed hold of Myrtenastyr and pointed it directly at Ilia, hitting her in the face with a glyph-born fireball. Ilia lost her grip on both Schnee's necks, spinning around Ilia grabbed her weapon to whip Weiss, whom countered with a parry from Myrtenastyr. Willow retreated to check on Stardust, kneeling beside her to keep her safe from any stray attacks that might come their way.

As Weiss and Ilia fought Blake still clashed with Bolin, the cat fauna's back arched as Bolin displayed superior strength. However, strength wasn't everything, Blake positioned her right hand to take hold of a second hilt. Blake use her shadow clone to strafe to the side while pulling out Gambol Shroud's kusarigama, with a twist Blake whacked the back of Bolin's head making her stumble head and tit first against the ground. Blake sprinted forward and hopped up, planning to trap Bolin's head with her Bellabooty, but Bolin rolled out of the way, breast swinging as she flipped up onto her feet and spun her staff into her fighting stance. 

Blake and Bolin fought, weapons striking each other and assets bouncing as the blocked, parried, and dodged the other's attacks. Blake dashed around with her clones, striking Bolin from multiple sides before she could react, tits flailing from each hit. However, Bolin then spun her staff around her own neck to strike Blake in the tits, and continuing the momentum twirled her own body to quickly follow up by hitting Blake in the back of the head. Bolin continued the momentum of twirling and spinning, which Blake began to backflip and use her clones to avoid the rest of Bolin's barrage.

As Bolin held Blake off Ilia and Weiss' weapons clashed blow for blow. However, Weiss' finesse and precision one the head to head collision, Myrtenastyr frequently bypassing Ilia's weapons and thrusting her through her openings, the thrust of Weiss' strikes sinking into Ilia's tit flesh. Ilia was sloppy, her strikes filled with anger and vengeance, however, when Weiss wound up for one final strike to the boob that sent Ilia flying back first into a rock, the impact making her aura flicker as she bounced behind the rock, Ilia realized she needed to change strategies. Before Weiss could make her next move the big rock that Ilia bounced behind suddenly launched towards Weiss, surprising her. Weiss used a black glyph to hold the rock in place, but once she did the rock was split in half to reveal Ilia diving through the gap and with the momentum punch Weiss's face with her red skinned fist. Weiss rolled against the ground, only having the time to get on all fours Ilia managed to wrap her weapon's whip form around Weiss' neck and stomp on her back, choking her hard. 

"How's it feel to grovel at a faunas' feet, just like my parent's in the mines!" Ilia exclaimed, groping her own breast with her free hand as she momentarily shocked Weiss with her lightning dust, making her drop her sword. "A lot of our kind worked through hell for your dust, the pain of my foot grinding against you're back isn't even a quarter of the pain they've been through," Ilia said as she continued to rub her foot against Weiss' back, pulling tighter against her neck. "And don't get me started on the dust, fire, ice, lightning, one wrong slam with a pickaxe and you're hole body gets shocked!" Ilia added, briefly shocking Weiss at ant mention of electricity, making the Schnee's aura flicker. Ilia could have just depleted Weiss' aura faster, but why do that when you can make her feel incredible pain that only aura can allow you to survive. Ilia's red began to accept hints of pink as Ilia got off, squeezing her tits firmly and smacking Weiss' flat ass with her chameleon tail. 

However, Ilia soon felt the stinging pain of a dust shot hit her free tit, causing her to lose hold of Weiss whom reclaimed her sword and swiped her away. Ilia gazed past Weiss to see Willow had grabbed an Atlas military grade gun from her heel. Ilia wanted to charge and attack Willow, but Weiss quickly sent a row of fireballs at Ilia, the chameleon using her whip to deflect all of them before Weiss charged again, thrusting through her.  Ilia angrily used her whip to try and attack Weiss, but no matter how much she Weiss managed to dodge and parry, weaving around like a graceful ballerina to keep up with Ilia's whip. Ilia managed to overwhelm Weiss and keep her at bay, but as her anger made her swipes more predictable Weiss managed to more easily dodge them, ducking under and flipping over her attacks, using her Glyphs to maneuver around and retaliate with swipes and tags.

Ilia soon found an advantage when she managed to wrap her whip around Weiss's ankle, in midair. Ilia swung Weiss around and attempted to slam her against the ground, but Weiss managed to just thrust against the ground to steady herself, standing on one foot Weiss swiped against Ilia's cheek, using the momentum in a fit of frustration Ilia swung Weiss and threw her in the air towards the cliff. To Ilia's surprise, instead hitting a rock or the ground, Weiss recovered and conjured a glyph and flipped onto it, pointing down towards Ilia at an angle. It felt as though time slowed down for a moment, Willow seeing her daughter prepare for the final blow as her glyph spun, Ilia slowly realizing the mistake she made tried to hold up her weapon to block, but in a fraction of a second Weiss launched herself at Ilia at bullet speed.

"Ah!" Ilia cried as Weiss pierced through her, breaking her aura and tearing up her outfit to shreads, her breast recoiled as she fell back onto the ground, her color returning to normal as she lost conciousness.

Weiss looked forwards as Bolin and Blake fought, she wanted to help Bolin but her knees were suddenly weak, aura flickering as she fell to her knees.

"Weiss!" Willow exclaimed as she ran and knelt beside her daughter, cradling Weiss' head against her large breast. "Are you alright!?"

"I should be asking you that mother, how is your body!?" Weiss asked as she caressed whatever skin was exposed by Ilia's thrashing. 

"I feel violated, but what's important is that my Snowflake is safe," Willow said, Weiss cupped Willow's face as they pulled each other into a deep kiss, thankful for the other's safety. Weiss' flat chest pressed tightly against her mother's voluptuous G-cup bossoms. Tongues sought out comfort in their dance, embracing together in troubled times. "Weiss, you need to replenish your energy," Willow said as she fell back onto Stardust's supple mounds, she pushed up some torn cloth on her chest to expose one of her nipples. "Rest your head on  my breast before you fight again, please," Willow asked, seeking her daughter’s safety and love all the same.

"Thank you mother," Weiss said before laying atop her mother to suck on her hardened right nipple. Willow moaned as she breast fed her daughter, Weiss sucking hard and swirling her tongue around the areola, making her mother moan and shiver from her daughter's touch. Willow's moans grew louder, biting her pointer finger's knuckle as Weiss began to finger her with her left hand and massage the left tit with her right hand. Willow shifted her head to the side and noticed Stardust's nipple poking against her clothing, wanting to keep her voice down Willow exposed the nipple and sucked on Stardust's nipple that due to Willow's own head sinking in had been pointing right at her.

As Weiss and Willow tended each other Bolin was struggling to combat Blake. Despite using her staff to keep Blake at midrange the cat faunas proved to outrange her with Gambol Shroud's bladed gun-whip. While Bolin blocked and parry whatever she could Blake managed to get in a few strikes, pulling her whip in ways to make the gun go off and add recoil to her strikes, disrupting Bolin's reaction times.

After a few more swipes Bolin managed to grab Blake's whip and pull back, pulling Blake towards her to be struck across the tits by Bolin's staff. Bolin continued a combo that roughly struck Blake multiple times, hitting her tits, spinning to hit her face, and her hips. Blake then managed to deflect a couple light strikes, using her clones again to dodge. Blake tried to us her clones to move around again, but this time Bolin predicted her movements and Blake found herself dashing right into Bolin's staff which struck her across the head, finding herself on the floor tits first and booty straight up at the sky. Bolin raised her staff and slammed it down between Blake's massive, voluptuous buns. Blake's aura flickered from the strike, but then, out of instinct Blake clenched her ass, supple buns gripping tightly, making it impossible for Bolin to move her staff.

"What the!?" Bolin exclaimed as Blake flipped forward and, on her ass,pulling Bolin over and slamming her against the ground, aura flickering from the impact. As Bolin got up Blake threw the staff in the air with her ass, as the staff descended Blake turned to her side and swung her hip to strike the end of the staff with the side of her Bellabooty like a baseball bat striking a ball, and sent the staff against Bolin's face, breaking her aura and knocking her right out, tits recoiling as she fell on her back. 

Blake breathed in and out, she had wanted to take a moment to rest but remembered that she had a mission to complete. Turning to her side she saw Ilia unconscious, naked from her clothes having been torn apart. Blake wanted to run over to her to check up on her friend, but she stopped in her tracks and readied a defensive stance once she finally realized a faint hint of moaning. Looking to the bottom right of her peripherals she noticed Weiss pleasing her mother, suddenly Willow's back dramatically arched, and the muffled moan becoming louder indicating that Willow had climaxed. Willow let go of Stardust's nipple as Weiss pulled her gloved finger out of her mother's pussy, The Schnee's stared nervously into the other's eyes, Willow pulled her daughter in for one last kiss before letting Weiss stand back up. 

Weiss turned to see Bolin defeated and Blake standing ready, Weiss walked to the side before she was perfectly centered to Blake's position. "I must say, despite what you've put us through, I appreciate you not stabbing me in the back while I attended to my mother," Weiss said before sucking on her gloved fingers that were coated with her mother's essence, after doing so Weiss pulled the glove off with her teeth. Both of Weiss' gloves feel to the floor, the heiress grabbed Myrtenastyr and twirled with grace before assuming her fighting stance. "Although, I would be much more appreciative if you let us all go." 

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that," Blake said, Weiss was briefly taken aback by the sincerity of Blake's apology.

A gust of wind came through, leaves blowing between the two girls. Eyes squinted, focusing on their opponent, determining their next move.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time! Our battle reaches it's climax! Who will come out on top!?


End file.
